Private Battles
by Geneveve
Summary: As the war with Scanra continues, Tortall is shaken by the addition of a new girl page, this time a Scanran refugee. Aaurien fights to make it to knighthood, battling the prejudices of being Scanran and a girl. WIP. Eventual OC/Canon Character- a surprise
1. Chapter 1: The Girl

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: Feel free to leave reviews, but try not to point out misspellings of names and places. If you know what I am talking about its close enough. This is a WIP and I will post if an older chapter gets edited. This story is as much just for me as anything else, but it would be awesome if someone else liked it as well. So tuck in and enjoy!

* * *

"This is indeed a shock coming from you milord. You if anyone should understand the ramifications of granting your request- the consequences," Jonathan of Conte sighed, peering down at Wyldon of Cavall, a man he had the utmost respect for.

"I realize it is an odd request your Highness- but I assure you I have thought it through most painstakingly. The children were orphaned and my men at the fort adopted them as if they were their own. When it was time to send those we rescued onto the refugee camps- well, even I could not see them go.

"They are good children milord. Strong willed, but good. My men and I have taught them common, and most of our Tortallan traditions. I intend to adopt them when they are old enough to decide if they would have me. They eldest three have expressed a desire to become knights of the realm your Highness. They view Tortal as their home- I realize that they are old to be starting, but you will fine that they are well ready to enter this year as fourth year pages- the older boys could be ready as squires in a few months."

"It will cause a fuss Wyldon- allowing three Scanran children, one a girl no less, to try for their shields while we are currently fighting a war with Scanra," Jonathan explained, hoping to reason with the older man.

"I vouch for them your Highness, my men and I have lived with them for nearly four years now- I've trained them and taught them. I admit even I was hesitant to include the girl in my request, I had done my best to try and raise her to be a proper lady but that is hard amidst an army of lads. I am just asking that they be given a chance for their shields- for the honor of my house if nothing else your Highness. Would you deprive me of an heir in service of the realm?" Wyldon asked, knowing that Jonathan would not refuse his request now.

It was true, that Wyldon planned to adopt the children and that it had long been his hope to have a child of his be in the service of the crown- but his pleas to the King had been based on the sparks he saw in the children. They would be excellent Knights if they could make it to the Chamber in one piece.

John sighed, running a hand through his lightly grayed black hair. Coming from anyone else John would have immediately laughed off the request; but Wyldon of Cavall was a sensible man, and had served him faithfully for years.

"Alright. I will set it up with the other Lords. They will be tested mind you; I won't let them pass years of study if they are not found to be competent. I don't care if they are 20 and still pages- they will earn their places." John conceded. Wyldon gave a nod of his head, offering a bow.

"I would ask for nothing more you Highness."

---

"All three passed your highness. I would have expected no less from children reared by Wyldon for a three and a half- they older boys I would see fit to make squires as soon as Knight Master's can be found, they are both 17 and I should see no reason why they could not try for their shields in two years.

"The girl, well, she tested high along with her brothers, but it would be tricky to make her a squire so quickly- the others would resent her for it and the Lords would claim some sort of female trickery. And she is still young, 16, it would be harder as a woman for her to be squired. My suggestion would be to have her finish out the term as a fourth year page and join her brothers as a squire in the spring."

Jonathan nodded at the advisor, giving his consent to the arrangement. They had certainly had older pages before; Nealan of Queenscove had been 18 as a fourth year page. Either way, John knew he would be looking forward to a very eventful year.

---

"Come on then, we need to get you settled in your rooms at the palace before midday," Wyldon chided, watching as the three children hurried to untie their belongings from the pack horses.

Branic and Illean were both large lads, Wyldon was strongly reminded of Cleon of Kennan when he first saw them through their growth spurts. The twin boys had tanned skin, dark blond hair and towered over most of those they met. Where the boys were solid and dark, their younger sister was fair skinned- tall for a girl but not like Kel had been, with a head full of red curls that were testament to her Scanran heritage.

Wyldon smiled at her as she slowly patted her horse's mane, it was easy to tell when she was nervous. She wore her emotions of her sleeve, unlike her brothers who were often reserved, keeping their emotions to themselves.

"Nervous Aaurie?" Wyldon asked kindly, watching the youngster. She looked up at him and opened her mouth, looking lost.

"A bit milord, it's the first time I'll be without you or my brother's is all," she said quietly. She had been delighted to hear that the King would allow her to try for her shield, but her excitement had dissipated slightly when she learned she would be separated from her brothers.

"It will be alright little one, they'll be back and forth, and I will visit when I can. You'll be bust any way, with training and the like." Aaurie nodded, slinging her bags over her shoulders.

Wyldon opened the door, noting that several extra locks had been placed on Aaurie's door. He knew the tricks that Keladry had endured and feared that Aaurie would suffer worse because of her Scanran heritage. The room was a large one, it was at the very end of the page's hall meaning that it curved slightly around the courtyard outside. Large windows graced one wall, a fireplace, bed and lavatory.

Wyldon scanned the room, noting things that would need to be changed- he would ask Numair to add spells to the window to prevent their being broken or forced open. He'd also see about adding new screens to the lavatory area so that Aaurie would not be seen bathing from the windows should she forget to cover them.

Wyldon sighed, feeling like the nervous father he seemed to have become lately. Aaurie gasped walking in behind him and setting down her bags.

"Wow, it's rather big isn't it?" Aaurie asked. Wyldon laughed. The children had shared close quarters back at the fort; the men had turned an office into a bedroom for the three to share.

"Yes well, only a bit bigger than the others. Besides, it faces the courtyard and fields, which means there will be a bit of noise. The other pages certainly won't envy you the noise." Aaurie nodded. She sighed, sad that she would not be sharing a room with her brothers any longer.

"Well, you'll want to change and then make your way down to the dining hall, I will meet you there alright?" Aaurie nodded and closed the door as Wyldon left.

"Here we go." Aaurie sighed, pulling out a fresh shirt and throwing her travel stained tunic on the floor. Aaurie looked at herself in the small mirror over the fireplace and frowned.

A light dusting of freckles ran across her nose and cheeks. She grazed a finger over her lips thinking them too red- it looked almost as if she had applied rouge to them. She frowned slightly looking at her hair. Red curls hung to her midback- she had refused to cut it, citing that even Scanran men saw long hair as a symbol of honor. Now she worried the decision would haunt her; with a sigh she fastened it in a ribbon, letting it drape neatly down her back, out of her face.

A knock at the door made Aaurie jump, and she quickly jumped over her belongings to pull open the heavy door. A bored looking young man stood outside the door, holding a handful of clothing. When Aaurie opened the door he looked startled.

"Yes?" Aaurie asked, swallowing.

"I- uh, perhaps the wrong room? I was told to bring the new page uniforms in the palace colors…?" He said not believing that the girl in front of him could be the new page.

"Oh, thank you." Aaurie said, taking the offered pile of clothes. He nodded, still confused,

"We didn't know your sizing- they just said you were a bit small. But these will have to do for today, I am to take you to get them sized tomorrow." Aaurie nodded looking at the soft blue and gold clothing.

"Oh, I'm Aaurien by the way. Aaurie for short," she said with a smile looking up at the older boy.

"Thom. I'm a fourth year too. I was rather wondering why they had assigned me to look after you. But I suppose your being a girl explains it," he grinned.

"It's more likely to be because I am Scanran, Thom." Thom raised an eyebrow; he had heard rumors that the King was allowing Scanran refugees to try for their shield.

"Well, get those on and I will escort you to the dining hall." Aaurie nodded and shut the door.

The palace colors seemed a sharp contrast to the pale greens of Cavall she was used to wearing. The breeches fit almost perfectly, hanging a bit loose on her hips. What bothered her was the shirt, it was most definitely tight across her chest.

Aaurie groaned looking down her front; she had grown somewhat that past year- her chest much more defined than it had been when she first came to the fort. Wyldon had looked quite comical trying to help her sort out breast bands and had finally begged one of the refugee women to supply her with several breast bands of the correct size.

The shirt clung tight to her chest and the slight curve of her hips. Aaurie sighed deciding it would have to do for the time being. She opened the door suddenly, making Thom who waited outside jump. He looked at her and blushed slightly.

"They seem to be a bit snug," he said quietly, holding back a laugh when he saw her face.

"Yes a bit," she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, come on then, they'll all be waiting."


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

* * *

They had arrived at the dining hall as Jonathan finished saying prayers. Wyldon sat on the dais with John, chatting quietly as food was served. Thom nodded to Aaurie, silently telling her to sit at a table near the large windows.

Thom sat down next to her, and noted the looks the two were already receiving. Whispers began to envelope the room, as the pages and resident knights and squires began to take notice of the young woman among them. Aaurie paled slightly looking up and meeting the curious eyes of a boy across from her. The boy quickly looked away, looking instead to Thom.

"So what's this then Thom?" the boy asked jerking his head in her direction.

"Aaurie will be joining us this year Rurik." Thom said.

"Did they stick her with you cause of your mum then? Or did they just think you needed the encouragement?"

"Stuff it Rurik." Another boy said from down the table. The boy, Rurik only smirked then moved to the next table.

"What was that about?" Aaurie asked quietly, taking a bite of food.

"My mum's Alanna of Pirate's Swoop- the Lioness. Any time something happens he claims its favoritism. The last bit, well, I'm not as keen on wasting my time pining after girls as the other lads- better things to do you know? Rurik likes to take any opportunity to taunt me. Watch him," Thom said with a shrug.

"Is it hard then, having her for a mum?" Thom looked at her surprised, as if it was a question he had never heard.

"People normally ask what she's like, or tell me how lucky I am. Doesn't seem to occur to them its hard having a mum who's famous." Thom smiled lightly, which Aaurie returned.

"You seem older than the other lads," Aaurie observed after a moment. Thom nodded.

"I'm 18- I started late. Thought I wanted to be in the Own at first. Lord Raoul convinced me to try for my shield- maybe be commander someday." Aaurie nodded.

"What about you? 14, 15?" Thom guessed.

"Sixteen, small for it I know," she shrugged.

"We can be the old pages together then," Thom laughed.

---

"So when the bell tolls in the morning you need to get up for lessons. When the third bell tolls, you're expected out on the field. Don't be late or Master ha Minch will have you doing laps all afternoon." Thom said, walking Aaurie back to her room after the meal had finished and the King introduced Aaurie as the new page.

"Alright," Aaurie nodded.

"I'll bring by one of my shirts, you'll not be wanting to wear those to practice, the lads will make a fuss," Thom said, indicating the fabric pulling across her chest.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Thom smiled and nodded. Giving a small wave as he trotted off down the hall.

---

"All right lads, line up for drills then," Master ha Minch called out into the crisp morning air.

Aaurie straightened her back, holding the well weighted staff in her hands as Wyldon had taught her. Aaurie looked up to see the boy Rurik standing in front of her and realized that they had been partnered. She gave a slight nod of her head, hoping he wouldn't make trouble.

He smiled, giving an exaggerated bow.

"Ready lads? Begin!" Aaurie lifted her staff to block Rurik's surprisingly strong blow. He swing again, a bit too quickly in Aaurie's opinion, and came slightly off balance as Aaurie blocked again.

Rurik swiped at her left side, and then quickly spun his staff the other way, just narrowly missing hitting her hip. Aaurie blocked each blow, watching him as he seemed to grow angrier.

Master ha Minch called out for the pairs to stop after several moments and Aaurie lowered her staff. Before she could move, Aaurie felt Rurik's staff connect solidly with her stomach, knocking her back slightly.

Master ha Minch yelled something, but Aaurie wasn't listening. The men at the fort had told her that the lad would try to frighten her, haze and bully her. Aaurie decided quickly she would squash such ideas. As Rurik grinned smugly, lowering his own staff, Aaurie stepped forward, slamming her staff against the back of Rurik's knees, causing him to slam into the ground, his feet pulled out from under him.

"You little!" Rurik growled, pulling himself up.

"You started it," Aaurie seethed, noting the ache in her ribs with a grimace.

"What makes you think you're welcome here you little Scanran bitch?" Rurik rushed her, slamming a fist into her already aching stomach.

Aaurie could hear the other boys cries of outrage, as they tried to stop the fight. Aaurie ignored them, delivering a punch of her own to Rurik's nose with a satisfying crush. The bigger boy growled, tackling her to the ground, delivering a series of punches to her face.

Aaurie struggled under his weight, taking a moment to hook her leg beneath his ankle and throw him off of her. Wiping blood from her face absently she noted that Rurik was not attacking again.

She looked up to see the other pages holding him back and Master ha Minch approaching looking very angry.

"What in Mithros name are you doing?" ha Minch yelled at the boy. "All of you make note of this, I will not have any of you trying to make a point of your masculinity by fighting with Aaurien. I had hoped you would try to provide a welcome on her first day and instead I have to lecture you all."

"Master ha Minch, it wasn't solely his fault- I did trip him," Aaurie said, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth. Master ha Minch turned and looked at her, frowning.

"Someone take her to the healer's, you'll need your face patched up- Thom?" Thom bowed, coming forward and pulling Aaurie off the ground.

Both pages bowed to Master ha Minch before making for the healer, hearing the beginnings of ha Minch's lecture to the other pages about chivalry and honor.

---

Alanna the Lioness laughed, helping to roll bandages as she spoke to Baird of Queenscove. Alanna and the chief healer were close friends, closer even since she had taken his son Neal as her squire a few years back.

"How is Neal doing?" Alanna asked after a few moments. Bair sighed.

"He's coping. Losing Yuki was hard on him Mithros knows, he blames himself for letting her travel back to the islands during storm season." Alanna nodded. Neal had been devastated when he had been given news that his wife had been killed in a storm at sea on her way back to Corus after visiting her homeland.

"Poor lad, he'll recover with time," Duke Baird nodded, sad for his son's loss.

"Where'd you learn that move with the staff? It was brilliant seeing you knock Rurik on his arse like that!" Alanna turned hearing her son's voice and smiled as he entered the room. Her smile vanished as she saw the very bloodied and brushed page that followed behind him.

The lad's baggy shirt was covered in blood and dirt; his entire face a bruise, blood staining the corners of his mouth.

"Oh dear! What happened Thom!?" Alanna called, setting down the handful of bandages. Duke Baird made the lad sit down while Alanna spoke to her son.

"Rurik being an arse that's what happened. Should have seen ha Minch, I've never seen him so angry."

Baird concentrated on healing the deep cut that ran across the boy's forehead, next healing a split lip and black eye. He used the edge of his apron to clean to blood from the boy's face and jumped back surprised.

"Oh. Well my dear, you do certainly look different without the blood and bruises," Alanna looked at Baird and his patient, seeing what he meant. What she had assumed to be a boy a moment ago was now quite obviously a girl with very fine, delicate features.

"Well look at that, I was expecting another girl like Kel- not a small slip of a thing like I was," Alanna laughed. Aaurie looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm not that small. I am almost as tall as my brother's- well almost," Aaurie replied. Alanna laughed.

"I don't doubt it with those long legs, I just meant that you aren't as sturdy and muscular as Kel was. Much more like me," Alanna said kindly. Aaurie nodded.

"So Rurik have a go at you then?" Alanna asked.

"Yeah, he hit me after ha Minch ended drills so I tripped him up. I was doing alright until he tackled me," Aaurie said. Alanna grinned.

"I imagine that will be your biggest issue. You can always practice at sword fighting and jousting- but you'll always have issue when it comes to wrestling, Mithros knows I did. The key is just to avoid it for as long as possible and know how to keep yourself upright."

"My brother's always said I was rubbish with it, its not very fair when they are so much bigger- when everyone is really," Aaurie smiled.

"Well, practice staying on your feet then. Thom can show you some things his father taught him. The pages will be going to Pirate's Swoop for winter training, I'll look forward to seeing how you are doing then my dear," Alanna said.

"Thank you milady, I look forward to it." Thom led her out of the infirmary, telling her all about the moves his father had taught him.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble over Desserts

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

* * *

The next several weeks passed easily. There were a few more scrimmages but after a few days the other pages grew bored with harassing her. Friends were hard to come by nevertheless. Those who did not mind her being a girl, were put off with there being a Scanran in the palace. Thom it seemed over the coming weeks, was her only real friend. Not that Aaurie minded, Thom was bright and funny and didn't seem to mind spending time with her.

Nearly two months after she began, the pages were told that many of the knights and their squires would be returning to the palace on leave from the front lines. As such the pages would be serving at the multiple balls and banquets to be thrown in their honor. Their etiquette teacher, Master Oakbridge told them that if they did well, they would be allowed to participate in a few of the parties where the younger pages would be serving.

Aaurie had been overjoyed until she received word that neither her brothers (who'd been squired to Inness of Mindelan and Merric of Hollyrose) or Lord Wyldon would be able to return. Thom tried to cheer her up, telling her stories of all the past balls and the wonderful deserts the cooks created.

"Aaurie, what on earth are you wearing?" Oakbridge groaned, looking at the slim girl who seemed to be drowning in her formal uniform.

"The uniform I was given sir," Aaurie said, slightly embarrassed as all eyes turned to her. Oakbridge sighed.

"You look ridiculous page, come here," Aaurie came to stand in front of the etiquette master. She was already nervous about the service tonight; all she need now was this clothing blunder. Oakbridge stared for a moment before turning her back to him. Aaurie jumped when he pulled the extra fabric so that the shirt lay snug against her front.

Several of the other pages leered openly, others whistled appreciatively while Aaurie blushed. Oakbridge looked up and peered over her shoulder, realizing he may have pulled the shirt a bit too tight. He dropped the material, rubbing his forehead.

"We can switch milord, mine is smaller," Thom offered indicating his shirt. Oakbridge gave a sigh of relief and nodded.

Thom quickly pulled the shirt over his head, not minding that his chest was revealed to the room as he offered it to Aaurie. Aaurie looked at the time and grimaced, if she tried to go somewhere to change she would most likely get stuck with a bad service. Aaurie sighed and pulled the overly large shirt over her head, tossing it to Thom. The shirt fell to the floor and she looked up wondering why he hadn't made the easy catch.

Thom was staring at her wide eyed and Aaurie realized that standing in her breast band in a room full of boys was probably not the best idea.

Aaurie blushed scarlet, pulling the shirt over her arms and glaring at the other boys.

"What? Big deal," she said embarrassed.

"Aaurien what in Mithros' name are you doing!" Oakbridge called in alarm, seeing Aaurie with her shirt only half on. Aaurie blushed even deeper, pulling the shirt over her head.

"I was only changing sir," Aaurie replied. Several of the boys snickered, and then upon a glare from Oakbridge went back to preparing trays.

"Well I don't know how its done in Scanra, but here, virtuous young women do not generally make the habit of standing half naked in front of young men who are not their husbands."

"And who ever claimed that she was virtuous?" Rurik snickered. Thom growled in his direction, pulling on his own shirt.

"Enough! It's time to begin. Get your trays and I will direct you to your tables."

Master Oakbridge had stationed Thom and Aaurie to the main table where the King, Queen and his special guests were seated. This included Alanna and her husband George (Thom's parents), Raoul of Goldenlake, Roald and his fiancé Shinko, as well as several of the stuffy Lords who made up the kingdoms council. Aaurie was nervous as they approached, while Thom seemed at ease- indeed he'd grown up with half the people at the table.

Thom started at one end of the table, offering the graying lords a bowl and cloth to wipe their hands, while Aaurie started at the other end smiling slightly as she offered the bowl to Alanna (the King and Queen had separate servants to attend to them).

"How have you been holding up then Aaurie?" Alanna asked as she wiped her hands.

"Alright milady. Thom's been a wonderful help, I'm afraid I would be rather alone without him," Aaurie said as she offered the bowl to George.

"Oh, George this is Aaurie. Aaurie this is my husband George of Pirate's Swoop," Alanna said, introducing her grinning husband.

"Pleasure to meet you my dear, Thom speaks highly of you in his letters home," George said, giving her an honest smile. Aaurie smiled back at him, giving a polite nod of the head before offering the bowl to the giant that was Raoul of Goldenlake.

"Alanna told me you were a small thing- not like Kel. I think you may be smaller even that she was at your age," Raoul smiled kindly. Aaurie smiled at the large man, half in awe of him.

"They call you Giantkiller- is it because you are so big or have you actually fought them?" Raoul gave out as bark of laughter, as did Alanna and the nearby King. Aaurie flushed.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude. Milord Wyldon only said you were the Commander of the Own and that you fought the killing machines- I only wondered if the name were true," Aaurie said flustered. Raoul laughed.

"I suppose it's a bit of both my dear, I was known to be a bit reckless in my youth." Aaurie smiled and bobbed a curtsy, grateful as Thom nodded that they could return to the kitchen to get the first dish.

"Mithros that was awkward! How can you do it, talk to them like they are normal people? I have never been so nervous in my life!" Aaurie whispered as they made their way back to the kitchen.

Thom laughed. "You forget that Raoul is my godfather and the King is as good as an uncle to me. They aren't so unusual to me." Aaurie shook her head.

As they made their way back into the kitchen with the other boys an elbow slammed into Aaurie's side, sending the small bowl flying from her hands, shattering on the floor. Aaurie cursed, bending to pick it up before Oakbridge had a fit. As she made to stand, an elbow connected solidly with her right eye, making her gasp.

"Hey! Rurik, what the hell!" Thom growled. Rurik looked innocently at Oakbridge.

"I didn't see her there, how was I to know she was going to be a total klutz and drop her tray?" Oakbridge motioned for the pages to get back to their trays which held the next course.

"You ok Aaurie?" Thom whispered as Aaurie picked up her next tray. She nodded, making sure she had a firm grip on the tray of salad and fruit. Thom turned her shoulder and hissed looking at her face.

"You've a right shiner there, no time to heal it, just ignore it," Thom nodded walking out in front of Aaurie.

Thom stood in front of her until they parted to their separate ends of the table.

Alanna caught her gaze as she set down the plates of food.

"Mithros- what happened!?" Alanna cringed, seeing the large bruise forming around Aaurie's eye. Aaurie could tell from her blurred vision that the eye was swelling, so it would be pointless to deny knowing it was there.

"I fell on they way back to the kitchen, milady- nothing to worry about," Aaurie said quietly. Alanna frowned.

"Have Thom heal you when you get back to the kitchens, if Oakbridge complains tell me it was under my order." Aaurie nodded, hurriedly and silently placed plates down in front of Raoul, Roald and Shinko and followed Thom back to the kitchens.

They were they first to reach it, so they had a few moments while the other pages made conversation and sorted out their charges preferences on the next course.

"Let me heal it," Thom said, pulling Aaurie in front of him. She stood still, not breathing as he pressed his fingers to her eye. His fingers felt cool to the touch, and the cooling spread around her eye. When she looked up, she could see clearly out of her now healed eye.

"Thank you. It must be wonderful to be able to heal like that," Aaurie said in awe. Thom shrugged.

"I suppose so. After a while it just seems normal, like holding a sword. Sometimes it doesn't even occur to me that not everyone can do it." Thom shrugged, grinning at her.

"Well, those of us without the gift find it fascinating, and are in complete awe," Aaurie teased. Thom laughed.

"Haha Aaurien, very funny." Aaurien giggled, moving past him to collect her next tray.

---

The next several courses went over smoothly, Aaurie and Thom assumed that Rurik had relented, not willing to incur Oakbridge's wrath if there were any more 'accidents'.

"So what will you wear to the ball tomorrow? Since we don't have to serve?" Thom asked as he and Aaurie made there way to the kitchen for the final course.

"Milord Wyldon sent me a dress, since he couldn't come himself. It's actually quite beautiful- I can only imagine him commissioning it, insisting it was for his foster daughter and the seamstress just tsk-tsking at him," Thom laughed, imagining the stern forming training master doing what she said.

"What color is it?" Thom asked, pushing open the door to the kitchen.

"Green of course. Wyldon's excuse was it would match my eyes and therefore I couldn't complain that he'd picked a poor color," Aaurie smiled. "Why? Do you have objections to green?" Thom laughed, shaking his head.

"No, just wanted to make sure I didn't clash with you." Thom grinned.

"Oh yes, that would be terrible wouldn't it. But I still think you should ask one of the court ladies to go with you," Aaurie said, picking up her tray.

"Nah, they are too much hassle. Besides, I want to go with you, we can watch the other lads jumping about trying to get the ladies' attention," Aaurie laughed, consenting.

"Alright, alright."

"Be very careful with the deserts. The cooks spent a great deal of time on them, and if you drop them I'll box your ears- do you understand?" Oakbridge said, his face flushed. The night was nearly over and had gone so far with no major accidents.

Aaurie and Thom both looked nervous as they examined the large sugar sculpture they would have to carry out together. They would walk out last with the daunting final piece. The pair stood by the door watching the other pages make their way out with smaller pieces.

"Aaurie, will you got get the garnish from the cook, I don't think this piece is going to stay put," Oakbridge asked as he finished examining their piece. Aaurie nodded and ran to do as she was bid.

Thom looked up as Rurik came to stand next to him.

"What do you want Rurik?" Thom asked with a growl of annoyances. Rurik had a big grin on his face.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering what it was like?" Thom raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What was what like Rurik?" Thom asked impatiently.

"Bedding the little Scanran whore. Me and the lads decided that you must be hanging out with her for a reason, we wanted to know what she was like?" Rurik grinned. Thom gave him a look of disgust and moved to leave. "Mind if I have a go then?"

Thom growled, spinning around and slamming his fist into the other boy's face. The kitchen door swung open as the boys tumbled into the dining hall each throwing furious punches. The hall went silent, and several knights jumped to their feet to pull the boy apart.

Aaurie slid through the door, running to a bloodied Thom who was being held back by two knights.

"Mithros Thom, what happened?" Aaurie hissed, noting that the entire room was staring at the pair of boys.

"Stupid bloody whore, you've no business here- coming between us lads. Weren't any problems before you got here," Rurik spat loudly. Thom glared, Rurik had just managed to make the entire fight look like Aaurie's fault while simultaneously making her look like a tease.

Aaurie swallowed and flushed the hurt and embarrassment apparent in her eyes.

Thom jumped, pulling free from the knights that held him, lunging once more for Rurik, angry. He threw several punches before Aaurie managed to pull him away, insisting that the knights did not need to restrain a fuming Thom.

"Enough." All eyes turned to King Jonathan, who stood now. "I will speak to the three of you as soon as the meal is through. I don't want either of the lads healed until I have spoken to them master Oakbridge, they can both feel the consequences of their own stupidity for a moment."

Aaurie, Thom and a smug Rurik were led back into a side room where a furious looking Oakbridge glared at them.

"I can't even look at you three right now, sit here and wait for the king, Rurik, wait in the room next door" Oakbridge marched out of the room. Rurik smiled and moved to the other room.

Aaurie looked at Thom.

"What in Mithros' name possessed you Thom? Getting in a fight like that- with him!" Aaurie scolded.

"He was being an arse, saying things he shouldn't- I found it necessary to pummel him is all," Thom said simply.

"You have to be kidding, he said something you didn't like to you got into a fight and made me look like some sort of harlot!" Aaurie growled. Thom looked up and sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think he was that clever, to jump and blame the fight on you. I thought I'd just get in trouble," Thom apologized. Aaurie sighed, sitting down beside him on the ground.

"Thom." Thom looked up to see the King standing in the doorway, flanked by Alanna and George. "Care to tell me what happened then?"

Thom looked at Aaurie and sighed. Either way it would look like she was sleeping with one of them, that they had fought over her. He was certain that Rurik would do everything possible to make it seem that way and get her kicked out. Many of the Lords disliked her as it was, that she was female and Scanran was outrageous to them and they were prepared to believe the worst of her. Thom smiled to himself, thinking of the perfect excuse.

"Rurik said I was only friends with Aaurie to hide the fact that I like men, that I was trying to pretend we were together. He got rather upset for some reason, and started ranting about Aaurie. He hit me, and then I hit him you Highness. Aaurie really had nothing to do with it."

Alanna, George, John and Aaurie were all silent. It was George who spoke first.

"Are you saying you fancy men Thom?" He asked quietly. Thom shrugged slightly, more a yes than a no.

After a few moments the King went to speak with Rurik, Thom almost couldn't contain his laughter when he heard Rurik's shout of denial. They could hear the King assure him that no one would say anything, but that if it should happen again they'd have to separate the two boys permanently. Thom could just imagine Rurik's face as he was all but accused of liking other men.

"Where you serious?" Aaurie asked suddenly. Thom looked at her, and grinned.

"Maybe. Hard to say yeah?" Aaurie put her head on his shoulder.

"Everyone will know by morning, they'll be talking." She said quietly, he could feel her breath on his neck.

"They already thought it, better than them thinking you a whore," Thom said quietly. Aaurie smiled, looking up at him. Suddenly she sat up and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4: New Faces, More Problems

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

* * *

"You're lucky the king is still letting us go tonight," Aaurie said as she pulled her dress on. Thom was sitting on her bed, dressed in black breeches and a dark green tunic with silver trim. He had combed back his dark red locks and looked rather dashing.

"I suppose so yeah," he laughed as Aaurie changed behind a screen. Aaurie walked out, the dress pulled over her chest, baring her shoulders and back. "Uh," Thom stuttered unsure what she was doing.

"Can you tie it for me? In the back?" She asked, turning for him. When he didn't take the strings she turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, do you mind? Does it bother you, the whole skin thing? I assumed it would be the same as seeing another bloke- since, well, you don't fancy girls and all." Aaurie stammered. Thom starred at her for a moment.

"Yeah, no, it's fine, sorry. Turn back around," Thom said, trying not to sound as flustered as he was. He quickly laced up the back of her gown, helping her adjust the neckline.

Thom smiled as she turned around. Aaurie stepped back and pulled the ribbon out of her hair, raking her fingers through to shake it out. Thom watched in awe as soft red curls fell down her shoulders and back. He picked up on of the tendril and ran it through his fingers.

"I didn't know your hair was this long," he said quietly. Aaurie looked up at him and grinned.

"That's because I keep it up all the time don't I? Come on, we'll be late!"

Aaurie wasn't nervous until the moment that the doors opened and Thom led her into the room. The room was filled with dancing lords and ladies. Many of the other pages were talking along the wall with squires and knights, some dared to talk to the court ladies and looked pleased with themselves.

"Look, there's Lord Raoul- let's go over," before Aaurie could protest Thom was pulling her towards the towering knight.

Raoul looked up and smiled as his godson approached.

"Hello then Thom, good to see you still in one piece after last night," Raoul greeted. Aaurie flinched, remembering the embarrassment of the night before.

"Don't worry, people forget things rather quickly dear, most of the female warriors go through the line up of insults at some point," a short, tanned woman said from Raoul's side.

"This is Buri, my wife," Raoul introduced. Aaurie gave a polite nod of her head and smiled at the small woman whom she towered over.

"You look wonderful in that dress Aaurien; ever consider life at court instead? You could be a real court beauty," Buri said kindly. Aaurie laughed, shaking her head.

"Lord Wyldon and the lads tried teaching me all that dancing and what not- but they were horrible at it and so was I. I rather prefer trudging around with the lads," Aaurie explained. Buri smiled, liking the girl.

"Raoul!" Two tall, obviously related men made their way over, grinning.

"Domitian of Masbole and Nealan of Queenscove," Thom whispered in her ear. Aaurie nodded.

"Where have you been hiding then? Ah, hogging the beautiful young ladies then?" Dom grinned looking to Aaurie. He bowed to her, taking her hand and kissing it. Aaurie raised an eyebrow and let a small smile cross her lips.

"Milord Wyldon warned me about you Master Domitian. He said you were a notorious flirt, and would likely only stop when you finally realized you like Lady Keladry- like everyone else has." Dom smiled, his eyes searching. Realization struck him and he grinned wide.

"You're the little lass Wyldon's taken on then? When we were at the fort last week its all he and the men were talking about, I have never seen so many men clucking around like mother hens before," Dom laughed.

"Yes, well, it was my brothers' cheek they admired; it took them a while to figure out what to do with me. Most of them weren't used to little girls running around," Aaurie explained. Dom flashed her a dazzling smile. He could see why the men had been so enamored of her, she would have been a charming child and was even more charming a young woman.

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Wyldon and the men send their regards. They asked me to relay to them how you looked in the dress they sent, and rest assured I will send back word that you looked simply beautiful," Dom grinned. Thom snorted at the older man's flirtations.

"They'd not believe you milord, I am not known for being taken with dresses." Dom opened his mouth to say something else but Raoul stopped him.

"Enough Dom, stop flirting with the poor girl. Neal, it's good to see you," Raoul said, turning to the darker hair young man. Neal smiled, his hair falling into his eyes haphazardly.

"Dom forced me to come," Neal explained. "How have you been Thom, heard about your tussle last night." Thom shrugged.

"I've been alright. ha Minch has been drilling us rather hard lately, getting us ready for the winter trip." Neal nodded, noting that Thom had intentionally left out mention of the fight the night before.

"How are you finding it here then? I'm told you were able to skip the first three years, because of your training with the Stu- Wyldon," Neal corrected himself. Aaurie nodded.

"I'm glad to be here. Thom certainly helps make it bearable, Scanrans aren't exactly welcome in most places in Tortal, I can't really leave the grounds. The training and the classes though are enjoyable," Aaurie said thoughtfully.

"Your common is almost perfect, did it take you long to learn?" Neal asked, noting the slight accent in her voice. Aaurie nodded.

"It took nearly a year- but I learned faster than my brothers, poor things. Milord forbid us from speaking Scanran until we had the accent right in common," Aaurie said a bit slower, this time speaking with no accent.

Music started playing and Thom grinned looking at Aaurie.

"Shall we go put on display our awful dancing?" He asked, offering his arm. Aaurie laughed, taking it and nodding to the group, allowing Thom to lead her out to the dance floor.

"Is Thom courting her then? He seems rather enamored," Neal commented. He had know Thom for a while, having spent a lot of time at Pirate's Swoop as a squire to Alanna.

"I don't believe so, if the rumors that are circulating are true, Thom has decided he rather fancies men," Raoul said quietly, keeping it within their small group. Neal frowned.

"Oh."

Thom laughed, twirling Aaurie ridiculously. She laughed too, taking his hand and letting him lead her as they danced. Other couples were laughing and giggling as they stepped on each others feet or made ridiculous movements. The light hearted song ended and a more traditional, slow song was picked up by the players.

A tap on his shoulder made Thom look up. Owen of Jesslaw stood behind him.

"Mind if I borrow the lady for the next dance?" Owen asked politely. Thom looked to Aaurie who gave him a slight 'why not' look and nodded to Owen, stepping away.

"I'm Owen, of Jesslaw."

"Aaurien."

Owen gently took Aaurie's hand in his own, placing the other at her waist. Aaurie put her free hand on his shoulder, remembering the steps she had been taught by one of the men from the fort.

"I'm afraid I am really not that good at this," Aaurie laughed, making a misstep. Owen laughed.

"That's alright, I find it quite jolly fun anyway!" Aaurie smiled and laughed when he stepped on her foot. "Sorry, perhaps I am not so good at this either!"

"It could be worse I suppose," Aaurie smiled politely.

"Really, how do you suppose?" Owen questioned.

"Everyone could be watching us," Aaurie replied. Owen nodded.

"True."

"How is Wyldon? I served as his squire; I haven't had a chance to see him since I was knighted," Owen asked.

"He was well when I last saw him. He's been a bit more light hearted since he began teaching my brothers to work with the dogs- I think he rather missed you," Aaurie replied.

"He was a good knight master, I don't think I would have made it without him, probably would have gotten my head bashed in," Owen sighed.

"I quite often feel the same, I have no idea where I'd be were it not for him," Aaurie replied quietly. Owen looked down at her.

"Well aren't we a jolly pair! Being all mournful when we should be happily stepping on each other's feet!" Aaurie laughed.

"You are a very interesting person milord," Aaurie said as the song ended. Owen grinned at her.

"And is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good I think," Aaurie laughed. Owen nodded.

"Well, I shall let you get back to you beau," Owen said with a small frown that Aaurie didn't notice.

"Oh- he's not, I mean we're friends is all. I don't think he could see me that way," Aaurie said shaking her head. Owen smiled, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Well, then I suppose I shall see you around the palace," Owen gave her a final bow before making his way through the crowd to find Neal.

---

"She's fantastic Neal- I mean really. Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. And smart and funny," Owen raved.

"She came with Thom though," Neal noted.

"Yes but they aren't a couple- just friends," Owen said absent mindedly.

"I don't think so- she might think so, but I am not sure Thom would agree." Owen looked up.

"What do you mean?" Owen asked, looking towards the dance floor where Thom and Aaurie were laughing together.

"The way he looks at her, she may not see it but he likes her," Neal explained, watching the pair. Owen frowned.

"I don't think so."

---

"May I dance with the lady?" Thom sighed, stepping aside again for another man to take a turn dancing with Aaurie. Garvey of Runnerspring placed both hands on Aaurie's waist, surprising her slightly.

Unsure, she placed her hands lightly on his shoulders, moving with him as he led the dance she didn't know. Aaurie swallowed, thinking he was standing a bit too close, but assumed he wasn't paying attention.

"So, you are Scanran then?" Garvey asked into her ear. Aaurie shifted slightly before nodding. "I haven't seen a Scanran with such a wonderfully enticing body in such a long while. I think no other Scanran whore is your equal. What say you come back to my rooms with me? I have a full purse to offer for your- exertions." Garvey grinned against her ear.

Aaurie pushed herself out of his arms, holding her dress away from her feet as she ran through the crowd.

"Aaurie! Wait, what's wrong," Thom called, catching up to her outside in the courtyard. Aaurie was panting slightly, her chest heavy, pressing her breasts again the hemline of her dress.

"It's as if that's all I am to any of them. I'm not a page, I'm some whore. Some Scanran whore." Aaurie said as tears fell down her face.

"What did he say to you? What did he do?" Thom asked, his voice rising with anger.

"Nothing, he just, he made a few lewd comments- asked me to come back to his rooms," Aaurie said quietly. Thom wrapped his arm around her, as she shivered in the cold autumn air.

"They are just afraid of female knights. People want to believe that my mum and Keladry were flukes. It doesn't help that you are beautiful- it makes it easier for them to say you aren't fit to be a knight," Thom offered. Aaurie snorted.

"Why do people keep saying that? I'm not." Thom looked at her confused.

"Not what?" He asked.

"Beautiful. I'm too tall, too pale- I've freckles. My, my chest is all off from the rest of me, and my hair- well its not exactly Thayet's ebony mane is it?"

Thom laughed.

"Aaurie, Thayet is beautiful but she is not the only measure of beauty in Tortal. You'll find that many men would find you just as desirable, just as beautiful," Thom explained.

"I'm not sure that's better than just assuming I'm unattractive," Aaurie whispered.

"Probably not, but it's true." Aaurie sighed, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I just want to be a knight, Thom," Aaurie said quietly.

"Me too Aaurie."


	5. Chapter 5: New 'Friends'

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

* * *

"Aaurie come on, we'll be late for classes! Master Odrin said he wasn't going to let us use the ball as an excuse for tardiness," Thom called outside of Aaurie's door. The door opened showing a slightly disheveled Aaurie already dressed.

"Yes mother," Aaurie sighed looking annoyed. Thom frowned.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Thom chided. Aaurie just glared, pulling her door shut.

"Let's just get to class alright?" Aaurie sighed, pulling her hair into a ribbon and securing it at the nape of her neck.

Aaurie and Thom arrived to class a few minutes late, earning a glare from the Mithran priest who taught the class. He shook his head as they took their seats at the back of the class, before returning to his lecture on the history of Tortallan military strategies. Aaurie made a face, realizing that she'd have to sit next to Rurik. Thom gave her a sideways glance, silently offering to switch places. Aaurie shook her head, knowing that Master Odrin would only complain if they got up now.

Aaurie got through the class taking notes, surprised that Rurik kept to himself.

As she and Thom made their way into to the hall at the end of class, Aaurie was surprised to feel a polite tap on her shoulder. Aaurie turned to see a tall, sandy haired page looking down at her.

"Um, yeah?" Aaurie said, expecting trouble. Thom stiffened slightly, watching to see what the boy as going to say.

"I'm Darien- of Naxen. Look, what happened at the banquet- Rurik was out of line. You've been training just as hard as the rest of us, and you never fuss about it, even when we push a little too hard. As far as I'm concerned, you deserve to be here, and you're as good as any of us lads. Friends?" The tall boy held out his hand. Aaurie looked at him for a moment, trying to decide if this was some sort of trick, before taking his hand in her own. Darien smiled, and gave her a quick nod.

"Well, I guess I'll see you on the practice courts then?" Aaurie nodded and watched as the tall boy loped down the hall towards his next class.

Aaurie gave Thom a quizzical look. He only smiled.

"See, you'll win them all over eventually." Aaurie smiled, before stumbling forward slightly as Rurik pushed past her. "Okay, well maybe not all of them."

---

Darien became a rather constant companion, interchanging with Thom to be Aaurie's partner during training exercises and joining them to study after class. The more time Darien spent with the three however, the less the other pages seemed to tolerate him, and after a while, the three were always together, half shunned by the other pages. Aaurie did not blame them, many had parents who were fighting in Scanra and to them, and she represented the enemy.

"Aaurie?" Darien waved his hand in front of the redhead's face. Aaurie looked up, shaking her head slightly. "You awake? We need to finish with these figures."

Aaurie sighed, turning back to the problems their logistics master had given them. Aaurie found it hard to concentrate on such things, the numbers seemed so odd to her. And Tortallans seemed to calculate things much differently that she had learned in her Scanran village.

"Alright, what were we doing?"

"Supplies for a company, for three months, minimal weight, heavy travel," Thom said, reading his paper. Aaurie groaned, scribbling on her paper along with the other two.

"I need a break," Aaurie said as they finished the last problem. They had a rather daunting stack of work for other classes waiting.

"Me too, let's go for a walk or something," Darien agreed, standing up and stretching. Thom shook his head, immersed in an essay for his class for students with the Gift.

"We'll be back in a bit then," Darien laughed, ruffling Thom's hair. Thom waved them off, not paying attention.

"I hate mathematics, it's so awful," Aaurie said, tucking her hands into her coat as she and Darien made their way around the practice courts.

"It's not so bad, my father taught me. He and my grandfather just seemed to be naturals." Darien shrugged.

"Your father and the King are friends aren't they?" Aaurie asked, remembered that the two had been pages together. Darien nodded.

"Everyone says I've made friends with you and Thom for your connections. I heard one of the maids saying I was sleeping with you both, trying to gain the King's favor." Darien stopped walking, looking at her.

"That's ridiculous! If anything we attached ourselves to you, you didn't even know who we were!" Darien said, fuming at stupid rumors. Aaurie shrugged.

"People talk, I just, well, I mean it's not why we're friends. I wouldn't care if you or Thom were the children of blacksmiths- I'd be your friend just the same. I'm not trying-" Darien laughed, stopping her midsentence.

"Aaurie, we know that. Really, we don't think your using us, and we certainly know you aren't bedding either of us," Darien chuckled, watching Aaurie blush.

"Just seems like there is always a new rumor, I am used to it by now, I just get upset when they include you and Thom," Aaurie explained.

"No worries, Thom and I can take care of ourselves. Cheer up, come on, let's go get something warm to drink and then go find Thom."

---

A few days later Darien was called home to Naxen to assist his father for a few days. The older man was grooming his son to take over the fief's affairs and the King had given his permission for Darien to miss classes.

Aaurie and Thom both felt odd without him there, going to and from classes with less cheer than when he'd been there. They brightened slightly when after a week they received a letter that he'd be returning in just a few days.

Thom watched as Aaurie fidgeted all through classes the morning they'd received the letter. On the way to the dining hall for their midday meal he stopped her, asking what was wrong. She just shook her head. Thom watched her for a moment.

"Do you fancy Darien, is that why you are all fidgety today?" Thom asked, watching her expression. She smiled, shaking her head.

"No, of course not, my stomach hurts is all. I'm just a bit off today." Aaurie explained. Thom nodded and took his seat next to her.

Halfway through the meal, Aaurie stopped, standing suddenly.

"What's the matter?" He asked alarmed.

"Nothing, I just remembered I need to go speak with your mum, I'll be right back." With that, Aaurie hurried from the room.

"What in Mithros name?" Thom wondered, watching her run from the room.


	6. Chapter 6: Visiting Corus

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

* * *

Alanna looked up to see George ushering Aaurie in looking very jolted.

"What's the matter?" Alanna asked, concern evident on her face.

"I'm sorry to barge in I just didn't I mean, well," she looked back at George and flushed looking at Alanna helplessly. Alanna caught on.

"George, would you mind going and letting ha Minch know that Aaurie is with me and to excuse her from training today?" George nodded and left the room, knowing that they needed t talk privately.

"Now, tell me what's wrong," Alanna said, setting the girl down.

"I don't know- I'm just, I mean, well. This morning I had a really bad stomach ache like I'd eaten something wrong last night and then, well during lunch I, well, I started bleeding and I don't know what's wrong!" Aaurie blurted. Alanna couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh you poor thing, bit of a late start aren't you?" Aaurie looked at the older woman confused.

"What?"

"Did no one ever explain monthlies to you dear? Normally girls start a bit earlier, but sixteen is still normal," Alanna said kindly.

"You mean this is normal?" Aaurie whispered. Alanna laughed, reminded of herself when she experienced her first monthly.

"Yes, dear. It will happen every month and last a week. It means your body is ready to have children," Alanna explained. Aaurie looked confused.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Aaurie asked.

Alanna explained the strips of cloth to pad her loincloth while she was on her monthly, and how she'd need to take care to bathe every day during.

Aaurie looked flabbergasted by the time Alanna had finished. She looked up at the older woman stunned. Alanna laughed at the comical look on her face.

"Come on, since you've the day off, let's go into the city and do a bit of shopping, shall we? George has some business to do anyway, you can keep me company," Alanna offered.

Aaurie nodded with a small smile, she had yet to venture into the city.

---

Aaurie looked around amazed. There were so many people, eateries and stalls as they made their way down busy streets. Wyldon hadn't stopped on their way to the palace, they hadn't had time; so this was her first real view of the city.

"Right, so I'll be back in about an hour- shall we meet at the Dove and get something to eat before we go back?" Alanna nodded, giving her husband a kiss before he headed down a side street.

"So, what would you like to look at my dear?" Alanna asked with a smile.

"Can we go to the armory? I'd love to see it," Alanna nodded and lead Aaurie down the busy streets to the Raven Armory. Young children stood outside, gazing through the windows at the displayed swords and daggers.

Alanna grinned as they made their way inside, gathering stares from the young children who recognized the female knight. Aaurie smiled too.

"They seem so in awe of you," Aaurie commented. Alanna laughed.

"It's all the stories, they make me sound much grander than I really am," Alanna replied.

Alanna and Aaurie split up to browse the large shop filled with swords, daggers, armor and bows.

Aaurie stopped, watching with a small group of people as a black smith working a piece of steel slowly into a sword. Aaurie watched intently, realizing he was trying to recreate a Scanran blade. He cursed as the steel cracked and he placed in back into the heat.

By his third try Alanna was watching intently as well, no Tortallan armory had been able to recreate the razor sharp swords wielded by the Scanran officers. Alanna turned to see Keladry, Neal, Dom and Merric enter the shop. Smiling she waved them over to watch.

"I swear it's not possible," the man growled, throwing down his fourth attempt.

"You have to cool it in between sir," Aaurie said quietly. The man looked up.

"Excuse me milady?" He asked confused.

"You must shape it, and then let it cool, and the place it in the forge again. It takes longer, but it's what makes the sword." The man looked down, what she said making perfect sense.

"How do you know that?" He asked, grinning up at the young girl. Aaurie raised an eyebrow and he asked the question again, this time in perfect Scanran. Aaurie smiled.

"My da was a blacksmith, made swords for the King until Maggur took over," Aaurie explained.

"And you'd share your country's secret with its enemy that easily?" He asked. Aaurie shrugged.

"Maggur killed my da with his own sword when he refused to make weapons for him. As far as I am concerned, I should have everyone know how its done if it got us a step closer to overthrowing the Maggot."

"Have you ever worked a sword?" The man asked. Aaurie nodded. He stepped aside handing her the tongs. "Show me, and you can go home with any sword you like."

Alanna watched as Aaurie showed the man how to shape and cool the metal. She seemed almost as skilled as the blacksmith himself, only fumbling a few times.

"You realize she just shifted things to our advantage, they no longer have superior weapons," Merric commented. Alanna smiled; maybe it wouldn't be so bad having a Scanran knight. Kel frowned, watching the girl.

The younger woman was slender with curves in all the right places and the pale skin that the women of Tortal strived to achieve through face powders and veils. Kel looked up to see Dom watching her intently. Kel frowned turning her eyes back to the young woman- she was going to be a distraction, and was liable to get someone killed if she joined them in battle.

"That's brilliant, thank you my dear," the blacksmith beamed, turning the sword over in his hands. "Please, please pick a sword- any one you like to take with as a gift!"

Aaurie tried to protest but the man refused to take no as an answer. Aaurie looked around the shop, eyes scanning the selection of swords.

"I could not possibly choose sir," Aaurie said helplessly. The man laughed.

"Then I will choose one for you." The man scanned the swords then smiled knowingly.

The blade he selected was cool steel, sharp enough to cut a hair, vines etched down the blade. The hilt of the sword was decorated with emeralds, shaped like a blooming flower from a vine. It was perfectly balanced, and Aaurie nearly gasped out loud when she saw the price before he could tuck it into his pocket.

"Sir, I couldn't deprive you of such a beautiful and expensive sword," Aaurie protested again. He laughed pressing it into her hands.

"My dear, I will earn it all back selling the swords you have just graciously shown me how to make- if anything I would say it was not worth near enough," Aaurie smiled, excepting the sword with a bow. "And if you ever need anything else, you come back here. I won't hear of you having to pay for a single weapon so long as I own Raven Armory."

---

"It is a beautiful blade, you are lucking to have come by it- it suits you," George said, handing the sword back to Aaurie. She smiled, reattaching it to her belt.

"If nothing else it's from Raven Armory- that alone," Merric whistled. Alanna smiled, looking across the table to Neal, Dom and Kel.

The four had accepted Alanna's invitation to join them for lunch and were happily chatting and eating their meals. Alanna looked at Neal, he still wore a solemn look on his face, not like the Neal she used to know. Dom noticed too, and slammed down his silverware, getting everyone's attention.

"Enough Neal, it's been a year. I am not saying not to remember her, but for Mithros sake, move on. You are still alive you know, you didn't die!" Dom half shouted. Aaurie swallowed uncomfortably, the only person at the table who didn't understand what was being discussed.

"What would you have me do then Dom? Go bed some lower city wench to get over Yuki? Or just pretend she never existed and 'move on'? What do you want me to do? Tell me, tell me how to make it better and I shall," Neal boomed.

"Neal she died, she wouldn't want you to be miserable forever," Alanna said kindly. Neal just looked at her. Aaurie put down her fork quietly, trying to look any where else, trying not to hear.

"What about you hmm? Think I need to just move on then? Think it's that easy too do you?" Aaurie looked up realizing he was looking at her. Aaurie opened her mouth.

"I learned a while ago that losing those you love is the only real constant in life. Nothing can be forever. You just have to be grateful of the time you had with them, and not waste time you could have with someone else- because you never know when you might lose them too." Aaurie said quietly. Much to everyone's surprise, Neal chuckled.

"Beautiful idea, if not a bit morbid," Neal replied. Aaurie shrugged.

"Of ten I have four brothers left. My mum and my da are dead, on the way to the refugee camps someone even killed my dog for food- so yeah, its morbid but justly deserved. I see no real sense in spending a great deal of time being sad, it only wastes the time I have with those who remain," Aaurie replied quietly. Neal nodded.

"Sorry- bout your family." Neal said quietly.

"Sorry about your fiancé," Aaurie replied. Neal nodded, and the table was quiet for few moments. Kel watched as Neal's expression changed, as if a weight had been lifted off of hi shoulders. Maybe- just maybe this girl wasn't so bad.

"We should be getting back, Thom will be wondering where you got off to," Alanna said quietly, she nodded to George who discreetly paid the tab as they left the eatery.


	7. Chapter 7: Awkward Encounters

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

* * *

"Where did you go? I was worried sick!" Thom said, rushing into Aaurie's room. She turned startled, being caught changing. Thom flushed, seeing how she held a shirt to her otherwise bare chest. He turned around quickly. "Sorry, I was just worried."

"It's ok, sorry. I should have left a note, your mum and I went into the city." Thom sat down on her bed, watching as she pulled the shirt on over her head. She turned and sat down next to him. Looking down at her chest he noted that something was different. He breasts pressed against the material differently that they normally did.

"Are, are you not wearing a breast band?" He asked quietly, she looked down and flushed.

"No, I never do when I am going to bed," she said, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Why?" He asked curiously. Aaurie laughed.

"It's more comfortable I suppose. And no one is usually here to see!"

"Hmm," Thom murmured thoughtfully. "When do they, well, I mean when do they stop getting- you know, bigger?" He asked embarrassed. Aaurie laughed.

"Um, I'm not sure really." Aaurie said thoughtfully. She'd never really thought about it, nor had she really had the opportunity to talk to someone about it.

"Well I know some women they stop rather soon, but other women seem to just keep going. Yours seem rather nice as they are," Thom stuttered.

"Uh, thanks?" Aaurie said nervously.

"I heard the other lads saying they like them really big, but it seems a waste after a point," Thom shrugged. Aaurie flushed.

"I nicked some wine from the kitchens, left over from the parties. I thought we could try it?" Thom said, offering up a bottle, attempting to fill the silence. Aaurie nodded, taking the offered bottle and swallowing a sip. They passed it back and forth until it was gone and they were both giggling.

"Can I ask you a question?" Thom nodded, letting out a small hiccup. "I heard one of stable boys talking, he said women like, like bigger- he was pointing at his pants. What did he mean?"

It was Thom's turn to flush with embarrassment.

"Um, well, he meant you know. Penises I guess. It's supposed to be better for a woman when it's bigger," he shrugged. Aaurie nodded, understanding what he meant.

"My turn then to ask a question- have you ever kissed someone?" Thom asked. Aaurie grinned shaking her head no. "I have, but it was unnerving. I didn't know what to do and she laughed at me. Then she showed me how, it was amazing."

Aaurie watched him thoughtfully. Then blushed. "Do you think, do you think you could show me? So I know when, when you know," Aaurie asked quietly. "You don't have to," Aaurie said after a moment of silence. "I just thought…"

Thom shifted nervously then nodded. Aaurie smiled and shifted.

"Okay, well um, I guess, sit on my lap," Aaurie moved to do so, "no face me silly." Aaurie laughed at herself, innocently straddling his lap. She was curious about kissing; she'd seen couples doing it and wondered what the secret was.

Thom swallowed trailing his hand across Aaurie's jaw line. Aaurie shivered, her eyes locking with his. Thom smiled confidently, gently pressing his lips to hers. Aaurie gasped, feeling his tongue against the seam of her lips. Thom used the opportunity to move his tongue into her mouth, stroking her tongue with his own while his hands rested on her thighs. She tasted of wine and something else, something that had to have just been her- sweet but pleasant.

Aaurie moaned into his mouth, mimicking his movements. After a few moments Thom pulled away, making Aaurie sigh unhappily. He grinned, turning his mouth to her neck, gently sucking and biting, making her squirm in his lap.

"That's all still kissing then?" she asked breathlessly. Thom felt his crotch tighten like it often did in the middle of the night when he woke from a dream. Thom nodded into her neck, sucking on her collar bone, eliciting a breathy moan from her.

Thom groaned, feeling her press against his painfully tight crotch. Aaurie jumped slightly, feeling the hardness there. She looked at him confused.

"What's that?" She asked quietly, taking the chance to try the same actions on him. Unbuttoning his shirt, she sucked the nape of his neck making him groan.

"It's, it means that I could, well, that if we wanted, we could sleep together. That is, it has to get that way in order for us to have sex," Thom stuttered, growing more and more flustered. Aaurie stopped, pulling herself off of him and sitting back on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I was just explaining," Thom flushed, Aaurie smiled weakly. Then giggled.

"It's ok." She stared at him a moment. "Will you take your shirt off?" She asked quietly.

"Will you take off yours?" Thom whispered, pulling himself up to sit next to her. Aaurie swallowed then nodded, watching as he pulled off his shirt then turned to her.

Thom smiled, pulling up the hem of her shirt, before lifting it over her head. Thom's sharp intake of breath made Aaurie blush, attempting to cover herself. He smiled pushing her hands away.

"Can I continue then?" He asked quietly. Aaurie thought a moment, and then nodded. Her thoughts seemed clouded somehow, and she couldn't seem to think of a reason not to.

Thom pulled her down the bed slightly, getting on top of her. He gingerly began to trail kissing from her throat down to her chest. Thom hesitated a moment before lifting his hand and taking one of the pale, ivory globes in his hand. Thom groaned, massaging the pink nipple with his thumb. Aaurie's groan of encouragement was all he needed before he took the pink flesh into his mouth, sucking gently.

Aaurie arched her back, pressing into his mouth. Thom moaned loudly, pulling his mouth from her breast and placing a scorching kiss on her lips. Aaurie responded immediately, having been a quick learner. Thom would have gladly kept going if he hadn't felt her hand at the waist of his pants. Thom's eyes flew open, as if he was suddenly realizing what they were doing. Thom pulled himself off of her, panting hard.

"Did I do something wrong?" Aaurie panted, looking at him with concern.

"No, just. Just if you went any further I wouldn't- I don't know that I'd be able to stop," Thom breathed, watching her breasts rise and fall.

Aaurie flushed once more, crossing an arm over her chest modestly.

"Sorry, sorry, we shouldn't have," Thom breathed. He'd meant it to be innocent, two friends learning from each other, but he had been so tempted to go further. He'd wanted all of her, as more than just friends, and it frightened him.

Aaurie swallowed, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. Her chest continued to heave and Thom watched in dismay as a few stray tears drifted down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, it didn't mean- sorry," Thom tried. Aaurie shook her head.

"Mithros, I am just some whore," Aaurie panicked, holding her head in her hands.

"No, we both drank a little too much and let our hormones get the better of us," Thom reasoned. Aaurie shook her head.

"Sorry." Aaurie said quietly.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," Thom replied, kissing her forehead and pulling the covers up over her chest.


	8. Chapter 8: Repercussions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

* * *

Keladry of Mindelan huffed. The King had heard about Aaurie's experience in the Armory and wanted to speak with her about her knowledge of Scanran weapons. Kel, who already disliked the girl, had been chosen to go and retrieve her. Kel knocked on the door to her room, she listened and heard snoring. Annoyed, she tried the door and found it unlocked.

"Aaurien, the King sent me to fetch-" Kel stopped taking in the sight before her. Clothes were scattered on the floor; in the bed Thom was draped over an apparently nude Aaurien, his bare chest pressed against her back.

Aaurien's hair was draped over one breast; the other was covered by Thom's hand. Kel looked on in disgust.

"Wake up!" Kel boomed. Thom was the first to jump, looking up to see Kel with confusion, before turning to realize his and Aaurie's state of undress. Kel glared as Aaurie rolled over before opening her eyes.

Aaurie looked at a scared Thom and turned towards his gaze. Aaurie swallowed seeing Kel standing in the open door.

"Oh Mithros kill me," Aaurie whispered, pulling on the blankets from the bed and wrapping herself in it before sprinting behind the changing screen.

Kel just frowned at Thom.

"His majesty is in the throne room, he wants to talk to you and Aaurien. When she's dressed, send her along," Kel spat, disgusted. Thom only nodded, too stunned to say anything.

---

Kel made her way back to the throne room, satisfied that she now had proof that the girl was nothing more than a common harlot. The King, Alanna, Neal and Raoul looked up as Kel reentered the room.

"Where's Aaurien then?" Alanna asked.

"She was indisposed," Kel said, shaking her head. Alanna looked at her curiously.

"What about Thom then?" Kel raised an eyebrow, she wasn't about to lie to the Lioness.

"He was similarly indisposed Lioness," Kel sighed. Jonathan's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" He asked, alarmed to hear such a thing of his nephew.

"They were in bed together when I went to go get them. They are probably scrambling to get dressed as we speak your Highness," Kel said reluctantly. She liked Thom; it wasn't his fault that Aaurie was loose.

"Thom? My Thom? Are you sure?" Alanna asked, speechless. Kel nodded.

"That's definitely not appropriate behavior for pages, I suppose I'll have to talk to them both," Jonathan sighed. Alanna fumed.

"Not before I give Thom a good talking to," Alanna growled.

"Alanna, they're teenagers, and Thom's not stupid. No sense in letting your temper loose on him." Neal tried.

"I'll be the one to decide that," Alanna huffed, making for the door. With a glance back at the king, Neal and Raoul hurried to follow before she did something rash.

---

"Oh Mithros," Aaurie panicked, pulling on a breast band and shirt.

"It's fine, Aaurie, it'll be fine," Thom said, grabbing his own shirt from the floor and pulling it over his head.

"No it won't. Oh gods, she'll have told the King then and he'll, oh Mithros, what if he kicks me out?" Aaurie half fell to the bed, burying her head in her hands.

"Aaurie he's not going to kick you out of page training just for that," Thom tried to comfort her.

"Oh gods, I'm going to be sick," Thom sighed as Aaurie ran to the lavatory.

"Thom!" Thom looked up to see his mother charge through the door.

"What in Mithros' name do you think you are doing?!" Alanna growled at her son. Thom opened his mouth, and then closed it.

"Nothing mum, I just fell asleep in here is all," Thom said. Alanna snorted.

"Really? Is that what they call it now? I thought I taught you to have more respect!" The Lioness yelled. Thom opened his mouth, then flinched, hearing Aaurie retching in the bathroom. Alanna looked from the door back to her son.

"What'd you do?" She demanded. Thom rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, the wine probably didn't agree with her," Thom said quietly. Flinching as she retched again in the other room.

"You gave her wine? You gave a fifteen year old wine, and then slept with her- Thom what's gotten into you!?" Alanna demanded, even more upset now.

"Sixteen," Thom muttered, Alanna only glared.

"Do you plan on telling me what happened?" Alanna asked. Thom just looked at her helplessly.

"Alanna, why don't you check on Aaurie- we'll talk to Thom ok?" Raoul offered. Alanna huffed but agreed, sliding into the bathroom.

"So?" Raoul asked simply once the door to the lavatory was shut again. Thom looked up at Raoul and Neal and sighed.

"Nothing, she came back from the city with mum and I was worried. I walked in on her changing out of her clothes, I said something about her not wearing a breast band and she got all embarrassed. I asked her a question and we were talking for a second, and then- I'd nicked the wine, thought it would be fun to try. We both started getting all giggly.

"I said something about kissing, and then she was in my lap. I wasn't really thinking. I took both of our shirts off and we just kind of kept kissing. I think she might have had more wine than I did. She touched my belt and I kind of woke up, stopped. She got all embarrassed and panicked a little. I calmed her down and then we went to sleep. Nothing else happened I swear uncle Raoul," Thom finished.

"Tortallan wine if very different from Scanran. She can't have been used to it, she likely acted a little off because of it," Neal said quietly, noting his own experiences with the different forms of alcohol. Thom put his head in his hands.

"She never would have done it other wise," Thom said quietly, suddenly ashamed of himself.

"First things first, you two shouldn't be alone in her room- people don't need more reason to talk about her alright? Second, you need to be more careful. What if you hadn't stopped? If you'd have continued, you could have gotten her pregnant and then what?" Raoul said. Thom flushed.

"Alanna will talk to her, but do you have questions? I know your father talked to you some time ago about how things work but…?"

Thom looked up at his uncle, having expected him to be slightly angrier about the whole situation. Thom went over something in his mind, debating whether he should ask. Finally he relented, deciding that neither Raoul nor Neal would repeat the question.

"Are, well, are all women- do they all, respond so much? She kept making little gasping noises and moaning, it was making me all- well excited. Do all women do it?" Neal blushed bright red, trying to banish the image from his mind. Thom looked to Raoul for an answer.

The older man, flushed, opening his mouth and closing it a few times.

"Neal, Neal is probably the better person to answer that question," Raoul said quickly. "He's had more experience in his youth than I have," Raoul said quickly. Neal glared at him.

"Uh, not necessarily. I mean it varies, some women do and some don't." Neal shrugged, hoping that would answer the question. Thom nodded, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Raoul and Neal both turned at the door to the lavatory opened and Alanna stepped out with a soiled shirt in her hand. She threw it into the hamper and pulled a fresh one from a drawer. She glared at her son.

"You should be ashamed, letting her drink that much- she's sicker than a dog in there, on top of being worried about her reputation." Alanna went back into the lavatory with a final glare.

"You're mums just protective, she wants Aaurie to make it. She doesn't want anything to get in the way," Raoul explained. Thom shrugged.

"I'm glad she likes Aaurien- isn't blaming her for this. Means a lot," Thom said thoughtfully. Raoul raised an eyebrow.

"You really do like her then?" Raoul asked his nephew. Thom smiled weakly.

"Yeah- but she still thinks I fancy men, and there's no way she could feel that way about me," Thom sighed.

The door to the lavatory opened again, this time with Alanna leading Aaurien out. She was wearing only the shirt Alanna had provided, she'd presumably soiled the breeches she'd been wearing. The shirt reached to just mid-thigh, exposing quite a lot of leg. Alanna caught Thom watching and frowned.

"Eyes to yourself young man," Alanna chided. Thom jumped off the bed as Alanna laid Aaurie down.

"Gods my head hurts," Aaurie groaned, rolling onto her side, cradling her head. "Tortallan wine is dreadful."

"Here," Neal moved past Alanna, setting on the bed next to her. He held his hand over her forehead, letting his magic settle in her skin. "I've had enough experience with such hangovers to know how to get rid of them quickly."

"Thank you," Aaurie said sleepily. Alanna waited until she was asleep before looking at Thom again.

"She can sleep, but the King will still want to talk to you Thom," Alanna said, slightly less angry now that she'd had a moment to calm down. Aaurien had assured her the she and Thom hadn't slept together, and that he'd not taken advantage of her.

"Yes ma'm," Thom said with a sigh, looking at Aaurie's sleeping form. He hoped this wouldn't change anything.


	9. Chapter 9: Just Friends?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

* * *

King Jonathan had scolded Thom about many of the same things his mother had, offering to answer any questions just like Raoul had. In the end, Thom agreed not to be alone with Aaurie in her room with the doors shut, a similar rule which had been endured when Keladry was a page. Thom trotted back to his room, waiting a moment before going to check on Aaurie.

When he knocked on her door, Aaurie was awake, sitting on her bed. She gave as small smile and nodded for him to come in, Thom made sure the door remained open. Aaurie noticed and sighed.

"About last night- I really don't know what was the wine, what was hormones and what was just us but, well, it was a bad idea really, and I was hoping we could just forget about it," Aaurie said quietly. Thom nodded. "And we can be friends as if it never happened?" Thom nodded again. Aaurie sighed in relief, resting her head on his shoulder like she normally did.

---

The first few days were awkward, with Aaurie and Thom flinching at occasional touches, or springing away from each other at the slightest noise no matter what they were doing. Rumors had circulated that Aaurie was caught with a man in her rooms, and while no one could provide proof, Thom worried about her reputation and was careful not to add fuel to the rumors. Darien returned, unaware of what had happened while he was gone. He was equally unhappy about the rumors that were circulating, more than once threatening gossiping pages with his fists.

After a week or so, the rumors died down at the pages settled back into training, looking forward to the winter trip at Pirate's Swoop. As the rumors died, so did the tension that had built between Aaurie and Thom. Aaurie and Thom carried on as usual, laughing and joking with Darien, doing homework together (this time with the door open, a change that Darien didn't seem to notice) and practicing their moves in the practice courts.

As fall began to fade, Thom felt himself more excited than ever to be going home for the winter- he'd get to show Aaurie his favorite spots. The pages packed their things, careful to load their horses with only the most important things, knowing that they'd be camping on the way to Pirate's Swoop and could very easily end up carrying anything extra that they brought.

Aaurie sighed, carefully folding a stack of cloth pads into one of her shirts. She'd grown used to her monthlies, though she was never happy with them, they were a hassle on an already difficult journey.

"Ready to go Aaurie?" Thom asked, standing in the door way. Aaurie nodded, looking over her things on last time.

"This should be loads of fun," Darien said grumpily, shifting his bag on his back. He was most definitely not a morning person, and being forced to wake up even earlier than usual and mount a horse was not agreeing with him.

Aaurie and Thom cheerily joined Master ha Minch outside, followed by a scowling Darien, where the horse and other pages were gathering, tying down their belongings.

"Alright lads- and lady- it will take about a week to get us all to Pirate's Swoop, so we'll be stopping a few times along the way. Since there are so many of you, Alanna and Nealan of Queenscove will be accompanying us as they both have business at the Swoop. They are two be your instructors on this trip, so you are to obey them as your obey me- understand?" ha Minch was met with a chorus of yeses.

"Oh lovely, so mummy will be escorting you on this trip then?" Rurik taunted, pulling his horse up along side Aaurie's and jeering at Thom. Darien scowled from Thom's right side, wishing he could reach over and clog the other page.

"Bugger off Rurik," Thom growled. Rurik just grinned, turning to Aaurie.

"Well, you seem to do fine in the palace little girl- with servants and sheets. Let's see how you do outside, with no one around. If you get cold at night, feel welcome to come share my bedroll," Rurik smirked. Aaurie flinched in disgust, and Thom opened his mouth to say something. Darien moved to turn his horse, half jumping over Thom to get at Rurik. Thom stopped him, pushing the large page back into the saddle.

"Rurik- don't let me hear you talking like that again or I'll have you on latrine duty for the entire trip- instead of just today and tomorrow," Neal snapped, riding up behind the trio. Rurik paled.

"Sorry sir, was just kidding," Rurik smiled.

"Yes, well I wasn't. Report for duty after supper," Neal replied, glaring at the young man. Once Rurik had ridden away, Thom thanked Neal.

"Don't mention it; people almost can't seem to help it. The other lads used to make cracks about Kel even, I got into a fair number of scraps over it." Neal explained, remembering his years as a page, defending Kel's honor when it was insulted.

"You and Kel were friends- did you ever? I mean, sorry," Thom flushed. Neal laughed.

"No, Kel and I were always friends. She admitted she had a small crush on me at one point, but I was always too bust swooning over some court lady. Then Kel met Dom and she's been seeing stars since."

"Too bad he refuses to see it," Aaurie remarked. Neal smiled.

"That's Dom for you, he'll be the last to know and in the mean time Kel's down right grouchy." Thom was quiet for a moment.

"I was told that the Lady Knight was actually quite agreeable," Darien said, looking starry eyed for a moment. Aaurie looked at him and grinned.

"Someone has a crush!" Aaurie laughed. Darien flushed.

"I didn't say that, I just heard she was nice was all, and I mean, er yeah," Neal chuckled.

"She'd be flattered, but I am sure you're a bit young for her. Maybe if Dom hasn't figured it out by the time your knighted you'd have a chance," Neal grinned. Darien blushed, but smiled a bit.

"Aaurie, Darien, come here, I want you to see this!" ha Minch called from the front of the procession of pages. Aaurie nodded to Neal before urging her horse forward, Darien followed, still grinning to himself.. Neal looked at Thom who was frowning to himself.

"What?" Neal asked. Thom looked at him and sighed.

"I keep thinking about it, having dreams. Sometimes it plays out how it was, other times we go farther. I just keep hearing her gasping and moaning, kissing me. Sometimes she'll say something, or I'll watch her mouth and I have to take a moment- or, or well, run back to my room. I don't know how I can be friends with her when all I can think about is bedding her." Thom groaned. Neal shook his head; looking up to where Aaurie was listening intently to something ha Minch was telling her. Darien said something, and they both laughed.

"You have to decide which is more important I suppose, being her friend or bedding her. There's no guarantee that if you two take things further it won't run your friendship," Neal replied. Thom sighed.

"It just feels so awful to be her friend and then, well, think about her like that. It doesn't help that Darien has no idea what happened, so I can't even talk to him about it," Thom confessed.

"I suppose that's the problem with being friends with an attractive girl, its almost hard not to think about certain things," Neal shrugged.

"Thanks for the advice," Thom said quietly, watching Aaurie nod her head and say something to ha Minch before riding back. Neal flushed slightly as she approached, Thom's comments about her gasping and moaning coming to mind when he looked at her.

I need to stay away from teenagers, he decided, they are far too hormonal.


	10. Chapter 10: Spindren Hunt

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

* * *

By the time they reached a suitable clearing, the pages were exhausted; some half falling for their horses and haphazardly throwing down their bedrolls. Thankfully, ha Minch had allowed them to pack food for the first day, knowing they would likely be too tired to hunt.

Aaurie, Thom and Darien arranged their bedrolls together beneath a tree, and leaned against it while they ate their portions of cheese, fruit and dried meats. Aaurie groaned, stretching her legs out in front of her.

"I don't think I have ever felt this sore," she said, bending forward and stretching. Darien laughed, he was used to making long trips to and from Naxen, and Thom was well used to the saddle, both his parents insisting he accompany them on rides when he was younger.

"You'll get used to it," Darien laughed, throwing a grape at her. Aaurie straightened, looking at him in shock.

"You hit me with a grape!" Aaurie said in amazement. Darien only gave her a cheeky grin, throwing another grape.

"Whatcha going to do about it then?" Darien asked. Aaurie grinned, jumping up and lunging for him. Darien laughed, skirting out of her reach and dodging her as she chased after him.

Thom grinned watching them run through the rows of bedrolls, laughing and dodging other pages. As they looped back around to where Thom sat, Darien turned suddenly, grabbing a surprised Aaurie and throwing her down near Thom's feet. Darien laughed, straddling her and beginning to tickle her mercilessly. Aaurie laughed, squirming underneath him, begging for him to stop.

"Thom," laugh, "make him," giggle, "stop!" Aaurie laughed, trying to bat his hands away. Thom laughed, moving to get up.

"Darien of Naxen! You will remove yourself from Aaurien immediately!" All three pages looked up to see a fuming ha Minch standing over them. Darien scrambled to his feet, leaving Aaurie on the ground, her shirt hiked up slightly from laughing, starring up at ha Minch.

"Milord, we were only playing," Darien started. Aaurie blushed and sat up, dusting herself off.

"Since when is rolling around on top of a young woman appropriate behavior Darien?" ha Minch scolded, eliciting a laugh from the watching pages.

"Sir, really, it was harmless fun. You wouldn't have even cared if she was a lad," Thom scowled, watching as Aaurie grew steadily redder. ha Minch shook his head, turning to Alanna who was frowning behind him.

"Perhaps you'd like to explain to your son the very obvious differences between Aaurien and a lad. As for you Naxen- I don't want to see you manhandling her again," ha Minch nodded to Alanna before walking away.

Alanna sighed, approaching her scowling son and his friends.

"Look, ha Minch is right; you have to be careful in how you three interact. It looks bad for Aaurie. It may be fun and games for you lads, but it makes her look questionable," Alanna sighed, smiling apologetically at a blushing Aaurie.

"Sorry, I didn't think about it," Darien mumbled.

"Aaurie, you should come move your bedroll over with mine. It would be better if you slept with me during the trip, keep people from talking," Alanna said politely. Aaurie nodded, picking up her things and following Alanna to the other end of the camp, giving the boys a small smile.

---

"Darien, you awake?" Thom whispered, he'd been staring at the dwindling fire for several minutes, unable to sleep. Darien rolled over and sat up, looking at him.

"Yeah, why?" Darien mumbled, wiping his eyes. Thom sighed, making the decision to tell Darien what had been bothering him.

"I kissed Aaurie while you were at Naxen. We were both a bit drunk and things kind of got out of hand," Thom admitted. Darien shifted, sitting up straighter.

"Are, are you together then?" Darien asked. Thom laughed quietly, shaking his head.

"No, after she said it was a mistake. Asked if we could forget all about it- but I haven't been able to stop thinking about it," Thom sighed.

"Huh." Darien said, thinking about what his friend has just told him. "I suppose its hard not to think of her as a girl sometimes, I mean, sometimes its fine thinking she's just one of the lads. But then she'll say or do something and you can't pretend she's not a girl." Thom nodded.

"Yeah. She's, she's gorgeous, Commander Buri was right in saying she could have been a court lady."

"What are you going to do then?" Darien asked. He didn't like to think what might happen if Thom and Aaurie became a couple or worse if it didn't work and hurt the friendship. Darien was used to having both of them and didn't think he wanted anything to change.

"Nothing, not until I can figure things out," Thom sighed, rolling over. Darien stayed sitting for a moment, thinking, before lying back down and drifting off to sleep.

---

"Too early," Darien groaned, rolling up his bed roll and tying it back onto his packs. Thom nodded, groggily mounting up, swaying slightly as he tried to wake himself up fully.

"Hello then lads," Aaurie yawned, riding up along side them. "How'd you sleep?" Thom and Darien both groaned. Aaurie laughed.

"Come on then, ha Minch says he's going to show us some tracking today. And remember we have to hunt for dinner tonight."

When they arrived at the next campsite, ha Minch instructed the pages to split into three hunting groups, he, Alanna and Neal would lead each group. Each group would only be able to eat what they caught.

Aaurie, Thom and Darien stayed together, switching groups twice to avoid Rurik. They ended up in a group with a handful of pages who only shrugged when they joined. Neal headed their group, leading them into the forest.

Aaurie shifted her quiver on her back, appreciating its weight on her shoulders. Thom looked nervous; she knew he was quite bad at hunting- which was as much that he hated having to kill something. Darien was half bouncing as they made their way quietly through the woods, he, unlike Thom, loved hunting and was a wonderful cook given the chance.

A twig snapped behind Aaurie and she whirled, along with Darien and a more hesitant Thom. The other pages continued forward on Neal's command, while the three scanned the woods behind them. The leaves rustled again and Aaurie pulled back on her bow string, ready in case game came skirting out.

Aaurie lifted her nose as a breeze traveled past them; she frowned, sensing a foul smell on the wind. She'd smelled it before- at the fort when they'd been attached by a rogue trope of remaining immortals. Aaurie's eyes widened when she remembered what that smell had been- Spindrens.

Another rustle and Aaurie decided to act before the thing could spring on them, loosing an arrow into the dark and quickly setting another.

"What are you doing? Not until you can see it!" Thom yelled as Aaurie shot another arrow into the dark. Neal turned to scold them, telling them to be quiet when something screamed loudly into the night. Neal's eyes widened as he drew his sword, trying to make his way to where Aaurie, Thom and Darien were frozen in place.

Before Neal could reach them, a Spidren charged from the woods, screaming horribly as it reared on the pages. Aaurie gritted her teeth, letting loose another arrow into the creature, feeling its blood spatter onto her face. It wailed again, before shooting a string of web in their direction. One of the strands landed on Aaurie arm, yanking the bow from her hands. Another jerk sent Aaurie sprawling to the ground.

The Spidren seemed as if to almost smile, pulling back on the threads, dragging Aaurie across the ground. Both Thom and Darien loosed their own arrows, missing the flailing creature. Aaurie swore, trying to reach for her boot dagger to severe the web. The creature jerked, making her drop the knife and slamming her head against the ground.

Aaurie only vaguely heard the horn call, meaning that Nealan was calling the other groups. He had only his sword after all, and there wasn't much one man and a group of inexperienced pages could do against a Spidren. Aaurie yelped as an arrow fell from the Spidren and it caught her arm, digging in.

Aaurie growled, reaching up with her free hand to grab the web. Grabbing hold, she flipped herself over, trying to dig her heels into the ground. The Spidren had already dragged her quite far from the group and wasn't slowing. She yanked, throwing the wounded Spidren off balance. It reared, angry, towering over Aaurie. She panicked, scrambling backwards away from the hissing and drooling creature.

It dove forward suddenly, its body over hers, fangs dripping down in her face. Aaurie's chest heaved as it just stared at her, drool dripping onto her cheek. Aaurie grunted, pulling the arrow that had caught in her arm and slamming it into the creature's open mouth. The Spidren shrieked as the arrow ripped through its head, and flailed, moving backwards.

Aaurie scooted on her elbows trying to scramble away from the thrashing monster. Aaurie screamed as one of the creature's sharp pinschers pierced her thigh, before it collapsed a few feet from her. Aaurie cried out, trying to pull the sharp limb from her leg, unable to move it. If the wound didn't, the rot from the creature's body could kill her.

"There!" Aaurie looked behind her, half crying to see ha Minch and Alanna, swords drawn.

"I think it's dead," Aaurie gasped, out of breath, "I'm stuck," she grimaced. Alanna ran forward, grimacing at the sight of the wound, nodding to Neal. Neal leaned beside Aaurie, noting that she was trying very hard not to cry out.

"It's going to hurt, but hold still," Aaurie nodded, bracing herself as Neal yanked the pincher from her leg. Aaurie let out a small scream, as blood rushed to the wound.

Once the pincher was removed, Alanna drove her sword into the creature's chest to make sure it was dead. The Spidren twitched and wailed before dying finally. Aaurie whimpered as Neal ripped the fabric of her breeches, trying to see the wound. Alanna ran to kneel beside him.

"Bone's been broken, I can heal it, but we should get her to the Swoop so it doesn't become infected," Neal noted, the cut was deep and if he tried to heal it he could seal in an infection. Alanna nodded.

"Ride ahead with her, take the shortcuts and you can get her there by tomorrow. I'll stay with ha Minch and the pages," Alanna said, holding Aaurie's head as Neal lifted her into his arms. Neal nodded.

---

Aaurie sat side saddle in front of Neal, her head tucked under his chin. She groaned as her leg knocked against his. He muttered an apology, noting that the bandage was already stained red.

"It won't be comfortable, but we'll be there soon," Neal said quietly as his horse sped into a gallop.

In only a few moments, pain made her pass out.


	11. Chapter 11: Winter in Tortall

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: This chapter is dedicated to Raine of Tirragen, for quite possibly being my only reader! No reviews so far, but I am still hoping- wink wink Raine!

* * *

Aaurie's eyes fluttered open and she groaned, her head pounding against her skull. She looked around, realizing she was in a small, dimly lit room. Raising her head slightly she could see out the small window and realized that she was at Pirate's Swoop. She groaned, lowering herself back down.

Wonderful, she thought, now they'll think it's too risky to have me around.

"Finally awake," Aaurie looked to see Neal sitting in the corner of the room. Aaurie nodded, wincing as she shifted her leg.

"You've been out for a week, rest of the pages got here a few days after us. Thom and Darien haven been to visit a few times, between training," Neal explained, standing up and approaching the bed. Aaurie shook her head, a week.

"Is master ha Minch sending me home?" Aaurie asked quietly. Neal raised an eyebrow looking at her curiously.

"Why would he? You very nearly took out a rather nasty Spidren all by yourself and lived to talk about it, you did good," Neal smiled.

"So I can stay?" Neal nodded.

"You'll be able to join the other pages in a few more days," Neal said with a smile.

"Can I get up?" Neal nodded again. Aaurie winced, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and pushing aside the covers so she could stand.

Before she did, she looked down at her bare legs and grimaced. A scar ran from mid-thigh to her knee, it looked almost like the threads of a Spidren web, the area around it still bruised. Gritting her teeth she made to stand, trying balance the majority of her weight on her good leg. Neal watched as she teetered, and caught her in his arms as she pitched forward.

"Walking will be interesting for a bit," he observed. She was lucky she could use the leg at all, he thought. For the first few days he'd been worried that she'd be unable when she awoke.

"Hurts," Aaurie groaned into his shirt. Neal scooped her up and placed her back onto the bed, shaking his head.

"Want me to send the boys in?" Neal asked, once he'd settled her and pulled the covers back over her lap. She nodded.

In a few moments Darien and Thom came bounding in, looking at her expectantly.

"You alright? We were bloody terrified!" Darien asked, watching her with concern. Thom sat down on the bed next to her while Darien took the chair Neal had left.

"I'm fine, just got a nasty scar is all," Aaurie smiled. "Now I can be all dashing and mysterious!" Darien laughed.

"Can we see? I've never seen a Spidren wound before. My dad said they leave a wicked scar," Darien said. Aaurie smiled, pulling down the blanket and exposing her thighs.

Darien reached forward, running his hand over the smooth web like scar. Aaurie looked up and they both flushed, realizing the possible intimacy of the action. Thom looked away quickly, trying not to notice the revealed skin. Aaurie pulled the cover back up and shivered.

"It's cold," she said confused. Darien nodded.

"It's snowing silly," Thom laughed. Aaurie looked out the window once more and noted that it was indeed snowing outside.

"Where only here for another week, then we go back to spend midwinter at the palace. Then we become squires," Darien beamed. Aaurie sat back into her pillows, sighing. She'd make it to being a squire at least, if not a knight. Squire was a good start.

---

Once Aaurie was able to stand and bear walking, Darien and Thom used all their spare time showing her around the Swoop. Thom showed them both a secret passage he'd found when he was younger that lead from one of the towers down to a small cupboard that opened into the kitchens.

Aaurie found many of the training routines ha Minch put them through to be much more difficult with her leg, but completed each one silently, refusing to admit that the leg still pained her. The ride home was even more painful for Aaurie, her leg protesting the whole way home. Once she thought she may even pass out, but managed to stay upright. In the end, she was relieved when they returned to the palace, her warm bed a welcome sight.

Snow covered the ground in Corus just as it had in the Swoop. It seemed that the whole palace and heard of her short lived duel with the Spidren, and gossiped in the halls as she passed. She laughed at some of the recountings, noting how people skewed the story, some saying there were four Spidrens, others saying she had to be rescued by the Lioness in the nick of time. Either way she didn't mind, it meant that the palace was not making things up about her relationship with the boys.

Aaurie sat on her bed, flinching at the slight pull of her leg. She knew she ought to go speak with a healer, but she was worried that they would make her stop her training.

"Aaurie, ha Minch gave permission for us to go into the city to buy gifts- are you coming?" Darien asked standing in her doorway. Aaurie looked down at her leg, half wanting to just stay in bed all day but nodded- she needed to do some shopping.

---

Aaurie browsed the stalls silently. She'd already purchased a down coat in Cavall colors for Wyldon, and arranged for a large amount of sweets to be sent to the fort for the men. She sent matching daggers to her brothers (she'd insisted on paying for them, but after a long argument she left Raven Armory having paid only a third of what they cost) and now all she needed were gifts for Thom and Darien.

She wanted to get Darien some new arrows, he'd managed to stomp half of his when they were rough housing a few days before. She visited the Fletcher, placing her order to be delivered to the palace and then drifting back into the street trying to think of what to get Thom.

"Hello there," Aaurie looked up to see Owen of Jesslaw look up from the stall she was passing.

"Sir Owen, how are you?" Aaurie asked with a smile.

"Jolly, jolly. I love midwinter. How are you doing? I heard you had a bit of a run in with a Spidren," Owen asked, falling in step with her.

"Alright, leg gives me a bit of trouble sometimes, but I suppose I have less to complain about than the Spidren," Aaurie shrugged. Owen laughed.

"Yes I suppose that's true. Are you just shopping then?"

"Yes, trying to decide what to get Thom. I've got all my other gifts, but he's tricky," Aaurie sighed.

"You could always just give him a kiss," Owen smiled. Aaurie laughed.

"Oh, I hardly think he would appreciate that! No, perhaps I'll see about getting him that book he's been on about," Aaurie thought. Owen smiled, watching her as they walked.

Owen looked up, seeing his favorite eatery to their left- the Purple Leaf.

"Would you like to get a bit to eat? Keep warm while you decide what you are going to do?" Owen asked hopefully. Aaurie looked up, noting the eatery. She looked at him and laughed as he offered her an exaggerated and mournful expression.

"Yes, I suppose I could do with some food," Aaurie smiled.

Aaurie spent the whole meal laughing at Owen's antics. He was a very light hearted person, full of spirit. She was surprised that she could get along so well with someone five years older.

He was quite smart as well, having spent four years with Wyldon he was able to talk to her about dog breeding and fighting methods- conversations she missed having with her brothers.

"You're cute when you do that," Owen said suddenly. Aaurie looked up, biting her lip.

"What?" She asked hesitantly.

"You wrinkle your nose a little when you laugh- it's adorable," Owen said quietly. Aaurie smiled and blushed.

"Would you like me to walk you back?" Aaurie nodded, letting him lead her out of the eatery.


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hello guys. So just a few things, since now it seems that I do actually have a few of you reading. Please REVIEW! Really, it makes my day. Thanks to Gaya who left me my first review, good encouragement to come up with more chapters- hint hint.

Gaya also pointed out the Kel was a bit OOC in the beginning and that I made some interesting grammar mistakes and typos. I admit it.

Kel is off for a reason though, considering the ongoing war with Scanra and the fact that one of her best friend's died (Yuki, remember?). Not only that, but I really, really didn't want to write about Aaurie's time as a page, but did so to make a nice pretty story for you all. So some of the characters that will be shining rays of awesomeness in the Squire years, are a bit static in the beginning.

As for the typos- sorry! I posted the first 11 chapters quickly, noticing that people were adding the story to their watch list, and if they were anything like me they'd accept typos if it meant another chapter! I will definitely proof read before I post, to keep you from having to look at the screen wondering what I bloody mean when I say something like 'Aaurie was really bust' (busy).

Also, as I said, the Page portion is not my favorite bit, I already have the story in my head up to Knighthood- so having to start at the beginning kills me. Please let me know through reviews if I need to slow down, or if I start dropping too many cliff hangers. I try not to leave you guys hanging this early, because I am not sure how long it takes me to update and I don't want a load of angry readers, lol.

Last thing- please keep in mind a few things in the next chapters. Aaurie is still young-ish, and a bit naive. Also, she's spent a good four years at a fort with loads of men. As of yet, she's not spent a lot of time with women, so she doesn't have the same ideas about romance etc…she'll figure stuff out later.

Thanks for reading, I'll have a new chapter up for you by the end of the day (I will try to always pair these long ANs with a chapter to keep you from being disappointed).

-Gene


	13. Chapter 12: Midwinter Wishes and Mishaps

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: Chapter goes out to Gaya and Manx- thanks for the reviews and for adding the story to your watch list. Hope it doesn't disappoint you!

Owen walked her to her door, laughing as she finished telling him about the last litter of pups she'd seen before leaving the fort. Aaurie went to open her door then cursed.

"Oh! I forgot to get Thom's book!" Aaurie berated herself, slamming her hand into her forehead. Owen reached up, pulling her hand down but not letting go. She looked at him, breathing quietly

.

"Guess a kiss is going to have to do," Owen said quietly, looking down at her. It occurred to him that he was too close, their bodies almost touching, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

"I don't think anyone would be happy with just a kiss for midwinter," Aaurie replied, swallowing.

"I would, if it was from you," Owen whispered, watching her face. Aaurie looked up at him and bit her lower lip, noting Owen's close proximity to her.

"Well, I am afraid I didn't even think to get anything for you Sir Owen." Owen began to straighten, to move away, taking her words badly. He looked up, surprised to feel her hand on his neck. "So I suppose a kiss would have to do," Aaurie whispered, pulling him back to her.

Owen sighed, letting her pull him against her, wrapping her arms nervously around his neck. Owen put his arms at her waist, tilting her face up and watching her for a moment before pressing his lips to her own.

Owen smiled against her mouth, surprised as she parted her lips allowing his tongue entrance. Owen pulled her closer against him as he massaged her tongue with his own. When they finally pulled apart Owen smiled down at her, noting her blush.

"I do suppose that was the jolliest midwinter gift ever," Owen grinned. Aaurie laughed.

"Um, I should, well I should probably go to bed then," Owen nodded watching her open her door. She turned, looking at him curiously.

"It's not even midwinter yet," she laughed. Owen grinned.

"Night Aaurien," Owen smiled. Aaurie nodded.

"Good night."

---

Aaurie sighed, rolling over in bed. She couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about that kiss. Kissing Thom had been different- it was like a game, he was just showing her and it hadn't meant anything. Half of it she wasn't even sure she remembered, the wine clouding her senses. But Owen, when he got that close to her, he smelled so good and all she wanted to do was to see what kissing him would be like.

It was nice; he was so warm against her, absently stroking her waist as they kissed. Aaurie groaned into her pillow, angry with herself. Owen was wonderful but she had to admit that she hadn't known him very long and she may have acted rashly kissing him like that.

Aaurie shook her head, the men at the fort kissed random, strange women all the time. It wasn't something to make a big fuss over. She was at ease for a moment until more thoughts exploded in her mind. Maybe he'd been kidding about the kiss. Aaurie fell asleep, her mind buzzing with worries.

When she woke in the morning she was surprised to see that one of the servants had already delivered her gifts. A large stack of presents was arranged at the foot of her bed. Aaurie jumped up, smiling to pick up a package from her brothers.

Illean had sent her a winter coat in the new yamani-esque style, red with an obi style belt. Branic had sent boots, dark almost black suede with a slight heel to keep her out of the slush of snow. She smiled, appreciating the time her brother's had taken to find 'girly' gifts without being comical.

Wyldon had sent a small portrait of the men at the fort, Aaurie laughed to see that the latest litter of puppies had been included in the image, one chewing a boot in the foreground, the others being held by the men. Wyldon was smiling, his two dogs flanking him. Included in the same package were two new daggers, one for her boot and the other on her belt loop. The included note said:

_Don't want you to forget your family. And we all want you to get through the year in one piece. Don't forget how to use these._

_Midwinter wishes, _

_Wyldon of Cavall_

Aaurie smiled, tucking the note into her trunk. The remaining two presents were from Darien and Thom. Darien had gotten her a new bow, having broken hers in the same jostle that had destroyed his arrows. Aaurie admired the bow, laughing that he had remembered the etching on her sword and having the same design carved into the bow. The gift from Thom was a small velvet box, Aaurie eyed it quizzically, opening it and looking inside.

Resting on a cushion within the box was a small, teardrop shaped crystal attached to a chain. She lifted it up, admiring the way it caught the light. At first it looked almost clear, and then reflected purple rays from its center. She smiled, sliding it over her head and letting it rest around her neck.

"You like it?" Aaurie looked up to see Thom standing in the doorway. Aaurie smiled, getting up and hugging him.

"I didn't know what to get you," Aaurie admitted. Thom gave a small smile, pretending to shrug it off. "If you don't mind…?"

Thom nodded, confused. Aaurie stepped forward, placing a kiss lightly on his lips. Thom stared at her gob smacked as she pulled away.

"Midwinter luck," Aaurie smiled, hoping he wouldn't be upset. Thom smiled, his heart racing.

"Thanks for the arrows Aaurie," Darien boomed, stepping past a still gaping Thom and giving Aaurie a tight hug. "Bloody fantastic they are- best I've ever had." Aaurie nodded.

"Thank you for my bow, its beautiful Darien," Aaurie said honestly. Darien nodded.

"What's the matter with you then Thom?" Darien asked, giving his friend a quizzical look.

"Nothing," Thom smiled at Aaurie. Aaurie opened her mouth to say something, but stopped seeing Owen sliding past Thom and Darien.

"Sorry to intrude, I was just- I wanted to see if you might want to come with me for a ride later?" Owen asked, looking at Aaurie hopefully. Thom noticed the light flush that rose on her face, and scowled at the other man's back.

"I'd love to," Aaurie smiled.

"Jolly, I'll meet you at the stables then- after lunch?" Aaurie nodded and Owen grinned, giving a nod of the head to each of the boys as he left.

"What in Mithros name was that?!" Thom growled, motioning to the hall.

'What? He's sweet, I like him," Aaurie admitted. Darien smiled.

"Awww, Aaurie's got a crush!" Darien called. Aaurie glared, laughing.

"He's way older than you are!" Thom protested, jealousy rising in his throat.

"Five years, and so what?" Aaurie asked, bristling at his tone.

"So he only wants to bed you that's what! He can't be stupid, he'll have to have figured its all you're good for," Thom spat angrily. Seeing Aaurie's face he immediately regretted it.

"Get out Thom," Aaurie said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Aaurie-" Thom tried to apologize.

"Get out!" Aaurie yelled, her chest heaving. Thom walked out into the hall, banging his head against the wall for his rash words.

"He didn't mean it Aaurie," Darien whispered, never having seen her cry before. Aaurie shook her head.

"Yes he did, he just didn't mean to say it out loud," Aaurie choked back a sob.

"It's not true though Aaurie," Darien tried. She shook her head.

"Please, can you just leave me alone for a bit?" Darien nodded, giving her shoulder a light squeeze, shutting her door behind him.

Scanning the hall he noticed Thom standing just a few feet away.

"What in the gods' names is wrong with you? Why would you say something like that to her?" Darien yelled, pushing Thom's shoulder. He couldn't believe that after all the foul rumors, it was a comment from Thom- her supposed friend, that finally made her break down.

"I was angry, I wasn't thinking," Thom muttered. Darien growled at him.

"Look, get over yourself. Just because she doesn't fancy you, doesn't mean you can call her a whore!" Darien yelled, slamming Thom into the wall.

Thom growled, pushing back on Darien's shoulders.

"Screw you! What would you know? You two have probably been laughing at me behind my back this whole time!" Thom slammed his fist into Darien's face, and then froze.

Darien stood there for a moment, staring at his friend. After a moment he growled and lunged forward.

Aaurie opened her door, hearing yelling outside her door. Her eyes widened, seeing Darien and Thom wrestling around on the floor, throwing savages punches at one another.

Aaurie ran forward, dragging Thom off of Darien. Thom grunted, throwing his arm back, pushing her away from him and attempting to go after a panting Darien once more. Aaurie grabbed his shirt, pulling him back. Snarling he turned and shoved her back, sending a startled Aaurie sprawling. There was sickening crack as Aaurie's head slammed against the floor.

Thom stared down at her horrified. He hadn't meant to hurt her; he'd just been so worked up. He went to kneel and heal the cut forming above her eye, but Darien pushed past him, glaring at him in disgust.

"Get the hell away from her!" Darien growled, helping Aaurie sit up. She grimaced, her head was pounding and her leg ached from the fall.

"What on earth is going on here?" All three looked up to see Numair Salmalin, robes billowing behind him as he made his way towards them.

Thom paled, seeing his teacher looking at him expectantly.

"We got it a tussle, Darien and I," Thom said quietly. Numair raised an eyebrow in disbelief; the two lads were thick as thieves.

"Do you mind telling me then why Aaurien is on the floor then?" Thom looked down.

"He pushed her, she can't have been expecting it from him and she fell," Darien replied, glaring at Thom.

"That true Thom?" Thom nodded, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Are you alright?" Numair asked, noting the cut on Aaurie's forehead.

"Just my leg sir," Aaurie said through gritted teeth.

"Do you need to see the healer?" Aaurie shook her head.

"No sir, I'm fine." Numair nodded turning to Thom.

"You lads will need to come with me; I need to tell the king about this."


	14. Chapter 13: Understanding

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

Aaurie grimaced, examining the cut above her eye, she probably should have gone to the Healer, but she was half stunned still from what had just happened. Her best friend had, in the span of moments, completely shattered her entire sense of being.

Thom was a good person, Aaurie knew that much, so it had to be her. She was the reason that no one else would speak to her two best friends. Likewise she was the reason that Thom had snapped, getting into a fight with Darien like that.

Aaurie shook her head, even the men at the fort had begun acting odd before she left, she'd pretended not to notice but it was obvious that she'd done something to upset them. When she'd walk into the mess hall in the morning, like most of the men not bothering to get completely dressed, some of the men would quickly stand and leave muttering to themselves. What was it about that they, like Thom, found so offensive? What had she done or said?

"You weren't at lunch," Aaurie jumped, turning to her doorway. Owen's small smile slipped away when he say her face. "What happened?"

Owen rushed forward, cupping her face in his hand, running his thumb over the clotting cut. Aaurie shook her head, pulling from his hands.

"Thom, Darien and I got in a fight," she said quietly, pulling the ribbon from her hair and re-gathering the locks into a tight coil at the back of her head.

"They hit you?!" Owen half growled.

"No, I fell is all, trying to pull them apart," Aaurie sighed. Aaurie quickly ducked her head, feeling tears form in the corner of her eyes for the second time that day.

She looked up startled when she felt Owen's arms around her waist, holding her to his chest. Owen was staring down at her with a small frown on his face.

"It's never a jolly think to fight with your mates." He said simply. Aaurie nodded, allowing herself to mold against, crying quietly into his shirt.

Owen stood there holding her for several moments, patting her hair absently. He'd never really had a big tiff with his own friends, sure Neal and Kel fought all the time, but they'd never come to blows or stopped talking because of it. Owen himself never saw sense in bickering very long with his friends, most things were solved easily with a laugh and food.

"Come on, let's go get you some food, make you feel better," Owen whispered, stepping back slightly. Aaurie tried to smile, sniffling.

"I don't know that I could eat right now Owen," Aaurie whispered, stepping out of his arms and sitting down on her bed, pressing her face into her hands.

"Alright, we can just sit here then," Owen replied, sitting down next to her, wrapping his arm around her back.

"I don't understand what happened," Aaurie said quietly, starring blankly at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Owen asked kindly.

"After you came in, Darien- well Darien said something about me having a crush, and then Thom got angry and said you were far too old. We bickered for a moment and then, he well, said something hurtful and I told him to leave. Darien left too and then I heard them in the corridor fighting. I don't even know why he was mad," Aaurie whimpered.

Owen frowned, it was rather easy to see why the other boy would have reacted so badly- he fancied his friend, he was most likely jealous, or angry that she didn't realize he fancied her himself. Neal had been right it seemed, Alanna's son had feelings for the girl page.

"Lads are just odd like that Aaurie," Owen offered, for some reason unable to explain the more likely reason for her friend's outburst.

"Are you that way then?" Aaurie asked quietly, looking up at him. Owen smiled, looking down at her face. She was gorgeous, even with her cheeks tearstained and her nose red.

"I don't know. I've never really quarreled seriously with my friends," Owen offered honestly.

Aaurie nodded her understanding put her head on his shoulder, suddenly wondering to herself if she'd ever sit in this same position with Thom again, like they'd used to. Owen suddenly flushed now at her close proximity.

Yes, he reasoned to himself, she was young- a page to his Knight. He had only really known her for a short time, but Owen had never met a woman he connected with so thoroughly. The moment he saw her at the ball after returning home from a long summer of fighting, he knew that he never wanted to leave again. Owen had tried before, having had brief romances with court ladies and Riders when on assignment. It had never really meant much, he'd never really felt more than a momentary attraction to those women.

Owen slid his arm around her waist, noting that she didn't seem to flinch from his movements. She stayed still, and he could hear her heart beating evenly in her chest, the soft thumping vibrating through her.

"It's different. I have quarreled with my brothers, but it is so different. I have never had to fear losing them, we fight and bicker and then there comes a time when it is as if it never happened. I worry that friends are not so steadfast," Aaurie whispered to herself more than Owen.

"Real friends, real friends are like family- they are forever. You can fight and they will return and you can be jolly again."

Aaurie pulled back, increasing the space between Owen and herself. Real friends. Wasn't that what she and Thom were? Real friends? If that was the case then Thom would come back- how could he not? Thom was like, like family to her.

"I miss my brothers," Aaurie said quietly, letting that realization wash over her. She had never been away from them for so long before, and the sudden falling out with Thom reminded her of the void they had once filled in her.

Owen watched her quietly; that had hardly been what he'd expected her to say. He'd known that she had two brothers who were squires- he'd seen them at a distance during the fighting before he returned.

"I am sure they will have a chance to return not too long from now," Owen tried, shrugging slightly as he watched Aaurie move even farther from him without seeming to realize.

"I haven't even written very much, to Wyldon either for that matter, I have been so preoccupied with everything here," Aaurie whispered mostly to herself, half forgetting that Owen was in the room.

Owen watched her in amazed amusement. She had no idea the affect she'd had on him, or perhaps even on her friend Thom, they way she moved now hinted that she was either wholly uncaring of his feelings or truly unaware of them. How had she gone from holding her warm body against his, to her own little world of worries and concerns? Owen had seen enough of her to know she was not a selfish person, nor was she the type of court lady who flitted from man to man- she honestly had no idea what she was doing. The argument with Thom took on a whole new meaning now.

"Did you want some time alone then? To catch up on your correspondence?" Owen asked suddenly, finding this new information both intriguing and disturbing. Aaurie nodded absently, giving him a small but dazzling smile as he made his way out of her room, considering what he'd learned.


	15. Chapter 14: Good Idea?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

"Hey, I just saw Owen leave- did something happen?" Darien asked quietly, sticking his head in Aaurie's door. Aaurie sat at her desk, furiously scribbling on a piece of parchment. She jumped slightly, her quill skirting across the page.

"Oh, no, I just- I wanted to write my brothers and milord Wyldon, it just occurred to me how much I missed them," Aaurie said quietly. "Thank them for my presents and just, just let them know how I am."

Darien gave her an odd look, he didn't claim to know her as well as Thom, but she was one of his best friends. Aaurie quite frequently shifted from one action to another, much like many of the lads at the palace, but as a girl that shift was often much more distracting and unnerving. She would shift from a casual touch to a very serious lecture on how they had homework to do.

"How's your head?" Darien asked, deciding now was not the time to comment on her odd behaviors.

"Oh, fine, my leg is a bit sore though," Aaurie replied absent mindedly. Darien nodded.

"Master Numair and the King chewed us out for fighting; Thom is still in with the King right now," Darien said. Aaurie whirled around to look at him.

"Are you in terrible trouble?" Aaurie asked, her forehead creased with concern. Darien shook his head.

"King was mad that you got hurt because we were fighting, but otherwise he just gave us a long lecture about decorum and manners," Darien shrugged. Aaurie nodded, biting her lip.

"I don't understand what happened Darien," Aaurie said quietly, putting down her quill.

"I mean, does he really think Owen is that bad? Or, am I-"

"Aaurie, you listen too much to the rumors. You aren't anything they say you are- you're just a girl who was raised by soldiers, you can't possibly understand what you are doing," Darien sighed.

"What I'm doing?" Aaurie asked confused. Darien sighed, unsure how to go about this particular conversation.

"Aaurie- you're gorgeous. You are also quite obviously a woman, and men can't help but respond to that. What makes it worse is that you don't even seem to notice it. You- well you act like one of the lads, without realizing you aren't. I am sure Thom knows you don't mea to, but it's hard to remember it all the time." Darien replied, watching her face closely.

"I, I _am _a tease then?" Aaurie said quietly. Darien growled, frustrated.

"You don't mean to be, you don't even seem to know you are doing it. But, but Thom likes you- almost any other women would have found that to be obvious. It's hard for him to realize that certain things you do- you do as a friend, not as a- well a girl." Darien winced, not sure if that even made sense.

Aaurie's eyes widened, realizing that the kiss she'd given him was the biggest reason for his anger. Darien was right, she hadn't thought about what the kiss meant, that Thom might see it as more than just a friendly action.

"I didn't even realize- I just thought…what do I do then?" Aaurie asked, looking up at Darien.

"Get dressed, something kind of nice, I think I have an idea."


	16. Chapter 15: Education at the Dove

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

"Darien, what are we doing?" Aaurie hissed, following her friend through the street.

"I'm going to show you how women normally act around men," Darien said, somewhat pleased with himself. He'd decided that Aaurie had grown up around men, so she'd likely have no idea what women normally acted like around the opposite sex. Taking her to a Tavern was a bold idea, but it could work.

Aaurie looked up, noting the sign above the small Inn Darien led her into 'The Dancing Dove.' She watched as a small group of men stumbled out, obviously drunk. Aaurie stopped, leery of Darien's idea.

Darien turned and looked back at her. "Oh come on, its fine I promise. Me and Thom come here all the time." Aaurie raised an eyebrow- all the time? She sighed and nodded, following him once again.

The Dove was dimly lit, tables scattered around a large room. Shadows that were people milled about, laughing, drinking and dancing. Darien led Aaurie to a corner table, nodding for her to sit.

Aaurie frowned, pulling off her cloak to reveal the second dress she'd ever worn. It was simple, perfect for walking around Corus without being picked out as the female page. The bodice was form fitting, but certainly less revealing than those of many of the other women Aaurie could make out.

"Okay, now watch them. Everything they do is intentional- they know the affect they have and they use it," Darien whispered, nodding towards a group of women leaning casually over a table of men.

As Aaurie watched, Darien ordered them drinks from a friendly looking server who seemed to know him. Aaurie sipped it absently; watching as the women casually touched and glanced at the men. She watched the men's faces, releasing that they were in fact affected by the women's actions.

Aaurie watched as a pretty brunette woman whispered something into a man's ear, noting how he seemed to jump in surprise then grin up at the woman. Aaurie starred at her, she was gorgeous. Long dark hair, a small mouth and nose, a slim figure- Aaurie sighed, thinking that no matter what it was Darien or Thom or Owen said, she would never be that gorgeous.

"Hey, and what are you staring at hmm? Never seen someone working before?" Aaurie jumped, meeting the brunette's bristling gaze. The woman stood in front of them, hands on her hips.

"Sorry ma'am, nothing meant by it," Darien offered. The woman laughed.

"Not you- her- you offended my lady?" The woman asked sarcastically. Aaurie looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking how- well, beautiful you looked- didn't realize I was staring," the woman stopped, her mouth half agape as she looked down at Aaurie. Then she laughed, a loud but melodious giggle.

"You're serious? You can't possibly get out much can you? You can't live in the city or you'd know better, and you can't be a court lady or you'd never had said such a thing. Where in Mithros name did you come from?"

"She's new to the palace, thought I'd bring her to the Dove to get her a little exposure to Corus," Darien replied for her. The woman grinned.

"Well, I'm Bethany- anything you need, it would be my pleasure to help."

---

Aaurie watched Bethany again, confused. The woman was attempting to teach Aaurie what she called simple 'feminine graces' using unsuspecting patrons as her practice subjects.

Darien had joined some apparent friends at the other side of the bar, leaving Bethany and Aaurie to their own devices.

"See? In just a few seconds you can have them all riled up and ready to drop their coin at your say so," Bethany grinned. Aaurie laughed, smiling up at the woman.

"I couldn't do that, besides I am supposed to be learning how NOT to do that," Aaurie shook her head.

"You can't stop for doing it until you know exactly what it is you are doing. So, learn how to do this, and then you will be able to know how not to," Bethany offered. Aaurie sighed. She liked the women immensely; she was so at ease and confident. Aaurie couldn't help but trust her judgment.

"Alright, tell me then," Aaurie agreed. Bethany grinned.

"Okay, see that man just there? The one who just came in? Go talk to him, remember what I said about moving your lips, hold his eyes- alright?" Aaurie paused hesitantly. "Don't worry, I'll come rescue you if you get stuck."

Aaurie sighed, making her way over to the man Bethany had noted. He was younger, not so young as to be unpleasant- just young- maybe just 20 or so. He was tall and lean, muscled from obvious hard work, with a tan that completed the look. Aaurie wondered if he was a soldier.

"Hello," Aaurie said with a smile, moving to stand next to him. The man looked up, somewhat taken by surprise. She waited a moment as his eyes flicked across her face and down her figure. He looked slightly embarrassed, his eyes quickly darting away.

"Hello, can I, uh, help you?" He said slowly, looking towards the door anxiously.

Aaurie leaned forward on the table as she'd seen Bethany do, tilting her head to the side and letting her hair slide off her shoulder.

"I was just sitting over there with my friend- we were trying to decide what you did. I said you must be a soldier- she said a blacksmith," Aaurie began, wondering how idiotic she must look. "And I just had to come over and ask- you see, I am very competitive."

She watched in awe as the man shifted in his seat, his face flush from her words. She hadn't even said anything bad! She just spoke the way Bethany had. Perhaps Bethany and Darien had been right…

"Soldier. I work for Keladry of Midelan, and the King's Own." Aaurie raised an eyebrow, genuinely interested in the man now.

"And your name sir? If I may ask?" Aaurie asked smoothly, trying to to give Bethany a reason to scold her. They had been at this particular exercise for hours, and she didn't want to have to do it again- it was already late.

"Tobias Boon my lady, Toby," he replied, watching the way her eyes danced. Toby shifted, looking towards the door again. He was supposed to be meeting Kel here soon- how would she react if he were talking to this women when she arrived?

"Toby then, I'm Aaurie. Now, my friend there- Bethany, she sent me over to flirt as it were, and I find you genuinely interesting and would love to speak with you further. Would you be so kind as to keep up the pretense of flirtation while we talk?" Toby grinned at her, amazed by her honesty.

"Alright, what was it you wanted to discuss?"

"You work for the Own?" Toby nodded. "What's it like? I mean it must be wonderful- getting to work with Lord Raoul and Keladry of course. How did you start?"

"Lady Keladry came upon me, bought me away from my previous master. Gave me a home, looked after me, in return I looked after her. After a time she told me I could do as I pleased- leave if I desired. I stayed, took up in service of the Own. It's wonderful, fighting beside milord- there is no greater knight, excepting milady of course," Toby grinned.

"May I ask a question without you getting mad?" Aaurie asked, all pretenses of flirting gone from her. Toby nodded. "Are you, are you Scanran? You're face it just seems- Scanran."

Toby swallowed hesitantly. "My mother was Scanran yes." He watched as Aaurie's eyes continued to dance, a small smile on her face.

"I thought so," Toby's face fell slightly, "oh! But its not a bad thing- not by any means. I just meant, well I found it interesting that you could be in the Own- and Scanran."

"It's not so odd, did you know there are three Scanrans trying for their shields? One is even a girl, nothing so odd about fighting for what you think is right," Toby replied. The girl smiled soft and kind- not as instant and flirtatious as her earlier smiles.


	17. Chapter 16: Second Chances

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

"Where is he," Kel wondered scanning the dark room. Toby was supposed to be holding a table for them, since he'd finished his duties so much earlier. Dom stood beside her, flanked by various other members of the Own and Queen's riders.

The Dancing Dove had become a sort of Midwinter tradition for them, a nice escape from the palace and their duties.

"There he is, and look- he's already found himself a girl," Dom laughed nodding towards the table Toby sat at.

"Oiy Toby!" Dom called, leading the way to the table. Toby's eyes widened slightly, a dozen rowdy members of the Riders and Own might be a bit too much for Aaurie to handle.

Aaurie looked up, recognizing the approaching faces and grimacing- just what she needed Keladry of Midelan to catch her at fault for something else.

"Hey Dom, this is uh, Aaurien," Toby tried to introduce her, stuttering slightly. Dom smiled, recognizing her.

"Ah, but we've already met! Slipping away from the palace then for a bit of fun Page Aaurien?"

"Yes milord Domitian, you'll find Darien of Naxen just there," Aaurie said, nodding towards her friend.

"Ah so then you are appropriately chaperoned, damn," Dom's eyes crinkled with mirth and Aaurie just grinned. She understood this better now, flirting and such. How to make it real, how to turn it off, and how to make it just a joke.

Aaurie looked up to see Nealan and Keladry approaching, her eyes hardened slightly as she realized a solemn looking Thom on Neal's left.

"Come on Thom, let us cheer you up a bit. It's midwinter you shouldn't be so blue," Neal whispered, not yet seeing Aaurie. Kel stopped, noting the girl with a small frown.

"Here might not be the best place for that," Kel replied quietly, indicating a frowning Aaurie between Dom and Toby at the table.

Thom looked up, eye falling on Aaurie immediately. Neal frowned; perhaps this wasn't the best idea after all.

Thom pushed past them, slowing as he approached the table. Aaurie watched him wearily, but did not move.

"Aaurie- can I, can I have a word?" Thom hesitated, waiting for her response.

"It was nice to meet you Toby, and good to see you again milord- if you'll excuse me. Thom, outside?" Aaurie offered. Thom gave her a grateful smile, following her out of the tavern.

"About earlier Aaurie- I am so sorry, I didn't mean," Thom started, Aaurie shook her head.

"I get it Thom. I didn't really realize, I mean, Darien explained things and I know where you were coming from. I just, you have to understand- I don't mean it like that Thom. I'm not ready for that kind of relationship, and I will work on not, not confusing things. I don't want to lose you as a friend Thom," Aaurie sighed. Thom smiled.

"Perhaps we can try again then? I will try and swoon over you less if you try to stop being so damn appealing?" Aaurie laughed nodding.

"Let's go back inside then, celebrate with everyone," Thom smiled.

"I'll be in in a moment- I just need a bit of air ok?" Thom nodded, making his way back inside with a small kick in his step.

---

Aaurie sighed, leaning against the outside wall of the Dove. How did things seem to complicate and uncomplicated so easily? One moment she was envisioning a life without Thom, and in the next, they were friends once more- as if nothing had happened.

Aaurie rolled her head back against the wall, looking up at the stars. It had gotten late while she'd practiced with Bethany. It had swiftly gone from midday to night. The streets were dimly lit with lanterns that illuminated the cobbled street beneath them for a few feet.

"You alright?" Aaurie looked up to see Nealan standing beside her, she jumped slightly. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you- you were distracted I suppose." Aaurie nodded.

"Fine, just thinking about Thom," Aaurie whispered, not moving her eyes from the starry sky. "They don't look the same back home, they are so beautiful here." Aaurie said quietly.

Neal looked up, smiling slightly.

"Yuki- my fiancé, she used to say that. She said that she never saw stars so beautiful as her in Corus," Neal chuckled. "I told her I would happily dawn a costume and prance around shouting verse as a star if it would hold her attention."

Aaurie laughed. "That would be most terrifying to see milord, warn me before you should decide to do such a thing."

"Patch things up with Thom then?" Neal asked after a moment, recovering from his thoughts.

"I suppose so, for now." Aaurie sighed. Then turned to the older knight. "I can't control how he feels- or how I feel. I feel like I should, I should just feel for him as he does for me, make everything so much less complicated- but I don't. I wonder if that makes me a horrible person," Aaurie admitted quietly.

"You aren't a bad person for not being able to return his feelings. Thom will recover, I'll tell you a secret- us men, we go through stages, we have to fall hard for you ladies every so often just to keep us on our toes. Eventually though it fades and we start being sensible," Neal laughed, thinking of his own adventures as a younger man.

"You don't like me much do you?" Aaurie asked quietly. Something in his voice made her wonder why he was there.

"It isn't that, I don't like anyone much right now. But I do care about Thom, I was his mother's squire and I saw him grow up. I admit I am concerned about his feelings for you."

"So you don't dislike me, you just don't like me either," Aaurie laughed. Neal shrugged.

"It's honestly nothing personal- I just wonder, when it comes to it, as a knight would you really be able to turn against your own people? We are fighting a war against the kingdom you were born into- can you forget that?" Aaurie looked at him, realizing how sad his face looked.

"I don't know yet. Just that I want to be part of what I feel is right," Aaurie replied, her voice wavering slightly.

"And I just worry that that will be your downfall."


	18. Chapter 17: Happily a Squire

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

Edit added, noted by =Edit= and =End Edit=.

* * *

Aaurie sighed, pulling back the covers and crawling into her warm bed. She'd done her best to forget Nealan's words as she went back inside to celebrate with Thom, Darien and the rest. But what he said haunted her. She found it obvious, the people who liked her and those who did not.

Keladry was obvious not fond of her, Nealan seemed reserved without attempting to cast judgment. Lord Raoul seemed to like her, which may as much have been because of his friendship with the Lioness, who was openly fond of her.

Aaurie sighed, holding the pillow over her head, trying to shut out the thoughts spilling in around her.

=Edit=

Kel and Alanna- they had been disliked because they were women, but it seemed that Aaurie was disliked for just being Aaurie. People seemed to dislike her for either being too feminine or not feminine enough- it seemed to be a battle she would never win.

Aaurie moaned, knowing she would never be able to sleep now, kicking off her covers. Aaurie pulled on a pair of slightly rumpled breeches, sliding on the boots and coat her brother's had given her.

The night air was crisp, but not horribly cold so long as she kept the coat wrapped tight around her. Aaurie's feet led her mindlessly to the stables, pulling open the heavy doors she was met with a rush of warm air.

The stables were always warm, filled with the sweet smell of straw and leather polish. Aaurie never grew tired of the smell; it filled her with memories of home. Aaurie let her hand trail along the stalls, occasionally stopping to stroke the familiar geldings. She smiled, pulling the latch on the stall that held Thom's fawn colored gelding 'Triumph.' He was a mild mannered horse, with a soft mouth- Thom had had to work with Diane to train him to respond to verbal commands.

"Hello there Triumph, can't sleep either then?" Aaurie whispered, pulling up a brush from a nearby bucket and setting to work on his tangled mane.

Aaurie was so wrapped up in Triumph's slowly untangling mane that she nearly fell over at the sound of the large doors banging shut. Aaurie ducked reflexively, unsure if she was breaking some rule by being there.

"You haven't been yourself lately Kel, you might be able to fool them- but you can't fool me," Aaurie recognized Sergeant Domitian's soft, lilting whisper.

"Dom, I'm fine I just- I miss Yuki so much. I can't believe she's- she's gone Dom. I'd known her since we were children. At first I tried to convince myself that I needed to be there for Neal- he was so devastated. But lately he's been coming alive again, and he doesn't need me to look after him. I just feel lost Dom," Kel said quietly. Aaurie frowned, hearing unmasked emotion in the woman's voice. The Lady Knight usually sounded so guarded and hard, hearing her so emotional was mind-blowing.

"I should have thought it would be hard on you, Kel- I'm so sorry. I was so concerned about Neal too- I never really thought about how she was your friend," Dom said quietly. Through the cracks of the stall Aaurie could see the dashing sergeant lean forward and stroke Keladry's face.

The Lady Knight sucked in a breath, her soft hazel eyes with his blue ones. Dom began to lean forward, his hand tracing her jaw line. Aaurie's eyes widened, realizing that she was intruding on a very personal moment.

Aaurie sucked in a breath, trying to back away from the stall door. Aaurie's eyes widened as her foot caught on the bin of brushes and combs, throwing out her arms to catch herself, Aaurie cursed pulling a pile of horse blankets down with her.

Aaurie held her breath, wondering if it were at all possible that they hadn't heard or seen that. Maybe they were too wrapped up in their own actions? Aaurie looked up, to see Dom's confused face peer over the top of the stall, before spreading into a large grin.

"Hello there- you know I am sure the palace quartermaster has some extra blankets if you were cold. No need to deprive the horses," Dom laughed. Aaurie tried to smile, but stopped, seeing Kel's obviously annoyed and disappointed face.

"I was just checking on Triumph- Thom always forgets to brush him out," Aaurie explained, pulling herself up and trying to right the blankets.

"I'm sure Triumph is grateful for your devotion- coming to brush him out long after sundown," Aaurie flinched, shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess it can wait until morning…I'll just be going back to bed now," Aaurie mumbled, sliding out of the stall. Kel's face was calm and flat, but Aaurie could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Did you need an escort?" Aaurie looked up at Dom, was he really that daft? She could see the hurt flash across Kel's face, and wondering if Dom really didn't get it. Sure, Aaurie knew he was just playing- but did Kel?

"No, no- I'm fine, thanks," Aaurie said before fleeing from the stables.

=End Edit=

What remained of winter passed easily. Thom, Darien and Aaurie proceeded as if they'd never fought, as if nothing had ever dared to interrupt their friendship. Aaurie was more careful now with how she interacted with the boys, careful to make sure any touch or glance was strictly friendly.

Thom seemed to brighten somewhat, better able to cope now that she was able to stop herself from inadvertently giving him mixed signals. Still, the occasional touch made him jump, or she'd find him staring into her face, but they both ignored it, content to keep their friendship together.

As the light rains began, marking spring's triumphant arrival, knights began to pour into the palace- eager to take their pick of the new pages as squires. Aaurie began to fret, wondering who could possibly be so bold as to take a Scanran girl as their squire- if anyone dared at all.

Darien and Thom were delighted to quickly receive offers from several knights. Darien decided on joining Merric of Hollyrose while Thom finally accepted Prince Roald's offer.

Aaurie waited, with little hope that anyone would make an offer. She would be a handful to any knight who chose her. They would also become part of the rumors and gossip- many of the knights who may have tried were made hesitant by the idea of being called out by the gossips.

"Don't worry Aaurie, someone will ask. Alanna and Keladry had knight masters after all," Darien offered, patting her back awkwardly. Aaurie just sighed, she just had to accept that she may not get a serious offer.

She groaned, just that morning she'd received two, un-serious offers. Sir Garvey has made an offer, lined with sexual references and innuendos- that was not an offer she would ever be desperate enough to take. Owen had also offered, worried as well that she may not find a knight master.

But she couldn't accept that either, to her it would be far too awkward to serve as his squire. It seemed, with fewer and fewer knights left without squires, she was running out of options.

"Thom? There you are, I was hoping you might know where Aaurien was?" Aaurie looked up from her spot on Thom's bed. Thom grinned at her and Darien.

"She's here, come in," Aaurie looked up to see Nealan of Queenscove twiddling his thumbs in front of her. He sighed.

"I have been informed that two offers have been made so far, so assuming you haven't already accepted one, I came to ask you to be my squire-" before Neal could finish Aaurie had launched herself across the room, throwing her arms around his shoulders and enveloping him in a hug.

She jumped back grinning excitedly.

"I would absolutely love to be your squire milord!" Aaurie said, half dancing with excitement. Neal could help but smile and shake his head.

"Alright then, I'll need to be leaving two days from now though- I have orders to travel with the Own back to Fort Giantkiller, you'll need to be ready."

Aaurie nodded enthusiastically. "Yes milord!" Neal laughed at her excitement, nodding to Thom and Darien as he left.

"Congratulations, you get to follow around Mr. Grumpy Bottom for four years," Darien laughed.

"He's not that bad," Thom laughed, "he's honestly much better when he's away from the balance- it just reminds him too much of, her."

Aaurie nodded understand, then grinned, jumping up from her seat again.

"I need to pack!" She half squealed in delight.


	19. Chapter 18: Nothing Good of This

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

After the initial excitement wore off, Aaurie began to realize that she would be spending four years with Nealan of Queenscove- best friend of Keladry of Mindelan, who she was sure never wanted to see her again. Not only that, but while Neal played nice- he had already told her he didn't much care for her.

Why had he offered then? Did he hope to watch her fail, or try to discourage her? Had he lost a bet to another knight- and would the other squires mock her for having only been chosen out of duty?

Aaurie sighed, throwing herself onto her bed and clutching her head. Too many thoughts, far too often plagued her. She couldn't get a moment's peace from her infernal worrying.

"Mithros, I just want quiet," Aaurie muttered, draping her arm across her eyes. Thom and Darien had left a few hours ago, going to prepare to leave with their own Knight Masters after celebrating with her rather rambunctiously.

"I heard that Nealan asked you," Aaurie lifted her arm and peered out under her sleeve to see Owen grinning from the doorway. His eyes glinted happily and Aaurie frowned, wondering what part he'd played in it.

"You asked him to didn't you?" Aaurie laughed, connecting the dots. Owen knew she wouldn't accept his offer, and Nealan would certainly have discouraged the young Knight from taking her as a squire. All Owen would have to do then is insist that he couldn't leave her without a knight master…and Neal would dutifully step in.

"Not so much asking as well, making him think it was his idea," Owen confirmed with a small smile. He was glad that she wasn't angry with him- how many women would have been?

"Thank you," Aaurie said quietly, replacing her arm over her eyes. She felt the bed sink slightly as Owen sat down beside her.

"You and Thom made up," it wasn't really a question, but Aaurie still nodded. "Are you and he..?"

Aaurie groaned, pulling her arm down and slamming it into the bed.

"No, we're not together- just friends. Just like I said, let me guess- you don't like me either then? You think I am too much trouble just like Keladry and Nealan?"

Owen paused for a moment before letting out a thundering laugh.

"That's a jolly idea. What makes you think that Kel and Neal don't like you? Or that I would be here if I didn't?"

"Neal said as much- and Keladry, you can see it in her eyes- you, you I'm not sure. Darien explained how I sometimes send the wrong signals- to you worst of all I am sure, I can't imagine what you must think of me," Aaurie sighed. Owen laughed again.

"I find it interesting yes, the way you seem to uncontrollably send out 'signals' as you said. At first it was confusing, but now I think its jolly fun trying to figure out what you really mean. As far as how _I _feel- I thought that would be the one thing you could be sure of…" Owen blushed, holding her gaze.

Aaurie swallowed, then shook her head.

"Owen- even I am still trying to figure out what I want, what I mean. I don't, I can't- sorry," Aaurie flinched waiting for his reaction. Owen laughed again.

"I know that Aaurie, really. As I said, its jolly fun waiting to see what you do- I don't mind the wait," Owen replied. Aaurie sighed.

"You are annoyingly patient," Aaurie groaned into her sleeve, all she heard in response was Owen's soft chuckle.

---

Owen had insisted that Aaurie eat something, he knew all too well from months on the road that once she set out with Neal, the full, hot meals offered at the palace would be a distant and desired commodity.

Aaurie had sworn to meet him in the dining hall, promising that she had only a few more things to pack before she joined him.

"Found a knight who would take you on then?" Aaurie looked up at the icy voice and blanched. Rurik leaned across her doorway, his arms folded over his chest. Aaurie eyed him warily, cursing herself for not simply locking her door when Owen left.

She couldn't help but wonder what the boy wanted, since becoming friends with Darien, Rurik had mostly left the trio alone- not nearly dumb enough to mess with two strong lads just to exact some torment on the lone girl.

"Yes I did. And you?" Aaurie tried to be cordial- she saw no reason to egg him on, and he hadn't technically done anything menacing thus far.

"Of course. Garvey of Runnerspring." Aaurie frowned. What a pair they would make- she'd need to watch her back whenever that knight-squire duo was about.

"How lovely. Well, I need to get going-" Aaurie gave a small smile, attempting to move past the tall, well muscled boy. She thought she was fine until he moved suddenly, slamming the door shut and knocking her back several feet, sending her staggering against the bed.

"You shouldn't have made it this far you stupid whore- you really think anyone wants you as a squire? Let them pass you around to the knights for a bit of enjoyment maybe- but how dare you try and take this honor away from us men?" Rurik growled, advancing on her.

Aaurie swallowed, scrambling around the bed, half tripping over her belongings. Her eyes flitted to any possible escape routes; her windows were sealed shut, except for the very top portion- allowing the cool night air in, but blocking her way out; she doubted she could make it to the door without Rurik catching her. Aaurie tried to count the time since Owen had left- how long before he came to check on her, if at all?

"I think you need to be taught a lesson, need to be shown what you're good for!" Rurik lunged and Aaurie dodged, slamming into the window. Blinding pain seared up her thigh, her leg buckling under her weight. Before she could recover from the agony her old wound was inflicting on her, Rurik had grabbed her by the hair, dragging her back to the bed.

Aaurie cried out as he flung her onto the bed, her leg cracking painfully. She wondered how badly he would beat her- how bloodied he would leave her. She knew no other way that he could make his point to her, until the pain subsided enough for her to realize his hands on her chest.

Aaurie growled, grabbing at his hands and trying to force them away. He laughed cruelly, slamming his knee against her thigh, simultaneously parting her legs and sending a renewed pain coursing through her body.

As tears streamed down her face and she fought to breathe, Rurik pulled at her shirt, sending the buttons flying and leaving her in her breast band. Aaurie could barely move, weakly pushing at his hands as he moved to her breeches.

"Dumb whore- I didn't think it would be this easy- or enjoyable," Aaurie cried out as he ripped her breeches down and dug his nails across her skin.

"Stop- please, I just want to be a knight. Please," Rurik only laughed, pulling at his belt and letting his own breeches slide open.

"How many times do I have to tell you? The only thing you are good for is fucking- and I imagine you'll be very good at that," Rurik grinned, bending down and sinking his teeth into her neck leaving a mark.

Tears coursed down her face from pain and frustration as she frantically struggled beneath him. His knee rested right against the scar on her thigh and nearly every movement sent a jolt of pain through her leg and spine.

Rurik growled, annoyed, and grabbed her hands, pinning them down with one hand. Aaurie let out a strangled scream as he roughly palmed and squeezed at her breasts.

"I'm going to fuck you bitch, so stop fighting- you may even enjoy it," he hissed into her ear, nipping at her neck again. He grinned, grabbing her face with his free hand and smashing his lips against hers.

Aaurie growled as he forced her mouth open, and bit his lip in desperation. Rurik let out an enraged growl, slamming his fist into her face, connecting solidly with her cheek and nose.

Aaurie's vision blurred as blood dripped down across her parted lips and Rurik stood, removing his breeches completely before climbing back on top of her.

Rurik's hand was beneath her loincloth before Aaurie could manage her thoughts clearly. _Get him off, now! _Aaurie thought frantically, sputtering on the blood that was now dripping through her parted lips and down her throat. Through the intense pain in her leg and now her head, Aaurie could only vaguely make out the feeling of his rough fingers against her inner thighs.

Rurik smirked, using his other hand to rip her breastband down and away from her chest. Aaurie tried to scream but only managed a pained gurgle, spitting flecks of blood across Rurik's cheek. Aaurie realized as a cold breeze drifted through the window that she was now completely naked, Rurik had disposed of her loincloth somewhere along the way.

Aaurie sobbed, unable to move her legs against the pain that was now shooting up her spine- her arms and fists doing little damage against Rurik, who no longer seemed to bother with her weak attempts to struggle.

"Please, Rurik, please," Aaurie begged in an almost flat tone, she was far too tired for anything more.

"Begging me to fuck you whore? I'd be more than happy to oblige," Rurik growled.

"What in Mithros name are you doing?!" Aaurie let out a whoosh of air, hearing her rescuer's voice drift through the room.

"Nothing- we were just having a private moment milord," Rurik said, sitting back on his heels and adjusting his breeches.

Aaurie relief faded when she saw Garvey of Runnerspring's large form draped across her desk- how long had he been standing there?

"This isn't an assignment for a squire boy, get off," Rurik looked confused as he scrambled off the bed. Aaurie's chest heaved as she realized that the older knight was starring at her.

Realizing once more that she was naked, Aaurie struggled to cover herself. Garvey smiled.

"Why bother?' Aaurie looked up at him curiously. He made no move to punish Rurik, or to leave the room.

Aaurie's eyes widened when she saw the look that passed between Rurik and his new knight master. Before Aaurie could scramble off of the bed, Garvey's large, muscled arms were pinning her down.

Where Rurik had wasted time taunting her, Garvey quickly pulled down his breeches, almost effortlessly holding her down as he did so.

Aaurie cried out weakly as Garvey thrust forward adding a new tearing sensation to the burning pain in her lower body. Rurik's face seemed to twist in surprise as Garvey tore through her maidenhood, he looked away, seeming confused. Tears streamed down her face as Aaurie stared up at the ceiling, helpless to do anything else.


	20. Chapter 19: What Wounds Can Heal?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

Aaurie was vaguely aware of Garvey climbing off of her, spitting on her naked, bruised and bloody form. He said something to Rurik, who must not have responded because he shouted it again. With what little energy she had Aaurie pulled herself into the fetal position, ashamed of her nakedness but unable to cover herself.

She felt Garvey's breath on her shoulder as he leaned forward, his breath hot on her ear.

"You run your mouth little girl and you'll never be a knight- I'll kill you first," Garvey hissed, planting a kiss on throat before straightening.

Rurik pulled his clothing back on, saying something- his own weak insults, before following after Garvey and slamming the door behind him. Aaurie was not sure if this was a kindness or an accident. She couldn't bear to think that someone walking by might look in and see her like this.

"Well hello Owen," Aaurie knew Alanna's voice as it neared her door. Aaurie silently prayed it wouldn't be the first female knight who found her like this. "Where are you off to?"

"To see Aaurien actually, she was supposed to meet me for dinner," Owen replied, mild concern evident in his voice.

"Ah, well, I was stopping by to wish her luck as a squire," Alanna said, her voice kind. New tears fell down Aaurie's cheeks as she struggled to determine how dreadful she must look. _Please gods, don't let Alanna and Owen find me like this- please._

Knock, Knock.

Aaurie cried, hearing the doorknob turn.

"Aaurie? – Oh goddess! Owen, go get Nealan!" Owen seemed to stop and protest in confusion, Alanna had not opened the door wide enough for him to see. "Go!"

"Goddess, Aaurien? Aaurien can you hear me?" Aaurie felt Alanna's weight on the bed next to her, the older woman cradling her against her chest.

Alanna's eyes scanned the trembling girl. Her face was covered with blood, her lips coated. Bruises marked her ribs, hips, breasts and thighs. Alanna was scared to have her final question answered, and when she gently pushed Aaurie's thighs apart she gasped to see the blood smeared there.

"I'm sorry, sorry," Aaurie cried, humiliated.

"What for? You have nothing to be sorry for, just hang on. Neal and I are going to get you to the infirmary," Alanna cooed. She desperately wanted to heal the girl herself, but knew that Duke Baird would need to do it in order to ensure that the rapist could be caught and tried.

"No, please. I don't want anyone to know, please," Aaurie hiccupped, burying her face against Alanna's shirt.

"Alanna- what's going on? You have Owen scared to death," Neal stopped, seeing the blood smeared across Alanna's shirt, a bundled form draped across her lap, shaking.

"Carry her to the infirmary Neal, your father will need to look at her," Alanna said quietly, trying to soothe the girl. She'd put as much of her gift into the girl to calm her as she could without harming her. Aaurie's breathing had evened out but she still shed silent tears.

"Mithros, what happened?" Owen whispered from the doorway, horror reaching his eyes when Neal picked Aaurie's limp body, the blanket sliding slightly to reveal her nakedness beneath.

"Let's get her taken care of, and then we'll find out."

---

Aaurie groaned, opening her eyes slowly and shutting them quickly in response to the bright light that poured into the room. She knew she was in the infirmary; she knew the smell and recognized the scratchy wool sheets on the cot she lay in. She could hear breathing and people moving around her.

"Broken nose, that cut on her cheek will leave a small scar- bruising from her neck down," Duke Baird sighed from somewhere beside her bed.

"There was blood-" Alanna stopped her voice hesitant and angry.

"Yes. She was raped Alanna. There was a lot of tearing and blood, but it will be up to her to tell me who did it," Duke Baird replied.

"She can tell us who, I'll see to it he's thrown away," Alanna growled.

"Alanna- think about it. Anyone with half a mind will know how to spin it. They'll call her a Scanran whore- the Lord's already dislike her. Do you really think they'd be willing to imprison a Tortallan noble for the rape of a girl they deem a whore?" Duke Baird said quietly. He was enraged by what had happened to the girl, but he also knew how the courts would spin it. He'd said noble because he had a fairly good idea of who did it, but even Aaurie's confirmation would mean little to the courts.

Aaurie felt Alanna's small, feminine hand on her arm and she gave an uncontrollable shiver. Alanna withdrew her hand, frowning.

"Aaurie darling? You awake?" Alanna asked kindly. Aaurie nodded, opening her eyes slowly.

Alanna sat in the chair beside her bed, Duke Baird stood beside her- Neal standing silently at his father's side, sorrow written on his face.

"Aaurie- what happened?" Alanna asked, wondering if the girl would answer or simply break out in tears.

"I- I don't, please- I don't," Aaurie stuttered, beginning to tremble involuntarily. Neal stiffened at his father's side, before moving quickly to her side and sweeping her up against his chest.

Aaurie was alarmed and flinched away at first, but suddenly found herself relaxing against him, crying into his hard chest.

"Tell us what happened Aaurie, it's important," Neal whispered, smoothing down her hair.

"He, I tripped and he grabbed me. My leg, it hurt so much I couldn't get him off. I didn't- I tried to and he punched me and then my leg- it just hurt so much. I begged him not to but he just laughed at me," Aaurie sobbed. "And then _he…_" Neal held her closer, looking up at Alanna with concern.

As a squire, Alanna had dragged Neal through so many refugee camps and villages, and he had seen his fair share of battered and raped young woman. Some were in denial, others angry and vengeful- others couldn't stand what happened and feel apart.

"Aaurie, just tell us who and he'll be tried and locked away," Alanna tried. Aaurie met her gaze and knew that the older women wished that it were true, but knew in her heart that it wasn't.

"I don't know," Aaurie said quietly. "I don't know."

"You didn't see him?" Duke Baird asked in disbelief. Aaurie held his gaze, blinking through tears.

"No milord. You'll find I often trip and fall, with no idea as to what displaced me- why should this be different?" Aaurie whispered. Duke Baird frowned, recognizing her excuse from the first time she saw him- she'd gotten in a fight with Rurik had tried to use the age old pages' excuse.

"Aaurie- are you sure? Think hard," Alanna tried, urging the girl. Aaurie shook her head.

"I didn't see him. My answer won't change. I- will I still be able to leave tomorrow?" Aaurie asked, trying to block the day from her mind.

"You'll sleep here tonight, and I'll give Neal instructions for your continued care- but yes, you may leave with Neal and the Own tomorrow." Duke Baird decided. He knew now that she'd heard what he said, and had decided to spare herself the agony of a failed trial. He felt guilt over having helped her make the decision, but knew too that a trial would only be like experiencing the rape all over again.

Duke Baird watched as Neal helped her slide back down into the bed, covering her quietly. Aaurie was asleep almost as soon as Neal had pulled up the covers, another courtesy of Alanna's gift.

"You know she's lying," Alanna said helplessly. Duke Baird nodded.

"Neal will keep an eye on her, for now to lie is the best thing for her. Later there will come a time for the truth."


	21. Chapter 20: The Truth

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

Aaurie woke up to find the infirmary dark, but noise all around her. She could here to voices arguing with a third- Duke Baird.

"Lads- you'll need to wait until morning, she need's her rest." Duke Baird tried.

"What do you mean? Have you heard the rumors the pages are spreading around? We want to see her now!" Aaurie recognized Thom's voice and nearly cried. _What rumors? Oh god, what is Rurik saying?_

"Milord, please-" Aaurie called out. She heard Duke Baird sigh and move aside, the boys racing past him.

"Mithros, what happened Aaurie?" Thom breathed, feeling the healing that had been cast on her and noting the still visible and healing cut to her cheek.

"I-" Aaurie bit her lip, shutting her eyes against the flood of tears.

"Mithros Aaurie- tell us. Are you alright?" Darien asked, reaching to touch her cheek. Aaurie flinched, nearly falling out of the bed in her sudden attempt to escape his touch. Darien's eyes widened as he snatched back his hand, watching her chest heave as she righted herself.

Thom looked at her in horror, noting her reaction and the hand prints across her neck her sudden movement had revealed.

"Aaurie who did that? What happened?" Thom demanded. Aaurie choked back a sob, cradling her head in her hands.

"You can't tell anyone- I had to lie to them- I couldn't," Aaurie sobbed almost in hysterics.

"Aaurie, you can tell us anything." Darien said quietly.

"He- he ra- hurt me. I tripped and my leg just gave out. He-he threw me on the bed and, and groped, and hit me…Mithros I can't. It's all my fault." Aaurie sobbed.

"I heard Duke Baird and Alanna talking- he said that there was no way that they'd find him guilty. They'd just say I was some Scanran whore and I deserved it," Aaurie cried.

"He? –Rurik?" Thom growled. Aaurie clamped her eyes shut.

"I'll kill him," Darien growled, jumping to his feet. Aaurie yelped, grabbing his arm. She had just lied to her best friends- if they were this mad thinking he'd only beaten her badly she couldn't imagine their reactions if she'd told the truth.

"Please, please don't. I told them I didn't know. The trial- they'd tear me apart. I'd have to tell them everything- I couldn't…Please, I want to forget… I'm, I'm a squire. I'm supposed to leave tomorrow with Sir Nealan, I- please," Aaurie begged.

Darien looked to Thom. The other boy looked torn, he knew she was right- this would be the perfect excuse for the nobles to tear her apart and worse, Rurik would get away with it.

"We won't say anything Aaurie, but if he touches you again- we'll kill him," Thom promised. Aaurie smiled weakly at him and Darien, wondering how she would survive without them if there knight masters should travel in different directions.

"Thank you- I love you both more than you could know," Aaurie whispered.

"We love you too Aaurie. I just hope this decision won't come back to haunt us," Thom replied. He wouldn't be able to protect her after tomorrow; Prince Roald would make a tour of the forts, starting far from Giantkiller. Darien and his knight master would be going with him. Aaurie would be alone with the dreadful rumors.

"What are people saying?" Aaurie said quietly, not forgetting Thom's earlier comment. The redheaded youth flinched, looking to a nervously shifting Darien.

"The pages, Rurik and his lads really, are spreading rumors that you were caught with some lads from the city. They're saying that you've been- been bringing them to your room for a while now. They say the blokes got angry when you said you'd be leaving tomorrow and roughed you up a bit after you'd- well," Darien stopped. The rumors had been much worse, much more graphic and negative.

As the boys had heard it in the halls, Aaurie had been having sex with as many as three lads at a time- all boys from the city or servants in the palace, sometimes for fun and other times for money. One of the pages said that after having sex with the boys that day, Aaurie had told them she'd be leaving. The boys had insisted that they'd paid her for several more 'encounters' and when she'd refused to repay them, they'd broken her nose. Looking at her, Thom realized that her only remaining visible wounds would only help confirm the story.

He could still see the fading bruises down her neck and arms, the dashed scar on her cheek, and the slight ridge where her nose had been broken. By tomorrow, with the healing done, ridge and scar would be all that remained. And with no assault charges being brought, it would be like Aaurie's own confirmation of guilt and truth in the rumors.

---

Keladry of Mindelan frowned, staring at the curtain that hid her from view as the three youngsters drifted off to sleep. She'd meant to come speak to Duke Baird about having Aaurien kicked out for inappropriate behavior and wanted to hear her account of her relationship with the boy.

Now she felt ashamed for having doubted the girl, hearing the strength and resolve in her voice. Maybe this girl wouldn't be such a bad knight after all. Maybe.

---

"I wonder if she's sleeping with the boys then too," Aaurie heard the voices before she opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep in the infirmary, Darien and Thom asleep in the chairs beside her bed.

"You think they go one at a time or all at once?" One of the giggly serving women whispered.

"Do you mind!?" Thom growled, awakened by the women's gossiping. Aaurie opened her eyes to see the women scramble out of the room. Thom looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"First day as squires," Darien said quietly. Aaurie sighed.

"First day as the palace whore," Aaurie grimaced meakly.

"It will be fine Aaurie. Darien will go with you to get your things; I'll go find some food for us before we set out with out knights alright?" Aaurie nodded, giving Thom a weak smile.


	22. Chapter 21: Rumors

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

Aaurie had never felt so embarrassed in her life. As she and Darien made their way back towards her rooms, every person they passed seemed to be talking about the latest rumor that the girl page had been caught with three boys at once. For most, the bruising on her face was all the proof they needed, and the whispers followed her to her rooms. On top of her embarrassment was her shame and discomfort. The slightest movements made her jump, Darien occasional touch made her flinch. Her eyes kept darting around the halls, expecting some threat.

"Aaurie- are you alright?" Darien asked, concern etched on his face. Aaurie forced a smile, nodding at her friend.

"Fine Darien, I am used to rumors by now. It too will pass right? Go ahead and get your things- I'll meet you outside ok?" Darien opened his mouth to object but Aaurie stopped him. "It's too awkward with you with me Darien- people wondering if we…" Darien nodded, understanding.

Thom and Darien had been so scared that she'd be a broken mess when she woke that morning. Instead she seemed to be pretending nothing had happened, beyond having to deal with the rumors and stares. She was like a scared rabbit though, flinching and scurrying away from the slightest touch. Thom thought she wasn't telling them the whole truth, and watching her now- Darien agreed.

"Alright, I'll meet you- ten minutes?" Aaurie nodded and grabbed her bags as Darien hesitantly walked into the other direction.

Aaurie made her way out to the court yard beside the Own's stables. Aaurie was struggling to keep her tears and frustrations to herself as she listened to the things being said by the people she passed. Some whispered, while others openly called her a whore or balked at her.

One man went so far as to offer her to share his bed; Aaurie ignored him, quickening her pace. Reaching the courtyard she threw down her things, sitting down at the edge of the small fountain that was the only embellishment to the space.

Burying her head in her hands she let the tears fall, wiping them as they came and hoping her red eyes would not betray her when she looked up.

"Aaurie," Owen stood in front of her, his face confused and rising with hurt.

"Owen," Aaurie stuttered, not sure what to say to him. How much had he seen last night, and what did he know? Seeing the bruises on her face and neck he stepped back, getting confirmation of the rumors he'd overheard.

"You had to finish packing? You were just meeting them for a last fuck right?" Owen growled. Aaurie gaped, opening and closing her mouth- Rurik (more likely Garvey) had managed a story so perfect that even Owen who'd been there when Alanna found her (true he hadn't seen much) believed them. In fact, from what little he'd seen, he'd be the most likely to believe it. All he'd seen was her naked, being lifted from a bed, her nose bloody.

"Owen please, I didn't- it's not like that," Aaurie whimpered.

"What is it then? Huh? Do you like being used then? Tossed around like a common whore? No wonder you wouldn't consent to let me court you- you were far to content being fucked for money!" Owen growled, his voice rising. Aaurie reddened, tears streaking down her cheeks as people began to look their direction.

"Owen, you don't understand. I didn't mean to hurt you-" Aaurie cried, chewing her lip. Owen just stood there, starring down at her, his normally cheery expression seeming to be forever lost.

"Do you love them? Any of them?" Owen growled.

"What? No." Aaurie replied without thinking, alarmed- imagining any emotion other than hatred for Garvey, for Rurik. Owen's face softened somewhat.

"Then why?" He asked. Aaurie couldn't think of an answer, and starred at the ground. Owen growled, grabbing her chin and jerking her face up to meet his eyes. Aaurie yelped and flinched, her breathing hitched as he looked at her, slowly lowering his hand.

"Aaurie, you alright?" Thom asked, putting his arm around her, looking from her downturned face to the older knight. Aaurie gave him a small smile, tears dripping down her eye lashes.

"Fine, Thom," Aaurie whispered. Owen growled at Thom.

"Those rumors true then too? Are you really fucking them as well? How did I not see that? Were you laughing at me this whole time? All three of you?" Owen assumed, seeing the way Thom stuck by her despite what should have been an obvious betrayal.

"Back off," Darien said coolly, stepping between the knight and his two friends. Owen opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Aaurien- over here, we're leaving," Neal was already mounted, a small frown fixed on his face.

Aaurie nodded, spinning to grab her things, hurriedly giving Thom and Darien light kisses to their cheeks and speeding towards her own mount.


	23. Chapter 22: Reputations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

Aaurien rode silently behind Nealan, painfully aware of the fact that even the Own seemed to have heard the incident the night before. Many of the men leered openly, while others ignored her completely. Aaurie wondered how she would survive this, when people would forget.

Neal did not speak to her, except quick and general orders. Speed up, slow down. Stop for lunch. Aaurie wanted to cry at first, thinking that Neal believed the rumors as well.

"Are you alright?" Aaurie looked up from her untouched food to see Lady Kel sit down beside her.

"I- fine," Aaurie whispered, wondering what the older woman wanted- what she would say.

"It doesn't make you weak," Kel said quietly. "It doesn't mean you shouldn't be here. I can teach you- help you build up the muscles in your arms. Make sure you stand a better chance if it happens again."

Aaurie gaped at the woman, wondering what had betrayed her.

"I- thank you milady. But how?" Aaurie stuttered. Kel gave her a weak smile, clapping her hand on her shoulder.

"I have a bad habit of eavesdropping- this time it came in handy. I won't tell anyone unless it happens again Aaurie. I'll wait until you are ready," Aaurie nodded her thanks, picking at her bread.

Kel watched her quietly; she thought she'd learned her lesson- about what could happen when men like Rurik weren't reported. But she also knew that Rurik's father was one of the council Lords, and that the rumors painted Aaurie as the guilty party. She would be doing the girl no favors by telling the secret.

"You shouldn't sit with that filth lady," one of the men of the Own called to Kel, who looked up at him with a frown.

"I thought that men of the Own would know best how rubbish rumors and palace gossip is," Kel said loudly so that most of the men could hear. Raoul looked at her, curious as to her sudden sponsorship of the girl. Had these new rumors sparked Kel's sense of duty in defending the girl?

Aaurie smiled thankfully up at Kel, glad to have found an ally. Neal snorted, a noise that sounded like disbelief, but was really his own response to Kel's sudden patronage of the girl. He'd been listening to her try to talk him out of taking the girl as a squire for weeks, and now she was defending her. He had to admit he was grateful, he couldn't openly be a friend to Aaurie just now, and Kel was a good protector.

What had he gotten himself into? He'd agreed to take on the girl, knowing the difficulties she would present. She was young and she was attractive- very much so. Neal himself was still young and painfully unwed- the rumors wouldn't stay away long. Soon every gossip monger would have Neal and his squire in bed with one another. He'd have to be very careful to deter such rumors, for her sake.

"We're riding until dark- no more stops," Neal growled at Aaurie as they mounted up. Aaurie nodded, still flinching at the harsh (though faked) tone he offered her.

"Don't worry, he'll be his old self after a few days," Kel whispered. "Once the road and other thoughts dim the rumors for the men." Aaurie smiled, falling in place behind Neal as the Own continued on the road towards the fort.

---

By the time they stopped for the night, the men of the Own seemed to absorb Kel's words and accepted that perhaps the rumors had exaggerated or lied completely. They remained weary of Aaurie and would not talk to her, but they no longer openly shunned her.

Aaurie kept to herself, setting up her tent and Neal's as quickly as she could. Aaurie could see Neal and Kel talking beside the fire, Raoul marking a piece of paper as they seemed to count off things to do.

"They're trying to figure out how to keep the rumors at bay so everyone isn't convinced you're sharing a bed with my cousin," Aaurie looked up to see Dom standing beside her.

"I hadn't even thought of that," Aaurie said quietly, remembering the pain in Owen's eyes. "And what? You don't listen to the gossip yourself?" Dom laughed.

"I've seen the way you blush when I flirt with you, like an innocent maiden- I'd have to be very foolish then to believe these rumors. I imagine the pages just wanted a last chance to humiliate you," Dom offered. Aaurie flinched, knowing just how true- in a different way, his words were.

"And the bruises everyone is taking as proof?" Aaurie pointed out the flaw in his theory.

"You could be clumsy, could have gotten in a fight with someone," Dom guessed, watching her face. Aaurie sighed, how could it be that the womanizing sergeant was the one who best saw the truth? Aaurie looked at him, realizing that he'd stayed a comfortable distance away from her, where as he was normally much more forward.

Aaurie starred at him, wondering how much he knew. Had Kel told the blue eyed sergeant, or had he guessed it himself? He didn't make any sudden movements, or try to touch her.

"I didn't blush when you flirted," Aaurie replied after a few moments of silence. Dom grinned.

"You did too, red as an apple. You're gorgeous- anyone can see that, which is why they so eagerly believe you use it to your advantage. But anyone who knows you can see that you don't seem to know your own charms- and as such couldn't hope to make use of them. That's why I don't believe the rumors- you're still too innocent. One day maybe, but not now," Dom shrugged. Aaurie's eyes watered at his words. She wasn't so innocent now- Rurik had taken that from her. Dom frowned, realizing his words had not been wise.

"I think I preferred the flirting to your insights milord," Aaurie offered him a smile, the frustration and sadness gone from her eyes. Dom laughed softly.

"Most people do."


	24. Chapter 23: Misunderstood

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

Aaurie tossed and turned for most of the night, unable to close her eyes without her newest nightmare threatening to take hold of her. While Duke Baird had healed all of her physical wounds, Aaurie could feel the painful stinging between her legs- she felt dirty and used. She wondered if she'd ever get a good nights' sleep again.

As the Own traveled on the road by day, Aaurie found herself distracted by the men and the way they handled her and the rumors. She was still nervous around them, staying beside Kel and keeping a wary eye out. As they traveled the men warmed to her slightly, but were discouraged by her apparent sour and arrogant demeanor.

She refused, it seemed, to laugh or interact with the men and often changed direction to avoid them. The men whispered that she thought herself too good for them- that as a squire she had more merit than a man of the Own. But Sergeant Domitian seemed to like her, and she laughed easily with him and Lady Kel, so the men could not dislike her completely.

After almost a week on the road to Giantkiller, as they neared the end of the uneventful ride, Neal allowed himself to warm to Aaurie. The men no longer gossiped- indeed they were more concerned with the now near war, and Neal saw no reason to continue keeping such great distance from Aaurie.

"Neal! Join us for lunch- if you can call it that," Dom laughed, gesturing to the hunks of bread and cheese they'd been given for the trip. Dom sat against Kel, close enough to touch but not seeming to notice, while Aaurie chewed thoughtfully on a hunk of bread.

Neal smiled, sitting beside Aaurie on the overturned tree trunk they were using as a bench. Aaurie looked up in surprise; she'd expected him to refuse in keeping with his charade.

"How've you been Aaurien?" Neal asked, turning his bread over in his hands. Aaurie squeaked in surprise, nearly choking on her last bite of food.

"Fine. Fine milord," Aaurie replied, looking up at him with questioning eyes. Neal gave her a small smile.

"Sorry about this week- I was trying to sort out how to avoid any problems and waiting for the rumors to die down," Neal apologized, wondering if she'd hold a grudge. Aaurie just shrugged.

"I know. Thank you. I was just surprised that you were- stopping I suppose." Aaurie replied. Neal watched her for a moment; perhaps he hadn't given her enough credit- she was smart and she paid attention.

"Neal's finally just admitted to himself that the gossips are going to have a field day either way," Dom laughed kindly.

"What do you mean?" Aaurie asked confused.

"Remember our conversation earlier this week? Every one will be saying you and my meathead cousin here are sharing quarters; they'll be exaggerating every public touch or glance. He's finally agreed with me that the next four years will be much easier if he just acts as though it doesn't matter," Dom answered.

"It does matter Aaurie- I am not trying to infer that your honor or reputation is not important. Just that they'll say it either way- why should we walk on egg shells?" Neal corrected, glaring at his cousin's explanation. Aaurie just shrugged.

"It's fine- I rather agree I suppose. My reputation is already tarnished, so what should it matter to me if people what to spew rubbish?" Aaurie shrugged, her face sad.

"It will wear off after a time Aaurie- believe me, I had my fair share of rumors circulating as a page and into my years as a squire. It never stops completely, but you'll learn which opinions are important and which people will never be pleased without some courtly drama," Kel explained kindly, noting the hopeless expression in the younger girl's eyes.

Aaurie smiled, but Kel could tell she didn't believe her fully. Kel had been lucky, she knew, she'd been big for her age and managed to avoid youthful romances that gave fuel and hints of credibility to rumors.

Kel watched as Lerant sheepishly approached their fire. He'd been keeping his distance from Kel on this journey; at first she'd believed he was angry with her for snapping at him one morning. But now, as he approached, Kel realized like most of the men he was wary of her young companion.

Kel watched the fear flash across Aaurie's eyes as she noted his approach and reflexively shifted closer to Neal, her muscles tensed. Kel gave her a reassuring smile, though it did little to ease the girl's nerves. Kel sighed, it would take her a fair amount of time to fully trust people.

"Kel, Neal, Dom,-milady," Lerant shifted nervously, watching the look of reproach that appeared on Aaurie's face and mistaking it for arrogance. The standard bearer frowned and paused noticeably, a scowl marking his face for a moment.

"Lerant- how are you tonight? Haven't seen much of you in a while," Dom smiled politely. Lerant smiled at him.

"Milord has me hoping a bit. What with Kel no longer serving as his squire I find myself with more duties than before," Lerant grinned at Kel. She knew how happy he was to assist Lord Raoul- it was the closest he could get to being a true member of the Own.

"Well, I could always find milord a new squire if you need a break," Kel offered with a grin.

"No, no- that's alright really," Lerant chuckled. Aaurie gave a small flinch as he sat down next to Dom but tried to steady her facial features.

"So…how do you like the company so far?" Aaurie looked around before realizing that Lerant was talking to her.

"Oh, it's fine I suppose," Aaurie said quietly. Lerant raised an eyebrow.

"What? Not the kind of company you're used to- _milady_?" Lerant half growled.

"I spent several years at the Fort with Wyldon of Cavall- I suppose I'm actually more used to being around lads. I suppose I'm just nervous," Aaurie replied, recognizing the insult in his voice. She must have offended him somehow.

"Yes well, rumor around the camp is that you're very used to being with lads," Lerant spat.

Aaurie swallowed, looking at the other man, not hearing the angry hisses coming from her companions. Aaurie looked away, digging her fingernails into the soft underside of her arm.

"I'm, I'm going to go to sleep milord- if that's alright," Aaurie asked Neal quietly. He nodded, casting a glare in the direction of the standard bearer.

"I'll go with you Aaurie," Kel offered, furious with Lerant's insensitivity. The younger girl gave a small smile and nodded.

"What in Mithros name was that Lerant?" Dom growled once the two women were out of ear shot.

"What? Oh come on, you've heard the rumors. And what about the bruises she's been sporting all week? Is that just a coincidence then?" Lerant asked, rolling his eyes at Dom. Dom would agree with anything Kel said, and for some reason Kel liked the girl.

"Leave my squire alone Lerant, I don't need her to be a mess because you can't keep your opinions to yourself," Neal snapped. Lerant raised an eyebrow at the Knight, Neal had been quite short tempered as of late, but now he seemed legitimately upset.


	25. Chapter 24: Riding for the Fort

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

"Are you alright Aaurien?" Kel whispered softly. The Lady Knight had spent enough time in the Yamani Islands to recognize when someone was trying to mask their emotions. Aaurie's eyelids were red and puffy, but she was successfully holding back tears.

"Fine milady, honestly I don't mean to be a bother. I just, I want to get to the fort and not be the girl who…I just want to start over. Not flinch when people come to say hello," Aaurie whispered. Kel nodded.

"I can understand that Aaurie. But you're always going to be treated differently- you're Scanran and a girl. I can't imagine having to deal with what happened to you on top of that. You just have to hold your head up and keep going."

"Right now I'd like to just put my head down and go to sleep if that's alright," Aaurie whispered, pulling at the edges of her bedroll. Kel nodded, getting up and leaving the younger girl alone.

Kel made her way back to the fire, not surprised to see Lerant sitting alone and looking confused- Dom and Neal talking to Raoul.

"What was that about Lerant? I thought you'd be more open minded after how you treated me!" Kel asked annoyed.

"Everyone keeps acting like she's just like you Kel! And I don't get it! She isn't you. Kel, she's Scanran and what's more she parades around like some trollop. I mean sure they said you were too, but you were modest at least- cut your hair all that. Why should I give her the same respect when she's not the same?" Lerant growled, annoyed after having been chewed out by Neal, Dom _and _Raoul.

Kel swallowed, watching Lerant's face in the fire light. Kel wanted desperately to find the answer and throw it back at him, but she couldn't think of one. She supported Aaurie because she was a girl, because of what happened to her. Kel had never actually seen her in the training yards or endeavored to find out who Aaurie really was.

"I don't know Lerant. I give her a chance because we have to. Even Joren got a chance- it isn't your or my place to try and take it from her," Kel sighed. "Treat her however you like Lerant, but she's a person too. She deserves a chance."

"Fine Kel, for you. But one chance, if she's a worthless knight then I'll treat her like one." Kel nodded, wondering how she would discover for herself what kind of knight Aaurie would be.

"Aaurie, wake up!" Aaurie jumped, tangling her legs in her bedroll as she cleared the hair from her face and looking up at a grumpy looking Neal.

"What is it milord?" Aaurie asked sleepily.

"Some men from the fort have come down to escort us the rest of the way, there have been some raiders along the road the past few days. I need you up and packed, then I want at my side the entire ride alright?"

Aaurie nodded, pulling back her wild curls as she began hunting for her gear.

In just a few minutes Aaurie had packed all of her clothing and gear. When she approached, Neal was deep in conversation with a gruff looking man whose uniform indicated he was a sergeant like Dom.

"Milord," Aaurie bowed as she approached. Neal frowned slightly but introduced her to the sergeant politely.

"Sergeant Eamern, this is my squire Aaurien. Squire, this is Sergeant Eamern of the Own. Eamern's men have been stationed at Giant Killer for the past few months in light of the recent attacks by raiders. He and his men will be escorting us the rest of the way," Neal finished, sounding unhappy.

Aaurie made a mental note to ask why Neal seemed so upset with the situation. Why should he care that this sergeant had been sent to escort them the rest of the way? If the road was dangerous, it would be best to travel it with people more familiar with the area.

"Milady, it's a great pleasure to finally meet you. My men and I have heard so many good things from the lads at the fort. They seem to have understated your beauty though," Eamern said with a grin, giving an exaggerated bow.

"Um, yes. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. It will be good to see the lads again," Aaurie nodded, noting the scowl on Neal's face.

"Come squire, I want to fill you in on what we will be doing upon arrival, if you'll excuse us Eamern," Neal replied curtly.

"Ridiculous," Neal spat. Aaurie trailed after him quickly, alarmed at his sudden change of mood.

"What milord?" Aaurie asked quietly.

"Sergeant Eamern was sent to escort us to ensure that you weren't passing on information to the raiders or otherwise associating with them. As if I am incapable of looking after my squire," Neal growled. Aaurie opened her mouth to reply but Neal kept rambling.

"I mean really, do they think Wyldon would actually have let you train if he thought you'd betray us? Would the lords have let you in? This is completely ridiculous," Neal grumbled.

"Sorry milord," Aaurie offered. She couldn't say she was surprised, in fact if anything she was glad that the Tortallan army was taking such precautions. Scanrans were tricky and (at least internally) known for their spies- Tortal should be cautious.

"Never mind, go mount up, we'll be leaving soon. If we're lucky it will be an uneventful ride."


	26. Chapter 25: Raiders

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**NOTE**: Sorry this took so long. Really. I had promised myself that so long as one person was reading I would keep this up, and it took recent reviews to remind me of that! I am already working on the next chapter, so hopefully this will somewhat make up for the long wait! I also want to remind people that this is a story that has been playing through my head for a long time and I put it to paper for my own piece of mind, if their is something I can do to make it more enjoyable for you guys too- let me know! Otherwise, I just write the stuff I'd want to read!!!

* * *

Aaurie flinched, swinging her leg over the saddle trying to find a comfortable position that wouldn't cause strain on her old wound. The scar had been throbbing lately, but Aaurie refused to admit it to anyone- she didn't want to risk Neal or anyone else thinking the injury could keep her from becoming a knight.

"You ready Aaurie?" Kel asked, watching the younger girl with a blank face. Aaurie swiveled slightly to look Kel in the eyes before she nodded and gave a small, hopeful smile.

"As I'll ever be milady." Kel smiled, patting Peachblossom in signal that he could begin his slow trot in column with the other riders. Aaurie sighed, watching Kel as she waited for Neal to finish speaking with a man from the Own.

"Alright, stay at my side for the whole ride. If for any reason we get separated you make sure that you plant yourself next to one of the captains or knights alright? We don't need a separation to turn into accusations that you helped any attack that might occur- alright?" Neal insisted as he urged his horse forward.

Aaurie nodded, following after him.

---

Aaurie suddenly understood why this area had such difficulty with surprise attacks. The Crown had spent good money maintaining the roads to keep supply wagons flowing with ease, but they had done little to cage the wilderness that sprang up all around it. The road was edged in thick trees and shrubbery, in the short distance they'd traveled Aaurie and the others had seen a fair number of yellow and brown beast's eyes peering back at them.

"We've lost a few supply wagons through here- I keep asking for a troop to come cutting through here, but the crown can't spare the men," Aaurie looked up in surprise to realize that Sergeant Eamern had been riding behind her and had now drawn up along side her.

Neal raised an eyebrow at the Sergeant, who didn't react, but said nothing.

"That forest is likely the only reason the Scanrans haven't made off with more of your supplies Sergeant. Makes Scanrans harder to see, but also harder to run off with whole wagon loads. Cutting it down could swing either way," Aaurie replied with a shrug, scanning the trees as the Sergeant starred at her.

"How old are you?" He asked curiously. He was surprised that a squire could come up with such an answer so quickly, when in truth he had only just considered the idea himself.

"Almost 17 milord, old for a squire," Aaurie replied meeting the Sergeants gaze respectfully before turning back to the forest around them.

"And your loyalties lie with whom?" Neal snapped his head up, half growling at the Sergeant.

"I would appreciate if you would stop your interrogation of my squire. The council lords and His Highness have all approved of her being here. There is no room for you to cast doubt on her," Neal said, using his 'regal' voice- one he used on the rare occasion he wished to draw attention to his nobility.

"Yes your Grace, I was only curious." Eamern smirked, giving a small shrug to Aaurie.

"My allegiance is to my conscience and to his Majesty Jonathan of Conte, and to his heirs should they act to uphold his beliefs. Question me all you want, that will never change," Aaurie replied evenly.

She watched the Sergeant as his blank stare turned to curiosity, confusion and then humor.

"I hope that's true Squire, really I do. But this war has brought out the worst of people- and I won't lose men all because I trusted a pretty face." Aaurie watched him, deciding that she liked the blunt sincerity he was offering. Opening her mouth to say something Aaurie caught sight of a flash of silver over the Sergeant's shoulder.

"Milord, sergeant- other side of the road." Aaurie whispered, turning her gaze quickly onto the road as if she'd seen nothing. "Not scouts, they have weapons."

Aaurie looked at neither of them as she spoke. She was sure to give away no hint of what she'd seen- leave the decisions up to Neal and the Sergeant.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw both Neal and the sergeant stiffen slightly. Neither turned their head or did anything to infer that they'd heard her. Slowly though, she saw them making small hand gestures to one another- some sort of code.

After a small nod, Eamern rose in his saddle slightly.

"Almost home men- be happy to tell the captain that there were no disturbances, and sleep in fresh beds tonight!" Aaurie whipped around to look at him, confused. Why would he say that? Now none of the men would be on guard- an attack would take them completely by surprise.

I opened my mouth to say something but Neal's gaze locked on mine and I stopped. He shook his head and brought his horse nearer to my side.

"Predetermined code. He just told them the there were raiders to the left of the road- Kel just released her bird scouts to get us a count," Neal whispered. Aaurie nodded, feeling foolish. Of course they knew what they were doing- she was the only one left out of the loop.

Aaurie hadn't noticed them take off, but she saw the three small birds return- one landing at each of the three columns of riders. The one that returned to Kel hooted and flitted around, as if communicating something to her.

Kel made a subtle hand gesture that seemed to echo wordlessly down the line of men- a silent communication that everyone understood except Aaurie.

"Get her out of here, I won't have my men worrying about her safety- we'll be out numbered as it is," Eamern whispered to Neal. Neal glared at him making a quick gesture that seemed to infuriate the captain.

"Boy or girl I would get the squire out of here Nealan, she isn't ready for this kind of fight- unless you want a dead squire on your hands," Eamern hissed. Neal gritted his teeth, looking around slowly, trying to determine the best way to get Aaurie away from the fighting when it broke out.

"They haven't attacked yet, even though they out number us- there has to be something they're waiting for," Neal realized slowly.

"Scanrans think that engaging in fights when women are present is dishonorable. They'll do it, but they don't like it. They're probably arguing over who has to kill the women- they always do before they start the fight, that and making sure there is a priest nearby to cleanse them afterwards." Aaurie said quietly. As ruthless as her countrymen appeared, they had very superstitious ways.

"So we haven't much time, Nealan- I want her out of here now!" Just as Eamern's voice raised and cracked an arrow let loose from between the trees, burying itself in the shoulder of a corporal.

"Attack!" Yells erupted from down the columns, orders being shouted at each group of soldiers as men began to poor from the trees.

For their group of 30 or so men, it seemed that there were three Scanran raiders for each. Aaurie leapt to unsheathe her sword but Neal shook his head, slapping his horse's reigns and gesturing for her to follow.

Riding low he lead her through the lines of soldiers, it seemed they'd cleared a line through the road for Nealan and Aaurie to charge through unscathed. Aaurie felt a flush rise on her cheeks as she followed her knight master, crouched over and almost laying flat against her horse's back. All these men then would know her as a coward, that as they fought they'd had to clear a path so that her knight master could lead her to safety. What kind of knight would she be after this?

When they'd finally stopped in a small clearing well beyond the battle Aaurie realized that her cheeks were wet with tears of frustration from being forced to run away. She'd been scared yes, but the cowardice of running was worse.

Neal looked back at her in alarm noticing the tears sliding down her flush face. Dismounting quickly, he ran to her and pulled her down frantically.

"Are you wounded? Are you alright?" Neal demanded, sending out a web of his magic to look for injuries.

"No, no I'm fine. I'm sorry, I just didn't expect to- to run away like that," Aaurie whispered. Neal let go of her hands, pull his magic back into himself and looking at her. Where teenage girls always so odd and emotional? His only real example had been Kel- and she was always so in control of her emotions.

"Look what we have here. Couple of soldiers run off from the battle yonder?" Aaurie and Neal whipped around to see seven fiery redheaded men standing at the other side of the clearing, each holding bloodstained axes.

Neal reached for his weapon but Aaurie was quicker, grabbing his hand and holding it against her side. Neal looked at her oddly, trying to pull his hand from hers thinking she'd frozen up in fear. Aaurie gripped his hand tighter, pulling her body into his, forcing him to hold her in an intimate embrace. They couldn't hope to win a fight against seven armed Scanran men; their only chance was to trick them.

"Oh please! We just snuck over the border so pa wouldn't catch us is all! We weren't doing anything wrong!" Aaurie half cried, pressing a heavy Scanran accent back into her voice. Neal looked down at her, catching on to her charade, hoping it would work- at least long enough for help to arrive.

"Told you the chit was Scanran, Worbec- see then, the pair are off trying to fuck in the woods," one of the men laughed as they stopped in front of the pair. Aaurie prayed that the mud spattered across Neal's shirt would hide the Tortallan crest on his breast. Neal was grateful for his language lessons, the gruff accent made it hard for him to catch all the words but he understood enough.

"The boy don't look Scanran Agris, looks like one of them Tortallans to me," the man called Worbec replied- his gaze sweeping back over Neal and then Aaurie with a broad grin.

"Tell me then little lass, what you doing with this scraggly bloke? You deserve a proper Scanran man- not some half blood whelp, probably borne on the border this bloke, to some whore mother and Tortallan soldier," the man laughed. Neal growled.

"Don't talk about my ma that way!" Neal grunted in almost perfect Scanran, his accent could easily be mistaken as having been blurred by his anger.

"Relax there. You two shouldn't be out here- you know there's a Tortallan fort just yonder? You're lucky not to have a pick through ya right now," The first man, Agris, replied.

"I'm sorry; we just wanted to be alone is all. Pa doesn't like him much and all," Aaurie mumbled, absently stroking Neal's arm.

"Not married yet then little one? You certainly seem old enough, tasty enough," a third man probed, watching them with distrust. Aaurie swallowed, looking at him. She could see from his eyes that he didn't believe a word, and even if he did, he'd likely vote to see them killed.

"No sir, too many of the lads in the village are off fighting them Tortallan bastards, pa wants to wait so he can pick the best match," Aaurie replied.

"Nothing wrong with entertaining ourselves while he waits is there?" Neal added, pulling Aaurie back against his chest and wrapping his arms around her hips in a gesture that was supposed to look possessive.

"Suppose not- nothing wrong with being young eh Agris, Maend?" Worbec laughed. The third man, Maend watched them.

"Why don't you go see if the lads need some help with the fight, Agris and me'll watch these two then," it was an obvious command, one which clarified to Aaurie that the man who believed them least was the one in charge.

Once the other men had left, leaving behind only the two, Neal and Aaurie were looking at only slightly better odds.

"Please, don't let us ruin your plans. You intended to fool around away from your dear pa's watchful eye- by all means. We'll just make sure no one bothers you," Maend said with a gruff chuckle. Aaurie froze, realizing that this was his test- he knew they wouldn't do it.

"She's mine," Neal growled. Aaurie could hear the pause in his voice- he too was trying to think of how to get out of the situation. At this point they were both too far from their weapons, staring down two very large Scanran warriors.

"Oh, I have no intention of joining in- just watching- make sure no one bothers you that is," Maend laughed. The way he gripped his axe made it clear that he'd take their heads off as soon as they refused- the delight in his eyes was frightening.

Neal shifted, his eyes scanning for some sort of weapon, but Aaurie made up her mind- unwilling to die after having run away from battle like a coward.

"It could be kind of fun," Aaurie whispered loud enough for the two men to hear, turning into Neal's chest and tugging on his shirt.

With her back to the men Aaurie swallowed, looking up at her knight master. _Go with it or we die, help should be here soon? _Aaurie mouthed, her eyes pleading. Neal didn't move, so Aaurie did the first thing she could think of- she kissed him, hard.


	27. Chapter 26: Kiss and Tell

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**Note: **Thanks to my reviewers cherry-blue, horsecrazed, blip chan and raine! Means a lot to hear from you guys! And don't worry Raine, the story is probably going exactly where you are hoping, just going to take a while to get there- journey's half the fun right?!

Sorry about spelling/grammar. I try to edit but half the times it seems like I either edit a chapter, or write a second chapter. So usually giving you guys more to read wins out over making my spelling make sense- if that makes sense. :p

* * *

The two Scanran's watched in surprise as Aaurie began tugging at Neal's clothes, kissing him reverently, moving from his lips to his throat and back. Aaurie tried to imagine everything that Bethany had told her- inadvertently shown her- about appealing to men. What had she said about how by kissing one man you could simultaneously toy with another- hold their interest?

Maend laughed at the young man's stunned expression; apparently his Scanran mistress was a bit more adventurous than he'd thought. The man lowered his blade, grinning at Agris.

"Reminds me of us as lads," Agris laughed.

"Pft, that girl of yours wasn't as pretty. As I recall she looked like the wrong end of a horse," Maend chuckled.

The two men watched with grins.

"Neal," Aaurie whispered, "you have to help a little here or they're going to get suspicious. Listen, the fight's dying down- we just have to stall for a while," Aaurie pleaded. This was the last place she wanted to be- how was it that while the sounds of battle echoed in the distances she was here, forced to grope her knight master- what kind of squire was she?

Neal looked down at her helplessly before suddenly grabbing her thighs and hefting her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Aaurie let out a squeak of surprise, making the two voyeurs snicker, but continued kissing a line down Neal's throat.

_Just pretend it isn't your squire Neal, it's just some overly friendly waitress at the Dove. _Neal thought as he pulled up the bottom of her shirt and made an exaggerated show of stroking her skin and backside.

_Oh goddess, just don't think about it. This is all just a dream- isn't happening. You aren't making out with your knight master. _Aaurie groaned in frustration, but pressed against Neal's lips in sounded like a moan of delight.

Neal's eyes snapped open and he nearly dropped Aaurie, surprised by the sudden moan.

"Looks like the boy's got cold feet! Need one of us to show you how it's done lad?" Aaurie stiffened against him hearing the men's lusty chuckles behind her. Neal could see the panic in her eyes and groaned internally. This was wrong on so many levels.

Neal gave her a sympathetic smile, giving her hip a light squeeze in what he hoped was a calming gesture to prove he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Neal glared at the men over Aaurie's shoulder, before ripping at the neck of her top exposing her shoulder and the upper portion of her chest. Making a show of desperation, Neal slide his hand beneath her shirt, resting it reluctantly on her breast.

Trying to imagine anyone else he began to kiss her neck, forcing out several guttural groans and grunts as he did. Aaurie realized that the noises seemed to work on the two men- who now seemed content that the pair were harmlessly fooling around and had laid down their weapons in favor of relaxing against the grass, watching them with amused eyes.

Biting her lip at the humiliation of it all Aaurie forced a few breathy moans of her own, arching her back and pressing her body further against Neal's. Aaurie had no idea if such things really worked or not, Bethany had seemed rather sure of it back at the Dove and the two men didn't seem to object.

Neal looked up at his squire, feigning another rough kiss and noted that tears were welling in her eyes now. _Sorry, _he mouthed. Tilting his head he swore he could make out the faint sound of birds. Neal squinted a recognized one of Kel's swallows sitting on a branch nearby. It peered at him for a moment before flitting off.

"Help's coming," Neal whispered.

---

Kel used her sleeve to wipe the sweat from her forehead and grimaced at the blood stains. Despite being outnumbered they'd done well, with half their numbers dead on the ground, the Scanran raiders had fled- they'd get a fresh company from the fort to go after them.

"Where's Neal?" Dom called, looking around the now cluttered road.

"He took Aaurie out of here before the fight- I sent Worm to go find them and lead us to them," Kel replied. As if to prove her point, the small red bird came chirping back down the road.

"Find him alright then?" Kel asked, handing the young swallow a treat. Worm bobbed his head and then stomped his feet twice.

"Dom, they're up ahead but there's two of the enemy with them- let's go!"

---

"Alright, go slow- we don't know how this is going to play out. There are two Scanrans with them, so they could be hurt. We need to take them down fast and get Neal and Aaurien out of there," Dom whispered. Dom and Kel would go first, a small group waited back for a signal- the rest of the group had agreed to continue on to the fort.

Kel shuffled forward, making sure to stay hidden in the brush. She could just make out two men sitting in the grass, jeering at something. Kel followed their gaze. Neal and Aaurie's horses were grazing in the distance. Kel nearly choked on her tongue when she finally found Neal and Aaurie.

Neal had finally been forced to remove Aaurie's shirt all together- the comments from the two men had become increasingly anxious and Neal knew that what he wouldn't do, they certainly would.

Aaurie's lips were red and swollen from kissing, and she was doing her best to keep from crying out in frustration. Neal randomly ran his hands along the exposed skin, avoiding the areas covered by her breast band for as long as possible.

"Boring! Give the girl a good roll already!" The men laughed.

"Stop right there!" Neal had never been so happy to see his obnoxious cousin. Kel and Dom strode out, loaded crossbows aimed at the caught-off-guard men.

Neal let out a sigh of relief, setting Aaurie down and stepping back. Aaurie quickly grabbed up her shirt, pulling it over her head as Dom signaled the rest of the group to come in and apprehend the two men.

Satisfied that they were properly tied up, Dom and Kel made their way to Neal and Aaurie. Neal was straightening his clothes, Aaurie was simply trying to look any where else.

"W-what happened?" Kel asked, trying not to laugh when Neal glanced up at her like a helpless child.

"We ran into seven of them. They'd have killed us on the spot if Aaurie hadn't pretended we were a pair of Scanran love birds looking for some privacy in the woods. When they other five left, these two weren't convinced- we didn't have much choice…how'd the fight go?" Neal changed subjects abruptly.

"So let me get this straight, while we were fighting for our lives, you two attractive members of the opposite sex had to make out with one another? Wow, tough luck," Dom joked. Kel couldn't help but laugh at the horrified look shared by both Aaurie and Nealan. Each was obviously the last person the other wanted to be that intimate with.

"Let's just get to the fort and never talk about this again alright? Please?" Neal whined childishly, forgetting his supposed maturity.

"Whatever you say cousin," Dom laughed.

Kel watched Aaurie's red face as she flicked tears from her eyes.

"You alright there Aaurie?" Kel asked quietly, turning Dom and Neal's attention to the younger girl. Aaurie looked up at them, nodding.

"So long as I never have to do that again," Aaurie's voice cracked and came out in a squeak.

Dom let out a bark of laughter and Kel couldn't help but snicker.

"Some people just have no sense of romance," Neal replied haughtily.

"If that was your idea of romance it's probably the last kiss you'll be getting for a while." Neal's jaw dropped and Kel and Dom both grinned at his squire's cheek as she remounted her horse.

"Now, now children. Enough poking fun at Neal's short comings, we have a fort to visit!" Kel laughed.


	28. Chapter 27: Old Wounds

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**Note:** This chapter is dedicated to Sphinx (who gave me the will power to keep this going with her reviews) and to Raine who pointed out the Kel wasn't being very Kel like. As I've promised before, as long as people are reading I will keep writing. But reviews tend to guilt me into getting new chapters up asap, I know what its like to be waiting for a new Chap on a story I like- gets aggrivating when you can't see what happens next!

Cheers guys and thanks for the reads and reviews!

* * *

Aaurie fidgeted on the remaining ride back to the fort, which was thankfully uneventful. Neal seemed torn between overdramatic brooding at the 'grave insult against his romantic nature' and simply forgetting the run in all together.

Dom seemed content to off handedly tease Neal as he and Kel recounted the earlier fight. Their side had suffered only a few injuries, thankfully the raiders had been caught off guard and had scrambled haphazardly for several moments, giving the Own a chance to take the upper hand.

The worst injury (other than that to Neal's pride, Dom clarified) had been to the corporal who'd apparently been hit by an over eager enemy archer who'd loosed before given the order. The mistake had cost the raiders the fight, but also threatened to take the corporal's use of his left arm.

"I'll take a look when we arrive," Neal replied, his mood sobering at the news.

"He's in surprisingly high spirits- the men are all rather thrilled to have finally caught some of these raiders to question. All the past reports say that they haven't had much success recently- Scanrans are a bugger to beat once they get organized," Kel frowned. The Scanrans had certainly been underestimated, Maggur was slowly but surely appointing new leaders and his army was becoming more and more of a threat.

"Most aren't even trying- Tortall will be in trouble if Maggur ever finds a just cause for this war," Aaurie replied offhandedly.

"What do you mean 'aren't trying?'" Dom squawked, raising his eyebrows.

"Most Scanran soldiers don't actually want to be at war- they only do it because Maggur's taken hostages from every affluent family and tribe. They have no choice but to fight. Sure, many of Maggur's higher-ups are in it for the gold and glory, but the common soldier just wants to keep his family safe. Scanrans hold fighting ability and the warrior class in rather high regard- many are only offering a half effort," Aaurie shrugged.

"You've got to be kidding," Dom gaped. Kel frowned.

"We've known since the start that Maggur used hostages to gain allegiance- we just never considered the effect on those fighting for him." Maybe they didn't have to beat Maggur on the battlefield at all, Kel mused, maybe a rescue mission was all it would take. She'd have to talk to Raoul and send word to the King, but it was an idea worth trying.

"Milady!" Kel looked up to the ramparts of the nearing fort to see a grinning, bouncing Toby waving her down.

"When did he get here?" Neal asked, glaring at Kel accusingly.

"I sent him ahead a few days ago, knew it'd be safer than traveling with a group of noisy soldiers."

"Mother Kel as usual," Dom snickered.

"Oh hush or I'll send Peachblossom into your room at night- Toby's been teaching him a few new tricks," Kel warned. Neal snorted, he'd been the victim of one such 'new trick,' namely being sat on by a massive, ornery Peachblossom.

"I take it Neal and Peachblossom don't get along?" Aaurie grinned as they passed through the gates of the fort.

"Oh no, to the contrary, Peachblossom likes Neal very much- how he tastes, the noises he makes when bitten. Peach finds it quite entertaining." Aaurie looked down at a grinning Toby.

"I see," Aaurie laughed. Kel chuckled too, handing Toby her reigns as she dismounted.

Kel gave Peachblossom a pat, watching as Aaurie and Toby continued talking, laughing about something she didn't bother to catch. Looking up she saw that Dom was already busy conversing with another member of the Own, while Neal was intently watching his squire.

Kel frowned, catching Neal's gaze. He looked away quickly, handing his own mount off to a waiting hostler.

"I'm going to head to the infirmary," Neal declared abruptly. Aaurie looked up, opening her mouth to ask if she should follow. Neal shook his head. "Refamiliarize yourself with the fort, see if you can catch any useful information."

Aaurie nodded.

"I can show you around," Toby offered as Neal trotted off at a near run.

"Why don't you show us the mess tent first Toby?" Dom grinned.

"Yes, that sounds like a grand idea," Kel agreed.

"Well then, right this way."

---

Kel politely excused herself from Dom, Aaurie and Toby (not that the two latter had really noticed her go) and set off to find Neal. The corporal had arrived in the mess hall not too long after they had, apparently Neal had done a fantastic job healing him before sending him off to eat. When Neal still hadn't show up however, Kel realized that just like before, he'd still need her to make him eat his vegetables.

"Neal?" Kel called out, walking into the infirmary. She blanched somewhat, noticing the piles of bloodstained bandages and soiled bed linens. A few men lay in cots, sleeping or nursing wounds.

"That goofy healer's in the store room mum," one of the men called in a raspy voice. Kel nodded, quietly shoving open the store room door.

Neal sat on a counter, counting bandages and taking inventory of supplies, his face blank and his tunic smeared with blood and dirt.

"You should come eat Neal, inventory can wait," Kel said from the doorway, leaning against the frame. Neal looked up, cocking his head to the side.

"Jut want to finish this up first," he replied quietly. Kel frowned, Neal had that same expression on his face that he'd had in the days after Yuki died. He just didn't seem like Neal, and it very nearly broke Kel's heart.

"Neal, are you alright?" Kel whispered.

"Fine Kel, just tired from healing is all. Don't worry, I'll being singing loud ballads to the men in no time," Neal grinned up at his friend, his mood lightening.

"I don't think that'll be necessary Neal, we don't want a mutiny after all," Kel laughed.

"You wound me Lady Knight! Are you inferring that my voice is less than utter perfection- gifted by the gods?" Neal squealed.

"The Trickster god maybe- playing a fabulous joke on us all," Kel laughed. Neal smiled, folding bandages slightly.

Kel watched him, debating her next words carefully.

"Neal, I know you miss Yuki- we all do, but- I don't want you to do anything rash," Kel mumbled. Neal looked at her, wondering where she had gone from joking to serious so quickly.

"Kel, I'm not about to throw myself off a cliff or something- at least not until I've restocked the fort's supply of bandages," Neal chuckled, tossing a roll of linen at his frowning friend.

"That's not what I meant Neal. I mean Aaurie- you'll be spending a lot of time together, I don't think it's wise to let yourself get attached...like _that_..."

"I have no inappropriate attachment to my squire Kel- no one, NO ONE will ever come close to Yuki. I took Aaurie on as a favor to you and Alanna- I won't listen to you lecture me now like a child!" Neal growled.

Kel watched him; she had so rarely seen him angry though it had become increasingly more common since Yuki's death.

"Neal, I just wanted you to consider your reputation and hers- after what happened on the road…" Kel tried helplessly. She hated to see the pain on Neal's face, and the anger in his eyes directed at her.

"That meant nothing Kel. It was my squire and I doing what we could to stay alive- you'd have done the same thing," Neal growled. Kel watched him, debating over how her next comment would be received.

"She's the first person you've kissed since Yuki died," Kel whispered. Without looking up from organizing the various bandages on the counter before him, Neal snorted.

"If you must know _mother_, I've slept with a few waitresses at the Dove since Yuki died- Dom would be proud."

Kel stared, not sure what to say. Maybe she had overreacted, worse yet, she'd managed to upset her friend in the process.

"I was just worried Neal," Kel sighed.

"It's fine Kel." Neal paused, setting down a pile of bandages and turning to his friend. "Should I talk to Aaurie? Make sure she doesn't develop some sort of crush or something?"

Kel chuckled.

"I already have Neal, in between her and Toby's giggling- she's pretty adamant that she'd never want to repeat that particular _exercise _again. She's embarrassed but otherwise unaffected," Kel half smiled.

"My kissing skills must have gotten rusty," Neal mumbled.

"NEAL!"

"Kidding, kidding! Sorry mother."


	29. Chapter 28: Breaking Down Walls

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

AN: My descriptions of the fort probably won't match the books properly. I kept getting hung up writing this chapter because I didn't have the energy to match my descriptions Pierce's. So, in order to get you a chapter I just wrote. Feel free to point out my errors if it makes you happy, but this chapter is what it is!

-----

"Kel said you used to live here, so most of the stuff should be familiar. They had to add to the barracks, and they moved the infirmary and officers' quarters. Strengthened the walls and gate too," Toby told Aaurie, pointing out the changes as they traversed the yard.

"Thank Mithros for that, I remember worrying that they wouldn't hold through a full fledged attack," Aaurie muttered to herself.

"Yea, a few months back a group of raiders made it through- wrecked havoc before milord and the Own were able to push them back. That's when they realized they'd need to strengthen their defenses." Toby replied.

"Better late than never I suppose," Aaurie replied, offering Toby a half smile. A long but comfortable silence stretched between them as they wandered around the yard, watching soldiers and chickens alike mull about.

"If you're a member of the Own, why don't you travel with them- you came ahead of us didn't you?" Aaurie asked giving her thoughts a moment to run through her mind before asking.

Toby looked alarmed, then pursed his lips as if unsure whether to answer or not.

"Begging your pardon?" Toby asked shakily.

"At the Dove, you told me you were a member of the Own. So I was curious why you weren't traveling with them…?" Aaurie repeated confused.

"Oh I," Toby laughed almost nervously. Running a hand through his hair. "Crap. How did I let that one slip- Kel will kill me."

Aaurie cocked her eyebrow at the flustered young man as he mumbled to himself.

"Ok look, no one really knows that I am part of the Own. They all think I'm still with Kel see, that way I can run around doing _her _bidding and no one knows its really for the King and milord," Toby whispered, his eyes pleading.

"So I shouldn't have told all the lads on the road down here?" Toby went pale, all color escaping his face before Aaurie laughed. "I'm kidding Toby! You're secret's safe."

Toby gaped like a fish for several more moments before seeming to comprehend the joke and laughing nervously.

"Makes me feel like I can finally do something to make people forget I'm Scanran," Toby said suddenly. Aaurie frowned, kicking at the dirt near here feet.

"I don't want them to forget where I come from. I don't want them to forget that not everything that comes out of Scanra is evil- even the Maggot can't change that," Aaurie replied her brows knitted together.

"The king knows that, the Lioness, Lady Kel- milord and Neal. It's just hard for everyone else to remember sometimes. I guess even I can forget," Toby chuckled half heartedly, running his hand nervously through his hair.

"I should be tracking down Neal I suppose, he'll probably be wanting to see me," Aaurie decided after a few more moments of silence.

"Yeah, I have to go have a word with Lady Kel myself. See you around then?" Aaurie nodded, giving Toby a warm smile as he trotted off towards the Officer's barracks.

"Milord, I'm done touring the fort- I am pretty certain I know my way around. Did you need anything else tonight?" Aaurie asked quietly, standing in the doorway to the infirmary, watching as Neal folded bandages.

Neal's shoulders pinched slightly and Aaurie saw a roll of bandages drop from his hands.

"I'm sorry Neal- should I come back later…or…?" Aaurie stopped abruptly, hearing a strangled sob erupt from her knight master.

Neal clutched the edge of the counter, his shoulders slumping forward in defeat.

"Mithros, I can't- I can't do this any more," Neal choked, his body beginning to shake. "I can't keep going without her."

Aaurie gaped, watching her knight master fall apart. Before she could process her thoughts fully, she was drawing the much older man into her arms, holding him tight and stroking his hair.

"Shhh…its ok. We all feel defeated sometimes, but you have to keep going," Aaurie cooed as Neal cried into her shoulder.

"She was pregnant. We hadn't told anyone yet, the healer said it was a girl…I shouldn't have let her go, should have told her to stay in Tortal until the baby was born…" Neal choked, half growling his words.

Aaurie fought back tears as she began to rock Neal slightly.

"You didn't know what was going to happen Neal. Only the gods are responsible Neal, not you. I never got to meet her Neal, but from everything I've heard she'd want you to keep going. It's always going to hurt Neal, but you shouldn't give up," Aaurie tried, not sure what she could possibly say.

She'd been all but inconsolable when she'd left Scanra, having lost so much of her family. What words could really fix that hurt?

Aaurie bit her lip, unsure of her next words. When she'd first come to the fort and Wyldon had uttered them to her, they seemed to put everything to rights. Neal might not hear them as favorably.

"She loved you Neal. And you loved her- and your unborn child. You don't have to stop Neal- ever. But you do have to move forward," Aaurie whispered.

There was a long silence, when Neal suddenly sniffled and straightened, looking down at his squire.

"You can't really only be 17," Neal said with a small smile. Aaurie smiled back at him.

"I'm not 17 yet technically," she replied cheekily. Neal snorted.

"Thanks."


	30. Chapter 29: Spy Work

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

AN: Dedicated to Blip-Chan, who had to give my poor muse mouth-to-mouth so I could get my writing going. With special mention to kittylitious and embrys-imprint-girl, thanks for reading and showing interest in the story!

Again, please forgive any descriptions of places/forts etc that might not match Tammy's. Promise the descriptions will match when it counts, otherwise just enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"There you are Toby- sorry to disappear earlier; I needed a word with Neal. Did you have your report ready?" Kel asked absentmindedly as she rubbed her temples. She glanced up as her young ward pulled a chair up to her desk and laid several crisp white pieces of parchment in front of her.

Kel picked up the parchment, her eyebrows arching as she looked over the blank paper then back to Toby.

"Kel, are you feeling alright?" Toby asked, half amused by the confused expression on Kel's face.

"I'm perfectly fine Toby, but there is nothing written on this," Kel sighed, indicating the paper. Toby laughed, a deep chuckle, making Kel grow annoyed.

"What's so funny Toby?!" Kel demanded.

"Numair, anti-interception spells….any of this ringing a bell milady?" Toby offered. Kel's look of confusion began to slowly fade and a blush rose of her checks.

"Mithros Toby, of course. I'm sorry. I have, just thinking is all. Where is that spell key," Kel muttered, pulling open a drawer and rummaging around until she found a small coin sized disc engraved with Mithran symbols.

Kel dropped it multiple times before finally pressing it to the corners of the parchment, causing it to glow blue. Ink and words began to suddenly flood across the paper, almost blinking before dulling and settling.

Kel ruffled through the pages, skimming at first before looking at Toby.

"Letters from two of our spies in Scanra, one from Myles- and from the Baron. Does Alanna know what he's doing?!" Kel sounded alarmed. Toby shook his head.

"The Lioness thinks her husband is visiting with her daughter Ally and her husband Nawat. Strict orders that she not know what he's doing- she'd pitch a fit." Toby replied.

"There's one here from the King as well," Kel knew that a message from King Jonathan directly was a rare thing.

Kel turned back to the letters, reading George's

_Have finally pressed into Scanran court of the Rogue. Find no reason as to not expect aid from the Rogue here in any efforts to till Scanran soil this summer. In fact, am told that most farmers are against the current crop holder. _

_Some can not be trusted- too much invested in this year's harvest. If said investments can be reclaimed, full aid would be offered in the harvest._

Kel frowned, trying to clear the message in her head. Numair and George had somewhat disagreed on the best way to code messages. Numair insisted his magical keys (which would only work for the person given them) would do just fine keeping a message's contents hidden, whereas George still insisted on using some trace of basic code.

George had traveled to Scanra with an old friend of the Rogue to slink around Scanra's underbelly and determine where the peoples' loyalty lay. According to the letter, Scanran thieves had no loyalty to Maggur (who could you steal from when everyone was being robbed by the ruler?). George believed that these thieves could be trusted in a plan to overthrow Maggur come Summer. Further he'd discovered that, as Aaurie said, most common people held no loyalty to Maggur and would gladly join a rebellion. If certain hostages could be rescued and brought to safety, even some of Maggur's higher ups would fight against him.

"Exactly as Aaurie said," Kel murmured. That meant that if they could stage a rescue, they'd be able to take the capital with little bloodshed.

Toby just watched silently as Kel talked to herself and pulled up the next letter. He had learned that Kel would fill him in later, she forgot about everything else while she was doing her hand of the spy work.

Myle's letter was next, this one was not coded, and a small mark in the corner indicated that a copy had been sent to the King.

_Maggur's men infiltrated the Rogue. Sources claim that all were slaughtered or have fled. No word from our agent. _

_People are scared and no longer believe in hope of a rescue without the rogue to assist. _

_Galla option must be pursued immediately._

Kel froze. George hadn't been heard from yet. Had he made it out? Kel shook the thoughts from her head, remembering what George himself had told her- don't worry about emotions until you finish the job.

Kel calmed her breathing, thanking her Yamani training and took the last, and most recent letter, from the King.

_You have no doubt received correspondence from our agents. Rogue can take care of himself, agents are watching for him. Alanna will be informed as soon as possible. Ready the fort for an envoy within 3 days. Must resort to Galla option as suggested. Important individuals will arrive and inform you further. Ready the company to escort envoy in safely, be ready to move quickly upon their arrival. Inform Raoul and list of men enclosed._

Kel let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. George was missing, and now Kel was responsible for an 'important' envoy traveling to one of the most heavily attacked forts in the area. The list enclosed by the King included Raoul, Domitan, Nealan, Alanna and several others. Kel noted that all came from prominent Tortallan families or held high ranks. _What exactly was the King planning?_

"Milady?" Toby asked quietly, noting the frown on the older woman's face.

"We should both get some sleep Toby, tomorrow is going to be a very busy day," Kel whispered, handing the unlocked documents to Toby.

Toby read them quickly as the Lady Knight began to shuffle piles of paper around her desk, making mental notes of what the next few days would entail. She'd have to double the guard at the wall, and send out patrols every hour instead of every two hours; Kel would have to use the fort's animal scouts to keep watch for this envoy, and keep 24 hour shifts on the main road.

Toby gave the correspondence back to Kel, watching as she used her spell key to lock the documents making them once more appear blank.

"What's going to happen now milady?" Toby asked quietly. The letter instructed Kel to be ready to move quickly- and what was the Galla option?

"We'll find out within the week Toby, Mithros knows what the King and Myles have up their sleeves."

...dundundun....next chapter will be up soon, promise. And FYI I LOVE George. Mine. Had to get him back into the story somehow right?


	31. Chapter 30: Secrets over Breakfast

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

AN: This is a short one, but chapter 31 will be up in just a few moments. 30 and 31 were a single chapter, but I decided it was too long and easy to cut apart where I did. Enjoy!

Aaurie swore, unceremoniously dropping the contents of her bag onto the small bed. _Why was nothing ever where she put it?_ Sifting through the pile of clothing and knick knacks Aaurie finally managed to find the small book of Yamani poetry Kel had lent to her during the ride to the fort.

Cocking her head and slowing her breathing Aaurie could make out the sound of Neal's soft snores in the room besides her own. He'd been exhausted and somewhat embarrassed after his breakdown in the infirmary. He had told Aaurie she could go straight to bed without worrying about the evening lessons and chores he'd told her they'd start when they arrived at the fort. Now morning, Aaurie wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Neal was obviously still sleeping- would he be upset if she didn't wake him?

Aaurie sighed, making up her mind to go down for breakfast early and wake the sleeping knight when she returned. Taking the small book of prose with her, Aaurie pulled on her cloak and quietly made her way out of the barracks.

Kel fidgeted, pushing food around her plate, her appetite lost upon debriefing Raoul earlier that morning. Raoul had reacted perhaps worse than Alanna would upon learning that George was still missing. He'd also insisted that he be the one to inform Alanna. Kel didn't bother arguing with him, Raoul and Alanna were close friends- a fact the King was well aware of, so he had to have known that Raoul wouldn't keep the information from her.

"Three days he said then? And we have to be prepared to travel? Leave it to John to be cryptic," Raoul groaned.

"I worried milord- battle, refuges- I can handle that. All this, this work for George is nerve-racking." Kel sighed, using her fork to catapult a piece of fruit across the table.

"Nice shot milady- you hit the corporal in the back of the head." Kel looked up to see a smiling Aaurie and couldn't help but smile as well.

"Stress relief- that's what corporals are for," Raoul chuckled.

"Remind me to never become a corporal milord," Aaurie smiled, rolling her apple along her breakfast tray.

"Please, Aaurie, join us. Not that I was really eating any way," Kel offered glumly.

Aaurie watched the Lady Knight as she sat down beside her, noting that Kel had in fact been simply moving the food on her plate from end to end.

"Something the matter then?" Kel sighed, giving Aaurie a small smile in return.

"Just part of being a commander is all," Kel replied. "Neal around?"

"Still sleeping when I left my room this morning," Aaurie replied, taking a bite of her apple and crunching happily.

"I'll go wake the dear little lamb then, I need a word with him," Kel announced, nodding to both Raoul and Aaurie as she picked up her tray and left the table.

"Is she alright?" Aaurie asked quietly as she watched Kel leave the slowly filling mess hall.

"She will be," Raoul assured her, finally giving up on his own plate of food. "I should go speak with Neal too, excuse me."

Aaurie was left sitting alone, wondering what could be going on. Had she done something wrong? Is that why they had to speak with Neal in private. Aaurie shook her head, deciding it wasn't worth worrying about.

Aaurie propped open the small book of Yamani poetry and began to read, absently moving her fork from plate to mouth as she read.

"Morning." Aaurie jumped slightly before smiling up at Toby, noting that he looked just as restless as Kel.

"Why is everyone so sullen this morning?" Aaurie asked, frustrated by not knowing what was happening. Toby frowned, then groaned, sitting down close to the young squire.

"Private business, if you catch my meaning. Something big's about to happen. Neal will be involved- so you too probably. We just have to wait and see," Toby whispered. Aaurie stared at him with a smirk.

"You aren't very good at keeping secrets are you?" Aaurie laughed. Toby gaped and then blushed.

"Not around you it seems."


	32. Chapter 31: When Waiting's Over

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

Waiting was a difficult task for all those involved. No one missed the fact that the guard had been doubled on Raoul's order or that scouts were being used despite a lack of activity in the nearby woods. Some questions the men knew better than to ask, most were content in being told simply that the fort was expecting visitors who should be received quickly and safely.

Aaurie noted that her knight master seemed to possess a kind of cool resolve, one which he seemed to be slowly rubbing off onto Kel as well. The Lady Knight seemed to calm after each private conversation between herself, Neal and Raoul. Dom was there too on occasion, but Aaurie was always asked to leave.

Despite the chaos, Neal did not neglect her duties. In the morning Aaurie joined him on the practice court running through her exercises after which she followed him on his rounds through the fort, helped any where it was needed- rolled bandages, cleaned bed pans and soiled sheets in the infirmary; and in the evening Neal gave her additional lessons in mathematics and logistics, throwing in the occasional poem or essay by some scholar he'd learned of at University.

Aaurie couldn't help but fidget though, Toby had said something would happen soon, but nearly a week had passed. On the eighth day Aaurie saw Neal's resolve begin to crack as he tried to read a passage from one of his texts.

"What in Mithros name is taking them!" Neal growled, haphazardly tossing his beloved book onto the desk. Aaurie swallowed, gently righting the tome and dusting it off lightly.

"Shall I fetch Lady Kel milord?" Aaurie asked. As of late there were more and more constant meetings between Kel, Raoul, and cousins Dom and Neal. Kel was the most visibly agitated, riding out on several patrols herself, always weary and disappointed upon returning.

Neal looked up at his squire, pleasantly surprised that she had managed to refrain from asking him questions despite his behavior the past week.

"Yes actually, that would be helpful Aaurie," Neal sighed. Aaurie gave a small bow and excused herself, half running down the hall.

Kel wasn't in her quarters when Aaurie arrived; a scribe told her that the Lady Knight had gone for a walk along the wall.

Aaurie pulled her coat tight against her as the cold night air whipped against her. The fort was very minimally lit at night to avoid making a target of it, but soft light illuminated the walkways of the wall every few feet. Aaurie could just make out the female form of the Lady Knight and quickened her pace to join her.

"Milady," Aaurie gasped, out of breath from running up the stairs two at a time. Kel jumped slightly, turning to the squire.

"Oh, hello Aaurie. Did Neal need me then?" Kel asked softly, watching the pitch dark landscape beyond the walls.

"Yes milady, he needed a-" Kel looked at the squire, wondering why she'd broken off midsentence. Aaurie was watching the road, her eyes fixed on a soft golden light and the sound of hooves.

Kel followed her gaze and gasped.

"Finally," Kel breathed in relief. Aaurie frowned noting another, dimmer light.

"Milady, were you expecting two parties?" Aaurie asked quickly. Kel opened her mouth then realized that the second light was coming from just beyond the road.

"Raiding party….SOUND THE ALARM!" Kel switched to command mode, her voice pitching over the wall and sending guards clamoring.

Soldiers rushed to light the fires, fully illuminating the fort. Someone else triggering the mechanism to wake the rest of the fort while the men on the walls readied crossbows.

"Aaurie, grab a spare bow," Kel demanded pulling one for herself from its rack on the wall.

Almost as soon as Aaurie had loaded a bolt into her bow, the night sky light up with a shower of glowing light. Kel watched before realizing that the raiders were closer and more than she'd thought possible.

"DOWN! Everyone DOWN!" The men of the Own scrambled to take cover as flaming arrows reigned down on the ramparts.

Arrows buried themselves in the walkway around Kel and Aaurie, Kel growled loudly when one grazed her shoulder. A few soldiers scrambled for water buckets, but anti-fire spells were holding up fairly well and Kel ordered them back to their posts.

"What in Mithros name is happening?!" Kel looked down to see Dom and members of his squad already mounted and at the gate.

"The envoy is approaching, raiding party on the road. Get them back here safe- we'll cover," Kel yelled down. Dom nodded, locking eyes with Kel for a moment as if trying to express something, before yelling orders to his men.

"How's your aim Aaurie?" Kel asked as they hovered under the cover of the wall.

"Good milady," Aaurie replied quietly, watching as the raiding party came into view. The envoy was still beyond them and hopefully out of sight, but growing closer- likely unknowing.

"No one but our men get to that envoy," Kel said through gritted teeth. Aaurie nodded.

A loud bellow from beyond the wall sounded, followed by a horn.

"They see our envoy milady- they're sounding the attack," Aaurie yelled over the sudden ring of battle- Dom and his men had reached the raiders.

"COVER FIRE, loose at will!" Kel yelled. Immediately the well trained men of the Own emerged from their cover and began their own shower of arrows and bolts.

As she fired Kel wondered how they had managed to get so close to the gates without being spotted. The fact that the raiders were within range was both a blessing and a point of worry. Her archers were having an easy time picking off raiders, but it wouldn't take much for them to push through the gates.

Kel looked to Aaurie, noting that the squire seemed to have frozen- her crossbow pointed out towards the fighting, but the same bolt still in place. Kel opened her mouth to shout for the girl to get off the wall but as she did Aaurie let loose her bolt, catching in the chest of a colorfully dressed raider.

"Signifies commander's milady, the more pomp the higher up they are," Aaurie explained quickly, loading another bolt.

"We've never seen that before," Kel replied, confused.

"It's not a raiding party milady- Maggur doesn't send raiding parties with upper level commanders," Aaurie shouted, letting her second bolt fly through the air.

Kel didn't have a chance to respond, quickly directing the newly awoken soldiers to their posts. Raoul was half dressed, sword at his waist and cross bow in hand. Kel nodded to him, signaling that he should take command.

"Aaurie, follow me," Kel yelled, leading the squire back down the wall and towards two fresh horses.

"Mount up, keep that crossbow loaded. Take this," Kel half threw a sword and scabbard at her. Aaurie's half frozen fingers stumbled as she attached the belt to her waist.

"Come on, we're going out the back- we'll come up behind our envoy. We get them back in the same way. I want your eyes in case there are any other tricks up their sleeves," Kel watched the younger girl's face, and sensing no fear urged her horse forward.

Aaurie nearly gasped out loud when Kel and horse disappeared through solid wall, but gritted her teeth and followed with an unconscious wince. The wall was not really, she passed through as if it were nothing but air. Ahead of her Kel was urging her horse through the under brush, riding fast and low. Aaurie decided she'd have to save her questions and confusion for later, racing on after the Lady Knight.

Kel had nearly reached the envoy when Aaurie saw a flash of silver in the bushes and a glimpse of gnarled blond hair.

"Kel! Down!" Aaurie yelled, scrambling for her crossbow before loosing a bolt just over the startled knight's shoulder. A loud bellow erupted before a Scanran raider fell into the road way.

"Kel?!"

"Alanna, get them this way, raiders have the road ahead covered!" Kel shouted to the other lady knight, ignoring her own surprise at seeing her here.

"You heard her lads, turn about and follow her back now!" Alanna yelled, unsheathing her own sword.

Aaurie's horse reared, agitated and afraid of something. Aaurie looked around furiously trying to determine what had spooked him. Alanna's horse reared next, something an experienced war horse would never have done.

"Something's wrong," Alanna growled, fighting to calm her mount. "There's magic nearby…"

"Agh!" Aaurie ground out in pain as cold steel dug into her lower back. Reaching back her fingers tangled in a type of corded material, feeling her fingers strain as the chord tightened she yanked her hand free, bringing the chord with her. She tugged the horse's reigns roughly, causing him to kick out violently. A loud scream broke into the night as a Scanran raider appeared doubled over on the ground.

Almost immediately ten or so more raiders appeared, forming a threatening semi-circle around the small party. Aaurie panted, feeling blood seep from her wound.

"You three- get out of here now!" Alanna screamed at someone Aaurie couldn't see. She was fighting to keep her eyes open as blood bubbled up her throat.

Kel whipped around to see Aaurie swaying in the saddle.

"Aaurie, go! Get them back through now!" Kel yelled, snapping Aaurie back to the present.

Aaurie nodded, taking off closely followed by two horses, one carrying an extra rider. Behind her she could hear Kel and Alanna's distinct battle cries amid the sudden clash of swords. Aaurie hazarded the look behind her, thanking every god she could think of that no one followed them.

Almost as soon as they'd made it through the wall, the three horses were surrounded by men of the Own, Neal pushed through, surveying the four riders.

"Infirmary, now- all of you. Get you out sight." Neal ordered.

Aaurie wasn't sure how, but she managed to dismount and wobble towards the infirmary, unable to process or care who the three men following her were.


	33. Chapter 32: This is the Plan?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

"Where are they? Are the alright?" Alanna asked, half panicked as she moped the mixture of sweat and blood from her forehead.

Neal helped a banged up Kel from her horse, trying to simultaneously examine both women for injuries.

"I sent them into the infirmary, there is extra warding around it," Neal replied, wincing at a nasty gash on Kel's cheek.

"Raoul, Dom- finish up and get to the infirmary- now's as good a time as any for a chat," Kel called to the two men, both tired but relatively unharmed.

Alanna had taken off for the infirmary before Kel had finished speaking, not hesitating to throw open the door and scan the room.

"Thom! How is he? Are you alright?" Alanna called, grabbing up her son in a tight embrace.

"I'm fine mum, dad's alright too- I changed his bandages and put him to sleep," Thom answered his shaking mother with a hint of annoyance. Thom resented being ordered away from the fighting, but also knew that protecting his wounded father was important. But it wasn't as if Thom would likely ever see that kind of fighting again- the squire to the future King was left to political errands- not battle.

"The baron? What happened?" Kel gaped, seeing a bruised George asleep in one of the infirmary cots.

"Stumbled upon him on our way here. His companion died soon after we found them- it's why we were so late in arriving," replied the third man. Kel looked up at him and nearly choked.

Tall, broad shouldered with soft black hair and piercing blue eyes, even Kel couldn't mistake one of King Jonathan's sons.

"Liam of Conte, at your service," the young man smirked, holding back a chuckle at the Lady Knight's reaction.

"You can explain all of this to me later," Kel shook her head, trying to shoo away a hovering Neal.

"Where's my squire?" Neal asked suddenly. Thom looked at him confused.

"Aaurie?" He asked confused.

"Yes, she's the one who led you in here," Neal replied.

"The bed near the wall," Liam answered first. They'd followed the shadowed figure into the infirmary only to watch as it collapsed with a sigh onto one of the cots, they hadn't realized who and had been too concerned with George to check yet.

Neal's wide stride had him at the bed in just moments, pulling back a thin sheet to reveal a shaking Aaurie.

"Mithros, you alright squire?" Neal asked, not seeing any blood but noticing her pale complexion.

"Back," Aaurie whimpered. Neal stared for a moment, not understanding, before gently rolling her onto her side.

Blood soaked her coat, making Neal curse. Leave it to him to pick a squire with a knack for injuring herself.

"Mithros, it is Aaurie," Thom jumped, trying to help Neal remove her coat and drag up her shirt.

There was a small knife wound at the small of her back, scant inches from her spine. Neal and Thom made short work of clearing it of infection and sealing the wound, both realizing how close a call this had been.

"Aaurie, you still awake?" Thom asked quietly, helping roll her back over.

"What are you doing here?" Aaurie asked quietly, not sure if she was really seeing her friend.

"King sent us silly, we followed you in through the gate," Thom replied, wiping dirt from her forehead.

"Oh yeah," Aaurie winced, pulling up her throbbing hand and staring at it. "I think I broke a few fingers."

Thom looked at her hand, noting the leather chord snaked around her wrist and digits, a small pendant dangling from it. Two fingers were blue, wrapped tight in the chord. Thom sighed, slowly unraveling the necklace and letting his healing magic seep into her entire arm.

"Thanks, much better." Aaurie sighed, pulling herself up slowly.

"What were you doing outside the fort squire?" Neal ground out as he tended to the last of Kel's wounds.

"I had her follow me Neal, there was something fishy about the whole attack- I wanted someone who knew how Scanrans operate," Kel offered, accepting her friend's wrath.

"So you let a squire follow you out into battle? What we're you thinking?!" Neal nearly screamed.

"Neal, would you be this upset if she were a 'he?'" Alanna scolded, absently stroking her sleeping husband's arm as she spoke. Neal fumed, looking from Kel to Alanna.

"Women. Fine. But from now on I decide where my squire goes," Neal whined, stomping his foot like a toddler.

While the knights argued Thom examined the small pendant he'd pulled from Aaurie's hand; running his fingers over the pendant. Watching him, Aaurie choked back a yelp.

"I think we just figured out how they got so close without being seen," Aaurie murmured.

The rest of the room turned to her, curious to see what she meant. Alanna pursed her eyebrows confused.

"Where'd Thom go?" Alanna asked suddenly.

"What do you mean, right here…" as he spoke Thom suddenly appeared a few feet from the cot.

"The pendant Thom- it made you disappear when you were touching it," Aaurie explained, pleased that her broken fingers had paid off.

"How in Mithros name did they get a hold of something like that?" Alanna gaped.

"Worse, how did they get so many- at least twenty men all disappeared long enough to get to our walls," Kel wondered aloud.

"Alright, someone care to fill _us_ in?" Kel turned to see Raoul and Dom enter the room, both sweaty and covered in muck.

"Right- unfortunately the pendant will have to wait. My father has some very specific orders," Liam spoke up. Raoul and Dom both looked momentarily surprised to see Prince Liam there, but said nothing.

"Your squire can hear this Nealan?" Liam asked hesitantly. Neal nodded. "Father is sending us to Galla. Myles and he have come to believe that if we want to get rid of Maggur we're going to need help from Galla. So he's sending us- a prince, Commander of the Own, two famous lady Knights, members of prominent houses close to the thrown; a good faith gesture to convince the crown prince of Galla to side with us."

"You're kidding- that's John's great idea?" Alanna snorted. "He knows very well that King Ameris hates Tortallans."

"King Ameris took ill this last winter; his eldest son was crowned reigning ruler last month. His son visited Tortal during his schooling- he's fascinated by our legends, even requested special audience to meet Diane. My father hopes he will look favorably on us," Liam responded.

"So why isn't Diane coming?" Neal asked- she was after all born there, and apparently the crown prince was a fan.

"She and Numair are expecting another child, father didn't see fit to upset Numair by sending Diane to Galla," Liam smirked hinting rather that his father had been too scared to upset the mage.

"We'll head east to the River Drell where we'll be met by Gallan emissaries who will take us on to Cria. My father had all the supplies and appropriate clothing packed already- he wants us to leave as soon as possible."

"What about George?" Alanna asked quietly, watching her husband.

"He can stay, once he's healed fully we'll have a squad bring him back to the Swoop Alanna," Raoul offered, hating the pained look on the Lioness' face. After a moment, Alanna nodded.

"I suppose that means we leave in the morning."

"I'll get a runner to bring this pendant straight to Numair," Kel offered, taking the pendant from Thom. As she walked out of the infirmary her mind was busy working out which of their animals would be best for the job.

"I guess we'll start packing," Neal sighed.


	34. Chapter 33: Worrying over What?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: A slightly longer chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy it and bear with me. Anything that seems OOC is most likely intentional. Remember that my story starts a while after Protector of the Small ends- so the war with Scanra has been going on for a while, meaning people's attitudes have changed somewhat. Anything OOC will be explained later or obvious from the events. So bear with me, and hope you enjoy it!

"I don't understand milord," Aaurie said hesitantly as she helped Neal pack his armor and gear. The entire night had been a complete whirlwind of questions and limited information, all she knew for certain now was that she would be trailing her knight master to Galla.

"I'm sorry, I should have just filled you in this week- I didn't realize that this is what the King would have in mind." Neal sighed, stopping to sit on the corner of his bed and indicating the chair for Aaurie.

"I am sure you're quite aware that we have spies stationed throughout Scanra- just as they probably have spies here," Neal began, Aaurie opened her mouth to protest but Neal stopped her. "No, I am not saying I think you are one of such spies. If I thought you were I wouldn't tell you this."

"Thank you milord," Aaurie whispered. Neal nodded and continued.

"As you mentioned on the trip here, Maggur's main loyalty comes from his large collection of hostages. We've recently confirmed your sentiment that the people would turn against him if these hostages could be rescued. One of the spies was pursuing different ways to ensure a successful rescue- it didn't end well."

"Thom's father?" Aaurie asked. Neal raised an eyebrow, his squire was surprisingly quick. Neal couldn't help but stop to wonder how different she'd have been had she been born in Tortal and allowed to attend University.

"Yes, well…it would seem that the King has decided our best bet now is to get Galla on our side." Neal finished.

"And how are we supposed to convince this crown prince?" Aaurie wondered. Neal raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Well, I can't speak for some- like my dear cousin, but I'll have you know that _most _of us do have some diplomatic experience and general charm."

"I see…" Aaurie laughed, stopping abruptly and hesitating. "Galla, well, they're ideas are different Neal. I lived along the Drell when I was younger, seen how they lived. They won't be horribly keen on me or Kel for that matter. Unmarried, un-chaperoned women living in close quarters with men- it will only alienate them."

"I wasn't going to say anything- and so help me if you tell Kel before we get there, but I think the King accounted for that," Neal replied cryptically.

Aaurie stared at him confused. Neal finally took pity and leaned over the bed, pulling one of the packs brought by the envoy. With a final chuckle he handed it to Aaurie. Perplexed, she slowly unwrapped the parcel, letting in a whoosh of air when she saw the delicate green silk dress inside.

Aaurie pulled it out carefully, worried she would ruin it. It seemed to be an almost perfect blend of Tortallan and new Gallan styles. She looked up at Neal, question still evident in her eyes.

"All the packs with your name are like that my dear squire- proper lady's wear. I did a little snooping and discovered a great deal of Kel's clothing to be the same. Apparently the King knew better than to try such a thing with Alanna though," Neal chuckled.

Aaurie jumped past him, diving into the other packages to see the array of dresses, night clothes and under garments. Aaurie looked flustered and bewildered.

"I don't, I don't even know how to put half of these things on!" Aaurie moaned, gesturing to a frilly piece of material to emphasize her point. Neal laughed and blushed.

"Well, those there are underwear- the rest I am sure Alanna can help you with," Neal smirked. Aaurie frowned at him, he was enjoying her discomfort far too much.

"And should I be surprised at your readiness in identifying ladies' undergarments?" Aaurie accused cheekily.

Neal let out a deep, throaty laugh. Shaking his head he watched Aaurie slowly maneuver around the room to repack the garments.

"How's your back and hand?" Neal asked, tossing a few books into a pack.

"Fine actually- I don't think I've ever had two people heal me at once. A bit tired I suppose," Aaurie shrugged. Neal cocked his head, quickly sending his gift out to assess her for any bruising or pain. Just as she said, the healing had been fully effective, leaving no traces of the injury. "Trying to distract me from your intimate knowledge of all things frilly?"

Neal smiled, tossing the last few garments to his squire.

"Go get some sleep squire, you'll be braving Galla and women's clothing tomorrow." Aaurie stood, rewrapping the last package and placing it back on the large pile.

"Night then milord," Aaurie said softly.

"Night," Neal replied, watching as she walked through the door that adjoined their rooms. As she began to close it he called through once more, "and don't you dare tell Kel!"

-

Raoul had insisted that the members of their small party eat breakfast together in the officer's mess, away from the prying eyes of the rest of the fort. Aaurie had been scarcely able to sleep and followed her nose after she'd given up on trying to sleep.

The court yard had been bustling with men of the Own, all tired from the night's fighting but otherwise unaffected. Aaurie had sat and watched for several moments as they made their way into the mess hall, joking and rough housing amongst one another.

Aaurie couldn't figure out how they'd managed to carry on as if nothing happened. Neal had tried to explain that when men were positioned so near the fighting for so long, they stopped wasting time being preoccupied with yesterday's fights. The war became just a way of life, and the only normalcy came from that joking and laughing between battles.

Unable to focus on the courtyard around her any longer, Aaurie got up and made her way to the officer's mess. Food didn't seem horribly appealing, but Aaurie knew better than to start the day on an empty stomach. Filling her plate, Aaurie realized that she was the first one up, randomly finding a seat and picking at her food.

Nothing made sense any more, she decided with a groan- not dresses, or politics, especially not war.

"Morning sunshine," Thom greeted, smiling down at Aaurie. Aaurie looked up from her breakfast, pushing it away, and groaned, folding her arms on the table and burying her head.

"Bad night Aaurien?" Alanna asked as she sat down between her son and the mumbling Aaurie.

"When I signed up for this whole squire thing, no one ever mentioned dresses," Aaurie groaned.

"What do you mean?" Thom asked. Prince Liam quietly entered them room, nodding to Thom as he took a seat at the end of the table. Thom noticed that he looked rather happy, dressed in a spare uniform of Dom's instead of his usual formal attire.

"Apparently the King took into account Galla's more strict ideas of female roles- my entire wardrobe for the trip is frills and satin and lace," Aaurie sighed, straightening in her seat.

"I seem to recall you don't look half bad in a dress," Thom offered, smiling at his friend. Aaurie frowned at him.

"And I seem to recall it only causing problems," she responded to him quietly.

"You mean John actually expects you to wear dresses while you're there? Does he expect Galla to think _all _squires wear dresses?" Alanna chuckled. She'd made a point of digging through her own gear, making sure her wardrobe was acceptable.

"I think my father intends her to be perceived as a court lady while she's there- best not to mention her being a squire, at least not right away," Liam said suddenly from the corner.

Aaurie looked up, startled at the extra voice. Aaurie looked at the man, tilting her head in confusion.

"Is that some Tortallan thing I haven't been told about? You did it last night- calling the King father," Aaurie asked.

Liam grinned wide, the others in the room letting out small barks of surprised laughter.

"What? Dumb question?" Aaurie asked meekly, looking around the room confused.

"I call him father because he _is _my father," Liam watched with amusement as Aaurie worked that out in her mind.

Aaurie's eyes nearly bugged out her head when she realized where she'd heard the name 'Conte' before, and the glaringly obvious resemblance to the king.

"Mithros…I- gods I'm sorry, I didn't mean…I…" Aaurie sputtered, not catching the amused smiles on everyone's face.

As she tried to squeak out some sort of response, the door opened at Neal walked in. Aaurie looked to him for help, mortified.

"She just sorted out the whole 'prince' thing didn't she?" Neal asked with a chuckle. Alanna nodded, grinning widely. "Relax squire, Liam, like the rest of his family, isn't going to behead you for not groveling."

Aaurie gaped at her knight master.

"If you knew I hadn't figured it out, why didn't you say something!?" Aaurie demanded. Leave it to Neal to realize she'd been tired and out of it enough to not catch the name or reference to Liam's status, but not tell her about it.

"I thought the shock of your wardrobe was enough for the night," Neal offered. Aaurie glared daggers at him, but suddenly shifted to a smile as the door opened behind him and Kel walked in.

"Morning Kel! So did Neal tell you about your wardrobe for the trip?" Aaurie asked brightly. Color drained from Neal's face as he silently swore at his squire.

"What? No why-what about it?" Kel asked slowly, turning to Neal suspiciously.

"Well, that is, um. It's definitely something new," Neal rambled. Kel raised an eyebrow.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Kel asked.

"It means we'll both be spending a good chunk of time trying to figure out frilly underwear," Aaurie gave up.

Thom and Liam both choked on their breakfast, blushes rising on their cheeks. Kel's eyes widened, rounding on Neal.

"And what in Mithros name does that mean Nealan?" Kel demanded perplexed.

"Um, a great deal of business for Lalasa?" Neal offered meekly. Kel's eyes widened.

"You have to be kidding?" Kel squeaked, losing her Yamani sense of calm.

"It's not _all _dresses- I mean, they know you're a knight. Just enough to make you seem more feminine," Neal stopped short, realizing it wasn't perhaps the best thing to say.

"More feminine?!" Kel squawked. "I'm a knight! Breastbands under my uniform are as _feminine _as I need to be!"

"Kel he didn't mean anything by it," Aaurie tried, realizing she'd just caused a fight between the two knights.

"I just meant that in Galla they assume women want to look pretty."

"Neal! Just stop talking!" Alanna demanded, glaring daggers at her former squire. Neal opened his mouth to retort but stopped, seeing the hurt look on Kel's face before she could replace it with her 'stone face.'

"I need to go see to the arrangements," Kel murmured, turning quickly and leaving the room.

Aaurie stared helplessly at Neal for a moment before jumping up to follow the Lady Knight.

-

"Kel! Lady Kel!" Aaurie called, running to catch up with Kel's quick stride. "Oh, milady, he didn't mean it how it sounded."

Kel turned, looking at her young friend. She couldn't be mad at the young girl, how was Aaurie supposed to know how Kel felt as of late? Both Kel and Dom had been so busy with patrols that they'd hardly seen each other or had a moment alone to talk. Kel began to wonder if perhaps Dom simply wanted a pretty and refined court lady, whereas she was just a good friend.

"I know Aaurie, it's fine- just under a bit of stress lately," Kel sighed, stopping to let Aaurie catch up.

"I didn't mean to cause a problem Kel- besides, I am glad I won't be the only one flaunting around in such ridiculous clothes," Aaurie offered, giving Kel a small smile.

Kel watched her a moment then laughed out loud.

"In the middle of a war, about to leave for Galla to try and form an alliance- and we're here talking about dresses."


	35. Chapter 34: Galla Awaits

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: This chapter is dedicated to Sphinx, your review sent me right back to the keyboard to knock out more chapters for you! And of course hixy! The enthusiasm definitely lights a fire under my arse!

Also, I will be changing all the chapter titles soon, make it easier for me to locate certain events easier. Just a heads up.

________________________________________________________________________

Aaurie shifted in her saddle nervously. She found it incredibly eerie that there hadn't been a single person on the road as the small group made their way northeast toward the Drell. She couldn't understand how about a dozen Tortallan soldiers could travel so close to the Scanran border without being spotted.

When they left that morning Aaurie saw that the final party would also include Raoul's standard bearer Lerant, Qasim- corporal in the Own, an older soldier and apparent friend of Dom, known only as Higgins. Aaurie mused to herself how such a group had been chosen. Alanna was obvious- she was the King's best friend and one of the most noted knights of the realm. But Kel had been curious as to her and Aaurie's inclusion to the group. Kel was still relatively unknown outside of Tortalll, and Aaurie was just a squire.

"Our forts along the border flew flags for the King today- should draw any Scanran attention long enough for us to get to the Gallan border," Aaurie heard Raoul say to Alanna.

_Well, that was one worry gone_, Aaurie thought, still twitching slightly.

"Still trying to work out the group?" Neal asked, surprising Aaurie by drawing up alongside her.

"Do you read minds?" Aaurie asked exasperated. Neal only smiled.

"Alanna, Prince Liam and Raoul are obvious choices. Dom and I come from families in the Book of Gold- my father is a duke. Thom and I have both spent enough time in university to be considered scholars- always good members of an envoy. Qasim shows our integration with the Bazhir- proving how Tortallans are able to cooperate with other cultures. Lerant and Higgins are completely loyal to the Own and Raoul- good swords in a fix. Furthermore the King wanted to show his approval of Lerant by sending him on such an important mission."

Aaurie balked at her knight master.

"He explained all of this?" Aaurie asked amazed. Neal chuckled.

"Of course not, it's obvious isn't it?" Aaurie glared, as if to tell Neal that he knew perfectly well that it wasn't _obvious_.

"What about Kel and I then?" Aaurie asked cockily.

"Well, there is the fact that you are my squire- more over I think the King wanted to soften the party a little- make sure this came across as a peace mission rather than spying or threat. What better way to do that then with women? You and Kel can parade around in your dresses but still hold your own if a problem should arise," Neal stated simply.

"So we're like decoration? Just for show to put this crown prince at ease?" Aaurie asked mortified. How dare the King use Kel like that! Aaurie could understand that she was only there to follow Neal and do as she was told- but Kel was a knight!

"It's politics squire- you'll learn that knights of the realm do whatever is needed," Neal replied, trying to show that he hadn't meant to offend her.

"I think I prefer when you don't enlighten me milord," Aaurie grumbled.

Neal chuckled, patting Aaurie on the head like a puppy.

"Oh but squire- that's my job! To enlighten youngsters such as yourself!"

"Why don't you come enlighten us Meathead- the squire can only take so much!" Dom called from the front of the line. Neal rolled his eyes.

"Hang tight then squire- this is going to take a while, a long, long while."

"I heard that Meathead!"

-

Aside from the light hearted bickering between Neal and Dom, the party reached the Drell with little incident. When they'd been about to leave the road to cross the river they'd had to hide momentarily to avoid a hunter and what appeared to be his young son. Raoul seemed fairly certain that the pair was Gallan, but it wasn't worth the risk.

Aaurie hummed quietly to herself as they led their horse across a shallow part of the river. She'd always found the Drell beautiful- deep and raging in places, but shallow, calm and peaceful in others. It was constantly changing, moving between Scanran, Galla, Tusaine and Tortall seamlessly. The water of the Drell was clear and cold against her pant leg, the steady current moving her slightly off balance with each step.

"Aaurie," Neal's hushed whisper caught her off guard, making her stop abruptly causing her horse to nudge her impatiently.

Neal nodded towards the approaching bank where a long line of at least twenty Gallan soldiers waited, flanked by three nobles in pressed green tunics and sparkling gold accents.

"Mind your tongue- try and appear as meek as possible without appearing stuck up. I don't know how we we'll be received," Neal whispered hastily, attaching a large smile to his face for the benefit of the waiting party.

One of the nobles, the youngest of the three said something in the direction of the others, inaudible to the Tortallan group. Immediately the one who had spoken dismounted, followed somewhat hesitantly by the other two.

The first was perhaps in his twenties, with dark brown hair tied back at his neck and trailing just down his shoulder blades. Bright green eyes stood out with an almost uneasy brilliance. His mouth was fixed in what appeared to be a genuine smile as he approached Raoul and Liam (at the head of the group) and shook hands animatedly. The other two men were slightly older, one in his late twenties and the other well into his thirties. Both had shortly clipped light brown hair and somewhat staunch expressions on their faces.

Neal smiled as the first man approached, stopping for a moment to clasp his forearm in a sign of greeting and respect. Neal had to bite back a laugh at Aaurie's expression when the man stopped to bow in front of her.

"Please milady, let me help you the rest of the way," he said in brisk common. Aaurie had opened her mouth to refuse, but noticed that Alanna and Kel were already being escorted forward by the other nobles. Neal nodded, signaling that she was expected to let him.

"Thank you milord," Aaurie murmured, fretfully placing her horse reigns in the man's outstretched hand. He smiled, giving the horse a light stroke before urging it forward, careful to keep in pace with Aaurie.

The squire gritted her teeth, keeping her eyes on Neal's shaking frame (he must be laughing at her!) as they came up on the bank.

"The river's usually not so cold this time of year," the man commented to the group, still holding on to Aaurie's horse.

Alanna was shivering, kicking out her legs to shake the water from her breeches. Aaurie could hear her muttering at the 'damned cold.'

"Nothing to fret about," Raoul chuckled, watching Alanna growl to the contrary.

"I'm Aiden- Lords Embric and Roth," the younger man said, indicating his two older companions in turn. "We'll be escorting you along to Cria."

"Wonderful, we're looking forward to seeing the capital- many of us have never had the privilege," Raoul offered.

"You're here just in time, at the end of the month we have a great fair- tradesmen come from all over Galla- it's quite the experience," Aiden smiled at the commander of the Own.

"Forgive me- I haven't gotten all your names," Aiden said suddenly, sounding embarrassed by some unknown rule this must have broken. "Prince Liam and Raoul of Goldenlake of course- but my manners seem to have failed me with the rest of you."

"Alanna of Pirates Swoop," Aiden's eyes lit up, bowing before the older woman.

"The crown prince will be very interested to hear your stories- he's always found great interest in the legend that is King Jonathan's Lioness." Aiden grinned.

Thom introduced himself as Alanna's son, followed by Dom, Neal, Lerant, Higgins, and Kel. Aaurie looked up to realize that Aiden was looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, I," Aaurie fumbled. Before she could spit out her name she felt the sandy ground beneath her feet give slightly, making her legs fall out from under her.

As she prepared for her rump to come in contact with the cold, wet ground she was surprised to instead feel strong arms holding her up. Aaurie looked up, her face red with embarrassment to see her laughing rescuer.

"If it makes you feel any better, I only just came out of my clumsy stage- used to fall down stairs, trip during dinner service," Aiden offered with a kind smile.

In the background Alanna laughed while Kel just shook her head. The men of the group simply watched the two with protective frowns. Aiden let her go once he was sure she had her footing, handing her back her horse's reigns at the same time.

"Um, I, Aaurien," Aaurie said, her Scanran accent falling heavily of her words, evidence of her frustration.

"Scanran?" Aiden asked intrigued. Aaurie was surprised when he continued in near perfect Scanran, "How do you find Galla so far then? Different on this side of the river?"

"No, river's just as cold on either side," Aaurie responded annoyed without thinking. She clapped her hands over her mouth embarrassed. Aiden laughed heartily.

"Yes, a silly question I suppose," he said in common. He turned to the rest of the group."Well, we should head on towards Cria- it will take around three days, two if we hurry. We'll stop outside the capital so the ladies can change- I'm afraid any sooner and you'd only ruin your clothes."

"Wonderful," Kel murmured to herself, making Aaurie smile.

"Well then Sir Aiden, lead on!"

-

It didn't take much to see that Raoul and Liam both liked the young nobleman, he rode at the front with them, talking and laughing happily. The other two noble's seemed less happy with the whole situation, but were polite nonetheless, having polite conversations with Neal, Dom and Lerant. Higgins rode at the back, joking with a few of the Gallan soldiers that formed a moving circle around the group.

Alanna and Kel rode together, both somewhat disturbed by the unfamiliar chivalry of the Gallan men. Apparently, knight or not, they were going to be treated like delicate little flowers. When either of them spoke, the response was always 'milady' this and 'milady' that. It was refreshing at first, but the restrained chuckles from Dom and Neal made it wear out fast.

Aaurie rode silently next to Thom, already having embarrassed herself once she felt no need to contribute anything more. They hadn't even reached the capital and she was already embarrassing Tortall.

"If I didn't know you better I'd have thought you were flirting- falling like that so he could catch you," Thom teased. Aaurie glared at him.

"You know I flirt about as well as your horse. And why on earth would a man find _falling like some infant_ attractive?" Aaurie groaned, still embarrassed. Thom laughed.

"I don't know- gives us an excuse to fawn over you, be your knight in shining armor," Thom suggested.

"I'll be my own knight thank you," Aaurie huffed.

"Oh…touchy, touchy- someone a bit taken with the dashing nobleman?" Thom teased again. Aaurie looked forward to make sure no one was watching before smacking Thom upside the head.

"Dashing my rump, Thom- I didn't even look at him," Aaurie reasoned. Thom raised his eyebrows.

"Oh come on, even my mum and Kel gave him a once over," Thom laughed again at Aaurie's surprised face.

She looked ahead, watching the noble's face as he spoke to Liam and Raoul, his hands gesturing around them. He did have that certain air of foreign beauty- a kind of rugged handsomeness that Aaurie was sure some women would fawn over. He looked as though he'd shaved recently, but stubble grew in already. She'd admit he was handsome, and he seemed as if he'd be perfectly at home in the mountains and forests of Galla.

Not caring that she was staring, Aaurie shifted her gaze to Liam. She hadn't really looked at him either- too embarrassed by not recognizing him earlier. Where as Aiden was 'rugged,' the Prince was soft and- the only word she could think of was _delicate_. He had his father's sparkling eyes, and his mother's finely crafted features. His tall, muscled frame and broad shoulders made him quite definitely male, but his face could only be called beautiful. He had no facial hair, either the result of a good shave that morning or his still being young- Aaurie guessed he was just twenty.

"Done ogling?" Aaurie jumped, glaring at Thom.

"I wasn't ogling- I was thinking about what you said," Aaurie replied thoughtfully, delving back into her thoughts before replying. "I can see why they'd look- but honestly I'd find the Prince more attractive."

"Thank you for the compliment I suppose." Prince Liam laughed, suddenly appearing alongside Aaurie and Thom. Aaurie's mouth dropped horrified. "Sorry, I thought I would come back to check in on you too- didn't realize I'd be interrupting a conversation."

Thom laughed, Aaurie blushed scarlet and the Prince looked apologetic.

"No, no apology necessary Liam- the look on her face made my day," Thom barked. Aaurie decided she didn't care if the Prince saw, and gave Thom another punch to his shoulder making him stop. "What! Your expressions are hilarious Aaurie!"

"You live off of embarrassing me don't you Thom?" Aaurie sighed. Thom nodded.

"But yes, how are you this fine morning Liam?" Thom asked, turning to his good friend.

"Well enough. My father keeps sending messages, like he doesn't think I can handle this," Liam admitted frankly.

"Already? How is that possible?" Aaurie asked confused.

"Numair made this paper- father writes on his piece and I receive his message on my piece almost instantly. One of those things I wish Numair _hadn't _shown my father."

"Poor lad, being Prince must be horribly difficult," Thom teased. Aaurie was slightly uneasy with the informality of the whole conversation, but she was slowly learning that Tortallan nobles were, frankly, a bit crazy.

"Oh yes, terrible it is. Sister who's an empress, brother who will be King- as we speak father's trying to dig up a Scanran princess for me- you're right, I don't know how I survive," Liam joked.

"I didn't think there were any Scanran princesses left," Thom replied, curious. Liam just shrugged.

"Aaurie would probably know better that I, but I've been told that there is at least one family considered to be descendant of the first Kings of Scanra. Father is hoping the people would accept a treaty if I married a daughter." Thom and Liam looked at Aaurie, she shrugged.

"The tribes all technically have their own 'royalty,' but yes I suppose. One of the families does descend from the Great King, but rumor is that Maggur had all the sons killed so they couldn't steal the throne from him. I've never heard much of the daughters- sorry," Aaurie offered.

"Well, with any luck, father's search will come up short and I can be free to court whoever I want," Liam sighed. Thom snorted.

"As if you don't already! You've been connected to almost every woman at court you scoundrel!" Thom chided light heartedly. His friend did indeed have a reputation for being a lady's man. The King seemed to turn a blind eye on the understanding that Liam would marry whomever he was told.

Liam blushed, looking at Aaurie out of the corner of his eye, glaring at Thom.

"You shouldn't say such things in front of a lady," Liam grumbled, his turn to be embarrassed.

"Aaurie's heard worse- she used to spend all her time with Darien and me after all," Thom insisted.

"Don't worry, I'm used to Thom's big mouth," Aaurie jabbed. Thom feigned hurt, his hand flying dramatically to his forehead.

"I don't know why I bother to speak at all if this is how I am to be treated!" Thom declared in a very Neal-like tone, before urging his horse forward to join Neal and Kel.

"I think we've hurt his feelings," Liam grinned. Aaurie looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"You're not what I expected- none of you are," Aaurie said simply. Liam looked at her confused.

"How do you mean? Not quite as grand and refined as we ought to be?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that- not as an insult!" Aaurie apologized quickly. Liam chuckled, rubbing his forehead.

"Relax, I'm not going to bite you for being honest," Liam explained.

"See- that's exactly what I mean. Most nobles are so- so formal. But almost everyone I've met just seems so- kind and humble."

"Are you trying to flatter me?" Liam laughed.

"No, I've never been that good with flattery- at least not intentionally. I just meant that you act like you don't see differences between commoners and other nobles," Aaurie tried.

"That's my mum and dad for you, they raised us not to see a difference. We're all people just the same. Sure we have to dress up and play manners on progress or at court functions- but otherwise I am no different or better than anyone else."

Aaurie thought for a moment he was just being diplomatic, but when she looked at him she realized he was being sincere.

"I guess I picked the best place to be then."

"Yeah I guess you did," Liam replied thoughtfully. Aaurie laughed at him, making him smile at her sudden easiness. Aaurie chuckled, smiling at him.

"Are you all so modest too?"


	36. Chapter 35: The Inn

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: I swear, as soon as I think I am done writing for the day Sphinx sends in another review and I have to run right back to the keyboard! As if Blip-Chan's awesome reviews didn't already have me plotting four chapters ahead! Unfortunately I do have school and work to deal with- sorry I didn't get this up to minute I finished it- bad, bad Gene.

Several of ya'll have sounded excited about the big fair in Cria- just remember it's not until the 'end of the month,' so you have a few chapters to wait!!

* * *

"We can camp here for the night- much further and we'll start running into towns. I'd prefer not explain a troupe of Tortallans to the townsfolk," Aiden announced, allowing the tired group to come to a halt.

'_Here_' was a small traveler's inn, the small sign outside promised 'security, discretion and the best brew in Galla.' Planted in the middle of no where, and somewhat significantly beyond the main highways, the Inn had a somewhat mysterious air- the kind of place that, in Tortall, would not be a place for good folk to stop.

"Please, don't worry ladies- it's perfectly safe and respectable," Aiden offered noticing the disapproving looks from the Tortallan group. "It was originally built so that the King could stop on progress- he hated tents. Since he's been ill the nobles have used it for- well, things better not seen by the whole court. The Inn is better guarded than most forts- the King spent a fortune on protective spells and a full guard on staff."

"Impressive," Liam whistled, looking over the building with new interest.

"It's grander inside I assure you, and we'll be the only visitors of course," Aiden continued, misinterpreting the surprised looks of the Tortallans.

"Oh, of course- really it's just fine. We're all rather used to cots or tents," Raoul chuckled.

"Well, then I imagine you're in for a rather nice night." Aiden smiled.

Hostlers rushed forward at Aiden's nod, moving to take the horses into the stables. The young boy who came forward for Aaurie's horse blushed when she smiled at him and nearly dropped the offered reigns.

"She's a rather easy horse, don't worry, she won't bite," Aaurie offered. The boy smiled, nodding his head and hurrying away with the mare.

"Don't talk to servants," Neal whispered as he led Aaurie to catch up with the rest of the group.

"What? Why?" Aaurie asked, somewhat alarmed.

"Gallans don't find it proper for unmarried women to speak to servants," Neal told her, wondering if anyone had caught her slip up.

"Noble women Neal- I'm not a noble," Aaurie countered.

"As far as they are concerned, you are with us- and a noble woman," Neal sighed. "Just play the part alright?"

Aaurie nodded, but wasn't happy as they joined with the rest of the group. Aiden was pointing out spells on the building to a very interested Alanna and Thom.

"It's fascinating, such detailed work," Thom said, running his fingers of the spelled wood.

"Best money could buy- the King was very serious about his safety- and his comfort," Aiden laughed, leading them inside.

Aiden had been understating the small Inn. The inside had all the making of a palace, lush window treatments and expensively made pieces of furniture trimmed in satins and gold plating. The room opened up like a traditional inn, with a long bar for food and drink, seating and a few side rooms, and then a grand staircase that led to sleeping rooms. Other than the layout though, nothing was traditional- a full staff of servants waited just behind the long counter and guards were stationed throughout.

"Mithros," Aaurie gasped. Her own utterance was covered by the awed mutterings of almost everyone else.

"I'll show you each to your rooms?" Aiden offered, nodding to the stairway. "You can bathe, change- get settled, and I'll see to dinner."

Aiden led them up the stairs, showing rooms first to Raoul, Dom, Lerant and Briggs, Higgins and Qasim. Alanna and Thom had connected rooms, Aiden explained that many of the rooms were connected and he hoped the mother and son would not mind. Kel's room was directly across from Alanna's.

"Prince Liam, you're room is just there," Aiden nodded to the door at the end of the hall, then shifted nervously looking at Neal and Aaurie. Liam watched with a raised eyebrow.

"Please don't find this rude of me- or forward, I was not certain if Sir Nealan and milady, well, if you would be sharing a room?" Aiden offered hesitantly. Liam nearly doubled over laughing seeing the shocked expressions on Neal and Aaurie's faces.

"Why- why would you ask that?" Neal squawked, unable to think of a response.

"I assume you two were, well, I mean- she looks to you before she says anything and stays relatively close. Honestly, I am young enough to understand certain- things- and not force you to adhere to such strict protocols as when we reach the palace- if you wish to share a bed it wouldn't be…"

"Mithros no!" Neal almost barked. "Please gods I wouldn't even want to imagine sharing a bed with Aaurie!"

Aiden looked confused.

"Neal is Aaurie's- um, teacher I suppose you could say," Liam offered. "They are not in any kind of physical relationship."

Aiden looked embarrassed, but not more than Aaurie.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed- I didn't mean any disrespect or to doubt milady's reputation," Aiden apologized profusely. Aaurie smiled weakly, her face almost pained.

"Lord Aiden- the staff needs a word," a servant called from somewhere down the hall. Aiden nodded, looking apologetic once more.

"Lord Nealan, you room is just there. There is one prepared for you milady just beside the Prince's. The adjoining door has been completely blocked off- you don't have to worry about rumors of impropriety. I will see you all at dinner, again- so sorry."

Once Aiden had left, Neal turned to his squire concerned.

"What's wrong squire?" Neal asked quietly.

"As much as I get accused of it I really ought to start bedding _someone_ shouldn't I?" Aaurie sighed. Neal took a moment then laughed, alarmed by her statement.

"My dear, people were talking about Kel long before she had her first kiss- they love to gossip when women live in such close quarters with men," Neal offered.

"As I said, if my reputation is going to be dismal any way I should get something out of it," Aaurie grumbled.

"I'd really prefer not to have to explain things to you- as is my duty as your knight master," Neal replied seriously. Aaurie's eyes widened.

"I'd prefer to avoid that as well milord, I think I'll go change now," Aaurie squeaked, embarrassed, running into her room.

--

Aaurie sighed, sinking into the warm bath that had awaited her when she entered the room. Somehow, the servants had already gotten her things into the room and laid out a dress for her to wear for supper.

Aaurie eyed the dress warily from the tub, she wasn't sure she could figure out how to get everything on without making a fool of herself. _Why can't I just wear breeches?_ Aaurie growled internally, pulling herself reluctantly from the tub.

Once dry Aaurie managed to successfully pull on her undergarments, she couldn't help but snort looking down at herself. The biggest difference between these and what she normally wore was that these were pretty- which meant they were supposed to be _seen_. Aaurie chuckled, there was no way anyone would catch her dead in these things. She glared down at the dress, unsure of how to go about putting it on.

Giving up she quickly pulled on a tunic to cover the frilly undergarments and snuck from her room, tiptoeing towards Alanna's door and knocking.

Alanna opened the door and appeared shocked to see Aaurie standing there, then laughed seeing her clothing or lack thereof.

"I don't think you can go to dinner like that my dear," Alanna chuckled. Aaurie groaned in frustration.

"I can't figure out beyond the underwear Alanna," to prove her point Aaurie pulled up the shirt to show the frilly underclothing.

"I think you should go in that," Aaurie turned red with anger and embarrassment. Alanna turned and growled at her son inside the room.

"Thom! Go back to your room, I taught you better than that didn't I?" Alanna growled at him. Aaurie snickered. "Come on, I will help you with the dress."

Back in Aaurie's room Alanna picked up the dress and smiled in approval.

"I suppose John has some taste- it's a beautiful gown my dear- you'll look dazzling," Alanna smiled. Aaurie thanked her for the compliment but seemed uncomfortable.

Alanna smiled, thinking to herself as she helped lace up the dress. The female knight liked the young squire- she was polite and sweet but shy and unsure of herself. Aaurie was exactly the kind of girl her son needed- if only they could sort themselves out, Alanna would be overjoyed to have her as part of the family.

"There, all done," Alanna said happily, looking over Aaurie. The dress was a gorgeous lavender color that complimented Aaurie's coloring perfectly. Alanna had pulled Aaurie's hair back into a loose knot, letting a few curls sweep across her shoulders and down the side of her face.

Aaurie looked at herself in the mirror hesitantly, pulling at the neckline of her dress. It dipped low, but tasteful, showing the tops of her breasts that skimmed the top of the bodice.

"What's wrong?" Alanna asked, noting Aaurie's hesitant glance. "You look lovely dear."

"I, is there a way to cover more?" Aaurie asked quietly, pulling at the top of the dress again.

"Oh- I don't think so dear. Honestly, it's fine though- very tasteful," Alanna assured her.

A knock sounded at the door, and Alanna went to answer while Aaurie continued tugging at the bodice of her dress.

"Alanna! Good, you're both here then. Dinner is ready- they'd like us down stairs," Prince Liam said, bowing to Alanna with a grin.

"Don't you look dashing Liam- trying to make sure one of those pretty serving girls goes to bed with you?" Alanna laughed. She knew her godson's reputation and loved how shy he could be.

"Aw, come on Alanna- you and your son always giving me a hard time," Liam laughed.

"Oh, you earned it Liam- just like your father," Alanna pointed out. Liam nodded in agreement, and then looked up at Aaurie.

"Does it not fit?" Liam asked Alanna quietly, watching Aaurie tug at her dress. Alanna turned to look at the younger girl.

"Oh Aaurie, come on. It's fine I promise," Alanna sighed, pulling Aaurie away from the mirror.

Liam couldn't help but stare a little longer than was considered polite upon seeing the normally mud covered squire all dolled up.

"You look wonderful- the dress is in Gallan fashion of course, it suits you," Liam offered kindly. Aaurie sighed, giving up and following Alanna and Liam down stairs.

--

When they arrived, Aiden and his two Lords were already seated, along with Kel and Dom who were talking animatedly. Raoul, Lerant and Briggs were standing at the bar laughing about something. Thom and Qasim were sitting on one of the small sofas, examining an old book they found somewhere. Upon seeing them Aiden leapt to his feet, greeting Prince Liam and Alanna before bowing to Aaurie.

"Please, take a seat," Aiden offered kindly. Liam pulled out Alanna's chair, leaving Aiden to do the same for Aaurie.

"I wanted to apologize again for the earlier confusion milady," Aiden whispered, staring apologetically into Aaurie's startled eyes.

"It's fine milord- really," Aaurie replied, smiling at him nervously. He bowed before taking his seat once more.

"So, what's this Crown Prince like Aiden?" Raoul asked, sitting down with the group. Aiden smiled, giving off a much more light hearted air than his companions who were half scowling.

"He's young, some say perhaps too young to be king. Stubborn; well educated- went to university; has an odd fascination with Tortallan history," Aiden summarized thoughtfully.

"So you mean we have a chance of getting on his good side then?" Raoul chuckled, feeling at ease with the young man. Aiden laughed.

"I would imagine so- it's his advisors you will have trouble winning over," Aiden admitted. "Not to be rude, but I imagine having the ladies with you will help greatly."

Alanna raised an eyebrow.

"How is that?" Alanna asked curiously.

"His highness' advisors are all young, single men- some of his friends from university. He insisted on making them his advisors since he believed they'd not lie to him and could be forward thinking. They are not easily swayed by politicians and diplomats- pretty women on the other hand…" Aiden shrugged.

"Mithros help us; we brought the only three women in Tortallan who can't flirt to save their lives!" Dom barked out laughing, earning glares from Kel and Alanna. Aaurie just shrugged, agreeing with him to an extent.

Aiden laughed politely, watching a blush creep over Aaurie's cheeks.

"I think you'll all do just fine," Aiden replied with a chuckle. "Now, let's dig in before it gets cold!"

--

"Hey, you alright?" Aaurie jumped, scared by Thom's sudden appearance behind her. Thom watched as she struggled to calm herself down.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people Thom," Aaurie sighed.

"Sorry." Thom said sincerely, watching her with concern. "You ok? You were quiet at dinner, now you're trying to slip off somewhere…"

"I'm fine Thom, just a little out of it. This is all a bit overwhelming you know?" Aaurie sighed, allowing him to walk with her. After dinner she'd decided to go for a walk, upon asking the guards she'd been told there was a short path that was safe to walk. Thom walked quietly beside her.

"I missed you," Thom said suddenly. Aaurie looked at him and frowned.

"Thom, I don't want you to-" Aaurie began, but Thom cut her off.

"Just, when you finally meet someone who makes you feel like this- will you tell me? That way if he hurts you, I can get rid of him?" Thom smiled. Aaurie laughed, and nodded in agreement.

"Plan on it taking a while though Thom," Aaurie sighed.

"I can only hope."


	37. Chapter 36: Continuing On

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: This chapter is dedicated to Sphinx, and of course hixy! Sorry this took so long, I had it finished shortly after recieving your awesome reviews but somehow just neglected to post it for everyone! Working on the next few I swear! So sorry for the wait! Next chapter will be more exciting.

* * *

"I really do hate mathematics," Aaurie sighed, looking over the sheet of figures Neal had given her. After her walk Neal had insisted that Aaurie do some 'school' work, and the pair sat in the small common area downstairs.

"Yes, well, it's important to learn. That and you don't get a choice," Neal replied. "Besides, we can't win all battles with flowery prose can we?"

"That's what my sword is for," Aaurie replied indignantly, making Neal smile to himself.

"Just finish that page and then you may go to bed alright?" Neal offered. Aaurie grinned, handing him the paper. "You little cheat," Neal laughed, seeing that all the figures had indeed been finished.

"Night!" Aaurie laughed, picking up the work books and running up the stairs.

Not paying attention to where she was going, Aaurie yelped when she ran into a solid form half way up the stairs and dropped her books. Preparing to fall on her arse once more she was surprised to be held up by strong arms.

"It has been my experience that clumsy persons should never run- particularly up stairs," Aiden said kindly, still holding Aaurie.

"I am so sorry," Aaurie squeaked, mortified to be in this position yet again.

"It's quite alright, I suppose it is an occurrence I could get used to," Aiden laughed, flashing her a smile. Aaurie watched his lips, realizing that it was rather hard pretending not to be attracted to him.

"Mithros, I've gone daffy," Aaurie muttered, realizing she was still pressed tightly against Aiden's chest. "Um, I should- um, go upstairs."

Aiden didn't seem to hear her for a moment, then let out a small 'oh,' before letting her go and picking up her books. Offering them back to her and moving out of her way he smiled.

"See you next time then."

--

Aaurie decided she hated riding. When she'd woken up her leg had been stiff and rather tense, making her grit her teeth every time her horse moved beneath her. It was a relief to be in breeches and a tunic- her dresses packed up until they reached the capital, but Aaurie was fairly certain she would wear a dress every day until she died if her leg would stop hurting.

"Are you alright milady?" Aaurie looked up at Aiden and gave a weak smile.

"Yes, just a little tired is all," she said quietly, noticing that Neal was watching her with equal concern.

"Would you like to stop?" Aiden offered, noting the small grimace that passed over her features.

"No, it's fine, really," Aaurie repeated. Aiden ducked a quick nod, hesitating before returning to Raoul.

"What's wrong squire?" Neal asked in his 'authoritative' voice.

"My leg, it hurts," Aaurie winced as the horse's muscles bunched under her thighs sending pain shooting up her leg.

"If you don't tell me these things I can't help," Neal almost growled, unhappy to see his squire in pain. Looking around to see that no one was watching, he scooted closer and rested his hand on Aaurie's thigh, sending his gift directly into the old wound.

Aaurie breathed out a sigh of relief as the pain dulled to something bearable.

"Thank you," Aaurie said gratefully. Neal nodded.

"I should speak with Alanna about a daily tonic to help with the pain," Neal said, nudging his horse forward towards Alanna.

--

With the pain gone, the ride through Galla went much more smoothly for Aaurie. The group stuck mainly to side trails, trying to keep out of the towns and villages for as long as possible. Aiden informed them that when they neared the capital it would be hard to stay out of sight and they'd have to join a royal procession- a public welcome arranged by the crown Prince.

Aaurie decided that so long as she could soak her leg when they arrived, she didn't care what she had to put up with. She spoke very little on the ride, instead watching and catching bits of conversation from the others. Liam and Aiden spoke constantly, friendly but not completely comfortable. Raoul on the other hand was completely at ease with the young man, joking and laughing with Aiden at every turn.

Kel seemed angry with Dom for some unknown reason, refusing to talk to the blue eyed sergeant despite his best attempts. Aaurie found it somewhat funny and wondered when they would finally get together.

"Don't you think they're perfect for each other?" Aaurie looked over at Prince Liam and smiled.

"Yeah, they are," Aaurie replied, watching the 'should-be' couple.

"The men have started a pool- betting on when they will finally get together," Liam admitted, making Aaurie laugh out loud.

"I don't doubt it," Aaurie smiled.

"I feel bad, you're the only person in the group I don't really know," Liam said suddenly. Aaurie looked at him questioningly.

"What is there to know?" Aaurie halfheartedly.

"All I really know is that you're trying for your shield- like your brothers, I just don't understand why," Liam admitted.

"Because we're Scanran?" Liam nodded. "Tortall's like this bedtime story back where I grew up. All these stories about how different things are- how could anyone not want to be a part of it?"

"Thom's right," Liam said thoughtfully, "you're interesting."

Aaurie laughed.

"I suppose. Speaking of, looks like Thom's getting lonely," Aaurie nodded towards a disgruntled looking Thom. Liam laughed.

"I should go see what has him so peeved," Liam nodded politely before moving to catch up with Thom.

Aaurie swallowed, realizing she was now alone. Her breathing hitched slightly, a feeling of loneliness choking her. Aaurie shook her head, pulling out of her own head and moved up to ride alongside Alanna.

--

They stopped early at a small inn, this one was less posh than the first, and open to the public but was located far enough off the beaten path that there was little worry about the other residents.

Liam and Thom, like the others, shared a room and immediately threw themselves into warm baths.

"God that feels nice," Thom sighed, sinking into the hot water happily. Liam laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I've often debated what I preferred- a woman's touch or a hot bath," Liam joked. Thom looked at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't know to compare properly I suppose," Thom whispered. Liam sat up looking at him.

"You mean you've never…I mean…really?!" Liam asked, amazed.

"I messed around a little once, but, well it was a mistake," Thom sighed. Liam watched him then nodded in understanding.

"Aaurie." It wasn't exactly a question but Thom nodded.

"We were both a little drunk I think," Thom explained. "And well, afterwards it was kind of clear she didn't see me that way…"

"Sorry," Liam replied, Thom just shrugged.

"It's fine- she had a crush on Owen of Jesslaw, it didn't work out though," Thom flinched, recalling the exact reason why.

"Little old for her- he's around my age isn't he?" Liam asked surprised.

"That's what I told her, she got a little mad," Thom laughed.

"She's gorgeous," Liam said suddenly, making Thom stop laughing and stare at his friend.

"What does that mean Liam?" Thom demanded.

"Nothing, just that she's attractive," Liam sighed, realizing he'd upset his friend.

"Yes, but I know what you DO when you find someone attractive!" Thom fumed.

"Thom, cut me so slack alright? I don't plan on doing anything."

Thom glared at his older friend, until he couldn't help but laugh at the half panicked look on Liam's face.

"It's fine 'master prince,' I don't think Aaurie'd go for you any way," Thom said honestly to which Liam raised an eyebrow.

"Oh ya, and why is that?" Liam half barked, his pride wounded.

"Have you seen how nervous she gets around you? Or your parents- anyone of nobility really…she's too nervous to really be herself."

Liam considered this then realized that Thom was probably right. Aaurie put on a good show, but she was almost as good as Kel at hiding herself in plain sight. When she knew she was being watched, she became nervous, clumsy and stuttering. Liam doubted that his father would have let her become a page if that's all she was- some skittish girl.

"Is she herself around you then Thom?" Liam asked quietly. Thom sighed, dunking his head under the water for several moments, much to Liam's amusement. Upon resurfacing Thom considering the question.

"I'd like to think so."

---

"Ready for dinner squire?" Neal asked, knocking on Aaurie's open door. She turned around and glared at him.

Neal looked at her surprised, then flushed.

"Do I look ready for dinner milord? I mean honestly- these clothes are ridiculous! I literally cannot dress without a whole troupe of servants to help me!" Aaurie said, exasperated as she stood in her shift, the gown itself discarded at her feet.

"Well don't yell at me. It's not like I picked out all this nonsense…I'll get Alanna for you," Neal said, very nearly stuttering.

"You have something there milord- so I'll go to the source," Aaurie picked up the dress and shoes and left a stunned Neal.

Aaurie marched down the hall to the furthest room and knocked impatiently.

"That must be the servants with our pressed clothing," Liam muttered to Thom, enjoying his still delightfully warm bath. Thom nodded, but felt no reason to get out of his own warm bath.

"Come on in- it's unlocked," Thom called.

Thom nearly screamed like a woman when the door opened and a half dressed Aaurie stormed in, a large mass of fabric tucked under her arm.

Thom grabbed for a towel, trying to cover himself as he slunk low in the tub. Liam raised an eyebrow, watching the girl stomp up to him, her eyes carefully avoiding looking down into the bath water and what it covered.

"Kindly inform his Highness that I refuse to wear clothing which I cannot even get on by myself. Should he intend for me to wear such nonsense when we reach the capital he ought to send a servant for the specific purpose of dressing and undressing me!" Aaurie huffed, tossing the clothes in a pile beside Liam's bath.

Liam looked up at her amused, watching as she began to realize the scene she'd made. Aaurie swallowed, feeling that she'd perhaps gotten a little carried away yelling at the prince.

Liam smirked, standing up. Aaurie squeaked and averted her eyes as the prince shook off some of the bath water then wrapped his towel around his waist.

"I'm at your service."

"Liam of Conte! Really!" Alanna scolded from the doorway. Aaurie flushed bright red as the older woman gathered up the dress and pulled her from the room, glaring at Liam like a disapproving godmother should.

"I can't believe you just did that," Thom gaped. Liam grinned, feeling quite proud of his cheeky response.

"Pretty brilliant huh?" Liam laughed. Thom however did not find it funny.

"You can't just do stuff like that with Aaurie alright? She's, she's not like that- its not ok. She's not one of your risqué court ladies who expect that kind of thing!" Thom rambled, flustered. "She's probably scarred for life now!"

"Hey now! I've never had a complaint!" Liam growled, having been insulted by his friend for the second time today.

"I don't mean like that you over sensitive prat. She's just not used to that kind of thing- you can't play with her Liam."

"She deserved it- rushing in here like she owned the place," Liam sulked, behaving like a child being reprimanded.

"Fine. Just don't do it again," Thom growled. Liam laughed, promising Thom he'd behave.


	38. Chapter 37: Finally Talking

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: For Sphinx, Hixy and Blipchan- I don't consider it a good chapter until you guys tell me so! And for glassmaiden and southernbelle- glad you had as much fun reading as I did writing! You guys are all awesome!

Not much happens in this chapter, but I wanted to get something up for you guys and writers block would have made that take forever! I've had the first several pages done for a while and was stalling until I wrote enough to really make it an eventful chapter...but I give up! So here's chapter 37 to tide you over while I try to beat my poor muse until something good pops out!

* * *

Alanna half wanted to laugh as she ushered Aaurie back to their shared room. Alanna noted that Aaurie seemed almost speechless, caught completely off guard by her godson's display.

"Young men can be so, well, smug sometimes," Alanna tried, holding back a laugh. Aaurie's face was blank as she sat down at the corner of the bed, fiddling with the dresses she'd left unpacked and spread over the coverlet.

"I shouldn't have gone marching in there- I certainly didn't want to see that," Aaurie admitted with a small shudder. Her cheeks were flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and shock. Alanna watched her for a moment before sitting down next to her.

"Are you alright dear? I know it's been, well, a rough few months for you and you haven't really had the chance to talk to anyone about…what happened," Alanna whispered, resting her hand gently on Aaurie's shoulder.

"There's nothing to talk about," Aaurie replied, sounding almost confused. Alanna knit her brow.

"Aaurie, something awful happened. And it wasn't your fault, but you do need to work through it," Alanna half cooed.

"Alanna, really, I'm fine," Aaurie smiled weakly. "Just embarrassed about making such a scene."

"Well, if you ever change your mind…" Alanna sighed, standing up. "Let's get this dress on then shall we?"

---

Aaurie sat down between Kel and Alanna, settling herself in and trying to focus in on the conversations already in progress around her. Aiden and Raoul were talking about strategic placement of troops and different formations in battle; Thom, Neal and Liam were rambling about different university scholars that Aaurie had never heard of.

After catching a few strings of profanity and broken Common from the guests around them Aaurie decided to tune out everyone not at their table.

"Hmm?" Aaurie asked, realizing that Neal was waiting for an answer to a question she'd not heard.

"I asked how your leg was doing," Neal smirked.

"Oh it's been much better thank you," Aaurie mumbled, absently forking a piece of potato and nibbling on it.

"I see you managed the dress just fine," Liam grinned. Thom elbowed him while Alanna glared.

"Lady Alanna had to help- I swear I won't ever sort these things out," Aaurie shrugged, trying to ignore the Prince's obvious joke at her expense.

"Is the Gallan style so different from your own milady?" Aiden asked, curious as to why she seemed to have such trouble with the garments.

"Oh, no- no, they seem similar enough. I just don't usually-" Neal cut her off suddenly, making a small face in her direction.

"While at court the ladies normally have servants to assist them in dressing- court dresses can be rather complex as you know. Aaurie must not have realized how much harder it was to do without the usual assistance," Neal interjected.

Aaurie almost opened her mouth to retort, not liking being thought of as some stuck up noble woman, but she realized that it was necessary that she, Alanna and Kel be perceived as court ladies to avoid offending the less accepting Gallan men.

"I will see to it you ladies have the proper assistance when we reach the capital- the Prince would be most displeased to see his guests in discomfort," Aiden declared.

"That is most kind of you sir Aiden," Alanna said with a smile while Aaurie simply used her hand to cover her embarrassed face. Aaurie nodded, trying not to groan at the fuss this was likely to cause.

"Do you miss Tortall already then milady? Does it trouble you to be here?" Aiden asked, mistaking her flustered face.

"Oh! No, no of course not. Well, yes I mean- but no I…" Aaurie groaned, unable to come up with the correct response. "I miss Tortall of course, the palace and the forts were my first real home- but I am quite glad to be here."

"Very diplomatic answer for someone so young," Aiden smiled choosing to ignore her initial stuttering.

"How old are you, if you don't mind milady?" Aaurie was surprised as this question came from one of Aiden's men, Lord Roth if she remembered correctly.

"Oh, sixteen," Aaurie answered picking at a piece of bread while she pushed her food around the plate.

"You're so young! Surely your parents were hesitant to allow you to leave your home?" Aiden asked, alarmed. He also looked at Neal, wondering if perhaps the older man had lied about not having a relationship with the girl. It seemed highly suspect that so young a girl would travel with such a group.

"His highness thought that Aaurie would make a good addition to the party despite her age- given her Scanran heritage," Neal interjected, fearing that Aaurie would give the wrong answer.

"Certainly, I didn't mean any offense," Aiden smiled with a small nod.

"I'll be seventeen at the end of the month anyway," Aaurie grumbled at Neal.

"You'll be having your birthday here in Galla then! Great luck to have a birthday during the great fair!" Aiden laughed, clapping his hands together like an excited child. "We'll have to have the palace staff plan something."

"Oh, please don't bother," Aaurie tried, not wanting to make even more of a fuss.

"No bother at all! The prince is used to his father's overindulgences, and while he often refuses such events in his honor, he- like myself, loves the chance to plan for others!"

"Why Aiden my boy- you're starting to sound like a Tortallan woman, any excuse for a party!" Raoul laughed, making Aiden grin.

"It's quite likely that they'll be a grand party for your arrival- they've had plenty of time to plan since we received final word from your king that you'd be coming," one of Aiden's fellow lords drawled, receiving a covert glare from Aiden.

"Perhaps," Aiden huffed; hinting that the lord had just ruined what he'd thought would be a grand surprise.

"Plotting against us folks who hate parties then Aiden? And here I thought we were friends!" Raoul garnered chuckles from around the table, his dislike of social gatherings quite notorious.

"You'll all love it I'm sure," Aiden insisted. "Just tell them you're happily married Raoul- that ought to keep the plotting mothers at bay."

Raoul let out a deep, barrel of a laugh.

"They've got them in Galla too then? Well, I count myself quite lucky to find myself married in that case," Raoul chuckled.

"What about the rest of us lads then Raoul? Us that ain't so lucky as to have a woman like Buri back home?" Higgins barked over the din of the room.

"I submit you to meddling mothers! Keep you lads on your toes," Raoul smiled.

"Kel, darling- dearest, be my protection against these meddling women that would throw their lovely daughters at me," Dom exaggerated, fawning over Kel's fingers. "Save me from the ravages of these young women who can't help but be attracted to me- so ruggedly handsome and charming and…"

"Full of himself?" Neal asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh hush meathead, what would you know?" Dom snapped, childishly sticking out his tongue.

"Sorry Dom, won't do it. Besides, you could meet the future Mrs. Meat for Brains," Kel replied coolly, venom evident in her normally kind voice. Those close enough to have heard it, including Dom, looked taken aback.

"Kel- can I have a word outside?" Dom asked finally, his face serious and sad. Kel half growled, half sighed; throwing down her napkin and striding towards the door, Dom leaping up to follow.

"How long have they been carrying on like this? You think they'd figure it out and just get together already!" Aiden murmured.

Half the occupants of the table laughed outright while others fought to muffle themselves with napkins. Higgins, whose mouth was full of food, managed to keep from choking but just barely.

"Oh, I like you lad," Raoul grinned.

The group settled in to eating their meals, chatting casually between bites.

"You were saying that Lady Aaurie was your student Nealan?" Aiden asked, trying to make conversation after a few moments of polite silence between courses.

"Yes, his Highness thought it would be prudent to continue her education while we were away," Neal replied, his answer rehearsed but casually delivered.

"And what are her studies? Certainly you are not teaching her embroidery or dancing," Lord Embric asked, his tone bored and sarcastic.

"Mathematics and logistics, literature- supplementing her court education really," Neal responded seeming slightly flustered by the questions.

"Fascinating- most of our ladies couldn't be bothered with actual mathematics. Forgive me for speaking ill, but most seem content to simply look pretty," Aiden responded intrigued.

"Yes, well, Tortall has a history of ambitious women. King Jonathan is quite dedicated to letting the women of our realm reach their full worth," Raoul admitted to his new friend.

"I am fascinated by your King- the Crown Prince can't seem to get enough news and stories from your kingdom and often regales us all with the tales. Galla has never been quite as progressive, but there is some hope that the Prince will help bring us forward," Aiden replied.

"We'd heard so little of your Prince before arriving- there wasn't much information readily available," Raoul told Aiden. Aiden nodded, swallowing a mouthful of food.

"The Prince spent several years traveling- most recently he spent a year or so at the University of Carthak. Until he became ill no one really expected the King to leave the throne any time soon so the Prince made himself rather content exploring on his own."

"I like a good military man myself, but Neal and Thom here are university men and they're not so bad," Raoul shrugged. Aiden laughed.

Raoul and Aiden chatted happily, Neal watched with amusement noting that if Raoul ever had a son he'd want one like Aiden. The younger man and Raoul seemed to be a matched pair, trading stories, jokes and battle formations.

Thom and Liam were trading hushed whispers, the rest of the men had shifted towards the bar and Aaurie sat silently picking at her desert.

"Mithros Dom! Leave me alone!" Aaurie and Neal both jumped, hearing Kel's angry declaration. The lady knight all but flew up the stairs, a flustered Dom following after her.

"I should go check on them," Neal sighed, excusing himself from the table.

Aaurie watched a small minstrel group set up and began playing, much to the delight of the half drunk crowd. Aaurie laughed as Thom was snatched up by a small, giggling brunette and dragged to the main floor to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" Aaurie jumped, twisting to look up at Liam.

"I, uh, I don't know- I'm not very good," Aaurie stuttered.

"It's alright- everyone looks pretty drunk any way," Liam smiled.

"If you say so your highness," Aaurie replied politely, standing up and letting him lead her to the floor.

As they grew closer to the large group of rowdy soldiers and the inn's residents Aaurie began to grow warm, her breath hitching slightly.

"You alright?" Liam asked, noticing her hesitation. Aaurie gave him a small smile before letting him pull her into place.

"You don't know the dance do you?" Aaurie said after a moment, realizing that Liam seemed to be improvising steps. He laughed, then snorted as Aaurie stepped on his foot accidently.

"No, but I never said I did. Everyone is enjoying themselves too much to notice our missteps anyway," Liam reasoned. He watched Aaurie for several moments, dancing in silence. Her face was drawn up in concentration and anytime someone passed behind her she'd jump or flinch.

"Mind if I cut in?" Aaurie nearly jumped into Liam, squeaking in surprise.

"If you value your feet you'd probably be better off with someone else," Liam told the man, his voice joking but his face stern.

When Liam turned his attention back to the squire he could only frown. Aaurie was shaking, suddenly overwhelmed by the loud din of the room and the constant movement of people all around her.

"Come on, let's get you outside," Liam decided, pulling her towards the door.

--

"Better?" Liam whispered. Aaurie shivered but nodded. The pair perched on a nearby fence facing away from the busy inn. "You alright?"

Aaurie didn't respond, staring out at the dark instead. Liam reached out to place his hand on her back, alarmed when Aaurie yelped and jumped from the fence. Aaurie tried to control her breathing as she stood in front of the surprised prince, grasping for words to apologize for her rude behavior.

"I'm sorry, I, sorry…" Aaurie flushed, flushing red. Liam watched her without answering.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked finally, his voice stern but caring. Liam had never been one to have deep conversations with his conquests, but he did have sisters and talked to them quite often; he'd found that women often needed a bit of prompting before they'd fully open up.

"I just don't know how to make it better- all I can do is ignore it right?" Aaurie asked blankly. Liam watched her, noting that she didn't seem to be talking to him specifically, just thinking out loud.

"I'm not really sure what you're talking about, but in my experience, ignoring it doesn't really help- just makes it worse later," Liam tried, wondering what exactly she was referring to- perhaps her leg injury. "Wounds are meant to be healed, ignoring just prolongs the pain."

Aaurie nodded but began to cry, unsure where the sudden rush of emotion was coming from. Liam frowned rushing forward.

"Are you okay? Is your leg hurting- do you need Neal?" Liam asked, panicked. Above all things he hated when women cried, more so when they were women like his mother or godmother Alanna- women who rarely cried.

"I'm fine," Aaurie choked, then shook her head. "No, no I'm not. Mithros how did everything get so broken?"

"I, well, I don't know. But broken- broken, that means it can be fixed right?" Liam tried helplessly.

"If I was more like Alanna, or Kel- it wouldn't have happened to begin with," Aaurie whispered. She felt empowered by the fact that Liam had no idea what she was referring to- she could talk and not worry about him judging her.

"I think you're a lot like Kel and Alanna- you don't care what people say, you know what you want and you are fighting for it. Did you know that Alanna and my father were a thing for a while? Or that Kel was on probation as a page? There's more to their story than people think. You don't have to be perfect to be a knight."

Aaurie gave him a small smile, laughing through her tears.

"You have no idea what I'm on about do you?" Liam shook his head, laughing. "And you're still trying to come up with advice?"

"I never said I was good at this kind of thing," Liam chuckled. Aaurie nodded.

"Thanks anyway?" Aaurie replied, wiping her face. Liam watched her for a moment debating his next question.

"Is it, I mean…you and Owen? I heard things got a little weird between you two- is that it?" Liam tried. Aaurie snorted.

"No- not completely. I just- the rumors and the whispering behind my back, everyone wants me to fail. I wonder if people are really so cruel, or if it's me- I bring it out in them," Aaurie wondered. Garvey was a knight of the realm after all- he couldn't be all bad if he made it past the Chamber, so maybe it was her fault.

"People change when they come across something new- they get frightened and they react. My mother says you don't know the real person until you've seen them afraid or in front of the new. It's not your fault- with Alanna and Kel you think they'd just get used to it by now," Liam thought out loud.

"I guess it's good you have no idea what we're talking about- you actually give good advice," Aaurie smiled. Liam grinned down at her, happy to see that she'd stop crying even though her eyes were still a bit red.

"Glad to help then," Liam replied with a small bow.


	39. Chapter 38: Final Prep

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: Sphinx, Hixy and Southernbelle- I just love ya'll. You keep the chapters coming!

Again, not much to this chapter other than basic character development and some progression of the story. Think of it all as set up for the good stuff I suppose!

* * *

"Kel, Dom- everything alright?" Neal called, running up the stairs and pushing open the only partially closed door to Dom's room.

Neal came to an abrupt stop, stepping back and slamming into the door frame. Dom had Kel braced against the furthest wall, kissing her with all the frustrations of five years worth of sexual frustrations. Neal noticed with a wince that they both appeared to be enjoying themselves and indeed neither had looked up at him yet.

Neal tripped out of the room, furiously trying to shake the image out of his head. As he made his way back towards the stairs he passed Aiden and Raoul, still talking like old friends.

"Ah Neal! Dom and Kel killed each other yet?" Raoul laughed. Neal flinched, shaking his head. "We were just heading to the room to get my sword- Aiden here insists he can teach me a thing or two."

Before Neal could warn him, Raoul pushed open the door and froze. Suddenly the commander let out a loud "whoop!"

"It's about time you two!" He called happily before pulling the door shut and smiling happily at Neal and Aiden. "I knew this would be a fruitful trip!"

"Should we fetch Alanna or Aaurien? I mean, someone should be around to ensure her virtues are intact…?" Aiden asked. Neal smiled, he found the man's concern somewhat endearing- if rather pointless.

"I think that Kel and Dom can, uh, handle themselves. They have a long history," Raoul explained to Aiden. The younger man still looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I have no desire to step on toes, but it would perhaps be wise to advise that they are cautious with the relationship while they are here? The current Gallan court is rather stuffy when it comes to courtship and relations," Aiden said delicately. He liked the Tortallans but already saw many actions that his countrymen would find rather untoward.

"Understandable- in fact, I should hope that none of our actions thus far have offended you or your men, I am afraid we've rather forgotten the differences in culture," Raoul replied, suddenly switching back to 'diplomat mode.'

"Yes- I am afraid I got a little too caught up socializing with you all. I should have been taking the time to fill you all in. The prince very much wants this alliance to work- indeed its why he sent me, so that I might help present you in the best light, keep you from things that we Gallans might disapprove of."

Neal nodded and Raoul sighed. While Aiden seemed rather jovial and forgiving of the group's activities and mannerism, lords Embric and Roth seemed rather appalled by them.

"Quite right. Perhaps we can arrange a meeting later tonight- make sure our group is on the same page before we approach the capital tomorrow? If you would be willing to go over things with us?" Neal suggested.

Aiden smiled and nodded.

"Of course! It's my own fault to have not updated you already! I will ask the inn keeper to clear a private room large enough to accommodate us all- can you gather everyone to meet once the common room has cleared?"

Neal agreed, trotting back down the stairs while Raoul and Aiden went off to find the inn keeper. Neal wondered if it was wise that Raoul had formed such a seemingly close friendship with the Gallan lord. It seemed that the casual relationship had caused both groups to lose sight of the real purpose of the trip.

Neal also realized that Liam had received very little attention from Aiden- as the representative of the Tortallan monarchy it was quite odd that Liam be so overlooked. All due respects were paid of course, but Neal would assume that Aiden's job escorting them to the capital should include a great deal of time accompanying the Tortallan prince.

All in all, Neal realized, the trip had been far too relaxed and casual. The Tortallans had dropped their guard and forgotten the purpose of the trip. The thought unnerved him slightly, but he decided to consider it later, instead going to gather the group.

--

"I'm pretty sure that was Neal," Kel whispered, sitting back on the bed, too happy to worry about being embarrassed.

"What, you mean before or after milord?" Dom chuckled, sitting down beside her and kissing her neck playfully.

"Before. The poor boy must be mortified," Kel snickered. Served him right for barging in, Kel herself had had to deal with bad images after walking in on Neal and Yuki on one occasion. Fair was fair.

"Mmm, yes, the poor Meathead is probably burying himself in a book of poetry as we speak to clear his head." Dom replied, idly playing with Kel's hair.

"Oh and just imagine if he or Raoul had come in just a few moments later?" Kel laughed, playing with the toggles the shirt hanging rumpled on Dom's fit frame.

Dom grinned, knowing that the sudden ripping of clothes and heated shuffle towards the bed would have garnered much more than a blush from his cousin or commander. Dom sighed happily, sprawling over the bed with his head in Kel's lap.

"I love you," He whispered suddenly. Kel smiled down at him.

"After five years Dom- I'd begun to worry," Kel whispered. Dom laughed.

"Oh Kel, I'd say it every day from here on to make it up to you," Dom replied, his tone was light but his face was serious.

"Sounds perfect Dom."

--

"You'll let Higgins and Qasim know then?" Neal confirmed, thankful that Lerant had been relatively easy to find in the loud common room which was currently filled with rowdy, drunk guests.

"Ya, I'll pass it on to Dom and Lady Kel if I see them as well," Lerant agreed.

"Uh- already found Dom and Kel. They're a bit busy…" Neal flushed. Lerant let out a great "whoop" similar to Raoul's.

"I knew it! If you'll excuse me, I need to go tell the lads I won the bet!" Lerant grinned, pushing in through the crowd.

Neal frowned slightly, wondering if perhaps it was insensitive of them to have been placing bets on their friends' personal lives. Hearing a loud groan and following cheers from what he recognized as Qasim and Higgins, Neal smiled and decided it really didn't matter.

_Just need to find Alanna, Thom, Liam and Aaurie now. _Neal thought, hoping that they were all together.

"Neal!" Thom was hanging over the banister, waving to get his attention. Neal nodded and made his way back to the stairs.

"Was just heading to find you- did Raoul tell you about the meeting then?" Thom nodded.

"Mom and I were taking a look at the library- ran into Aiden and Raoul. Went to go let Liam know, but he's not in the room. Probably getting drunk with Higgins and them," Thom guessed.

"I just talked to Lerant- Liam wasn't with them," Neal replied. He squashed the momentary panic that threatened to spill over- losing a Tortallan prince in Gallan was probably not a very wise move.

"Probably outside then," Thom suggested.

"I'll go check. Can you see if Kel and Dom are, um, decent?" Thom raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, instead just nodding and running back up the stairs to do as Neal said.

"Liam?" Neal called, walking out into the dark.

Higgins and Qasim had cornered him after talking to Thom, insisting that he confirm Lerant's claim about Dom and Kel finally getting together. The whole conversation had taken far too long, and with far to many flustered comments from Neal. In the mean time guests had begun milling back up to their rooms and the outer lamps of the inn had been dimmed.

"Yes Neal, we're coming!" Liam called out from somewhere nearby.

"What do you mean _we_?" Neal asked. His question was answered however when Liam and Aaurie drew close enough for him to see.

"Sorry- what's going on?" Liam asked. Neal frowned but realized they'd be late for the meeting if he questioned the pair.

"Meeting- everyone. Come on," was his clipped answer as he led them back in.

A few guests were still in the main room, but the inn was now quiet for the most part. Neal lead Liam and Aaurie back towards the room that had been set up for their meeting. Opening the door Neal saw that they were in fact the last to arrive.

Alanna was smiling and saying something to Kel, who was obviously using her best Yamani 'mask' to keep from blushing. Raoul and Aiden were trading a few hushed comments and Higgins, Lerant and Qasim appeared to be trying to sober up.

"There they are! We were just wondering if we'd need a search party to find you three," Dom called. Neal nodded, taking a seat.

Aaurie hurried to sit down beside her knight master, leaving Liam to make his way to the vacant chair beside Aiden. Aiden and Raoul both stood to address the group.

"It occurred to us," Aiden began, "given that we will be approaching the capital tomorrow, it would be wise to clear some things up."

"We have been a bit, well, lax in how we've been behaving the past few days. I think it wise that we all remember that this is a diplomatic mission and that we ARE in another kingdom- one rather different from ours," Raoul added. "I think we should all listen to what advice Aiden can give us."

Neal watched as everyone around the table realized the truth of what they'd just said- no one had been on their best behavior, not by any means.

"Alright. Well, where to begin. I suppose first things- everyone in the capital will speak common; the court tends to find it rude to do otherwise. So you won't have to worry about trying to translate. You'll want to avoid anything foreign as well- no Yamani or Scanran. We find it traditionally rude to conceal your words with alternate languages.

"It's also considered highly improper to speak to commoners- there are special servants who will attend you if you go out among the commoners who will act as your go between. You should not look at a commoner directly when passing your message through the servant."

"That's awful!" Alanna couldn't help but quip. She was gaping angrily at the young Gallan man, he smiled apologetically.

"I agree with you I do. But you must understand that many of these laws and traditions were instated by old, pompous Kings with little better to do with themselves. This will be the first time in a century that Galla will have a young King- most sons have not inherited the crown until well into starting their own families.

"There is a definite hope that the Prince will bring a new order to Galla- starting I hope, with this alliance. In the meantime however, he needs his Lords on his side- and therefore we must all play by their rules."

Alanna nodded dumbly, accepting the explanation and feeling bad for her out burst.

"What about us then eh? We aren't no noblemen," Higgins asked, indicating himself and Qasim.

"As far as this delegation is concerned- you are. The Lords would consider it an insult for your king to send commoners- so sadly there will need to be some pretending. I will inform his Highness of course, he's glad to have you either way," Aiden replied honestly. If the Prince had his way there would be little in way of formalities, but the Lords were a conservative group in some ways and would need to be convinced.

"I think that that's do able," Raoul replied. Everyone at the table nodded in glum agreement.

"I am sure you are all slightly more familiar with our customs involving women- I understand that you may find them offensive. And his Highness sends his apologies- as soon as he learned this delegation included women he tried to do everything he could to prepare the court and make things less…tense.

"Ladies may go no where alone- if you leave your room you'll need to send for an escort. There are approved servants stationed in the halls that can escort you, or fetch someone. During court functions or political talks it would be best to stay with a man from your group, or seek out myself or his Highness. You will win points speaking with the Lords, but you should never be alone when you do so.

"These are educated men, so you are more free to speak of politics and the like- but resist the urge to openly disagree with Gallan customs. Also, you must not accept tokens from anyone besides the Prince. Gift giving is rather complex in Galla- they mean different things, with different responses. Accepting a gift from someone who expects you not to know the meaning can be a rather dangerous way to publicly offend. Unfortunately there will be those at court trying to slip you up," Aiden sighed.

"For that matter," Raoul interjected. "You lads- Liam this means you especially- need to be on your best behavior too. NO, I repeat NO fooling around with the Gallan ladies. I won't have you tarnishing some poor girl's reputation and ruining the mission."

"I resent the assumption that I would "fool around" during a diplomatic mission," Liam replied, half joking. Neal snorted.

"I know we'd talked about this earlier Liam, but when we start out tomorrow we will have to resume the formalities. I respect your wishes to be treated like everyone else, but once we are in the capital, that's just not possible," Aiden said apologetically.

Neal looked between the two, surprised to realize that they'd formed an agreement somewhere along the way.

"It's fine really, I assumed as much," Liam responded with a shrug.

"I think that it would be appropriate to fill Aiden in on a few things. He's been more than helpful and could help us further if we give him the full measure of information," Raoul said suddenly, primarily addressing Neal and Alanna.

Aiden looked up confused, not sure what Raoul was referring to.

"I trust him- I'm sure that John would too," Alanna replied. Neal was slightly more hesitant to agree.

"I won't put anyone here in danger- if you think we can tell him and keep…keep our people safe, then fine," Neal said finally. Raoul nodded, then sighed.

"Aiden, firstly, we do apologize for keeping this from you. But given the situation and Gallan traditions, it seemed wise to wait. Well, you know of course that Alanna is a knight- and a good friend of the King of course, which is why she came."

Aiden nodded. "Yes, she's famous."

"Yes, well, Kel here is a knight as well, our second female knight." Raoul paused to let Aiden process. He looked somewhat surprised, looking over at Kel.

"Fascinating. I am amazed that we'd not had news about a second lady knight," Aiden replied, sounding honestly excited. "Though I do see where that would cause issue- Alanna is married, so she's is less threatening. Kel's younger, unattached- it's wise to keep her status from the court."

"Yes, we thought so. And then of course theirs is the matter of Aaurien and Neal," Raoul continued. Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"That one was slightly more obvious," Aiden said- cutting Raoul off. "But not much of a problem. Gallans are not so concerned with drastic age differences between couples."

Neal choked and Aaurie swore, covering her face with her hands. Raoul, Alanna, Kel and Dom chuckled while Thom just frowned. Higgins, Qasim and Lerant simply looked amused.

"Um, no," Raoul laughed. "Aaurien is Neal's squire."

Aiden looked as if he didn't understand for a moment then gaped.

"You- you're a squire? As in training- to be a knight?" Aiden stammered, asking Aaurie directly.

"Yes, because it seems oh so much more fulfilling than being someone's bed mate," Aaurie replied with sarcastic annoyance.

"Aaurie! That was rude," Alanna scolded.

"No, she's right sorry. That must be like the fourth time now that I've insulted her. I do apologize- its just, well, you're Scanran for one. And for two, well, you don't, you don't look like a knight," Aiden half stammered.

"Ah wondrous, another love-struck young lad for Neal to beat away from his squire," Raoul teased. Aiden blushed slightly but laughed.

"Do you have a lot of practice having to beat young men from your squire? I'd imagine a great frequency of proposals," Aiden joked kindly. Across the table Lerant snorted; Kel glared at him.

"I've had to discourage people- but nothing too drastic," Neal admitted. Aaurie raised an eyebrow; that was certainly the first she'd heard of this. Aiden laughed again.

"I would certainly recommend holding any lessons in a public place, perhaps even in the Prince's presence to avoid arousing suspicions on the nature of your relationship. It may even be prudent to simply suspend most lessons for the duration of your stay. You are right to assume that most at the court would react poorly to Kel and Aaurie being warriors."

"Agreed," Neal replied. He'd been considering how to go about lessons already. He didn't want people to jump to the same conclusions Aiden had.

"It is almost certain that the men at court will take sport in trying to attract the favors of you three- it's rare that we receive delegations which include women. They'll find great fun and competition in trying to win you over. Be suspicious of any one who seems to be showing too much interest."

Alanna, Kel and Aaurie nodded in understanding. All three were taken back enough by all the 'rules' regarding interaction that they doubted they'd speak much to anyone outside their group.

"Anything else we should know Aiden? Now that you've all the facts?" Raoul asked, trying to suppress a yawn.

"Just be careful around those you aren't familiar with. When in doubt, seek out his Highness- he'll be much more forgiving of mishaps in etiquette and help mask public ones. Also, it would be prudent to keep relationships…uh, calm. A declared couple may be affectionate, but nothing too drastic in public. Also, be gentle with the few women who do attend court- they are well rehearsed on court manners and you may follow their lead, but they are not accustomed to foreign, outgoing men. Try to keep them at arm's length."

"Why do I have a feeling that will be difficult?" Higgins asked. Liam and Lerant laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. On your best behavior lads, remember?" Raoul chuckled. "With that in mind I think it's about time we get some sleep."

Aiden nodded, signaling the group to begin filtering out of the room.


	40. Chapter 39: Next Stop Cria

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: Another one for Blip-Chan and Hixy. I just wuv ya'll to death. If I get this up before Sphinx reviews the last one I may just die. Special kudos out to new reader BACswimma!

* * *

"Are we going to have another lesson or just go to bed for the night milord?" Aaurie asked, her yawn hinting that she was ready to just sleep. They'd be leaving early in the morning and joining a formal procession before midday which would lead them through Cria and onto the palace.

Aaurie was nervous about the whole ordeal, especially after the lecture on proper behavior while in Galla. She had a sinking feeling that she would be the one to mess up and make a fool of herself and the whole delegation.

"No lesson tonight squire," Neal replied, packing up the pile of books spread out around his desk. Aaurie watched him, wondering what was bothering him. Before she could ask he turned. "Look, as your knight master I really have no right to ask about your personal life, but I want it to be clear that I don't want anything getting in the way of your duties as a squire. As a concerned observer, I think you should know how foolish I think it is to have any kind of romantic relationship with Prince Liam."

Aaurie gaped at her knight master, fighting back first confusion, then shock, then anger.

"So, I so much as talk to someone and I must be sleeping with them? I am just getting used to the palace gossips saying such drivel- and now my knight master? Pawn me off on some other knight when we get home milord," Aaurie snapped before turning and hurrying to her own room.

"I think I just screwed up," Neal sighed.

--

Alanna laughed, happy to see Kel and Dom finally a couple. Kel was simply glowing, trying not to gush about the day's events while she made sure her things were packed for the morning ride.

"Kel, I'm so happy for you two. It's about time!" Alanna grinned, giving Kel a lusty wink. Kel blushed, laughing quietly.

The door opened suddenly and Aaurie flew in, throwing herself onto her bed in a flash of red hair and freckles.

"Aaurie- are you alright?" Alanna asked, setting down beside Aaurie nervously. Aaurie groaned into her pillow before rolling over and looking up at both Alanna and Kel.

"What do I do? What do I do to get people to just leave me alone and let me try for my shield like any other squire? Even Neal just assumes I'm messing around- what do I do?" Aaurie sighed.

"Can I answer that honestly?" Kel asked after several moments of silence. Aaurie nodded, surprised. "Ok- well, just get over it. I mean, it's not like Alanna and I didn't go through it. Or any of the female riders- you just have to accept that the rumors come as part of the territory- there's no point getting so worked up about it."

Aaurie gaped at the Lady Knight's blunt answer, then looked to the nodding Alanna.

"She's right. And I mean, look at it this way- it gives you much more freedom to experiment. If everyone already assumes you're bedding the whole Tortallan army, you can get away with a few bed mates over the years. I had my share of lovers and didn't lose any real friends over it- and the gossips be damned."

Kel nodded in agreement, a small blush rising on her cheeks for the second time. Aaurie frowned, not sure if she could really let go that easily. She was being tormented just for wanting to be a knight- penalized for being a girl and wanting to be something more. She was…she was no different than Kel or Alanna- and they'd gone through the exact same thing.

"When will I be old enough to figure these things out by myself?" Aaurie sighed, realizing that they were right.

"When you get to be my age," Alanna smiled. Kel nodded, smiling.

---

Aaurie felt like she woke up exhausted, like she hadn't slept in weeks. The conversation that night with Kel and Alanna had certainly sobered her up, but now she was just terrified that she would ruin the entire mission by doing something silly. Kel and Alanna were right about the gossips back home, but here, it would matter what people thought.

"Neal's been pacing downstairs with the horse since dawn- you should probably go down," Alanna said suddenly, looking out the small window. Aaurie forced her eyes open and nodded at the older woman.

Neal was indeed pacing with the horses; in fact he even appeared to be talking to them, his mouth moving as though he were talking a mile a minute. The horses regarding him with a certain interest, Aaurie felt like they were just wondering what other funny noises he could make. As Aaurie thought this Kel's gelding, Peachblossom, reached over and nibbled at the seat of Neal's pants.

Aaurie's knight master squealed and leapt away from the pleased horse, swearing unhappily.

"I'll have you made into glue you evil thing- don't think I won't!" Neal threatened, wagging his finger at the horse. Peachblossom whinnied then acted like he would bite Neal's finger, neighing happily when Neal screeched again. "You beastly thing!"

"I don't think that's going to make him like you any more milord," Aaurie snickered, watching as the horse prepared to strike again.

"He's opposed to common decency and lacks manners and…OUCH!" Neal growled, rubbing his backside where Peachblossom had ripped his pants completely this time.

"Told you he wouldn't appreciate that," Aaurie tried not to laugh out right. Neal grumbled, backing away from the horse before looking to his squire.

"You can't do much worse than him, so I suppose it's a good enough time to say I'm sorry about last night- I didn't mean to upset you or suggest anything," Neal said somewhat distractedly, watching the gelding suspiciously.

"He won't bite you while we're talking Neal- he's not that rude," Aaurie laughed. Neal quirked an eyebrow.

"And how would you know?" Neal asked, wondering if she was in cahoots with the evil horse.

"Because he's smart and he likes Lady Kel- which means he's picked up some of her mannerisms. He knows better than to interrupt business," Aaurie explained as she offered the horse a carrot. Peachblossom whinnied in agreement, then snorted at Neal.

"Hmm, fine. But like I was saying- I didn't mean to upset you Aaurien. It was just- I didn't want people to have any more reason to talk. I'm sorry to have jumped to conclusions," Neal sighed. He wondered if he'd have been better off taking a boy squire- just to avoid all these "heart to heart" conversations. It was bad enough dealing with Kel or Alanna- let alone a teenage girl.

"It's fine milord. I talked to Kel and Alanna, and I understand that it comes with the job- no worries," Aaurie replied. Neal sighed, maybe the occasional "heart to heart" was bearable after all.

"Well then, I guess we should get going. We need to make sure everything is packed, all of our parade weapons are shined and the horse's tack is spot on. Lerant will be helping- specially with Raoul, Kel and Dom's horses but it's a good chance for you to get some good squiring experience," Neal explained. Aaurie sighed- it was too early for such things, and yet it made her feel like a real squire for once.

---

"Well?" Aiden asked, waiting patiently while the scout caught his breath.

"The procession is waiting just around the bend milord, they'll have sight of us as soon as we come up the rise there," the scout told Aiden. Aiden nodded, kindly ordering the man to go rest after slinking through the rough terrain.

"Apparently they're a bit closer than we'd expected- you ladies will need to change now and the lads should probably straighten up a bit. They're likely to make a big fuss all the way to the palace," Aiden told the waiting group of Tortallans.

Alanna and Kel sighed- they'd hoped to put off changing and meeting with the Gallan procession for as long as possible. They were still a ways from the capital but apparently the Prince was interested in creating a very public receiving.

"Not to sounds high maintenance but uh, where are we supposed to be changing exactly?" Aaurie asked, looking around. Aiden chuckled, absently scratching at the stubble growing across his jaw line.

"The lads are setting up a tent right now; I already pulled appropriate parade attire for you ladies- if you don't mind." Alanna and Kel nodded, happy that they wouldn't have to try and pick out proper clothing. Aaurie just shrugged, following the other two women to the spot where the small dressing tent had been assembled.

Aaurie fidgeted. She liked her dress, more than she'd thought possible, but that fact alone made her nervous. The dress, like Alanna and Kel's, was definitely formal and done in the traditional Gallan style. Aiden had explained it was best to dress in Gallan fashion while moving through the outer provinces- once in Cria and the palace they could return to their Tortallan/Gallan hybrid dresses.

Aaurie sighed, and twirled, unable to help herself any longer. The dress had a beautiful full skirt embroidered with delicate vines, small gems sewn in along the pattern. The well fitting bodice led up to lace cap sleeves (apparently, long sleeves were reserved for winter only). The entire dress was a pale green, the lacing of the bodice cream and the hems sewn with gold thread.

"They are rather pretty aren't they?" Alanna smiled, watching Aaurie twirl. The squire stopped, blushing up at the older woman.

"They are, ya. Oh Alanna- you look lovely!" Aaurie laughed, looking at the older woman. Alanna's dress was similar to her own, but in lavender with black threading. Alanna seemed unhappy with the skirt but was otherwise pleased with the overall dress.

"I don't think I've worn a full skirt since my wedding, but it's for Tortall so I can manage," Alanna sighed.

"This is awful," Kel groaned, joining Alanna and Aaurie. Kel's dress was a robin's egg blue with darker navy accents.

"Kel, you look gorgeous- Dom what be able to keep his hands to himself," Alanna replied. Kel flushed, then groaned.

"How long are we expected to ride in these things?" Kel demanded, pulling at the full skirt. Aaurie paled, she'd forgotten that they'd still be expected to ride through to the capital.

"Are you three ready to…wow," Raoul stopped, taking in the sight of the two lady knights and squire in dresses. "Not to shabby. You ready to go?"

The three followed Raoul out of the small tent, trying to figure out how they'd manage their horses on the long ride to the capital.

Dom let out a low, long whistle upon seeing Kel reenter the small clearing where the group waited. Kel blushed, trying to keep from moving to hide behind Alanna.

"Well, you all look absolutely lovely in the Gallan fashion- it suits you." Aiden smiled, glad that the dresses fit and that the colors were complementary.

"They're lovely, we just don't know how we're going to ride in them," Alanna admitted. Aiden raised an eyebrow and looked to Neal.

"You didn't tell them?" Aiden asked, confused. Neal chuckled nervously.

"Uh, no…it didn't seem wise to upset them before we absolutely had to…" Neal stuttered, knowing that Kel was likely to kill him now.

"What are you talking about Neal?" Kel demanded angrily.

"You ladies will have to ride side saddle," Aiden told them, letting Neal back away.

"That's nothing terrible, you should have said as much Neal," Alanna shrugged. Neal flinched and Aiden grinned.

"It's traditional in Galla- well, women don't ride on their own. You'll each be riding side saddle with someone else," Aiden said, trying his hardest not to laugh at their expressions.

"Mithros- let's just get this over with then," Aaurie sighed, too tired to argue. Aiden just smiled.

"Alanna will join me, Kel with Dom- no funny business you two," Raoul ordered. "Aaurie will ride with Aiden."

Neal quirked an eyebrow as if to ask 'why.'

"Our own lovely court gossips would have far too much fuel to suggest a relationship if she accompanies anyone else Nealan- particularly you. Thom agreed he wouldn't be a good choice, and frankly Aaurie, you're clumsy enough that it's best I just look after you," Aiden replied honestly.

"Fine- but if I fall off that horse you're coming with me," Aaurie insisted. Aiden just chuckled.

"Of course milady."


	41. Chapter 40: Getting There

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: I am so sorry for the HUGE gap between updating. I've been writing, but not really finishing chapters and therefore not updating. This is were the plot (in my mind) split into like 20 different directions and it's been hard to decide which way to actually go! Thank you guys that have stuck with me and been patient. Another chapter soon after this!

Aaurie fidgeted. She had found out quickly that unless she wanted to fall off the horse and onto her arse, she had to lean against Aiden and let him help support her. Kel and Alanna it seemed had discovered the same thing. Alanna seemed at ease, chatting with her childhood friend, only mildly put off put off by the cumbersome dress. Kel seemed to be desperately trying to keep her blush under control as she leaned, perhaps more than was necessary, against Dom.

"Relax, I know it seems odd to you but here its just natural- people won't bat an eyelash," Aiden tried to assure her, sensing her discomfort.

"I know- doesn't make it any less odd to be riding in a stranger's lap," Aaurie admitted. Aiden just smiled.

"I'll admit- it's the first time I've served as a lady's escort- but it doesn't seem wholly unappealing in this instance," Aiden whispered quietly, his voice wavering slightly. Aaurie blushed, not sure how to respond to such an unusual statement.

"I suppose it's a worthwhile compliment- I'd hate for you to be completely miserable having me in your lap," Aaurie murmured back in Scanran. Aiden chuckled behind her.

"Would you answer me a question- honestly?" Aiden asked suddenly. Aaurie nodded, then murmured 'yes,' realizing he couldn't see the small gesture. "Are you harassed?"

Aaurie frowned, not quite sure what the young man meant. Sensing her confusion Aiden clarified.

"I mean, for being a girl squire- I know that the Lioness disguised herself as a lad during her page and squire years but was shunned somewhat when she revealed herself. I have overheard some from Lady Kel too- that the boys were less than welcoming. Nothing against Keladry, but you are a fair shake prettier- I just wondered…if there were tensions."

Aaurie tensed slightly, her back going rigid against Aiden's chest. Her breathing hitched slightly as she debated what her answer would be.

"Is that a yes?" Aiden whispered kindly, half regretting having asked.

"Yes," Aaurie whispered, biting her lip. "Most resented my being there- though only a few acted on it. Thom and Darien were the only ones who'd speak to me. No one would have picked me as a squire if not for Nealan- you know he served as Alanna's squire? I suppose he took me on out of guilt then."

"The boys- did they try to harm you?" Aiden whispered. Aaurie sighed.

"I was a page- every page had his fair share of bruises milord," Aaurie replied tensely.

"Seeing what they did to someone who was different- you still want to serve their king?" Aiden asked. Aaurie did not need to hesitate before answering this.

"Yes- King Jonathan is everything that Tortall needs, everything Scanra could ever hope to have, in a leader. He can't be held accountable for what one man does- but he endeavors to change what he can. King John gave me the chance to try for my shield- a fair and equal chance; why wouldn't I want to serve him?"

"So you are here for King Jonathan then? Not to plead your own case?" Aiden replied.

"I am here because I am Nealan's squire- I am sure I'd not have been included otherwise," Aaurie shrugged. Aiden let out a loud laugh, causing the nearby riders to look.

"King Jonathan would have included you regardless- if he knows anything of Gallan men, he would have been sure to include you."

"How so?" Aaurie demanded, not sure if he was insulting her or teasing.

"You are just the sort of woman that Gallan nobles like to fall all over. Young, pretty- clumsy, but passionate," Aaurie flushed.

"I agree perhaps with young and clumsy- the rest I assume are overdone compliments from a rather good diplomat," Aaurie chuckled finally. "Shouldn't you be using your charms and diplomacy on his Highness?"

"Liam is a good fellow- the sort who would take my 'diplomacy' but not believe a single word that wasn't sincere. If his brother and father are anything like him, I imagine that my Lord will find them quite stimulating,' Aiden laughed.

"Oh- Mithros," Aaurie gasped as they rounded the bend and entered a clearing that seemed to be filled with people.

"The procession to Galla," Aiden sighed. Aaurie tried to take in everything at once- men on horseback in a flurry of bright colors, with flags and trumpets, mages flanking the column- some entertaining with tricks and colorful sparks, others holding what looked like protection spells over the group.

"Aiden!" A small group broke away from the procession, trotting forward on their horses to greet the group.

"Lord Cedric," Aiden nodded, his face tight.

"You'll find you're in a bit of trouble for this stunt Aiden," the man, Cedric, hissed.

"I don't care to discuss it at the moment Cedric- I am sure out guests would like nothing more than to get to the palace where they can rest." Aiden replied, his voice cutting. Cedric looked down at Aaurie, then back to the rest of the waiting and confused group.

"Of course," Cedric gave a small nod.

"What are you in trouble for?" Aaurie whispered as Aiden urged his horse forward to join the procession.

"Nothing I won't be able to get out of."

--

The large procession moved to surround the group, offering a kind of protective barrier between the Tortallans and any onlookers. Many of the very staunch looking Gallan soldiers seemed to drop their solemn looks, eagerly diving into conversation with the Tortallan procession.

"Who is this beautiful young thing that seems to have fallen into your lap milord Aiden?" Cedric smiled, drawing up alongside them.

"This is Aaurien, she is a student of Lord Nealan of Queenscove," Aiden replied.

"Really- you are too young and pretty to spend your day amongst books and scrolls!" Cedric chuckled kindly.

"Cedric- Aaurien is my friend, the diplomatic compliments need not be so extreme," Aiden scolded.

"Thank the gods- I was trying to figure out how to impress you Tortallan ladies with vomiting in my mouth each time I delivered some utterly ridiculous line," Cedric chuckled. "I will say you are really quite the beauty milady- our court flirts will be intrigued."

"The flattery is wasted Cedric- my friend Aaurien here does not believe she deserves such compliments," Aiden smiled while Cedric looked surprised.

"You don't believe that you are a beauty- what must the women of Tortall look like for you to feel unsure?!" Cedric laughed.

"If you'd ever laid eyes on her Highness Queen Thayet you wouldn't be so quick with praise for me- I have heard that the Princess Kalasin is also a great beauty. But not me," Aaurie laughed.

"I am sure Aiden disagrees- he's never offered to escort any young woman before- you should be rather proud to have impressed him."

"Cedric!" Aiden hissed, embarrassed. Cedric laughed, moving his horse just out of reach as Aiden tried to smack him.

"Really then- _have_ I impressed you milord?" Aaurien laughed, thinking it a good joke.

"I'd thought that that much was obvious," Aiden whispered shyly. Aaurie whirled, turning her head to see if he was mocking her. Instead he was staring down at her, a kind smile on his face.

Aaurie watched his lips, noting how the corners curved upwards into small dimples. Aiden simply stared back down at her, forgetting Lord Cedric's presence besides them.

"Well, that settles that- I'd say milady has been rather impressed with _you _Lord Aiden," Cedric mused. Both Aaurie and Aiden jumped slightly, suddenly reminded that they were surrounded by now grinning soldiers.

"Oh, bugger off you lot- go back to escorting or whatever," Aiden grumbled, causing the men to laugh. Aaurie simply blushed, trying to look anywhere there wasn't a soldier grinning back at her knowingly.

"If it's any consolation none of your group have a clue milady," Cedric offered kindly. Aaurie looked up and realized that the rest of the group was in deep conversation with those around them and had not noticed the interaction.

"Funny- because neither do I."


	42. Chapter 41: There

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: Woohoo- I updated like a good writer should! Hope you guys are still with me and still enjoying! Thanks to my lovely reviews who've stuck with the story and encouraged me to keep going! More soon!!!

* * *

Aaurie rode the rest of the way in silence, politely waving off the attempts at conversation from Lord Cedric and the surrounding soldiers. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on with her. When she looked at Aiden she felt warm all over and she got tongue-tied, her mind going blank. Aaurie wondered if perhaps she was ill- but that couldn't be right if the symptoms were only present when she was with Aiden. She didn't have feelings for him- she barely knew him, so why then did her body seem to react so strangely to him?

"Must be the air in Gala," Aaurie muttered to herself.

"What's that little one? Complaining about our crisp Galan air?" Aaurie jumped at Cedric's reply, not realizing she'd spoken aloud.

"No, sorry, I was just thinking- never mind," Aaurie murmured embarrassed.

"Are you enjoying the capital? You don't seem to have looked up even once since we reached the city- does it displease you?" Aiden whispered softly into her ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Aaurie jumped, realizing what he was saying. Looking around her she realized with a gasp that the large procession was not making its way down beautiful paved streets lines with carts and storefronts. Sellers yelled back and forth over their stands, making deals for their goods, while others simply watched the procession with curiosity and fascination.

Colors and smells overwhelmed Aaurie's senses now that she gave them her focus. Fabrics and glittering wares caught her eye as she struggled to take it all it.

"The palace of Cria lies at the very center of the city- takes almost the entire day to get there from the outskirts of the city," Aiden grinned.

"Will we have to stop for the night?" Aaurie asked, only half paying attention to his words.

"No," Aiden laughed kindly. "I was trying to tell you how long you'd been keeping to yourself- we're almost there milady, if you look ahead."

Aaurie whipped her head around, turning away from the busy streets and instead gaping at the sight ahead of her. The great palace of Cria was a mass of shining white stone covering the ornate, curving architecture of the palace walls. Banners fluttered from the ramparts- those representing the crown Prince, the last King and one to signify visiting dignitaries.

"I'm so sorry- I thought I'd only phased out for a moment, I was just thinking is all," Aaurie apologized. She realized how rude she must appear- seemingly shunning the people that Tortall needed on their side.

"No apology necessary- Cedric can be a bit overwhelming, I wish I could tune him out as well," Aiden joked.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Alanna gushed uncharacteristically, coming up on their side. Liam followed, positioning himself on the other side, sandwiching Aiden and Aaurie between himself and Raoul.

"It is quite the castle Lord Aiden- Galan's must be quite proud to claim such a beautiful piece of architecture," Liam smiled, giving Aiden a sincere smile while the nearby soldiers beamed.

"We are quite proud of the feat- though perhaps not the cost, the King was always rather fond of throwing money around on luxuries when they were better spent on crops," Aiden replied, a small hint of venom edging into his voice. Liam raised an eyebrow at the man, somewhat impressed and surprised by the comment.

"I've heard that the Tortallan palace was built decades ago," Cedric quipped, trying to move away from Aiden's rather terse comment.

"Imagine- a kingdom which places more value on its people than its architecture," Aiden growled, glaring at Aiden.

"Yes, well, the council is rather fond of their luxuries and would likely not respond well to such opinions," Cedric growled back, seeming to be having a private conversation with Aiden, despite being a horse ahead of him.

"The council ought to be replaced then," Aiden snarled, his temper flaring.

"I would love to meet the building and design team, this is marvelous work," Liam quipped before the argument could go on any longer. Aiden seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts and return at once to his diplomatic state.

"Yes, of course. I am sure they would be quite honored to meet with you while you are here. I'll see that it's arranged," Aiden nodded, averting his eyes from Cedric's stiffened back.

"Do you like the palace Aaurien?" Aiden whispered moments later. Alanna raised an eyebrow, noting how Aiden leaned in more than was necessary to speak to her. Alanna jostled Raoul, who was busy speaking with Liam, and nodded towards the pair.

"Would ya look at that," Alanna smiled, grinning at Raoul.

"What?" Raoul asked, confused.

"He likes her," Alanna grinned.

"What's so revolutionary about that? Most young men do," Raoul chuckled while Liam smiled to himself.

"The fascinating part, Raoul, is that she seems to like him back," Alanna replied haughtily.

"How could you possibly tell that?" Liam asked, surprised.

"I just can- though I'm not sure I believe it either."

---

"The hostlers will take your horses; let's get you inside to rest before dinner. We won't start any formal welcome ceremonies until tomorrow," Aiden announced as the procession reached the large stable just inside the castle gates.

"Should I take care of your mare milord?" Aaurie asked Neal, remembering that she was still supposed to be his squire.

"Don't worry about it while we're here Aaurie- you'll have far more to learn about diplomacy and politics than how to brush down my old mare."

"Yes milord," Aaurie nodded, suppressing a yawn and grateful she wouldn't have to brush down the tired horse.

"You're more than welcome to call me Neal, assume while you're here that you're not my squire- just a fellow diplomat."

"Does that mean no lessons?" Aaurie asked hopefully- she absolutely loathed mathematics. Neal smirked.

"Not a chance Aaurie- I believe you're due for a mathematics lesson," Neal chuckled. Aaurie groaned, leaning her head against her horse's side. "But we'll hold off until tomorrow shall we?"

"Oh! Thank you!" Aaurie grinned, hugging Neal without thinking. Before she could let go, or Neal could place his tentatively raising hands on her back, Aiden placed his hand on her shoulder- pulling her back.

"Not the best way to convey modesty my dear," Aiden whispered, stepping between the pair to create distance.

Aaurie blushed, realizing what a major mistake she'd just made. Aiden had been very clear about how Gala viewed interactions between men and women- had anyone else caught the simple hug it could be viewed as a lewd tryst.

"Oh Mithros- I didn't mean any harm," Aaurie mumbled, shamefaced. Aiden looked as if he were about to rebuke them but his face softened as he watched her cheeks color. Neal meanwhile was watching Aiden's face, noting the look in the young man's eyes as he smiled at Neal's squire.

Neal frowned, not sure if he liked the idea of the young Galan courting his squire. Neal hadn't been exaggerating when he'd mentioned having to discourage a few young men who'd come to ask Aaurie's knight master for permission to court her.

"We should perhaps get inside, I'm sure everyone is tired after the trip," Aiden said, smiling at Aaurien. Neal sighed.

"Didn't realize how tired until now." Aiden bowed his head to the older knight, ushering Neal and Aaurien inside.

Neal followed behind the busily talking Aaurie and Aiden, smirking in amusement. Whether they'd figured it out yet, Neal could see the attraction between the two and hoped he'd come up with a better reaction once this revelation became known. Neal sighed, _Alanna's not going to believe this- I found something out before her._


	43. Chapter 42: Galan Hospitality

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN:** See, another chapter- I'm trying to update regularly so my dear readers are less inclined to track me down and beat me. I apologize in advance for spelling errors or typos- I have been forgoing proofreading in an attempt to get updates out in a timely manner. Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

Aiden led the group in through a large doorway carved into the stone side of the castle, baskets of freshly laundered clothes and supplies from the local market identified the long hallway as the servants' wing of the castle. Plainly dressed maids and scuffed errand boys smiled politely, hiding their confusion with sincere and welcoming grins.

"I informed the council that you'd need to rest and recover from the journey, but that wouldn't stop them from just happening to meet us in the main halls; I took the liberty of simply redirecting us through the servants wing- I hope you don't take offense," Aiden explained, bowing his head to Prince Liam and the others.

"I rather enjoy seeing the inner workings of the castle Lord Aiden- your people seem quite content," Liam smiled, watching as two older women laughed over a pile of folded laundry. Aiden smiled in return.

"His majesty never cared much for dealings with 'common folk.' The task had almost always fallen to the Prince- now that the Prince has taken over his majesty's rule, things have only gotten better," Aiden replied.

"Oh, sorry," Aaurie began to apologize, shuffling towards the wall and out of the way of two young men dragging a large rug outside to clean. Both looked up alarmed, nearly dropping the rug, before looking to Aiden in confusion and shock.

Aaurie frowned for a moment, not sure what she'd done wrong. Neal shook his head, quickly mouthing "nobles don't talk," making Aaurie flush with understanding and embarrassment- Neal had indeed told her before that noblewomen weren't to speak to servants.

"Mithros- I'm terrible with etiquette aren't I?" Aaurie groaned, rubbing her forehead to her palm. The two servants choked back laughter, shrugging an apology to Aiden who simply laughed.

"I'm sure the servants won't hold it against you Aaurien," Aiden nodded to the young men, side stepping to let them pass. Aaurie glanced at Neal, her eyes pleading and apologetic. Before Neal could respond, Alanna laughed.

"I'm sure the servants will discover rather quickly how unorthodox we all are- I think it's the court we should concern ourselves with," Alanna observed. Aiden nodded.

"Yes. The servants are rather loyal to the Prince, they won't hold slips in etiquette against you. Those at court however, they will scrutinize every move."

"I'm sorry- I'm messing everything up," Aaurie sighed.

"It's fine- the Prince is bound to find the slips endearing, as do most of us," Aiden smiled, forgetting the others. Aaurie blushed, looking away quickly.

"When will we be meeting the Prince?" Liam asked, earning a relieved smile from Aaurie, glad the focus was off of her. Aiden frowned.

"Probably later tonight- it will be informal, though you'll find company quite drastically changed. I'm afraid all interactions will be quite changed now that you've arrived," Aiden replied sadly, his brows knit together in deep thought.

"You'll be leaving us then?" Raoul asked unhappily.

"I'm afraid so, you'll find I've not been the best representation of a Galan nobleman. I won't be allowed to continue with my behavior such as it is," Aiden sighed, shrugging helplessly.

"I think you've been perfectly well behaved sir Aiden, certainly a born diplomat," Liam laughed in disbelief.

"Much better behaved than any of us!" Dom chuckled.

"Yes well, I should show you to your rooms before the castle is too abuzz over your arrival," Aiden replied, smiling absently.

---

"It's all a bit confusing, specially coming from the servants' wing- but you'll learn your way around soon enough," Aiden assured the confused Raoul.

"Yes well, if I'm ever late to a meal send a search party," Aiden laughed outright, hinting that he'd once had thoughts similar to the older commander.

"We normally station men and women in different parts of the castle completely, but given your unique purpose here, we've arranged a dedicated wing for you. Mind that this means people are more prone to gossip- so be very careful in your actions. There are servants stationed at all times in the main hall to attend to your needs- maid servants are available to the ladies and can relay your requests to any of the male servants," Aiden explained as he led the group down what seemed to be a maze of hallways.

"I do not intend to be rude, but are these servants trustworthy? Are they likely to support our cause, or merely report our actions to the council?" Raoul asked quietly.

"The servants who attend your wing were all handpicked by the crown Prince- as you know, he wants this treaty to be a success. The servants will likely be amused by any minor blunders, and entertained with your questions. The maid servants will help you ladies dress and attend you during social functions to ensure there is little chance for errors."

"In other words they'll be following me around with a gag," Aaurie sighed. Aiden paused for a moment, looking down at the young squire, before laughing wholeheartedly.

"I would never allow it- anything coming from your mouth would be worth hearing," Aiden replied kindly. Aaurie blushed yet again, looking at the floor as they walked.

"Should be used to such compliments by now my dear," Alanna whispered, moving to walk side by side with Aaurie.

"But I'm not," Aaurie whispered back, still flushed. "I want to be a knight, and such compliments in front of my superiors can hardly help my cause."

Alanna smiled, patting Aaurie's back soothingly.

"Here we are then, the guest wing," Aiden bowed, pulling open the large door.

Even the usually composed Kel let out a gasp as they all took in the sight. Large doors opened to a large square hall, a massive bay window directly opposite them looking out into lush gardens. The large hall itself was adorned with couches and pillows, great potted plants and fantastic artwork. Two doors framed the walls on each side of the hall, leading, presumably, to their bed chambers.

"If these are your guest quarters, I can not begin to imagine what the noble residences look like," Raoul chuckled, running his hand over a colorful painting of paradise bird. Aiden chuckled.

"I assure you- we offer much more show for our guests and diplomats. His majesty the King was always most interested in showing off to visiting nobles- and while it was a practice I often found immature, I am glad you all will benefit from it now."

"We are most gracious for the hospitality Sir Aiden, please be sure to convey our gratitude to the Prince," Liam replied with a quick bow. Aiden nodded in return.

"I have to go and meet with the council, but please feel free to explore the rooms and decide who will reside where. Your bed chambers are completely private- servants will only enter this common area unless you specifically command; I understand, uh, well- I understand the uniqueness of certain sleeping arrangements," Aiden smiled. Both Dom and Kel flushed, staring at the floor with foolish grins on their faces. "Yes, well, I'll be back to attend you later."

The group waited for a moment, taking in the beautiful hall.

"Well, why don't we explore these rooms then so we can all get comfortable?" Alanna suggested, eager to see the rest of the wing.

The doors to the left opened into a large sitting area decked out in old tomes and beautiful model buildings and animal bones wired to delicate bases. The room as a whole felt like some ancient library trimmed in the most luxurious couches and pillows. Neal let out a sigh, feeling perfectly pleased with the entire scene. Three doors hidden between overfull bookshelves led to spacious bedchambers that had a more comforting simplicity than the outer room.

The rooms to the right were definitely intended for female occupants. The common area was covered in beautiful art work depicting wild flowers, ladies dancing and foreign castles. Handmade tapestries depicting famous battles found a place on any uncovered surface of wall. To one corner was a large bureau stuffed with material for making and altering gowns, and just beside it stood multiple full length mirrors.

Here there were another three doors leading to rooms that had been rearranged to accommodate just one guest apiece. The men's quarters we as large, but arranged to fit multiple beds in each room- Thom and Liam in one, Raoul, Dom and Neal in another, and Qasim, Lerant and Higgins in the last. With two or three beds each, those rooms had looked large- with just one bed, the women's rooms looked massive.

Aaurie gasped, staring around her own room- painted a soft green with sprigs of yellow accents. One wall was covered by a dressing table, bureau, mirror and large cabinet to hang dresses and arrange shoes. On the other end of the room say the bed, flanked by a night table and desk. A large fireplace sat opposite the door, framed by two book shelves and a long couch perfect for lounging and reading. Alanna and Kel were equally delighted by their rooms, remarking that even if they were true court ladies they could still find no fault in the accommodations.

"I almost wish I had more clothing just to fill all the magnificent drawers," Alanna chuckled, walking in beside Aaurie. Aaurie just smiled and nodded, thinking much the same thing as she ran her hand over the finely carved dressing table.

"I may actually consent to wearing some rouge and eye paints for once- the table is almost too nice to neglect," Kel agreed, noting that she too had a similar dressing table.

"Mum?" Thom poked his head in, mouth popping open as he took in the large room. "Wow, you girls certainly have some nice digs here."

"The benefit of being female. What did you need Thom?" Alanna chuckled.

"Raoul said we should make ourselves comfortable, change and all that. Afterwards, he's arranged for food to be brought up- they're setting up a table in the hall. We can eat together and go over a few things," Thom explained. Alanna nodded.

"Well then, I guess we should all get to changing and freshening up. We'll meet for dinner directly after, shall we?" Thom nodded, going back to let Raoul know as the girls returned to their own rooms.

Aaurie groaned, realizing she hadn't brought in any of her bags. It wasn't exactly possible to change when one had no clothes. Aaurie moved to sit on the bed, gasping when she saw her bags arranged neatly at the foot. Not only had the servants managed to bring their bags in unnoticed, but they'd also apparently know which room Aaurie would pick.

Deciding that perhaps their group was more predictable than she'd realized, Aaurie began pulling clothing out of her bag, trying to decide what was best to wear. Unsure of what Kel and Alanna would be wearing, Aaurie decided it was best for simplicity. After all, it was just going to be their small group- she wasn't likely to offend any one.

Aaurie happily decided on one of Lalasa's creations- a happy medium between a dress and tunic that Alanna had apparently helped invent years before. The skirt reached to just above the knee, split up to the hip to allow for movement, and paired with breeches and a delicately embroidered blouse. Aaurie decided she preferred the style and reminded herself to thank both Alanna and Lalasa when she had the chance.

"Ready?" Aaurie had just finished pulling her hair back into a braid when Alanna knocked on the door. The older knight was wearing the same type of outfit but in darker colors, her own hair still pulled back into a perfect, functional bun.

"Yes. I had worried I'd choose the wrong gown and embarrass everyone again," Aaurie grinned, nodding to Alanna's own appearance. Alanna laughed.

"You'll be safe now, we'll embarrass ourselves equally if necessary," Alanna explained as Aaurie followed her back out to the hall.

Kel was already seated beside Dom, the Lady Knight having opted for plain breeches and a tunic. Aaurie noted that two servants stood at the door, both young men no more than twenty, while another, in his mid-thirties and official looking, waited to serve the group.

"Ah, there you are! We were just waiting for you so we could begin," Raoul smiled, nodding to one of the servants. "Aiden has vouched for these men," Raoul nodded to the three servants. "We can speak freely in front of them and I am assured they will forgive any blunders in etiquette."

"Oh thank Mithros," Aaurie sighed, grateful that she'd be less likely to offend anyone. One of the servants near the door chuckled, while the other worked hard to compose his face- they'd obviously heard enough about her mishaps to find it funny.

"Well then, let's eat shall we?" Raoul smiled kindly. Alanna took her seat between Raoul and Thom, leaving Aaurie to sit between Liam and Neal.

"Brilliant- I'm starved," Dom announced, happily piling a large spoonful of potato onto his plate.

"Indeed," Raoul chuckled, following suit.

Aaurie looked up from her plate to see that the server was watching her intently. Feeling out of place, she set down her utensils and looked around curiously- wondering if she'd already managed something wrong.

"Have I done something without realizing?" Aaurie asked, referring directly to the server. His eyes crinkled in mirth, watching as she realized she'd spoken to him despite knowing she wasn't supposed to.

"No milady, you haven't," he replied kindly. "Well, in a formal setting, speaking to me would be wrong- but here it is fine."

"I just wondered, since you were looking- I thought I must have done something. And if I had- I would like to know, since I'd hate to embarrass myself later." This time both the server and the two stationed at the door laughed.

"Milady, you will get away with a great many blunders before any one here at court would hold it against you. Forgive me for staring, I didn't realize I had been, though, I think perhaps you will become used to staring while at court."

Aaurie choked, wishing she'd simply said nothing, her cheeks flooding yet again with embarrassment. Thom laughed, watching her struggle for a response.

"Aaurien is easily embarrassed good sir, as I am sure you will see." Thom smiled. The server nodded to him, moving back to his position with a smile in his eyes.

"He is right though Aaurie- I realize that this may be somewhat _different _to you," by different Raoul meant completely new, "but young men do tend to stare at pretty ladies. It does you no use to be flustered by it; it rather only eggs on their attentions."

Aaurie swallowed, not sure she was hungry any more. She wondered if perhaps becoming Neal's squire had been the wrong choice. With some other knight she'd be fighting right now, proving herself with a sword- not in a dress being showered with compliments. After fighting so hard to be taken seriously as a page, she was now just a decoration as a squire.

Neal frowned, watching Aaurie's face flicker with sadness momentarily.

"You will find that knights do what is needed of them in each moment Aaurien. One instance you must ride across the kingdom, another moment you fight, sometimes you make bargains, help repair a raided village, and sometimes yet you must play the games of court life. Men do this often, in fact Raoul is famous for his attempts to avoid it. It is no different then for Alanna," Neal explained, careful not to refer directly to Aaurie's being a squire. "She returns from a skirmish with pirates, and must then mingle and converse at court. It makes her no less a knight."

Aaurie nodded, frowning slightly as she took in Neal's comment. While she understood, she worried that she would lose her chance to be a knight because it was decided she'd be a better court decoration or bed warmer. It was a fear that she couldn't escape from.

"Yes milord, thank you," Aaurie whispered.

"I stink," Aaurie looked up alarmed, then laughed at the bluntness of Dom's comment. Kel sniffed at him, then scrunched her face up.

"You do stink," Kel announced to everyone's amusement.

"Aye, I think me and the lads need a good long soak," Higgins announced, giving Lerant a playful shove. Aaurie looked up at Lerant, paling at the cold glare he was sending her way. Aaurie had done her best to avoid the man, but apparently his dislike of her was as strong as ever.

"Yes, a bath does sound wonderful- though I saw no tubs in the rooms. Might we arrange..?" Liam asked the server. The man nodded.

"The castle has a private bath house, but no tubs for individual bathing. I would be most pleased to show your group to the bath house when you are through eating," he offered. Liam nodded.

"I think we would all be most appreciative of that. Perhaps however we should confer with Sir Aiden first? I would hate our first meeting of some important noble to be in the bath house," Liam replied.

"Speak of the devil!" Raoul laughed, standing to greet Aiden as he strode through the door. All three servants bowed, surprised at Aiden's sudden arrival.

"I thought I would stop in- I had some business to attend to and only just slipped away," Aiden smiled.

"Glad to-" Raoul was cut off as the doors were pushed open once more.

"This is really quite uncalled for!" Lord Cedric huffed, drawing to an abrupt halt, trying to straighten himself when he realized he'd just barged into a full room.

"Lord Cedric, I have given my final opinion on the matter, now please- leave me to my business," Aiden groaned. Cedric huffed for a moment, taking in the room, before puffing out his chest.

"As one of your chief advisors I think it is my responsibility to speak against this…_your majesty._"

Dom dropped a cup, while Raoul looked at their host with a dazed expression.

"Majesty?" Raoul asked in confusion. Aiden sighed, rubbing the crease in his forehead.

"I am quite sorry to have lied to you all. As Cedric here has just pointed out, I am crown Prince Varaiden- Aiden to my friends. I was inclined to meet you without the formalities of being Prince- I am sure you can understand Prince Liam?" Liam nodded, looking no where near surprised as he should have. Aaurie, still surprised, couldn't help but wonder if Liam had guessed it all along.

"So you, you are the crown Prince? You're the one we came to meet with- are supposed to 'meet' later tonight?" Alanna clarified, looking almost amused. Aiden nodded, giving a quick bow. Alanna laughed, slapping her knee.

"Perhaps we've all got more in common that we though," Raoul laughed too, suddenly liking the man even more. Aiden smiled, glad that they were taking his deception in stride.

"I do apologize- I had to sneak away to come meet you at the border, I had expected to be dragged home by Lords Embric and Roth at any moment- they were quite upset with the whole situation. I intended to stay just long enough to see what you were really like, then return here to meet you formally."

"Your majesty- we could hardly be angry with you. We're quite pleased to learn such a level headed young man heads this kingdom," Raoul grinned, clapping Aiden on the back happily. Aiden laughed, glad that the large commander and his friends had not lost their ease around him. Cedric simply snorted, rolling his eyes before stomping away.

Aiden glanced at Aaurie, frowning when she wouldn't meet his gaze. Alanna watched, realizing that her earlier observations about the pair had just become much, much more complicated.


	44. Chapter 43: Coming Clean

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: Glad to see we've got some new readers and that my long time companions are still around! Still writing every spare moment I get- my plan is to give you all enough story to keep you busy and content for a while!

* * *

"That was certainly unexpected," Kel murmured as she finished gathering her bathing supplies. Alanna nodded, happy but nevertheless surprised by the sudden announcement that their host and new friend was in fact the monarch they'd come to meet.

"I suppose this works in our favor as well- we can't really insult someone who has already seen us on our worst behavior," Alanna laughed, watching as Aaurie dropped a small vial of soap sending it splattering across the floor. Aaurie palmed her forehead, groaning at her own clumsiness.

"You alright there Aaurie?" Kel asked, smiling thoughtfully. Aaurie looked up from where she was absently scrubbing at the ground, sighing.

"I just, I can't believe I made such a fool at of myself in front of him. He's the Prince- what if something I said makes him decide not to sign the treaty? What if I gave him this awful impression of us- of King Jonathan?" Aaurie groaned, cradling her forehead with a soap covered hand.

Kel laughed, offering Aaurie a towel to wipe the sweet smelling detergent off of her eye brows.

"You're a bit of a mess right now aren't you?" Kel smiled. Aaurie snorted in response, gently lifting what was left of her soaps and bathing supplies.

"I'm not sure why- maybe I'm coming down with something," Aaurie sighed finally, using the back of her hand to check her temperature.

"Aaurie, this may come as a shock to you- but Aiden, the Prince- is rather infatuated with you," Alanna laughed, joined by Kel when Aaurie's face brightened and then fell. Alanna purposefully omitted her own observations on Aaurie's possible return of affection.

"Is…is that bad?" Aaurie asked, hesitating slightly.

"I think that remains to be seen Aaurie," Alanna offered honestly.

"Let's go get clean shall we?" Kel asked, patting Aaurie on the back.

"I don't know- I'd just gotten used to the dirt."

--

The bath house was perhaps more beautiful than anything Aaurie had ever seen before. Servants had led the group out through the lush garden they'd seen through their window, following a narrow path through the flowers and fragrant trees. At the very end of the garden stood a large building that the servant told them had been part of the old castle and was therefore built in the old style. Wooden beams crisscrossed between hand cut stone blocks, a heavy wooden door and high set windows were the only break in the moss covered walls.

Inside the bath house was almost more beautiful than the gardens outside. Large fountains lined the room, the men and women's baths separate by a lush indoor garden of trees and foreign looking flowers. The baths themselves appeared as pools like those found in the deepest Tortallan forests. The baths were large enough to accommodate twenty hulking knights easily, and appeared like heaven to the smaller group.

"While we are very strict in separation of the sexes at court, the rules are much more lax here at the bath house- it is not uncommon for men and women to mingle here," a servant whispered to Raoul as they were led in. Raoul looked surprised, glancing between the two pools and noting that there seemed a rather easy passage and view between the separated baths.

"Surely there is no…mischief?" Raoul asked, surprised. The servant flushed and shook his head.

"No, nothing like that milord. However, many of our courtiers are used to the rigidity of court life- the bath house if like…like a reprieve. You will notice servants stationed through out- they serve as chaperones to assure no…mischief occurs, but allow the type of interactions that are so taboo at court. Someone of the younger courtiers have been known to throw parties here- of course, bathing gowns are worn then."

Raoul nodded, thanking the man for explaining things to him so honestly. Indeed many of the servants had taken it upon themselves to inform the Tortallan party of as much as possible- Raoul wondered if the service was motivated by the Prince's wishes or the servants' own excitement.

--

Aaurie, Alanna and Kel were led to the ladies' changing room where they slipped on short bathing robes so they could enter the pool in modesty. Kel noted that the Galan bath robes were longer and more covering than Tortallan robes, and as they walked out to the baths, she realized why. The separation between the men's and women's baths seemed more for show than actual function, with the other side clearly visible through the foliage.

Kel sighed thankfully that the men must still be changing and had yet to emerge to their own bath. Slipping off the robe, Kel all but dove into the water, trying to quickly emerge herself and escape from view. Alanna laughed and shrugged, stepping into the water and sighing.

"I will say that feels good," Alanna smiled, treading water in the deep side of the pool. Aaurie cocked her head, shifting nervously as she took in the room. The attendants were all obviously used to their positions in the bath house, careful to keep their gazes locked on one another and not at the baths.

Aaurie frowned, feeling self conscious in front of the two older lady Knights. Before she could think of an excuse to leave, water splattered into her face, dripping down her face and neck. Aaurie gaped at the laughing Kel.

"Oh come on," Kel demanded kindly. Aaurie sighed, walking into the water shyly, taking the robe off at the last minute and quickly sinking down into the water. Alanna laughed, admiring the young squire's apparent shyness.

"You should have Neal take another look at that scar," Alanna said suddenly, making Aaurie look up then down as she extended her leg in the water to look at the web shaped scar.

"He gave me an ointment for it- it keeps in from hurting during the day," Aaurie explained, noting however that it did indeed look unpleasant. Some black and blue bruising outlined the web like tendrils of scar tissue and a large portion of her thigh was red and inflamed.

"Neal should be keeping an eye on it- not simply giving you pain relief," Alanna announced, half scolding her absent former squire.

"Perhaps you could?" Aaurie asked. Alanna shook her head.

"It's always best if the same healer can attend to a wound until it is fully healed, lessens the chance of doing further damage," Alanna explained. Often this wasn't possible, soldiers had to take whichever healer was available, but it was a known fact that the mixing of different gifts in a person dulled the healing process.

"I'll ask him about it later I suppose," Aaurie sighed, hating to trouble her Knight master about her old wound.

"Alanna, you should convince the King to duplicate these bathes back home," Kel groaned, sinking into the water deeper, giving a contented sigh. Alanna laughed, sinking back in an agreeing silence.

While the two older women lay back in the water, Aaurie turned her attention to washing her hair. Aaurie had left her hair up in the past months, either braided or pulled into the tight bun Alanna seemed to favor. Pulling it down, she gave a contented sigh, happily running her fingers through the waist length tendrils.

"I think you were right not to cut it," Kel said suddenly, watching Aaurie through one open eye.

"Even Scanran men wear their hair long- didn't see the point in cutting it to appear less a girl," Aaurie shrugged, rinsing the final traces of soap from her hair before pulling it back into a braid.

"Do you ever consider growing yours out?" Aaurie asked after a few moments of silence, peering at Kel intently. Kel opened her eyes and smiled, raking her fingers through the hair at the crown of her head.

"Considered it- but never really cared much. Every once in a while in the field it will get a bit shaggy, but I always have it cut when I get back into town," Kel shrugged.

"It's such a pretty color- I would have done anything for it growing up," Aaurie smiled.

"It's the color of straw! Why on earth would you want that?" Kel laughed in surprise.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but red headed Scanrans are rare," Aaurie chuckled. "There is a legend that the first dark mage of Scanra was also the first redhead born on Scanran soil. It's completely wrong historically, but red heads are considered trouble. Some village families turn out babes not born with yellow locks."

"That's barbaric!" Alanna started, her temper flaring at the very idea. Aaurie shrugged.

"If you haven't noticed, Scanrans are very easily overcome by their fear- no one wants their child calling down demons from another world," Aaurie replied. Alanna raised an eyebrow in curiosity and Aaurie sighed. "Tortall has a history of mages who do great things with their gift- Scanra has a history of warlords who use magic to tear the country to pieces; the fear of history repeating makes superstitious villagers resort to drastic measures."

"Remind me not to vacation in Scanra when this war is over," Kel said, her voice tense but attempting to sound joking.

"I'll visit one day I think, but I will never be able to call Scanra home again," Aaurie said sadly.

"Everyone needs a home Aaurien," Alanna said softly, noting Aaurie's suddenly sad demeanor. Aaurie looked up, gently splashing water in the older woman's direction.

"I'm sure I'll find one someday."

AN: New chapter soon, can't leave off with Aaurie in a poor mood now can I? Didn't have time to finish, and decided to post what I had and just continue with a new chapter. Enjoy, even if it is a bit abrupt in its ending. :)


	45. Chapter 44: Coming Clean Pt 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: An extra long chapter dedicated to my awesome new readers and all you guys who've stuck with me! Thank you so much for reviewing and keeping up with Aaurie's journey to knighthood- so long as I've got _one_ reader I'll keep going (though I will be rather depressed if I drop to one). Cheers guys and enjoy!

* * *

Liam laughed, not sure if he believed what Raoul had just told him. Absently holding a towel around his hips, Liam saw that the knight commander was right- not only did the sexes share a bath house but there was little in way of a divider. Liam had to keep from grinning; imagining the fun possible if his father could be convinced to construct such a bath house back home.

"Don't get any ideas," Thom snapped suddenly. "That's Aaurie and my mum on the other side."

Liam raised an eyebrow, wondering if Thom's concern was more for his mother or friend.

"Wouldn't dream of it Thom- though it doesn't appear they've come out yet," Liam mused, idly glancing through the branches. Thom splashed the Prince angrily, before cocking his head to look as well.

"I hope they're alright," Thom frowned. "Perhaps someone might go see if the ladies are alright?"

Raoul nodded, whispering the request to a servant.

"They are quite fine milords- they entered their bath a few minutes ago," Aiden answered, coming in through a side door. The servant bowed, taking his place back against the wall as Aiden set down his own bathing supplies. Raoul looked confused.

"We- not that we want, I mean, that is…we can't see them," Thom stumbled. The servants smiled, while Aiden covered a grin with his had, entering the bath himself.

"Of course not Thom- when they entered the baths an illusion was triggered over the pools so they appear empty. It wouldn't be proper if you could see the ladies without bathing gowns," Aiden replied, amused by Thom's embarrassment. "You'll also find most here at court use bathing gowns- some of the villagers bathe without, but courtiers prefer the _impression_ of modesty."

Raoul looked around and realized that Aiden had made special arrangement under the assumption that his Tortallan friends would not realize to wear the cumbersome bathing gowns as was apparently the custom.

"I apologize for not even thinking to ask your customs on this matter," Raoul apologized, noting that a few of the servants were trying to suppress grins. Aiden laughed.

"Not a problem Raoul- I had been informed that Tortallan bath houses were separate for men and women, and I assumed that bathing gowns weren't used."

"So tell me Prince Aiden, who came up with this idea of 'bathing parties?'" Liam asked curiously, Thom rolled his eyes.

"Lord Denroe actually- a Duke. Young and rather the leader of court fashions- he started the whole 'bathing party' trend after being rebuked when an outdoor picnic led to a dip in a nearby swimming hole. Several outraged fathers pulled their daughters from court. As a Duke he can't get away with such interactions publically- but away from the council's direct eyes, no one would challenge him. And personally, I see no harm in it as of yet- just a bit of fun."

"Sounds like you Liam," Thom quipped, still annoyed with the Tortallan Prince. Liam smiled and shrugged. In Tortall, it was nothing new for most male soldiers to have seen their female peers in swim gear- as such Liam doubted that any Tortallan man would be much impressed by 'bathing parties' where the bulky bathing gowns were worn.

Raoul nodded before sinking back into the water. Aiden was quickly in conversation with Thom and Neal discussing how he'd come upon the exotic plants throughout the castle. After a moment of watching them, Raoul whispered to Liam.

"They seem very fond of spells here do they not? I've never seen so many complex but frivolously used spells." Liam nodded in agreement- illusion spells were rarely used in Tortall, and when they were it was usually for a fort or camp- not a bath house.

"If the treaty is signed perhaps we will have access to some of their spells- I know Numair would be thrilled to comb through their archives," Liam mused, knowing that the older mage would likely jump at the chance.

"Yes, well, let's get through the week first," Raoul sighed.

--

Aaurie was quiet as she let the warm water soak into her throbbing leg. Kel was swaying gently back and forth, enjoying the quiet, while Alanna seemed to be dozing off. Aaurie frowned, trying to move her thoughts away from their earlier conversation. Aaurie had long since decided, along with her brothers, to not dwell on the past.

"Do you think I could just stay in here the entire time?" Aaurie asked, swishing her hand through the water in long, lazy circles.

"You'd start to prune eventually," Kel smiled, glad that the younger girl was feeling better.

"It'd be worth it to avoid doing something stupid in front of a room full of Galan nobles," Aaurie smiled.

"I think Aiden would forgive you no matter what you did," Alanna chuckled. Kel nodded in agreement. Aaurie blushed, opening and closing her mouth in an attempt to respond.

"He's really handsome isn't he..?" Aaurie asked quietly, her cheeks coloring prettily.

"He's gorgeous, intelligent and seems really kind Aaurie- I don't see a bad bone in him," Alanna replied, smiling and hoping the younger girl would open herself up. Kel nodded in agreement.

"I suppose it doesn't matter now that he's, well, the prince," Aaurie frowned.

"It doesn't seem to bother him Aaurien," Kel laughed, noting that Aiden had seemed more reserved, but no less infatuated.

"We should probably be getting out soon…" Aaurie stammered, trying to move away from the conversation.

Alanna let the conversation drop, accepting a towel from one of the attendants as she stepped out of the bath. Kel followed, shaking the excess water out of her hair. Turning, she noticed that Aaurie was hanging back, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" Kel asked confused. Aaurie blushed, uncomfortable getting out of the bath in front of so many attendants and the older lady knights.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about milady, I promise we won't bite," The middle aged female attendant said kindly, holding out a towel so that Aaurie could simply step into it. Aaurie sighed, letting her eyes drift to the male servants stationed along the wall. Noticing the glance, the older woman laughed, leaning in to whisper to Aaurie.

"If it makes you feel any better, most of the men positioned in the bath house prefer men," Aaurie's eyes widened and she laughed, stepping into the towel. The attendant smiled, helping tuck the towel around Aaurie in a motherly gesture.

"Thank you ma'm," Aaurie smiled, giving a small nod before following after the waiting Kel.

--

"I'm starting to think the bath wasn't such a good idea," Aaurie flinched. Her leg had begun to tense and ache when they'd gotten back to their rooms. The warm water had felt heavenly, but now her leg was protesting.

"If you don't go ask Neal to tend to that leg, I won't help you with you gown tomorrow," Alanna threatened. Aaurie sighed, nodding in consent.

Aaurie bit her lip as she made her way across the main room to knock on the door to the men's common room. Her leg was throbbing and Aaurie cursed at herself for not going to Neal sooner. Aaurie bit back a yelp as she knocked lightly on the door, nearly jumping out of her skin when a disheveled and shirtless prince Liam opened the door.

"Oh, sorry. I was hoping for a word with-"

"Aiden's having a word with Raoul," Liam cut her off. Aaurie frowned.

"Oh…no, I was actually hoping for a word with Neal," Aaurie replied confused. Liam raised an eyebrow in surprise, but nodded, opening the door to let her in.

Thom was sitting just inside, frowning over a game of chess with a happy looking Qasim. Raoul and Aiden had their back to the door, talking animatedly over matching cups of wine. Lerant was walking out of one of the rooms, shirtless like Liam, and running a towel through his hair. Seeing Aaurie he frowned, then scowled.

"Really then? Can't spend even one night outside of male company?" Lerant hissed, causing everyone in the room to look up. Aaurie frowned, her mouth falling open as she fought embarrassment and tried to come up with a response.

"Lerant!" Liam scolded, seeing Aaurie's face fall at the insult. Lerant shrugged, glaring at the pale red head.

"You can't fault me for an observation your Highness," Lerant replied, still staring Aaurie down. "I only meant to point out the chit can't seem to function when there's not a man around to fawn over her."

"Lerant, I would welcome the opportunity to not have _anyone _fawn over me ever again. If you really want to insult me it may be better to know me first," Aaurie replied, deciding she was too tired to care. Lerant was quiet for a moment.

"After talking to Owen of Jesslaw, I think I know enough," Lerant hissed. Aaurie's breathing hitched, a dull pang hitting her chest at the mention of Owen. "Want to deny anything now?"

"I don't want to say anything to you," Aaurie whispered, defeated. "You're mind's made up isn't it?"

Lerant smirked, feeling content with the small victory. Nodding to the frowning Prince Liam, he returned to his room.

"That was very mature Aaurien," Neal said quietly, proud of his squire for recognizing that Lerant's mind wasn't going to be changed.

"Ya…I was coming to see if you could look at my leg," Aaurie replied, shoulders slumped in shame.

"Of course. We can go into my room," Neal trailed off, looking around the room. "What would be the proper way of going about this Prince Aiden?"

Neal was aware that it would be quite easy to damage Aaurie's reputation here further by tending to her leg alone.

"As monarch I can serve as a chaperone if it pleases you sir Nealan," Aiden offered, his mind still reeling from the earlier encounter. Neal nodded.

Aaurie followed Neal and Aiden into the empty room, wincing as she moved.

"What's been the problem?" Neal asked, starting to clear his bed of saddle bags so that Aaurie could prop up her leg.

"The ointment helps a bit, but the scar has been bruised and even more sore recently," Aaurie winced, propping herself against the wall while Aiden watched and Neal shuffled his bags around.

Neal nodded, indicating the now cleared bed. Aaurie moved to sit and Neal frowned.

"You'll need to remove the breeches," Neal sighed. The last time he'd tended her leg, she'd been unconscious- there was no awkward exchange to be had. Aaurie flushed with embarrassment, but nodded, looping her thumbs under the waistband and pulling the breeches down as she sat.

Neal sucked in a breath, pushing Aaurie's legs apart slightly and looked at the angry welts and dark bruising.

"How long has it been like this?" Neal asked, looking up from where he kneeled on the floor.

"A few days," Aaurie replied through gritted teeth as Neal ran his hand over the wound on her thigh. Aaurie looked away, catching Aiden's gaze as she did so.

The man was watching her intently, a blush across his cheeks. Aaurie bit her lip, realizing that she was almost completely bare from the waist down, her tunic hovering just over the tops of her thighs.

"How did it happen?" He asked suddenly, shaking his head and looking away.

"Spidren during a hunting party," Aaurie answered, trying to ignore Neal's hands on her leg. "One of the pinschers pierced my thigh, it's been a bother since."

Aiden nodded, watching while Neal concentrated on pouring his gift into the bruised flesh.

"Some of the inner tendons and skin had ripped," Neal explained. "The Spidren poison is stopping it from healing properly. I'm going to go see if Alanna knows how to counter the poison."

Aaurie nodded, sighing with the slight relief of what Neal had healed so far. Neal nodded to Aiden, promising to return in a moment.

"It must hurt terribly," Aiden said, concern on his face. Aaurie shrugged.

"It's bearable," Aaurie smiled.

"You're captivating you know," Aiden breathed suddenly. Aaurie looked up, confused.

"I- what have I done now?" She wondered aloud. Aiden simply smiled.

"You don't complain and you don't seem to quit. You're sweet, and clever- beautiful," Aiden blushed further at this but continued, "but none of that seems to matter to you as much as being a knight."

Aaurie flushed, embarrassed by the high praise but unable to respond.

"You seem more worried about being able to continue on than with the scars your wounds leave behind- most ladies would be distraught with such a scar," Aiden mused, coming close enough to see the web like markings.

Aaurie swallowed, embarrassed by both his close proximity and his mention of her scar's ugliness. Embarrassed, she tried to cover the scar from view, jumping when Aiden's hand caught hers.

"No- I didn't mean you should be ashamed of it. It just- it adds to everything you are. Like these," Aiden's finger trailed the small dashed scar on her cheek where Garvey had struck her and the subtle ridge on her once broken nose.

Aaurie was holding her breath, Aiden's face so close to her own. Aiden moved back slightly, realizing the close proximity, but continued to look into her face.

"I don't know that I've ever been so…fascinated by someone," Aiden whispered, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. Aaurie let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, returning Aiden's intent gaze. "Would you be terribly insulted if I kissed you right now?"

Aaurie opened her mouth to respond, caught off guard by the sudden request. She blushed, turning her face into the hand cupping her cheek.

"I- why would you want to do that? You, I mean, you're the P-" before she could finish, Aiden simply chuckled and pressed his lips to hers. Aaurie groaned into his mouth, surprised but delighted by the sudden contact.

Without breaking the kiss, Aiden moved from his position kneeling in front of her, to pushing her all the way onto her back and positioning himself over her, taking care not to jostle her leg. Aaurie felt warm and content, bring her hands up around Aiden's neck as he deepened the kiss, his own hand splayed across her hip and the other holding himself up.

_Why would he want you? You're nothing, _Aaurie was jolted away from the blissful kiss by sudden nagging thoughts. As Aiden moved to kiss below her ear and down her neck, Aaurie began to panic, her chest heaving now from fear instead of excitement. He wouldn't want her when he realized she was no maid- he'd realize what a worthless nothing she way- maybe even tell the others, and cast her out.

"Stop," Aaurie managed to ground out, pushing the older man away from her. "I'm sorry, please just stop," Aaurie half cried.

Aiden stopped immediately, pulling back with concern evident on his face.

"I'm so sorry- I shouldn't have pushed so far. I didn't mean to offend you or…my apologies," Aiden stammered, still panting.

"You, you don't want me really," Aaurie tried to reason. "I'm nothing- common, and dirty and clumsy and…" Aaurie rambled, tears gathering in her eyes. Aiden stopped her, pressing a finger to her lips.

"Why would you ever think you were nothing? You…to me, you're everything. Common, clumsy," Aiden laughed, "doesn't bother me. Neither does your past- whatever it may be. I could never think you were a nothing."

Aaurie shook her head, her thought a little more clear but still pessimistic. _He doesn't even really know you! _Her mind demanded. _You've known him for a week- it's all too fast. _Before Aaurie could try to make sense of her thoughts, Aiden was tentatively kissing her once more, trying to prove his point.

Aaurie sighed, pulling him back down to her once more- deciding that for once she would ignore the logical side of herself.

"Alright, we can go ahead and…OH!" Aiden and Aaurie both jumped, startled by Neal's reentering the room. Alanna was standing behind Neal, her own eyes wide and a smile on her lips.

In one fluid motion Aiden had rolled away from Aaurie and was standing away from the bed, tugging at his clothing to right them. Aaurie's legs were draped over the side of the bed, her head turned away in embarrassment and her breathing still erratic.

"Uh…" Neal gaped, still too thrown off to respond to what he'd just seen.

"Not sure if you make the best chaperone sir Aiden," Alanna smirked. Aiden chuckled nervously, running his fingers through his hair.

"No- I'm afraid not. I assure you that nothing…nothing untoward occurred, I had not meant to cast dispersions on the lady's reputation by acting as such…" Aiden stammered, his mind launching towards the proper behavior for a noble.

"Perhaps it would be best that Alanna take over as chaperone while I finish healing Aaurie's leg," Neal said finally, somewhat annoyed to have found his squire in such a compromising position.

Aiden looked alarmed at the coarseness of Neal's words, but nodded.

"Yes, of course. I- I'll wait outside, I'd like to have a word with Aaurie when you're finished," Aiden requested, a small blush on his cheeks and the authority of being Prince gone from his voice.

"I am sure Aaurien is going to be rather exhausted after she's been healed- perhaps the conversation may wait until tomorrow." Neal suggested, giving the young man a stern look. Aiden nodded, feeling like a love struck teen being scolded by the girl's father.

"Indeed- I, I'll be going then," Aiden gave a quick bow, smiling broadly at Aaurie, before stepping out of the room.

"Well, how about that?" Alanna chuckled, sitting down beside Aaurie on the bed. Aaurie blushed, looking up at Alanna through her lashes- still to embarrassed to face them directly.

"That was stupid," Neal announced, taking Aaurie's leg in cold hands. "You found yourself in a compromising position, alone with no one to vouch for what occurred- what if it had been a servant walking in, or _anyone _else? If you mean to give those like Lerant fuel to insult you then, by all means, continue."

Aaurie gaped- not used to such terse words from her knight master. Neal seemed legitimately angry and frustrated- both annoyed with the stupidity of his squire and the knowledge that he would not have been there to protect her had anything gone wrong.

"Neal- don't be so harsh, you were young once," Alanna scolded.

"Yes- a young _man_, and as such I know exactly what young men are after," Neal replied, his voice softened somewhat.

"I wouldn't- I mean, I would never have…" Aaurie tried to insist, horrified in thinking Neal thought her easy. Neal sighed.

"I did not mean anything against you Aaurien- I know you enough to know you aren't sleeping around. But I know men- you're young and pliable enough to be convinced into something you don't want," Neal explained kindly, feeling guilty for the saddened look on her face.

"What's to say I wouldn't _want _it?" Aaurie asked, making Alanna choke with laughter. Neal flushed, embarrassed at the boldness of her statement.

"Ahem, well, your leg's fine for now. We'll need to work on it again later in the week- make sure the healing takes," Neal stammered, handing Aaurie her discarded breeches and nodding before fleeing the room.

"I do believe Neal just got a taste of what having a daughter is like," Alanna laughed. Aaurie blushed, realizing exactly what she'd just said.

"I didn't mean to make him uncomfortable," Aaurie apologized. Alanna shook her head.

"He deserved it- what you do is your own business. But he's right- any one could have walked in and seen, if this is something you wish to continue you need to be more discreet," Alanna offered kindly. Aaurie nodded, still mortified to be having such a conversation.

"I, yes, of course," Aaurie nodded compliantly. Alanna smiled as the young squire yawned, the intense healing Neal had just preformed draining some of her energy.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. We can deal with all this in the morning."


	46. Chapter 45: Exchanging Words

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: Dedicated to iamacaterpillar- thanks for your wonderful review and for knocking me out of my writer's block (another update **really** soon!). Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers! Knowing you guys are still reading keeps me writing!

* * *

Aaurie woke with a small groan into her pillow. She'd fallen asleep and been plagued by dreams that seemed to constantly replay her encounter with Aiden- some part of her imagining what might have happened if Neal hadn't returned. The dream had slowly merged into her memories of her last day at the palace- Garvey's sneering face replacing Aiden's. Aaurie shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts as she kicked off her covers, feeling too hot to bear the warm blankets.

Aaurie buried her face in her pillow- wondering if she should have listened to her own thoughts urging caution when dealing with Aiden. In the moment she'd been too wrapped up to pause and consider what her mind had been screaming at her- she'd ignored her mind and instead complied with what her body seemed to want above all else.

Aiden barely knew her- Aaurie knew there was no arguing that. And yet the man was kind and seemed genuinely interested- he liked her and was in many ways exactly what Aaurie wanted. At the same time, Aaurie couldn't let herself forget the biggest hurdle- Aiden was the Prince of a neighboring kingdom. Even if Aaurie thought it possible for a relationship between them to flourish, it would eventually have to end so Aaurie could return for her shield. Would Aiden really want to be with a female knight- of another realm?

Aaurie sighed, realizing she sounded like the women she'd overheard at court- fretting about the possibility of marriage after only the first kiss. But Aaurie was neither the frivolous maid interested only in marriage, nor the outgoing city girl seeking only pleasure- Aaurie couldn't fathom the idea of being with someone when there was no possible chance of it working out. On deeper thought, Aaurie wasn't even sure she wanted anything more from Aiden- kissing was lovely, but the idea of moving to his bed scared her.

_Perhaps that what Neal meant, _Aaurie sighed, recalling what Neal had said about her being coaxed into something she didn't want. She seemed to overcome for logical thought when Aiden was near- and a decision made in the heat of the moment would likely trouble her later.

"Staying in bed all day won't resolve the problems," Aaurie jumped, turning from her pillow to see Kel sitting on the edge of her bed.

"No, but it helps me avoid them," Aaurie sighed. Kel smiled, watching the younger girl. Alanna had relayed last night's event to her, and Kel assumed that the young squire might need some advice from someone closer to her own age.

"What's bothering you Aaurie?" Kel asked. Aaurie breathed, rolling onto her back to face the lady knight.

"I enjoyed…kissing. A lot actually. But, but I don't know that I want more," Aaurie explained. "I worry that I don't really know him and rushed things a bit. I worry that, that I'll ruin things if I change my mind."

"I think most people enjoying kissing- especially at your age Aaurie. And kissing doesn't have to lead to other things- I know I shouldn't say this but, it's not uncommon to have a lover when you're young, marriage is an ambition for court ladies and more of a happy eventuality for female soldiers."

Aaurie was quiet for a few moments, thinking over what Kel had said.

"We're here the get a peace treaty signed for his majesty- having the prince as a…a lover, doesn't lend to that cause," Aaurie decided. Kel nodded, if things went badly between Aiden and Aaurie, it could affect the entire purpose of the visit, and like Aaurie had realized, Kel knew that a romance between the two couldn't be long lasting.

"It's all up to you Aaurie, but if you ever need someone to talk to," Aaurie smiled thankfully at Kel. "Oh, and I brought you this- just, just in case."

Kel handed Aaurie a small, wooden disc attached to a leather cord; minute but detailed markings were etched into the wood. Aaurie looked up at Kel confused.

"It's a charm- it will, well, prevent pregnancy should you decide…" Kel shrugged. Aaurie blushed, curling her fingers around the charm gratefully. Would she have had sense to seek out such a charm? And scarier yet- what if she'd gotten carried away with Aiden without it?

"I don't know that I'll need it, but thank you Kel," Aaurie said sincerely, staring down at the small pendant.

"You're quite welcome, now, we're expected to go meet the council and go for a ride with some of the lords- I'll send a servant in to help you dress." Aaurie nodded, preparing herself to see Aiden.

--

Aaurie frowned, staring at herself in the long mirror that hung on the wall of her room. The dress she wore had been picked out by the maid servant who assured her it was appropriate for both meeting the council and an afternoon ride. Aaurie felt her normal discomfort in a gown- still not sure she liked how they hugged her curves and exposed her neck and shoulders.

"You look lovely milady," the maid said, pleased with her own handy work. She'd braided the sides of Aaurie's hair and then twisted the braids to secure the rest of her long curls into a thick horsetail at the base of her neck. The look was both becoming and in keeping with Galan fashions.

"Thank you, I would most likely have made a fool of myself if left to prepare alone," Aaurie replied honestly. The maid smiled, liking the candid Scanran woman.

"If you need anything else, just ask on of the attendants to fetch me- it's my pleasure to help," the woman smiled, giving a polite courtesy before hurrying off.

Aaurie sighed, deciding she had little choice in leaving her room now; the others were waiting after all.

"Oh! Aaurie, your hair looks lovely!" Alanna crooned as the younger woman stepped into the main hall of the guest wing. Aaurie blushed but gave a small courtesy in thanks.

"So what's the plan?" Aaurie asked, hoping that details of their day would help sooth her worries.

"Aiden will present us to the Council, and after we've finished with introductions, we'll be taking a picnic lunch with some of the more influential lords. Aiden thinks we've a better chance if they get to know us," Raoul explained. Aaurie nodded, suddenly realizing that Aiden was waiting near the door. Aiden moved to step forward, but Neal stood suddenly, stepping between them.

"A word Aaurien," Neal said, his voice stern and determined. Aaurie frowned but nodded and followed Neal in the men's common room.

Aaurie waited quietly while Neal shook his head to the proffered chaperone, needing a private word with his squire.

"We need to talk about what happened last night," Neal began. Aaurie nodded, waiting for the knight to scold her. Instead, Neal gestured for her to sit in a chair, and sat on the ground in front of her.

"Sir?" Aaurie asked confused, pressing back into the chair, feeling suddenly nervous.

"I didn't want to press you Aaurie- I thought you needed time to work things out on your own. But, after last night, I don't think you are," Neal rambled, confusing Aaurie further.

"I don't understand milord," Aaurie whispered. Neal sighed.

"Aaurie- you were raped. Someone took something from you that you can't get back- you need to deal with that," Neal swallowed, watching the younger woman. Aaurie opened her mouth, choking back a strangled sob.

"I- no," Aaurie shook her head. "I don't have to deal with anything Neal- I just want to forget. I want to just move on."

Neal knit together his eyebrows, trying to figure out how to convince her.

"You can't move on like this Aaurie- what would you have done if things had gone further with Aiden last night? If Alanna and I had not come in?" Aaurie frowned, wondering if Neal could have possibly known about her dreams.

"I wouldn't have slept with him…I, I couldn't. Kissing…it's enough," Aaurie answered hastily, thinking her knight master was preparing to scold her. Neal smiled sadly.

"Aaurie, part of being in love, having a relationship, is wanting to share everything. By not dealing with this, you've let _him _keep something you never gave- and you can never give it to someone else- or even just keep it to yourself."

Aaurie frowned, as usual unsure if she understood what her Knight Master was trying to say. The conversation was supposed to be his yelling at her for her actions, and yet here he was saying something rather similar to what Kel had- Aaurie thought. Neal sighed, pressing his palm to his forehead; she didn't seem to understand at all.

"Fine," Neal decided, throwing his hands up in the air. "When you need to talk we're here for you- me, Kel, Alanna- even Dom. In the meantime, what you do in your personal time is your business- but I don't want to _see _it alright?"

Aaurie nodded, still as confused as she'd been moments ago.

"Yes…yes sir," Aaurie replied, realizing that Neal had been waiting for a more solid answer.

"Alright then, I believe sir Aiden is waiting to talk to you- let's put the poor lad out of his misery shall we?"

"We?" Aaurie asked, eyebrow raised. Neal smirked.

"I won't make the mistake of leaving you two alone without a chaperone- at least not while we're the guests in a very conservative kingdom."

"Yes sir."

-----

Aiden gave a polite bow as he entered the room, noting that Neal was making no move to leave. Aiden ran a hand through the hair at the nape of his neck, a nervous gesture.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions last night," Aiden explained, unable to look Aaurie or Neal full in the face. "I should have considered your reputation and the recourse my actions might have. I further did not mean to insult _you _Sir Nealan by not asking permission to pursue your charge. I should have requested your permission to properly court…"

Before Aiden had finished his sudden shift of apology to Neal, Aaurie stood and left the room, leaving both men stunned.

"What did I do?" Aiden asked, alarmed. Neal sighed, shaking his head to the young man.

"She's female- Mithros knows I've not a clue."


	47. Chapter 46: Harder things to Say

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: I promised iamacatapillar another update- figured it was only right since catapillar may very well have fallen asleep in school because of me. And to Sphinx- have to love ya for jumping on every update! Thanks again to everyone who reviews (and those who just lurk and read- I love ya too!)

* * *

"Whoa- Aaurie what's wrong?" Dom asked, seeing a flushed Aaurie storming out of the men's common room. Aaurie stopped, sighing up at the blue eyed sergeant.

"Men are so…so…gah! Thoughtless! I mean- what in Mithros name gives him the right to think he needed Neal's permission? Or apologizing for my reputation! Why is _everyone _so concerned with _my _reputation!?" Aaurie demanded, flustered. Dom smiled, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes- men typically say stupid things, it's what we do. Though I'll admit I have no idea what you're on about," Dom replied. Aaurie groaned.

"I'm not sure either….I think I just realized how little he actually knows about me. I don't need him as another older brother, or knight master, or concerned flirt," she looked at Dom, who bowed, "to concern themselves with my reputation."

"Oh darling girl," Dom smiled. "Believe you me, it's not hard to find a man who doesn't care one bit about your reputation. You'll find though, they aren't exactly the kind you'd like."

"I just can't stand people thinking that I need supervision- that I wouldn't make the right choices on my own. He apologizes to _Nealan _for hurting my reputation- but does he consider that I wouldn't have let him go so far as to truly do it harm?!" Aaurie fumed.

"Aaurie, those who care about you want to protect you from rumors and accusations. Apologizing for not remembering the situation you are in seems like a sincere show of affection."

"I've told you before haven't I, that I prefer you being a flirt?"

Dom grinned, bowing low with a mock flourish. "I do so love offering you such life altering advice, but if you prefer a flirt- a flirt I'll be," Dom announced, kissing her hand. Aaurie laughed, waving off the sergeants' joking advances.

"Aaurie, you look great," Thom smiled, walking up behind Aaurie and Dom. Aaurie jumped into Dom, yelping in fear as Thom touched the back of her arm. Dom opened his mouth to joke, but stopped, seeing the very real look of fear on Aaurie's face.

"Didn't mean to scare you there," Thom laughed, unable to see her face and heaving chest. Dom shook his head, turning back with concern to the young squire.

"Aaurie- it was just Thom, it's okay," Dom whispered, not sure how to get her attention without touching her and repeating Thom's mistake. Aaurie was bracing herself against the wall, trying to calm herself down and finding it harder than usual.

Aaurie was frantically reasoning to herself that it had only been Thom, just absently touching her arm. Aaurie could feel her breath coming in quicker and quicker gasps as she struggled to calm down. _What's wrong with me? _Aaurie panicked, feeling like the room was closing in around her.

Dom watched, not sure what to do to help her. Aaurie had slid down the wall and onto the floor, her chest heaving and breath coming in shallow gasps. Thom had ran to get Alanna, knowing that something was wrong and his mother was best able to handle it.

Dom reached down, deciding to try and comfort the scared young woman. Aaurie jumped again as his hand touched her shoulder, whimpering and curling into a tighter ball.

"Don't," Aaurie ground out. Only a small part of her mind still recognizing that this was Dom. Dom backed up, seeing the look on Aaurie's face that he'd seen before on wounded and trapped animals. She looked panicked and afraid- like the fox ready to chew off its own foot to escape a trap.

"Neal!" Dom called out, realizing that Aaurie needed help calming down immediately. "Meathead!"

"I told you, you daft daisy, not to call me…" Neal stopped his scolding when he saw the scene in front of him. Aaurie was on the floor shaking and rocking back and forth, Dom standing back helplessly.

Neal ignored Dom's attempted explanations, moving to kneel on the ground beside the trembling Aaurie.

"Aaurie, you need to calm down- you're safe," Neal whispered, waiting a moment before reaching to comfort her.

"Don't- makes her worse!" Dom tried. Neal shook his head at Dom, already decided on his course of action.

"Aaurie, it's alright," Neal repeated, flinching apprehensively as he put his hand on her back. Aaurie shuddered slightly, then looked up to see Neal's face. "You need to calm down squire- I won't let anyone hurt you alright?"

Aaurie looked up at Neal through eyes blurred by tears. _Neal was picking her up off the bed, cradling her head as he followed Alanna to the healers. Aaurie was crying and insisting she didn't know who'd raped her, and Neal was pulling her into his chest, holding her while she cried. _

Neal watched and waited as Aaurie's breathing calmed and she relaxed into his shoulder. After a few moments of her breathing calming, Neal spoke again.

"Talk to me Aaurien, tell me," Neal whispered, rocking her gently.

"It keeps coming back," Aaurie sniffled. "I keep thinking it's fine- I'm fine, but then it's just there. I don't know why, I just can't handle it sometimes…."

"Someone touching you without permission? Without you knowing first?" Neal asked, Aaurie nodded.

"When I know they're about to," Aaurie whispered, "or I tell them it's ok- then I can make myself alright. But…but otherwise…everything just…"

Neal waited, letting Aaurie cry into his shoulder, her words cut off my hiccupping sobs.

"Aaurie- tell me what happened," Neal tried, but Aaurie shook her head, crying harder. Neal frowned, resigning himself to try something that may backfire.

"Squire," Neal demanded, "you need to tell me what happened."

Aaurie tensed at the order, but something in her refused to disobey her knight master.

"He…he said I shouldn't have ever made it to being a squire…I was taking the honor out of it" Aaurie began, just letting the words coming tumbling out of her mouth before she could change her mind. "He told me I had to be taught a lesson- shown…what, what I was good for. I tried to fight but…my leg- I slammed it against something, and then he hit it with his knee….it hurt too bad to move. I thought he was just going to beat me up- didn't seem worth fighting so hard.

"He pulled my clothes off…touched…I just couldn't…my leg hurt so badly and he kept pressing on it…I was so relieved when he stopped…"

"What do you mean stopped?" Neal asked confused.

"Before he could…he stopped…and I thought I was safe," Aaurie whimpered. Neal watched her, trying to understand what his squire was telling him but afraid to press too hard and cause her to shut down again.

"What happened then Aaurie?" Neal whispered.

"Someone came in- stopped him, but then…_he _raped me," Aaurie ground out, cheeks wet with tears. Neal swallowed, trying to process this new information.

"Aaurie- who?" Neal asked, knowing he was pushing his luck trying to get a name out of her.

"I thought he was going to stop him, thought he would help. But he only stopped his squire from raping me so he could."

Neal stood up so quickly he nearly knocked Aaurie over, his eyes ablaze as he realized what Aaurie had just told him. A knight of Tortall had raped her. Aaurie misunderstood his anger, thinking he didn't believe her or blamed her, and began crying once more.

"I'm sorry…it's my fault, I deserved it and I'm sorry…please…" Aaurie whimpered. Neal froze, his mind still reeling from the information and unable to process any further even though he knew she still needed him.

"Neal's not mad at you Aaurie," Alanna said suddenly, having watched the last few moments in silence. The older woman knelt down, giving Aaurie a tight hug. "It's not your fault Aaurie- no one would ever think that. You didn't deserve any of this."

"I'm furious that a knight did this to you Aaurie," Neal whispered, realizing when Alanna said it that Aaurie thought him angry with her. "I'm furious that I didn't know before we left so I could call him out and tear him apart. I'm angry that I couldn't help you sooner."

Aaurie shook her head, trying to wipe the tears from her face.

"Here sweet, drink this," Alanna said after a few moments, handing Aaurie a small cup of a light amber liquid. Neal sniffed it as his former knight master handed it to his squire. It was a simple tea paired with a root known to help ease the nerves. Neal smiled, silently thanking the female knight for her help.

"Aaurie, will you tell us who?" Alanna asked quietly. Aaurie frowned.

"I…not yet. Please, later…just…I need time," Aaurie sighed. Alanna nodded but Neal had to turn, hiding his impatience from the fragile squire. Neal wanted nothing better than to ride straight home and thrash the man who'd done this before seeing him thrown in the darkest dungeon in all of Tortall.

"We understand Aaurie," Alanna replied, answering for Neal too, knowing that her former squire was likely too busy plotting the man's demise.

"I'm sorry- we'll be late now won't we…" Aaurie murmured, remembering that they were supposed to be meeting the council. She wished she could simply hide away in her room, but she refused to let the King down.

"They've already left- I told them you were ill and Neal and I were staying behind to tend to you. Only Thom and Dom know- we sent the others out." Alanna said, knowing that Aaurie would be concerned about this. Aaurie sighed in relief that Aiden and others had not seen her so distraught. Alanna's excuse was a good one that would allow her time to recover without having to be sociable.

"Thank you," Aaurie whispered her response.

"Why don't we get some breakfast hmm? Just the three of us," Alanna offered, watching the younger woman. Aaurie still shook slightly, but the tea Alanna had given her seemed to be helping to calm her from the stressful encounter.

"Only if Neal promises not to be so solemn," Aaurie said with a small and partially forced smile. Neal looked at Alanna, receiving a stern look and then sighed.

"I'll be as cheery as a spring flower," Neal said lamely, still trying to resist the urge to saddle a horse and ride for home.

"A spring flower with less manure perhaps," Alanna observed, making Aaurie snort and then laugh as Neal screwed up his face in a childish response to the insult.

"Fine, less manure then," Neal agreed, offering both women a small smile.

"Now that we've handled the dung then, let's go eat," Alanna grinned.

* * *

**Additional Note on this CH: **I want readers to know that this chapter is NOT drama for drama's sake. As pointed out by Vera, Aaurie was in fact raped and in both real life and any story of mine, there are long term repercussions. And those side effects almost never appear at a convenient time. Hope you guys can bear through some of these side effects and keep patient for the return to a more light hearted plot for Aaurie. And I do promise the next chapter is a bit less severe (and coming soon!).


	48. Chapter 47: Truth

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: Longer chapter, second part coming soon. Realized that I was putting off updating a perfectly long chapter because I wanted to write more. Figured I would give ya'll what I have and then work on getting the rest out. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long wait!!!

* * *

Aaurie chewed nervously on her lip as she sat down at the small table servants had propped up in the women's sitting room. Neal sat at the opposite end, fidgeting distractedly while Alanna tried to consider the best choice of conversation. Aaurie was too mortified now to talk much anyway.

Aaurie felt suddenly ashamed and embarrassed to have broken down in front of her companions. What must they think of her now? How could she ever be a respected knight when her own knight master had seen her fall apart? Or worse- what if she never became a knight? Aaurie had heard about the Chamber of the Ordeal- she knew that the chamber saw everything, knew you better than you did yourself- what if the chamber refused to let her be a knight because of this?

Aaurie's breathing hitched when she realized she may never be a knight now. Garvey and Rurik had not only taken away her maidenhood, but perhaps even her future. Aaurie's finger nails dug into the hard surface of the table, her eyes flashing angrily as she stared into space.

"Aaurie…" Alanna began nervously, seeing the squire's sudden change in posture. "Are you alright dear?"

Aaurie looked up, her eyes hard and beginning to fill with tears.

"What gave him the right?" Aaurie said through gritted teeth. "All I wanted was a chance- I wasn't taking anything I didn't plan on earning. I didn't hurt anyone, didn't take anything from anyone else…what did I do?!"

Neal looked up, hearing the anger and frustration in his squire's voice.

"You challenged what people know. You're a girl, you're Scanran, you're attractive- and instead of wanting to marry, to settle down- you want to be a knight. When Kel was a knight, there was a boy named Joren who did everything he could to keep her from her shield. The chamber killed Joren- it saw the evil in him and it stopped him. One of his bunch was punished for his crimes too- the chamber wouldn't let him go free. Garvey of Runnerspring, hated Kel too, but never went so far. Some men just can't accept change."

Aaurie tensed, her eyes fixing on the wall over Neal's head. Alanna, who was watching Aaurie closely, sucked in a breath upon seeing the girl's reaction.

"Rurik is the squire of Garvey of Runnerspring," Alanna connected, her voice soft. Aaurie swallowed, her whole body tensing.

Neal frowned, not following. Looking to Aaurie, and seeing her reaction to the name Neal realized that Alanna had just singled out Aaurie's rapist. Neal was momentarily torn between awe at his former Knight master's ability to so clearly read his own squire, and an intense and sudden anger.

"That bastard," Neal seethed, his face contorting with rage. "I should have known- the way he treated Kel, the way he's been since he got his shield…" Neal leapt to his feet, scaring Aaurie into a deep shudder.

"Neal!" Alanna yelled, stopping Neal as he moved for the door. "What in Mithros' name are you doing?!"

"I'm riding home this instant, I'll have his shield," Neal vented, his face red with anger.

"Neal, we need to be here. Aaurie needs you here- if you go rushing to call out Garvey, what is she to do? Look at her Neal, she's still a mess, do you really think she could handle a trial right now?" Alanna hissed in a whisper, trying to smile reassuringly at Aaurie.

Neal swallowed, giving his squire the same weak smile to show he wasn't angry with her.

"I didn't say anything about a trial," Neal whispered back, his eyes dark.

Alanna frowned, watching the normally calm and collected young man. Alanna knew from his four years as her squire that Neal had a temper- she'd seen his anger flash every time he healed a villager wounded by Scanran soldiers or bandits. Alanna had often wondered if it was Neal's gift or his own emotions that seemed to tie him to those he'd healed.

"Neal, you can't simply demand someone's shield without proof- and how can you prove it without Aaurie's testimony?" Alanna tried to reason.

"We were there Alanna, we saw what he did- that's proof enough!" Neal nearly yelled, fists balled up in frustration as he began to realize that Alanna was right.

"We saw the damage Neal, not the guilty party- she's not ready for this," by the time Alanna had finished speaking, Neal knew she was right.

"I should be able to protect my own squire," Neal said through gritted teeth. "What kind of knight can't protect his own…"

"Neal," Alanna said softly, "what happened to Aaurie is not your fault. And neither was Yuki…"

Neal starred at Alanna, wondering once more how the older woman could so easily read him.

"I failed them both Alanna- after Yuki I should never have been trusted with a squire," Neal sighed.

"No one else would have taken me," Aaurie whispered suddenly, reclaiming both Alanna and Neal's attention. "And what Garvey…what happened, would have whether I was your squire or not. I only even have a chance because of you."

Neal gave a small smile, shaking his head and returning to the table. Alanna watched for a moment before joining them quietly.

"Let's eat shall we?" Neal said quietly.

---

"I'm sorry about earlier," Aaurie said quietly after the three had finished their silent meal. "That is, I'm sorry for the timing…I didn't mean to ruin things."

"Aaurie, don't apologize- we're just glad you finally let it out," Alanna smiled sincerely.

"Do…do you think everything will be alright now?" Aaurie asked somberly. Alanna frowned, looking at Neal.

"No Aaurie. You've got a long way to go before you can be alright, but today was a good start," Alanna offered. Aaurie nodded, her face grim.

---

Kel fidgeted as the group began to filter out of the large, echoing hall after being introduced to the intimidating array of Galan nobles. Kel was worried about Aaurie, and incredibly uncomfortable in the tight fitting bodice of her dress. Furthermore, Kel's now shoulder length blond hair had been brushed and curled and fussed over. Kel felt very much like an overdressed war horse.

Aiden had somehow managed to whisk them through the formal introductions to the Council Lords with only a few minor faux pas. Qasim had followed his introduction with a traditional Bazhir greeting- forgetting the apparent taboo of using a language other than Common in formal settings. One of the lords had gasped aloud, going red in the face and began ranting about 'tribal curses,' until Aiden and the other lords could calm the tiny, balding nobleman. Qasim had been embarrassed, apologizing thoroughly, only to be met with the amused laughter of some of the younger lords, all of whom suddenly seemed much more interested in the group.

After introductions, nearly half of the council had excused themselves, talking about brandy and gambling. Raoul noted that those who stayed and would be attending the picnic lunch, were all under the age of thirty.

"Those who've just left, the older lords of the council, act as advisors to their younger replacements. It's tradition that when a new monarch assigns his council lords, the previous lords stay on for a year to oversee. They still have some sway- but these youngsters are the ones you need to impress," a nearby servant whispered to Raoul, pretending to offer the older man a drink. Raoul thanked him quietly, noting the small nod from Aiden.

"Lady Keladry right?" Kel jumped, remembering to smile at the young man in front of her as she nodded- racking her brain for his name. "I'm Lord Denroe," he offered with a grin, doubting the woman would remember.

"Lord Denroe- it is a pleasure to meet you," Kel smiled politely looking over the man. He was tall, standing several inches higher than even Kel and nearly even with the towering Raoul. His soft yellow tunic seemed to have been made several sizes too small, hugging every muscle in the man's toned torso. Kel raised an eyebrow, noting that the man had the smug air of someone quite pleased with himself.

"The pleasure is mine milady- I was sure my dear brother would be following you ladies around like some old maid hell bent on keeping the young from their fun," Denroe grinned. Kel was torn between laughing and finding him cocky- the man was charismatic but something about him irked her.

"Your brother milord?" Kel asked, deciding with polite conversation instead of a true response to his joke.

"Yes- Aiden is very stuffy when it comes to my interactions with females," Denroe smiled. Kel stopped, looking more closely at the man to realize that he did indeed look rather like their royal host.

"I wasn't aware his Highness had siblings," Kel said slowly, realizing she may be drawn into a breech in etiquette if she wasn't careful.

"As the family screw up I am resigned to being referred to simply as 'the Duke.' I prefer to act as the court jester rather than attempt the role of prince," Denroe smiled. Kel returned the smile, deciding that the man was perhaps more than met the eye.

"Kel," Kel looked up to see Dom, his face drawn up as he looked at the other man. "His highness would like to get us going."

"Of course," Kel smiled. Remembering her manners she indicated Lord Denroe, "Dom- this is Lord Denroe. Lord Denroe, this is Domitan."

"I'm told we have you to thank for the bath houses," Dom said, his eyes dark with a muted anger. Dom had seen the presumptuous young man flirting with _his _Kel.

"I find ways to amuse myself and others…I see that I should perhaps leave Lady Keladry's amusement to you.," Denroe replied with a sincere look of apology to the fuming Dom. Dom eased back, nodding to the man and realizing he'd likely overreacted.

"Will you ride with us Lord Denroe?" Dom invited, feeling ashamed of his own lack of manners. Denroe smiled, nodding and graciously accepting the offer.

---

Kel smiled, watching her own blue-eyed sergeant laughing with Lord Denroe as the pair rode side by side. Kel had quickly lost interest in the casual conversation, her worry for Aaurie making her feel like an old grump.

"Not in the mood to socialize?" Aiden whispered, drawing up alongside Kel. Kel offered him a small smile, hoping her mood wasn't reflecting badly on the group.

"I don't mean to be rude," Kel apologized quietly.

"I didn't mean it that way," Aiden insisted quickly. "I just…are you worried about Aaurien as well?"

Kel frowned, not sure how to respond to the question without betraying Aaurie's situation.

"I'm sure she's fine- probably just her leg again. Just sad she can't be here," Kel replied, hoping her genuine concern would conceal the lie. Aiden nodded, smiling gratefully at the solemn blonde before excusing himself to tend to the rest of the party.

"You know I am going to want some answers later milady," Kel jumped, not having noticed Dom at her side. She looked at him confused. "I am not just a flirt- I want to know what's wrong with everyone's dearest little squire."

"Why are you so concerned about it Dom?" Kel snapped, feeling some foreign emotion rising in her chest. Dom looked taken aback, watching Kel with confusion.

"Because I care about her- she's a good kid. She's my cousin's squire- she's a child and I want to know if someone hurt her Kel," Dom answered seriously. Part of Kel understood this completely, but another part of her felt agitated by his response.

"I am sure she's glad to have so many fine men asking after her," Kel grumbled. Dom snorted, his amused smirk irritating Kel further.

"Kel- is that jealousy I hear?" Dom frowned realizing that he'd hit the nail on the head, Kel ducking her head in embarrassment. "Kel, I love you- and I want _you._ Aaurie is sweet, and I would probably kill anyone who hurt her. But that's because she's a _child_; you Kel, are a beautiful, passionate _woman_ and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Kel flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Sorry," Kel murmured, feeling silly for reacting that way, and even more embarrassed by Dom's response.

"Don't be, I'm just sorry we can't be alone any time soon," Dom grinned, blue eyes glittering. Kel nearly choked, quickly whipping her head around to see if anyone had overheard the comment.

"Be good Dom," Kel chuckled.


	49. Chapter 48: Lies

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: I am SO sorry guys. It's been a crazy couple months (new boyfriend- men cheat apparently, new job…etc) and I never had enough time or energy to write a full chapter. So here it is now, and I am working on another to make up for the long absence! SOOOOOOOO sorry.

* * *

Kel couldn't stop laughing, her chest heaving as she tried to maintain some sense of decorum. Around her, others weren't doing much better- Liam was roaring with delighted laughter, and even the previously solemn Thom was grinning from ear to ear. Lord Denroe collapsed onto the blanket they'd spread over the ground, laughing with the group upon finishing with his own joking antics.

"I can't believe they allow you in civilized company," Prince Liam laughed. The group had quickly discovered that these young lords were almost as dysfunctional as the Tortallan group and it hadn't taken long before they were all happily joking with one another.

"Oh, Aiden does often try to prevent it- alas, I can't be stopped!" Denroe declared, playfully throwing a grape at the less than amused Galan prince.

"If only you'd stop at throwing fruit, I'd likely be happier to see you at court functions," Aiden sighed. Kel sobered slightly, feeling guilty for enjoying herself so thoroughly when their host was obviously ill at ease. Kel could tell that it was part his concern for Aaurie and something involving his boisterous brother.

"I do understand how projectile fruits cross the line of proper court etiquette- I will sincerely consider a switch to vegetables if it would please you Majesty," Denroe replied, offering a wobbling bow to his older brother before falling back to the blanket.

"I would have you all consider," Aiden began after a few moments, "that as well as our outing appears to be going, this is quite far from a formal event. You may find people quite changed in a more structured setting." Aiden was glaring at Denroe.

"Oh Aiden, why must you always ruin the fun! Never could let us be to have a day of fun," Denroe whined, mocking his brother. The Tortallan group had sobered at Aiden's warning, trying to understand what he meant.

"Because Denny, you too often neglect tomorrow's duties and consequences for your fun today," Aiden snapped.

Many of the lords were excusing themselves to other activities, recognizing the start of a spat between royal siblings. Aiden and Denroe were like oil and water, and rarely interacted. The Tortallan delegation had forced them to be in one another's presence, and it wouldn't take long before the attempt at harmony backfired- one hour was often enough.

"Perhaps my brother would be happier if I tell you now that I have thrown my vote in for a Scanran alliance," Denroe announced, making the entire group shift awkwardly. "Nothing personal- you all seem rather amusing. Scanra is just the surer bet."

Liam frowned, feeling put out by the man's declaration. Liam had assumed that they were making excellent progress with the Lords, indeed they may have instead been making fools of themselves with a man who was set against them.

"It is our hope then to change your mind by the end of this trip," Liam said flatly, watching the Galan duke with a wary eye.

"You exceed expectations brother," Denroe said morosely, "you've brought an end to the fun before the meal was through- cheers to you." Denroe tipped his head back, draining the entire contents of his goblet before tossing it to the grass and tripping away.

Aiden watched quietly for a few moments before looking up at the remaining group.

"I apologize, my brother is a very sly fellow and I lack the stomach to watch his games. A near perfect half of my council sides with him in this matter- it is part of his manner to toy with you while simultaneously voting against an alliance. I did not wish to spoil the afternoon on your first day here…" Aiden sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Don't apologize- I'm sure we all appreciate knowing who our friends are here," Liam replied.

"I am sorry to say that under Denny's influences- you'll have few," Aiden responded sadly.

"We'll work to win them over- it's why we're here."

* * *

"When they return we will shortly need to meet in the main hall for the ball and dinner service," Neal told Aaurie quietly. Aaurie nodded, knowing she could not simply avoid her duties as squire- no matter how much she wished to be apart from people at the moment.

"Of course," Aaurie murmured, picking at her dress in hopes she'd not need to change for dinner.

"One of us will stay near the entire time- you won't be alone," Neal promised. Aaurie smiled, grateful for his understanding. "And, you will have to change- I've just seen the servants preparing fresh gowns," Neal tried to stop from smirking at Aaurie's annoyed face.

"I suppose I'll go and let them make me up proper," Aaurie said with a resigned sigh.

Aaurie had to admit to herself that she had a certain fondness for her second dress. The gown was much more detailed, and likely more expensive, than the first. The gown was a deep red, which in some miraculous way did not clash with Aaurie's hair. Aaurie fidgeted, trying to reign in her emotions as the maid carefully did up the laces of the bodice. The maid worked quickly and seemed to trail her hands across Aaurie's shoulders and back in such a way that they never left her, so each movement was anticipated.

Aaurie froze, looking at the woman and wondering if perhaps she'd seen Aaurie's break down earlier and connected that it had been an unexpected touch that had set her off. Aaurie gave a small nod and smile, silently thanking the woman for being so understanding.

"You are a sweet girl milady," the woman said suddenly, her voice rasping slightly as she tried to force the thick accent from her voice. "You're just the sort his Majesty needs- a welcome change from the conniving nobles throwing their daft spawn at him."

"I- that's not my intention…I mean I have no aim…" Aaurie stumbled over her words. The woman chuckled.

"Which is precisely why you will win him over little one. You have no motives," the maid explained with a smile. "And even besides- you're beautiful, but shy enough I think not to throw yourself into his Majesty's bed to try and trap him…the servants here love his Majesty- every last one of us would hate to see him hurt."

Aaurie stiffened slightly, wondering if this was a not so subtle hint about how Aaurie had behaved so far.

"I have no desire to hurt him," Aaurie said quietly. "And even less desire to _get _hurt."

"If you're any indication milady, I sincerely hope to one day call Tortall our ally. Name's Jessena- you just ask for me if ya ever have need my dear," the maid smiled. Aaurie blushed, giving the woman a quick curtsy and 'thank you' as the older woman left with one final pin placed in Aaurie's hair.

"Are you ready- Mithros you look lovely," Kel stammered from the doorway her voice holding a small twinge of jealousy. Aaurie smiled, holding out the corners of the dress.

"Isn't it the prettiest dress? I love the color," Aaurie beamed, trying to keep her mood light. Kel snorted, jealousy gone.

"The dress is lovely, but I imagine people will be more taken with your hair," Kel was indeed jealous of Aaurie's waist length red curls. Kel had rarely ever seen the tresses completely down, and even then they'd been coated with a layer of dirt from travel. Now, the curls hung loose down Aaurie's back, ensuring that she looked as far from a squire as was possible.

"I wonder if Galans have the same superstitions about red hair," Aaurie mused. Kel grinned.

"We'll just have to send Alanna in first then won't we?"


	50. Chapter 49: Connections

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: Another chapter in apology for my long absence! Thank you for sticking with me and the story!

* * *

"The younger lords are the ones we need to impress," Raoul said quickly as the Tortallan group was escorted down to the main hall. Alanna and Neal nodded, taking in information about the group's earlier meeting. "Denroe is going to be a challenge- he openly backs Scanra and has many of the younger courtiers on his side."

"He sounds like an arrogant, pompous brat," Neal grumbled, not liking a single thing he'd heard thus far.

"Oh, I certainly can be," Lord Denroe grinned, stepping through a small side door and into the narrow hall. Neal turned white, realizing from Raoul and Kel's faces that this man was the man he'd just insulted.

"My Lord- I…" Neal stammered, looking at Kel helplessly. Kel smirked, sticking her tongue out at her embarrassed friend.

"I like you Tortallans more and more- no tact, no sense of decorum…my kind of people," Denroe grinned. Neal gaped, not sure how to respond- completely thrown from his usual sureness.

"Aaurien will be right up your alley then," Dom joked, earning a glare from Kel.

"Clumsy isn't the same as a lack of decorum," Aaurie replied from the back of the group, putting her hands on her hips in a movement that caused her to jostle a nearby servant. "Mithros- sorry!"

Denroe raised an eyebrow, unable to see whoever was speaking amid the tall men of the Own and the grinning Kel.

"So there's more of you than there were this morning? How odd," Denroe smiled, having taken note now of not only Neal, the voice from the back and the violet eyed red head smirking at him now.

"We were otherwise engaged during this morning's festivities my lord- we were quite sorry to miss formal introductions and look forward to this evenings banquet and ball," Alanna replied diplomatically.

"Yes, well, it is my extreme pleasure then to meet yet another charming Tortallan woman," Denroe smiled, politely kissing Alanna's hand.

"Too old for you dear, and if you keep flirting I fear you might impart my son with some rather harsh images of his mother," Alanna laughed, taking in Thom's mortified face.

"A true shame then milady, you've given me sun then snatched it away- I will pine," Denroe replied, earning snorts and chuckles from the group.

"Mithros, he's worse than Dom and Nealan combined," Kel said, shaking her head.

"Yes, Denny's always been one for theatrics," Aiden said quietly, coming up beside his brother.

"Hello your Majesty, how are you?" Alanna smiled. Aiden nodded, giving a small shrug and smile.

"I'm well thank you- we missed you at breakfast, how is…everyone?" Aiden replied with a frown, glancing at his brother nervously.

"We're well- although," Alanna stopped, wondering where Aaurie had disappeared to.

* * *

"Mithros- sorry!" Aaurie groaned internally to herself, mortified to have just connected her elbow so solidly to some poor unsuspecting servant.

Aaurie turned to make sure she'd caused no damage, yet again moving too fast and knocking into the person once more. This time the servant was caught even more off guard, spilling a large pitcher down his front and splattering small droplet of what appeared to have been wine across Aaurie's neck and shoulders.

"Oh- milady I am so sorry!" The servant stammered, his face going white as a sheet.

"It's my fault- don't apologize. Oh gods, your tunic is probably ruined now," Aaurie sighed, completely mortified.

The servant was quiet for several moments, gaping at the woman in front of him. The other servants had warned him about the Scanran woman with the Tortallan group- that's he was sweet, but clumsy, and often failed to remember that speaking to servants was unheard of in Galan court. They'd also warned the young man not to stare- in fact, all the young men assigned in the Tortallans' wing had been given strict instructions not to lose their wits around the young woman.

"I- it's no trouble milady. I can fetch another before we start serving…I, uh…"

"I'm Aaurien," Aaurie said, trying to fill the poor man's nervous stammering. She held out her hand, suddenly wondering if she was being rude when the man stared at the out stretched fingers.

"Jenner," the man said finally, gingerly shaking the offered hand.

"I'm sorry for knocking you. You probably have better things to do than go find a new tunic because some clumsy girl knocked into you- twice…" Aaurie sighed, flustered. Could she go a single day without disrupting someone?

"I- it's an added entertainment to my day, a welcome one," Jenner grinned. Aaurie chuckled.

"You have an accent," Aaurie noted. Jenner nodded.

"So do you," Jenner replied.

"Scanran- comes out when I am flustered," Aaurie acknowledged.

"Indeed- takes years to lose it, and then in a single moment of stress, it reappears," Jenner laughed- pleased to have someone to talk to.

"So, Scanran working in the Galan palace?" Aaurie asked curious.

"Refugee- it was Gala or the long trek into Tortall. His majesty was known to give positions to refugees, so I came here. I make decent wages, have a place to live and his majesty keeps us up to date on what's happening in our villages- he's even sent for some of the servants family members, brought them safely into Cria…now a Scanran with a Tortallan diplomatic mission?"

"Soldiers brought us to a Tortallan fort- my brothers and I were adopted by the commander. Raised by the men there," Aaurie paused for a moment, not wishing to lie, but knowing she couldn't betray her position as a squire, "past a point it was clear that the palace was a safer and more proper place to be raised. I traveled here with my tutor."

"You've got…" Jenner motioned towards the small flecks of wine that we're slowly moving down her neck.

"Oh dear," Aaurie murmured, looking around for some way to clean herself before she was introduced to the most important people in Galla.

"Here," Jenner said suddenly. Aaurie looked up, and blushed. Jenner had pulled off his own wine stained tunic, offering her the dry corners to wipe herself off. Aaurie didn't want to be rude, but it took her several moments before she could look away from the muscled and slightly scared chest, and take the offered shirt.

"Do you routinely take your shirt off in the course of your duties?" Aaurie asked, trying to hide her embarrassment with a flirty quip (the same she'd overheard Kel deliver to Dom on multiple occasions).

"Aaurie! There you are!" Aaurie looked up, hearing Neal's slightly annoyed, and slightly concerned voice echo down the hall. Aaurie looked around to realize that she and Jenner had remained stationary while the rest of the group had kept moving down the hall.

Neal drew up beside them, giving the shirtless young man a hard glare.

"Oh, Mithros, I'm sorry- I knocked into him and thought it was only proper to…apologize and I, oops," Aaurie sighed, realizing for the first time how many times she'd been told not to speak to servants.

"Milord, I apologize for the disruption- the fault is all mine," Jenner said, his eyes worried. "I swear on my honor that nothing untoward occurred."

"Mithros, just send me home now before I do anything else stupid," Aaurie moaned, noticing the rest of the group approaching them, lead by a frowning Aiden and an amused looking Lord.

"Aaurien, it's fine, just relax," Neal whispered, wondering himself what Aiden or the others might say. "You can explain later why you're standing alone in a hall with a shirtless young man."

"All this concern that we'd lost a companion and here she is speaking to the staff, and I whoever's responsible for this change in uniform for the servants- I approve," Denroe chuckled as they approached the young woman and bare-chested servant. "I imagine we'll have a great deal many more happy court ladies if this trend continues."

Denroe took in the woman's shape from behind, admiring the curves unabashedly and idly wondering if the front was as good.

"The lady was just looking after my well being after my mishap your Majesty," Jenner apologized, swallowing hard. "The shirt was ruined and I…"

"Let me guess- she knocked you over?" Aiden chuckled. Jenner smiled.

"Something along those lines majesty," Jenner replied.

"I'm sorry, I just- it would have been rude not to stop…I didn't mean to go against some etiquette," Aaurie stammered, moving around to stand beside Neal.

"We haven't been introduced," Denroe interrupted suddenly, stepping forward to take Aaurien's hand. Neal stepped between them, trying to play it off as a casual change in position.

"Lord Denroe, Lady Aaurien," Aiden said quietly, gesturing between the two.

"Pleasure to meet you," Aaurien said with a small curtsey, giving Neal a grateful smile. She certainly had no desire to be touched right now.

"Pleasures mine," Denroe said with a broad smile, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"We should get to dinner," Aiden announced, frowning in Denroe's direction.

"See you around Jenner," Aaurie whispered, giving the man a small smile and nod as Neal lead her away with the group.


	51. Chapter 50: Words

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: Okay, okay, the last mini-wave of reviews finally got to me, and after a very long (sorry!) wait, another chapter! I will try to crank a few out in the next week as a Christmas gift to you all and my peace offering for such a long time between updates!

* * *

"Is it impossible for you to stay out of trouble?" Neal whispered softly, following just behind Aaurie to make sure she made it into the main hall with no more disturbances.

"I am so sorry Neal," Aaurie murmured, her voice wavering.

"It's not _that_ big of a deal Aaurien, don't let it bother you alright?" Neal sighed, trying to remind himself how fragile his squire was at the moment.

"Personally, I think anyone here who does follow our ridiculous court rules is up to something- or too stupid to think for themselves," Denroe whispered- his breath on Aaurie's neck making her jump.

"You just appear out of no where don't you?" Aaurie snapped, any sense of manners disappearing as she tried to reign in her fear in being caught off guard. Denroe quirked an eyebrow, watching the now fuming redhead in amusement.

"I can appear where ever you'd like me my lady," Denroe smirked suggestively.

"Denny, ENOUGH!" Aiden snapped suddenly, silencing the entire group.

"Touchy, touchy milord," Denny laughed. "Am I bothering you with my attentions to your new friend?"

The group could see what was supposed to be a half veiled threat between brothers as Aiden glared and Denroe smirked, their eyes locked on each other.

Aiden's eyes hardened, gesturing Denroe out from amidst the group and to the side of the hall.

"No one here is interested in watching you play games with everything female that moves Denny," Aiden growled, his voice still audible to the group who were trying to appear uninterested in the royal spat. Aaurie's face was nearly as red as her hair as she half hid behind Neal in mortification.

"Just the attractive ones Aiden, excuse me for not realizing you had priority on pretty young diplomats," Denny smiled. Neal's face hardened watching the way Denroe spoke with such calculated words and phrases seemingly built up over a lifetime of trying to push Aiden's buttons.

"We will discuss this later Denroe," Aiden whispered, realizing the spectacle they were making in front of the entire Tortallan delegation.

"Of course your Highness," Denroe smirked, giving an overly flourished bow and mocking grin. Aiden gave him one last stern look before replacing his smile and approaching the group.

"Sorry for the brotherly spat, I hope you can forgive the interruption and lack of court etiquette," Aiden said diplomatically, apologizing directly to Liam with a bow and a nod to the rest of the group.

"Be a dear and go fetch me a drink- quickly," Denroe drawled to a nearby servant, following the group into the main hall with a determined smirk.

"I shouldn't be here Neal- you saw that- I'm only causing problems," Aaurie whispered to Neal as the group filtered into the large banquet room.

"It can't be helped- besides, according to Kel, Aiden and Denroe would have taken anything as an excuse to fight. She said they were less than friendly at the picnic this morning," Neal replied, replacing his frown with a polite smile as the younger lords began to approach their group.

The Tortallans began to diffuse through the room, staying in pairs or small groups and mingling politely with the Galan nobles who came to greet them. Liam, Aaurie, Alanna and Neal stayed near the door, greeting the younger lords who approached.

"We were wondering when you all would get here! Beginning to think his Majesty had gotten you all lost in the palace," one of the young lords laughed.

"Oh no- appears more like a royal disagreement…you'll notice that Denny is already drowning his grievances with spirits," one of the other men chuckled, nodding towards the Duke who was indeed helping himself to a pitcher of wine and looking thoughtful.

"Probably fighting over a war horse, or the palace draperies," the first lord snickered.

"They fight a lot I take it then?" Alanna asked, somewhat amused.

"Like cats and dogs- there are special servants on staff whose sole job it is to keep them apart on a daily basis. With you lot here, its harder to keep them on opposite ends of the palace," the second explained.

"Their last fight was a particular doozey- this is likely the first time they've spoken in months," the first young man mused.

"Brothers fighting over a woman is never a good thing- especially when those brothers are royalty," the second lord chuckled, earning a glare from the first man for his boldness.

"I'd imagine so," Liam said politely. The first lord laughed, taking a long gulp from his goblet.

"A right doozey it was. The woman had them both wrapped around her finger- playing them off of each other, waiting to see who the King passed his crown to. I think the Duke loved her most, so when Aiden was crowned and she followed _him_, Lord Denroe was in a right state. Aiden declined the lady when he realized her game- and Denroe was too crushed to accept her back into his bed, the second choice. So she was sent away from court and his Majesty and the Duke haven't stopped hating each other."

"That's awful," Aaurie said quietly, looking at the Duke across the room.

"It is! They're constantly over ruling each other, petty little fights over draperies or the palace livery- sending us all back and forth as they try to out do one another- awful indeed!"

"I meant for them," Aaurie clarified, annoyed by the man's disregard. "Loving someone who is using you- loving someone who picks another man, that's awful."

Both lords stared at Aaurie now, the first lord glaring and the second smiling thoughtfully.

"And you should talk little one, you'll be a fine heart breaker some day if you aren't already. Learn the games now and bag yourself a wealthy husband with a good title- maybe even a prince eh?" The first smirked, nodding cheekily in Aiden's direction.

Aaurie's eyes flashed dangerously as she fought to reign in her temper and annoyance at the cocky and forward lord.

"Ah, it appears you've offended the lady," the second man smiled.

"Good humor- no offense meant I'm sure," Liam offered, wondering if the wobbling man was drunk.

"No, no offense of course. It's just how pretty women are! You're all about the tight dresses and little flashes of skin and coy little smiles across rooms- it's a true skill it is! You do it rather well for someone so young I think, very-"

"Lord Calet, I do believe you've officially replaced me as the palace drunk," Denroe said suddenly, joining the group in time to interrupt the man's rant.

"Perhaps! I was just discussing the young lady's superior abilities in catching a man's eye!"

Liam and Neal both shifted nervously, unsure how to best diffuse the situation without hurting their cause. Neal personally wanted to punch the man, but knew it would hardly be the most diplomatic option.

"Lord Calet is an awful drunk- but beneath the wine, he's trying to compliment you," Denroe explained, his own demeanor seemingly calmed by the drink in his own hands.

"Aaurien is perhaps not the best in receiving compliments- they are not so boldly delivered in Tortallan court," Liam said finally.

"A lady not accustomed to compliments? Even if the drink was removed and we said simply that the lady is eye catching and a pleasure to look at? What poor young woman are you to be so shy to a compliment?" Denroe laughed, watching the blushing red head.

"The kind that doesn't appreciate men fawning over her in the hopes of something happening that is quite frankly _not _going to. And with that in mind I can assure you that there are more suitable women for men to go waste their affections on," Aaurie snapped, her patience for the Duke wearing thin.

"Are you trying to tell me my dear that even the most heartfelt and sincere compliments won't convince you to come riding with me later?" Denroe asked, flashing a dazzling smile.

"Unless his Majesty King Jonathan tells me the fate of Tortall depended on it, no. Not in a million years- respectfully, milord Denroe," Aaurie smiled sweetly. Liam choked back a chuckle, ducking his head slightly. Neal smiled, proud of Aaurie's ability to stand up for herself.

Neal scanned the room and noticed Kel motioning for him, Alanna had already shifted away towards Raoul. "Excuse me for a moment milords, milady," Neal nodded, excusing himself. Liam gave the knight a small nod, a silent agreement to watch the man's squire.

Denroe grinned, his eyes twinkling like a child with a new toy. Denroe could sense the Tortallan knight's protectiveness of the young woman, and absently wondering what their relationship was, but nevertheless, with the man gone from the group, he could push his luck further.

"Testy little thing aren't you?" Denroe smirked, taking a long drink from his goblet and purposely shifting closer to the red head.

Aaurie gritted her teeth, trying to bite back the slew of Scanran insults running through her mind as the cocky Duke stared her down.

"I apologize, I did not mean to be rude," Aaurie said quietly, her face very clearly showing she wasn't in the least bit sorry for the comment.

"I find that being blunt is often mislabeled as 'rude,'" Denroe chuckled, taking another long drink from his goblet. "I personally _love_ a woman who can be so…direct."

Aaurie found herself groaning internally at the man's facial expressions- all of which seemed to hint at less than proper thoughts.

"Shall I be more direct then sir?" Aaurie spat, determined to win this little battle of wills and be rid of the man for the rest of the visit. Denroe smiled, looking around the room to see they had indeed managed quite the audience.

"I welcome any comments you might have milady," Denroe declared. He was certain he'd enjoy publicly breaking her resolve, and then perhaps in a matter of days, flaunting her willingness to enter his bed. This was Denroe's favorite sort of game.

"You are the very last sort of man I would ever, ever, consent to have any type of courtship, flirtation or dalliance with. You might find that charm and reasonably good- though common- looks are enough to win over most women, but I have enough mind to know you are nothing more than a vain little boy. And frankly," Aaurie paused, somewhat amused that she was now reusing a speech she'd once heard Bethany deliver to a drunk sailor. "…real women don't bother with little boys."

Liam burst out laughing, both at the hilarity of the Duke's embarrassed face and at the fact that such words had come from the normally shy and soft spoken Aaurie. Receiving a small glare from Denroe, Liam covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle himself.

The rest of the Tortallan party, Neal included, were trying to contain their own snickers and small cheers for Aaurie, while the Galan court watched on in a mix of disbelief and amusement. Women rarely turned Denroe down, and never so publicly…or so well.

"I apologize if that was too direct for your taste milord," Aaurie finished, losing her nerve under the gaze of so many people. Denroe just stared at her for a few more moments before tipping his head back to drain the last of his goblet. With a scowl he tossed the empty vessel over his shoulder and barked for a servant to follow him from the room with a fresh drink.

As the doors closed behind him, the room filled once more with a steady din of noise- many discussing with great amusement the very public telling off the shameful Duke had just received.


	52. Chapter 51: Spinning Tales

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: Okay, a kind of busy chapter just to get it all out there rather than spreading it over several chapters like I originally planned! You guys get a pretty heavy dose of Aaurie's history and the beginnings of another little plot turn. If it seems like things got a little too sped up- sorry, just needed to jump start my writing and get it posted. I promise the next chapters will even out and feel less crammed.

*Formatting note: So, I pretty regularly break up the story, when it switches around, with dashes. And I've only just noticed they don't appear in the published chapters. So I apologize for the awkward read when it jumps from Aaurie and Neal having a moment, to like Dom and Kel in another room...going to try and throw in the line breaks so that it's less obnoxious to figure out that I've jumped to another conversation etc...*

* * *

It seemed to take only moments for Aaurien and the others to be introduced to every notable lord and lady in the room, many of whom seemed to approach with a deep respect and sense of awe for the apparently well spoken and feisty young Scanran. Aaurie however, had slipped back into her own shell the moment the doors closed behind Aiden; mortified that she'd said such a thing to a nobleman.

"Was that so terrible?" Dom whispered to Aaurie as he offered his arm to escort her to her seat at the large dining table. Aaurie took his arm, looking around the room, her cheeks slightly flushed from the whispered gossip she could hear circulating already.

"Did you not hear me? I made a complete fool of myself!" Aaurie groaned, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"You very clearly and politely told off a man who was obviously enjoying toying with you. Without being outwardly rude, you managed to get the point across that his advances weren't welcome- well done Aaurie," Dom chuckled.

"I hope I'm there the day someone gets the point across to you, Master Flirt that you are," Aaurie snorted. Dom gave her one of his trademark dashing grins, making himself look purposely foolish by adding a wobbly bow.

"I'm hoping to be giving up _that_ title soon- there are much more…appealing titles," Dom said dreamily as he glanced across the table at Kel who was chatting with someone who was hidden from view by an oversized vase.

"You are a disgustingly romantic person aren't you? Under all the sickly sweet flirting," Aaurie observed, happy to have her mind occupied by the sweetness of Dom and Kel's blossoming romance.

"If you tell anyone, I'll deny it and accuse you instead," Dom grinned. Aaurie laughed and nodded in understanding.

"So call me a flirt, and I'll call you a rather brave young woman for standing up to another shameless flirt," Dom decided. Aaurie smiled up at him as she took her seat at the table.

"Just stop being so wise alright? It's unnerving to have a conversation with you that doesn't include a twinkle in your eyes or one of those too-charming smiles," Aaurie replied. Dom bowed, kissing Aaurie fingertips before moving around the table to sit beside Raoul.

* * *

Kel watched out of the corner of her eye as Dom escorted Aaurie to her seat. She couldn't be happier in the time she'd been spending with Dom, but she still wasn't sure she didn't feel threatened by the beautiful younger woman. Aaurie meant well, but she was a rather distinct distraction where young men were concerned. Kel wondered if Dom was really above the temptation.

"He's not interested in her," Kel whirled around and frowned when she met face to face with Lord Denroe.

"Excuse me?" Kel said through gritted teeth, trying to maintain a calm face. Kel didn't like what she'd seen of the man, and she liked even less his apparent ability to read her.

"Your dear boy over there. He flirts with the little one because he knows she doesn't see him that way, it's his way of keeping up the pretense of being a flirt without having to stray from the person he's clearly in love with," Denny grinned, taking a long drink from his goblet and then smacking his lips noisily.

"You pay too much attention to the business of others," Kel ground out, finding it pointless to contradict the drunk man. Denny grinned cheekily.

"Watching others is much more fun I think. She bothers you though doesn't she? The red head. She distracts him away from you; it makes you nervous."

"Do you just sit and think up ways to be rude?" Kel snapped, not liking the level of attention the man was paying her situation.

"She could probably have any man here- rather easily. You think that if she offered herself to your dashing man, he'd say no? Do you really think he could turn her away?"

"She doesn't think of him that way, nor he her," Kel replied a little too quickly.

"Just saying," Denny shrugged, reaching past Kel and snatching up a fresh cup of wine. "Enjoy the meal."

* * *

Aaurie fiddled with her place setting, listening to the casual conversations happening around the table. Dom kept giving her reassuring glances across the table, apparently the only person aware of how embarrassed and insecure she was feeling at the moment.

"So how is it you came to be part of a Tortallan party such as this?" Aaurie looked up, jumping slightly as she realized she was being addressed by a rather scholarly looking young lord.

The man was tall and lanky, silvery spectacles placed precariously at the tip of a rather long, but not unappealing, nose. Green eyes caught the light and twinkled as he leaned in slightly to hear her response. Aaurie noticed that several others had turned to hear her answer as well.

"I lived with my family just off the river- small village, nothing special. But Maggur decided to attack it nevertheless. For a while he'd scared all the villagers into submission, independent craftsmen suddenly became Maggur's personal staff…" Aaurie trailed off slightly, a frown etched on her face.

"We have refugee's here with similar stories, if it's not too difficult…go on," the young man urged.

"My father was a blacksmith- probably one of the best, and it didn't take long for Maggur to figure that out. My father had initially refused to make weapons for Maggur's army, but Maggur threatened to have my eldest brother killed, so my father consented. For the first year it wasn't so bad. It was almost like Maggur was taking care of us- he was so pleased with my father's work he'd bring gifts, food; anything we needed. But then one day I heard my father fighting with him, they were yelling at one another and I was sure Maggur would kill him on the spot- he didn't, he just walked away and promised to return the next evening.

"He returned in the morning with an army to back him. They argued again…and then Maggur ran him through." Aaurie stopped, shocked into silence at the detachment in her voice. Ignoring the piteous glances being cast her way she shrugged and began again. "Maggur had my two eldest brothers thrown into his dungeons, kept us younger children under thumb to discourage us from growing up and retaliating. We didn't even know Tortall was at war with Maggur until soldiers appeared in our village.

"Most of us were battling illness, starvation- when milord Wyldon appeared we thought for sure he was the Black God come to take us away from it all. And I suppose he did in a way. The soldiers were under orders to scout the area and nothing more, but Wyldon wouldn't leave us all behind- at great peril to himself and his position, he helped us get to a refugee camp. We owe him our lives- Maggur had ordered our village be burned to the ground- his men arrived only days after Wyldon had gotten us out."

"I see then why you feel such a loyalty to Tortall," a woman declared, sounding horrified and impressed.

"How did you go then from the refugee camp to here?" The man pressed forward. Aaurie flinched.

"Getting to the refugee camp was not easy. Several of my siblings…they didn't make it. It was a long way and Wyldon's men had to work in shifts getting us there- when milord was not present, some of his men were…unkind. My baby brother was colicky- he cried so much and it made the soldier agitated; I couldn't quiet him no matter what I tried," Aaurie stared down at the table, trying to bite back tears. "The soldier kept threatening to 'toss the little Scanran brat' if he didn't shut up, and I feared he really would, so when we camped for the night, my brother and I ran away with the little one- figuring we'd get to the camp ourselves; meet the rest of our family there," Aaurie grew quiet again, her eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"The little brother did not make it." Aaurie nodded at the inquisitive lord who had guessed correctly.

"When we reached the camp, we learned that many of our village had died from some illness- the same as my brother. The soldiers had been afraid and wanted to leave those who remained, for fear of spreading the sickness, but Wyldon wouldn't allow it. He got them to the fort and found a healer to treat those still living. My elder sisters died, four brothers. We were the only children left from our village- and Wyldon, when it was time for him to leave and return to his fort- Mithros, I cried like a babe. I was old enough to know better, but I clung to him and begged him to let us go with him. I'm still not sure why, but he agreed. The eldest two of us stayed behind with my baby sister, not wanting to leave Scanra completely, but my twin brothers and I went with Wyldon."

"The four brothers- the two Maggur imprisoned and the two who stayed at the refugee camp- do you know of them?" The lord asked, Aaurie's face changed and she closed her eyes.

"Maggur…Maggur's men had tracked us from the village- you see, they'd been ordered to burn a village to the ground, people and all. And they weren't about to go back and tell Maggur there'd been no people. They found the refugee camp…and they gutted it."

"Your family was at Boulder Camp?" Liam asked suddenly, mortified. He'd heard his mother and father discussing the horror that had unfolded there. Maggur's men had spared none- attacking a refugee camp was perhaps the most awful thing a leader could do in war. His father had kept news hushed, so that the refugees of other camps would not feel unsafe, but Liam knew his father had also doubled the protective spells.

Aaurie just nodded, playing with her place settings.

"My eldest brothers- well, when I last heard, Maggur was keeping them alive as an example. Turned them into his own personal slaves; Jareq was almost as skilled in blacksmithing as my father- Maggur is likely putting that to use. But, well, I don't know."

"Forgive lord Latner- he's the court historian, he finds it his business to pry painful stories from all visitors and refugees here," Aiden apologized, seeing how Aaurie's face had grown solemn.

"I am sorry if I put you off your dinner- I didn't realize…I mean, my apologies my lady," Latner said sincerely.

"Our past's are what make us, I do not let it sadden me much- when we came to the fort with Wyldon, my brothers soon decided they wanted to be knights so that one day they could fight their way to Maggur and rescue our brothers, rescue all of Scanra if they could. They, they would have been simple farmers, sons of a blacksmith- but now instead they've got the chance to be knights of Tortall. I do not trade that for the family we've lost, but they, they'd be proud of my brothers if they could see."

Aaurie shrugged, feeling suddenly embarrassed for sharing so much without meaning to. Only Wyldon and her brothers knew the whole story, and she'd just shared it with a whole room of strangers. She frowned starring down at her plate; without meaning to be rude she quickly sniffed at her cup suspiciously.

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for," Latner chuckled, watching her. Aaurie looked up confused.

"Beg pardon milord?" Aaurie asked, noting that people had moved on to their own conversations.

"I didn't put anything in the drink, but I am a mage- I can't force the truth out of you, but part of my gift allows me to encourage you to speak…then just see what falls out. Are you terribly mad?"

"I suppose not. Feel I was a bit made a fool of- I don't generally like sharing with people my past history," Aaurie admitted.

"I live and breathe people's histories- I find it fascinating. Anytime Aiden allows visitors to court- well, it's like Midwinter for memories. I could never leave this room but have lived a thousand lives through the stories I hear," Latner sighed. Aaurie smiled, deciding she couldn't be mad at someone so passionate.

"Don't let Latner talk your ear off my lady, he'll likely never shut up once you get him going," a young woman laughed from a few seats down. Latner bowed his head to Aaurie before engaging the young woman in a rather animated conversation.

"I doubt I've ever heard you talk so much," Neal whispered kindly to his squire. Aaurie shrugged.

"Was it rude? I just thought…he asked…I did not want to lie and seem suspicious," Aaurie mumbled. Neal just chuckled.

"It was fine. Being here has already seemed to open you up a bit- first Lord Denny and then a story even I'd never heard, you're getting comfortable. That's a good thing for you," Neal decided.

"I suppose," Aaurie shrugged.

"You said your brothers wanted to be knights to save Scanra- what about you?" Liam asked quietly, wondering at the answer since she'd made the comment. Aaurie tilted her head, unsure how best to answer.

"I was so awkward and awful at all the girlish things I was taught. I could care for my siblings- feed or change a babe, get him to sleep…but dancing, embroidery- I had no talent for anything remotely lady like. When Wyldon agreed to speak to his Majesty about letting them try for their shield, he also announced that I'd have to go- to a convent perhaps since it was improper for me to stay on at a fort filled entirely with men. I knew I could learn to act proper in a convent, it might even have grown to suit me, but I couldn't imagine my brothers one day leaving to fight for Scanra without me. And I wanted to make Wyldon proud- never regretting taking us on. So I started watching the men train, begging them to practice with me, and then I asked to go with my brothers."

"So you just wanted not to be separated from your family," Liam repeated. Aaurie nodded.

"Branic, Illean and Wyldon- they're all I have. In a convent, well, they'd have expected me to be a proper lady, probably get married and start a family…but that would have pulled me further from the family I already had. My father told us to take care of each other, not to forget who we were- a convent would have wanted me to forget, my brothers and a shield, they'll help me remember."

Aaurie looked up to realize that most of the Tortallan party was starring at her, including Aiden and Denny. Alanna grinned wide.

"I understand now why Wyldon speaks so fondly of you little one, you're going to grow up into quite a woman," Alanna announced proudly. Aaurie flushed.

"A woman who hopefully learns to talk less," Aaurie murmured, earning a chuckle from Neal.


	53. Chapter 52: Spinning in Circles

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: SO sorry this took SO long. As I've said before, this whole story is laid out in my head, at least the bigger moments, and sometimes I just can't slow myself down to write all the 'in between' chapters. I'll try and be better about this, I promise!

**Recap: **Aaurie begins the feast nervous and embarrassed for having scolded Denroe so publicly; but she is quickly distracted by Dom's reassurances. Meanwhile Denny plays mind games with Kel, and scholarly lord Latner pries rather successfully into Aaurie's past. What are these Galan nobles up to though?

* * *

"Was that so terrible?" Aiden asked kindly, casually having made his way to Aaurie the moment the meal had ended and music had begun. Several had left immediately following dinner, but most remained to enjoy the light music and what Aiden assured the group were Galan's famous after dinner spirits- strong enough to encourage merriment, but likewise weak enough to keep the nobles from embarrassing themselves publicly.

"Not so bad as I would have thought- and no worse than any other of the day's embarrassments," Aaurie sighed, trying to keep to the outer corners of the room and away from the young men who seemed eager to dance to the springy melodies floating around the room.

"I do apologize for Latner- he's never learned tact and I'm afraid his Gift makes him that much more…obnoxious," Aiden grinned, enjoying the small giggle which burst from Aaurie's lips.

"I didn't know that people had such gifts," Aaurie admitted, still a bit shaken by the man's questions and ability to draw answers from her.

"We have quite a collection of mage's here- the strangest gifts you could imagine. Nothing to rival your Wild Mage, or her husband- Draper was it? But interesting nonetheless," Aiden smiled.

"Diane and Numair? I wasn't aware there was anything…funny going on about them…" Aaurie frowned slightly. Aiden quirked an eyebrow.

"The Gift makes you uncomfortable?" Aiden realized.

"Healing, well that's fine- I can understand why it's necessary…but the others, it makes me nervous. Such foolery ought to be left to the Gods- not gifted on normal folk," Aaurie shivered. Aiden watched her face, realizing how affected she seemed.

"You're afraid of magic aren't you?" He wondered aloud. Aaurie flinched, looking around to see if anyone had heard; Alanna was standing nearby, but seemed wrapped up in conversation with Latner.

"Yes I am…the Gods do terrible enough things with their gifts sometimes, but men are far worse. I could go a lifetime living in a small village where nothing extraordinary happened and all that was need was an old healing woman," Aaurie admitted.

"And yet you aim to be a knight of Tortall, surrounded by these fantastically gifted people?"

"Once I'm a knight- gods willing- I can leave…do as Alanna did, adventure, explore…I need not surround myself with magic then," Aaurie considered.

Aiden opened his mouth to question further but Aaurie was watching a beckoning Thom across the room. Aiden smiled politely, though slightly put off, as Aaurie excused herself.

"It's the hair milord."

"Excuse me?" Aiden turned to stare at the newly attired Jenner holding a fresh drink for the royal.

"Scanrans are superstitious about red hair your Highness, every terrible mage ever to try and take Scanra had red locks, and it's been noticed that most babes born with that hue have the gift- it's come to be feared that a woman would give birth to a red-haired child who may one day tear Scanra to pieces. It's hard to have a good opinion of the Gift when you've seen what it does to people, when you've likely been watched for signs of it- probably feared a little."

"I see…" Aiden trailed off, watching Aaurie as she laughed at something Thom said.

"Milord, I'm sure she'd have no worries over _your_ Gift once she comes to know you better," Jenner offered quietly, seeing the concern on his over-lord's face. Aiden nodded.

"Perhaps…perhaps."

* * *

Aaurie had felt a certain amount of relief that Aiden did not seek her out again, and she was able to spend the rest of the evening hidden in a small cluster that included Thom, Liam and a few low key Galan nobles who seemed enthralled by Thom's stories. Liam was smiling silently to himself, probably as glad as Aaurie to not be the center of attention.

"I see you've been hiding over here since after dinner," Alanna smiled, hand on her godson's shoulder. Liam smiled down at the shorter woman.

"It's all a little overwhelming, I'll admit," Liam shrugged. He was used to being the youngest son, usually overshadowed by his brothers- and quite happy for it. Being the lesser known prince gave him much more freedom.

"He's just moping because he knows he has to be on good behavior and there are some rather lovely women here in Gala," Thom teased, earning a few modest chuckles from the Galan nobles nearby.

"I hate to admit that there are likely no spring flowers left among the Galan court, Denny seems to have made it his personal mission to pluck every one," one of the nobles laughed, reddening slightly when he realized Aaurie and Alanna had heard him, "pardon me ladies, no disrespect."

"How is it then the Lord Denroe hasn't earned himself a rather well deserved beating from a father then?" Liam asked, a small grin forming on his face as he recalled them many fathers in Tortall who would likely love to take a swipe at _him_.

"Milord Aiden always steps in with remedy for the girl's reputation. He and Denny may not get on well, but they were close as children and milord still honors that, he's a good sort- and I'm sure under the drink and the hurt, Denny is too."

As he spoke a tray clattered to the floor, earning the whole room's gaze. Lord Denroe has returned to the hall in just his breeches, looking unsteady on his feet and swinging around what appeared to be an empty bottle of wine. A servant was scrambling to recover the fallen tray and appease the drunk lord.

"WHY is it SO impossible to get…to get a damn…a damn decent- DECENT I say, bottle of wine? Hmmm? The last, the last," Denny looked down at his fingers trying to count, "three- three bottle you brought me- they were empty!"

"Begging your pardon milord, they was only empty after you drank them all…" the servant shuddered, flinching away from the man as if expecting to be struck.

"LIES! You bring me another one and make sure it has something in it!" Denroe demanded.

"Begging pardon milord, but I've orders to stop you after three…I…" this earned the man a clumsy and not well aimed slap to his head.

"Enough Denny!" Aiden demanded, stepping between his brother and the frazzled servant who seemed nevertheless used to the Duke's antics. "For Mithros' sake man, go back to your chambers and get hold of yourself."

"I would most…most HAPPILY…happily go back to my room if only I had- had some wine to comfort me!" Denroe reasoned, his eyes hollow and his face twisted as if in pain. Aiden frowned, shaking his head.

"Get him whatever he wants, but see that he keeps to his room," Aiden whispered to another nearby servant who appeared to have been trailing the intoxicated Duke. The staunch looking man bowed before taking Denroe by the arm and trying to guide him from the room.

Before he could get him fully out the door, Denroe pulled away from the servant to deliver one last comment to the room.

"You…you don't KNOW me…I was…was a good man once. You could have LOVED me then…I was…I was good. Loved me…just you see…" Denroe slurred, turning just as those nearest could make out tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. Eyes turned towards Aaurie, assuming he was speaking to her, causing her to flush. Aiden stepped between his brother and the overly interested room.

"Come on Denny, let's get you into bed,' Aiden offered kindly, personally guiding his brother out of the hall.

There was an unsettling silence as the door closed behind them and the servants hurried to clean the small mess and circulate through the room refilling people's glasses. Conversations and hushed whispers resumed, most were likely commenting on the Duke's spectacle.

"Can I fill your glass milord?" A servant asked Neal, forcing a smile. Neal shook his head.

"After such a scene, I don't know that I'll ever touch the stuff again."


	54. Chapter 53: Thorns

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: Hahaha! Another chapter- and miraculously it hasn't been a whole month in between! Thank you guys for the reviews and for sticking with me here, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside!

**Recap: **Lord Denroe makes a further fool out of himself by going on a drunken tirade that makes the Tortallans wonder if he isn't as much an arrogant noble as a hurt young man. Aaurie makes it clear that certain Scanran superstitions about the Gift have stuck with her, causing Aiden to worry that there is a side of him she won't like.

* * *

Nothing was quite as eventful as that second night, not even the following morning when Denny had tripped around the palace complaining about the sudden lack of wine in the castle pantry. Aiden, it seemed, had personally overseen the removal of all spirits from the capital (more specifically- as he'd revealed to Raoul- he'd had the court mage reduce it all back to simple juice). Aiden had further had enough foresight to invite the Tortallan delegation and most of his own nobles out for a long morning ride through the kingdom, ensuring that Denny's morning tirade was witnessed only by the prepared servants.

Denny had sulked in his chambers for several days, leaving the palace in a relative peace spent in Gala's famous gardens and stables. Aaurie had to admit she felt badly for the Duke, no matter how arrogant he was, he seemed to have been legitimately hurt that night. But her sympathies for the man were quickly forgotten when she saw the pride of Gala- the public gardens.

All the streets of the lower city seemed to steam out from a central garden, back alleys leading into smaller patches of greenery. The markets seemed to thrive off of exotic fruits and dyes made from tropical plants, though Aiden explained that this market was very much internalized- Gala's nearest neighbors, Tortall and Scanran, seemed to have very little interest in their strangely colored fabrics and odd tasting fruits. But the delegation was more than impressed by the small market stands they passed, happy to taste the strange and wonderful treats and admire the beautiful garments that had been dyed brilliant colors they'd never seen before. Alanna even surprised the group by stopping to purchase a teal dress that had caught her eye.

When they'd finished the winding path through the city, Aiden showed them the main highlight of the day- the central garden. Aaurie had never seen anything like it- the palace gardens had been beautiful, and the public gardens were charming but this central plot was breathtaking. Aiden had explained that his father claimed to be allergic to 'anything with leaves' so the royal gardens had been rather neglected until recently in order to accommodate the old man's strange eccentricities; and the smaller public gardens were only informally cared for but the central garden had flourished. Although he hated them, the king had made quite a show of importing every exotic plant, flower and shrub- replanting them at the very heart of the lower city, where visiting dignitaries couldn't help but notice the grandeur of Galan horticulture.

Alanna had raised an eyebrow at this, while Raoul had to cough into his sleeve to bite back a rude comment about 'flowery old noblemen.' Aiden chuckled, catching the tail end of Raoul's quip.

"My father was an odd man in his later years, the healer's later explained his mind had been slipping for quite some time…he nearly bankrupted the kingdom trying to build some sort of extravagant legacy. I promised to maintain what he built, but I won't be adding to it- at least not at the kingdom's expense."

"It's beautiful…if insanity always did such magnificent things…" Aaurie whispered to herself, starring at a beautiful tree that had unbelievably bright purple leaves.

"I don't know that I would have called him insane…but I agree with the sentiment I suppose," Aiden chuckled, his laughter doubling at the look of embarrassment crossing Aaurie's face.

"I didn't mean to insult your father! I'm so sorry- I didn't think before I said it…" Aaurie rambled, mortified.

"You meant it in good humor- really, I'm not insulted at all," Aiden assured her, noticing that the rest of the party appeared to have drifted away giving them a relative sense of privacy.

"Where are they from?" Aaurie asked finally, her fingers trailing the waxy purple leaves. The gardens were filled with vibrant colors- hues that just seemed completely unnatural and yet wholly appealing.

"They're from the Copper Isles, nearly died on the trip over," Aiden mused.

"I didn't know that plants like this existed," Aaurie sighed as they continued their walk through the gardens.

"It's amazing what you can find when you travel outside your own little world. I think that is what my father was trying to do- he was so stuck in is own mind that he wanted to create a new world right at home. I always wished he'd had a chance to go back, visit the real places instead of just his recreations."

"I suppose a recreation is better than nothing, us common folk might never have the chance to go there- these gardens are as close as we'll get. It may have been extravagant, but your father gave a pretty substantial gift to folk like me," Aaurie mused.

Aiden stared around him silently, a small frown on his face. Aaurie bit her lip, thinking she'd yet again insulted him. Aaurie's eyes widened when she realized that the subtle glistening on Aiden's cheeks were tears.

"I'm so sorry!" Aaurie breathed, berating herself for opening her mouth.

Aiden just chuckled, shaking his head.

"I just never thought of it that way. My father was so set on importing things from the kingdoms and exotic places he'd visited. I always assumed it was his own vanity- I never questioned his motivations for putting them in public places. He really may have just been trying to share with the people…and I just assumed he was an arrogant old man."

"I…- nevermind," Aaurie stopped herself.

"No, go ahead…" Aiden insisted. Aaurie frowned, turning the thought over in her mind.

"It's just that…I mean, you seem to spend a lot of time fixing your brother's mistakes, but have you ever stopped to consider why he acts the way he does? Maybe…I don't know, maybe you assume too much?"

Aiden just gaped at her, unmistakable annoyance flashing in his eyes.

"I know why my brother acts the way he does- he's angry that our father picked me, that the woman he loved picked me- he does everything he can to humiliate me and make my life difficult to spite me," Aiden insisted, the frustration in his voice indicating that he'd had similar conversations before.

"I don't know him as well as you do, but it seems like he hurts himself much more than he does you," Aaurie shrugged.

"I really don't think you know what you're talking about," Aiden snapped, making Aaurie flinch.

"I apologize…" Aaurie whispered, feeling out of place. "Excuse me your majesty." Before Aiden could respond, Aaurie turned and made her way back towards the others as quickly as she could manage without running.

* * *

"Are you enjoying your private tour then Aaurie?" Kel asked with a grin when the younger woman rejoined them.

"I just want to go home," Aaurie said quietly. Kel frowned, opening her mouth to ask what had upset the redhead.

"Flower milady?" Aaurie and Kel both jumped at the sound of the child's voice behind them. Turning they were greeted by a little girl, likely no older than seven, holding out a beautiful pale pink flower.

"That's lovely, thank you," Kel beamed, taking the flower that was offered to her. Aaurie grinned, crouching down to sit at eye level with the girl.

"Hi there, I'm Aaurie- what's your name?" The little girl grinned, her face flushing slightly.

"I'm Jory milady. My pa's the head garden mage you know, he lets me come with him," the little girl beamed with pride.

"That's very lucky! My father used to bring me to work with him too, but he was a blacksmith...no where near as fun," Aaurie chuckled. The little girl smiled and made a face.

"I've been to the forge once- it smells like burning, I don't like it."

"Neither did I- but I got used to it I suppose," Aaurie grinned. It had been a long time since she'd been around children- not since she'd been separated from her own siblings when she'd left with Wyldon and her elder brothers.

"Do you know magic?" The little girl asked, reaching out to play with Aaurie's long curls. Aaurie looked down at her, taken aback by the question.

"I don't…" Aaurie stammered.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Me neither. My pa says it's strange since he and my mum have the Gift and I don't," Jory shrugged.

"I suppose sometimes the Gods have other things in mind- they'll give you a different kind of gift," Aaurie reasoned. The little girl beamed.

"Like you, you mean?" Aaurie raised an eyebrow.

"How do you mean Jory?"

"Well, I mean- you don't have the Gift, but you're pretty like a princess! You'll probably marry a prince huh? Much better than having the Gift!" Jory grinned happily. Kel smiled behind her, enjoying the conversation and curious as to how Aaurie would answer once she stopped blushing. "_Oh_! Are you going to marry _our_ prince? I'd like that!"

Aaurie choked on her response at the little girl's final comment.

"Hello Jory, I see you've met my friends."

"Hello your majesty!" Jory beamed, letting go of Aaurie's hair to hold up the ends of her skirt and curtsey dramatically to Aiden.

"You wander away from your pa again then Jory? You know he worries," Aiden said kindly.

"Oh…I know…I should go back before he gets worried," Jory sighed. She smiled, hugging Aaurie around the shoulder abruptly before turning and hurrying back along the path.

"Her father is the best plant-mage in the kingdom, half the exotics here would never have survived the first winter on Galan soil without him," Aiden explained, frowning as Aaurie avoided his gaze, instead turning his gaze to Kel as he spoke.

"I should have known there'd be a mage responsible for all this," Neal whistled loudly, leading the rest of the group as they rejoined Kel, Aiden and Aaurie.

"It is quite spectacular," Dom admitted.

Aiden nodded, allowing the group's conversation to distract him from the awkwardness he seemed to have created between Aaurie and himself.

* * *

**AN:** I didn't want to end off here per say, but I'm sleepy and figured I owed you guys the quick update! The follow-up chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow, and will tie in some of the new characters a little more and of course have some Denny! :p Sorry that there was nothing spectacularly awesome to read today! Better than nothing right? Love ya guys! Oooh…and any glaring typos or errors- it's 1am and well, it was either proofread and upload tomorrow, or just upload quickly and get some sleep. Don't hate me.


	55. Chapter 54: Roses

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tortall, or any of the Tamora Pierce characters- obviously. Only characters a hard core fan doesn't recognize are mine- IE Aaurie, Branic and Illean.

**AN**: OOPS! I thought I'd already put up this chapter- specially since it's been sitting around for...well, a while. I hope you guys like, and I'll try and get another chapter up soon! Been trying to force myself to work on an original story and I end up shifting between the two in quite an unproductive manner!

* * *

Kel watched Aiden and Aaurie as they headed back towards the palace, the street lamps being lit with some difficulty as a warm breeze floated through the city. Aiden was as polite and kind as ever, following the conversations and joking with Raoul, but Kel could tell from years of watching people that his heart wasn't in it. He kept sneaking glances at Aaurie, his face betraying his anxiety for the briefest moment.

Aaurie was even less able to keep up pretense, walking at the very back of the group without speaking. She seemed very much in her own little world, and Kel hoped the girl wasn't permanently retreating back into herself. Kel sighed, turning her attention back to Dom. Dom was laughing at something Lerant or Higgins had just said, white teeth flashing as he tilted his head back.

"It's adorable you know," Kel jumped at the sound of Aaurie's voice. Kel quirked her eyebrow, wondering what Aaurie was referring to. "The way you watch him, the way he watches you," Aaurie clarified.

"I don't know if adorable is the word I'd use," Kel grinned. Aaurie shrugged, playing with the knit shawl draped over her shoulders. Nights here seemed warmer than in Tortall but still not quite equivalent to those in a Scanran summer.

"Hmmm," was Aaurie's only response as she continued walking beside Kel.

"Aiden keeps looking back at you," Kel began carefully. "Did you two have a fight?"

Aaurie looked up at Aiden for the first time, catching him mid-glance. Both flushed and looked away.

"I don't understand him….he seems so quick to believe the worst in his family- so why would I be any different? If he can't give his own brother a certain level of understanding, how could he ever love me for what _I _am. What's to say he won't shove me aside like he's done Denny?"

"It's a little early to be worrying about something like that…isn't it?" Kel watched Aaurie's face and then understood.

"You really like him." Kel realized. Aaurie just shrugged, starring at her feet as she walked.

"I thought…I mean…I really liked Owen...but he didn't even give me the chance to…to explain. I thought Aiden would…but today, well today just made me wonder why I keep thinking someone would actually want me after all this," Aaurie whispered. Kel stopped dead, angry that someone could make Aaurie feel this way- that someone had taken away her self-confidence.

"Aaurie- none of it was your fault. And yes, some people are going to flinch when you tell them what happened- but it's not going to stop someone who truly loves you. Owen, Owen's a good lad but he's quick to act and a bit slow to think. Owen's still young and self-conscious, Aiden- he knows who he is. And he seems to want to know who you are."

"_I_ don't even know who I am…"

* * *

Aaurie had disappeared to her room as soon as they arrived back at the palace. Aiden had started to follow after her, but stopped midstep, following Raoul and the other lads back to their chambers for a game of cards instead. Alanna asked Kel what was wrong with Aaurie, receiving a quick shake of the head as her response. Kel sighed, wondering if her teen years had been so stressful- realizing that to some extent she supposed they had been. Kel had all a manner of her own difficulties- her long crush on Neal (she shook her head at the idea now), her relationship with Cleon- Kel had hardly been 'all business' as a squire. What Aaurie was going through was normal for a teenage girl trying to be a knight.

"You're doing your lump-look," Neal chuckled, sitting down in front of Kel suddenly. Kel flinched at the reference, Yamani Lump was certainly not her favorite nickname, even coming from the well meaning Neal.

"Sorry, was just thinking and it's a habit I suppose," Kel sighed, her feathers slightly ruffled. Neal cocked his head, realizing that his friend was annoyed with him.

"Are you alright Keladry?" Neal asked, concerned for his friend. Kel just put her forehead in her hands.

"I'm fine…she's- Mithros she's just a child Neal. She doesn't know what she's doing but people watch her every move waiting to criticize- it's not fair," Kel replied.

"You and Alanna had to endure the same thing- it just comes with the territory," Neal reasoned, even though he'd had similar thoughts.

"If she'd come here under any other circumstances- she and Aiden…she'd be happy. She'd have whatever she wanted with him. But because she wanted to be a knight, she's damaged inside…she doesn't trust herself unless she's got a sword. I'm worried that all we're teaching her is how to fight on a battlefield- she has no idea how to do it in real life."

"What do you suggest," Neal asked simply, surprising Kel.

"You agree?" Kel replied. Neal leaned back in the chair, running a hand through his hair.

"Alanna and I talked to her that first morning here- I've been thinking about it since. She's a good kid, she's stronger than she thinks. But everything that's happened…if she makes it that far- the chamber will break her."

* * *

Aaurie woke up and just lay in bed starring up at the ceiling. Part of her wanted to just lay in bed forever, never have to move again. Life was just too confusing to deal with. Home in Scanra, she'd never had time to worry about such trivial things- before Maggur life was about playing with her brothers and sisters, helping her father, and after it was about fighting to stay alive. At the fort, she and her brothers made a new family for themselves, and spent their days trying to earn their places among the men.

Even during page training, Aaurie knew what she was working for- she had lessons and training to think about. But here, the random addition to a Tortallan diplomatic party, all she had to think about was the woman people seemed to want her to be, and the woman she was. Aaurie couldn't imagine how court ladies could bear to get up each morning, knowing that all that awaited was another day of trying to be polite and composed…everything she seemed to _not _be.

"World still turns, even if you hide in bed all day milady." Aaurie jumped, craning her head to see the maid Jessena taking down a dress and beginning to press it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude," Aaurie apologized, scrambling out of bed, mortified to be laying in when the older woman was up and working. Jessena smirked, stopping what she was doing for a moment.

"Your mother was a working lady wasn't she? Only a servant's daughter would apologize for staying in bed while another woman did her job," Jessena laughed. Aaurie nodded nervously.

"Father was a blacksmith, my mother is…she _was_ a teacher. Taught the village children up until she was summoned to the capital. There was never a day she wasn't up at dawn getting the chores done before she went to school. Pa used to chide her for bringing home strays- she hated seeing children trying to learn on empty bellies." Aaurie smiled, nervously tugging at her hair.

Jessena smiled, swatting the girl's hand away and adjusting Aaurie's curls herself.

"Where is your mother now?" Jessena asked as she worked. Aaurie gave a half smile.

"She never came back from the Capital. Pa got a letter one day and told us that mama had died. He never said another word about it," Aaurie shrugged, trying to remain unaffected by something that had happened so long ago.

"I'm sorry to hear that little one," Jessena apologized, patting Aaurie's hair lovingly. Aaurie just shook her head.

"I've had more than one great family- I think that makes me luckier than the average person. I miss those I've lost, but that doesn't mean I should waste the time with the one's I've been given now."

"You're a brave girl you know, you seem to handle your loss with more courage than I could ever imagine," Jessena sighed, sitting down beside her.

"My husband and youngest child died in the refugee camps- my elder son came here to start over. He begged me to come with him, but I was too stuck in my misery. I resisted for such a long time, spent so long crying my eyes out and hating the soldiers who'd taken my family from me. I missed my son growing up as a result; a few months back, his Majesty's men were in the camp, bringing family member back to Cria. My name was on the list, my son was giving it one last try. So I came here to try again…and you know, we work in the same castle, and we barely speak. Neither of us knows what to say."

Aaurie looked at the woman, recognizing various facial features as something familiar.

"Jenner is your son?" Jessena looked up surprised and nodded.

"My boy- and I wasted three years of his life, sitting in some hovel trying to pretend the world didn't exist…you had no control over what has happened to your family, none of us did- we can only control how we respond to it all."

Aaurie nodded, wondering if she was being brave or just a coward. She had always reasoned that stop to feeling the losses of her family was pointless when there was still the living to worry about- but even her brothers had cried when she hadn't. Aaurie knew deep down that it was just easier to keep going because it was much too frightening to see what she'd left behind her.

"I meant to cheer you up, but it looks like I've done the opposite hmmm?"

"Sorry, just thinking. Being here is the most time I've ever had to just…think, I suppose." Aaurie replied.

"You're just at that age dear- every small thought at this age feels like a revelation, and I suppose to some extent, they are. You just mind that you don't let your thoughts weigh you down- you're in a foreign capital, in a beautiful palace, with a prince who seems rather enamored with you- try to enjoy it."

* * *

"I'm sorry to call on you so early…I was hoping I could speak to Aaurie?"

Alanna grinned at the Galan prince, nodding her head as she stepped aside to allow him into their outer chambers.

"I'll go get her before we go over for breakfast with the others- will you be alright alone milord?" Alanna teased. Aiden laughed nervously, nodding. Alanna came back quickly, telling the pacing young man that Aaurie would be right out, winking boldly as she followed Kel out of the room.

"I…hello," Aaurie stammered, stepping out of her room. Aiden looked up at her, almost ashamed to look directly at her. He sighed, running a hand through his hair in a gesture that reminded Aaurie of her knight master.

"I'm…I'm sorry that I snapped at you yesterday Aaurien. I know you only meant to help…I've just, I've spent a lot of time trying to forgive Denny's behavior, to find some reason for his actions. And when I start to believe there's good in him…he throws it in my face. It hurts to have hope that the Denny I knew as a child might still be in there somewhere," Aiden explained in a rush of words.

"It wasn't any of my business…I shouldn't have thought to correct you…" Aaurie shrugged, feeling awkward standing in front of him in her nightgown and robe.

"I'm usually the most level headed person Aaurie- truly…but where Denny is concerned…I just snap. It's hard to go through each day knowing that your actions are going to be counteracted by your own brother…"

Aaurie just stared at the floor, giving a slight nod to show that she'd heard him. For several moments the only sound was their breathing overlapping.

Aaurie fiddled with the ends of her robe, biting her lip. Finally Aaurie just let out a low sigh and made up her mind.

"I'm really sorry that I…" before Aiden could finish his final apology Aaurie's hand was tracing the side of his jaw, the other hand pressing against his chest- lips firmly planted against his own with a happy sigh.

* * *

Aiden nearly stepped back in shock, but luckily his body was slow to respond to anything his mind seemed to be screaming, and he leaned in to the kiss instead. The young royal was fighting to keep his thoughts in line- he'd come to see Aaurie to tell her he'd leave her be, that he was sorry for his actions and that he seemed unable to control his temper where Denny was concerned, and that perhaps it was best that he limit his interactions with the young woman. But now the only seemingly logical thoughts floating through his mind were ones on how to prolong the touch of her lips to his.

As his fingertips traced her collarbone and the line of her slender waist, Aiden decided he didn't much care about anything else in this moment. Aaurie was old enough to make her own decisions, take her own risks- she was in control enough to decide she wanted to kiss him- that was enough for now. Just as Aiden had resolved to stop thinking, Aaurie pulled back- eyes cast down.

"I'm sorry- I shouldn't have done that without…without asking first or…Mithros…sorry, what was I thinking," Aaurie muttered, berating herself. Aiden grinned.

"Was it that bad?" Aiden chuckled. Aaurie looked up and grinned, seeing that he was joking.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings but it was absolutely terrible."

Aiden scoffed, pretending to be affronted.

"Well, I think we've solved this whole treaty business- I couldn't possibly ally with someone who doesn't approve of my kissing," Aiden said with feigned self importance.

"Oooh….but for peace, I'd be willing to put in more of an effort."


End file.
